Being His Slave
by grimmjowislife
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. A boy that life wasn't ever kind to. All he has left to live for is his brother, Shiro, so live he shall. He's okay with being alone, not having friends and having to work harder than most kids should. He'll take it all, just as long he could make his family proud, to make his brother proud. He'll even take being the slave of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _"Shiro-nii-san?" Eight year old Ichigo Kurosaki asked quietly as he entered his older brother's room._

 _Fifteen years old Shiro woke up immediately after he heard his baby brother's shaky voice. Shiro always doted on his little brother. He'll be damned if he wasn't the one to comfort his little Ichi when he has a nightmare._

 _"What is it Ichi?" Shiro asked his little brother with a sleepy smile on his face. He didn't even bother stopping Ichigo as he dragged him out of his bed into the closet._

 _Shiro sat on the floor of the closet and Ichigo sat on his lap, head hiding on his brother's chest._

 _Shiro smiled fondly at the small mass of orange hair on the little boy that was clutching unto him like his life depended on him. "Now Ichi what happened?" Shiro asked softly, rubbing Ichigo's back in a comforting, and almost motherly manner. He played with the small blotch of white hair hiding at the back of Ichigo's hair. Shiro especially loved that bit about his brother, made him feel like Ichigo was carrying a bit of him everywhere considering his hair was fully white._

 _"I-I had a nightmare. Mum went crazy and ate all the chocolate and they both only cared for our new sisters...they left us. Me and you. Th-there was so much pain and hate. I couldn't take that." Ichigo looked like he was on the verge of tears but he stopped himself because he was a big boy, big boys don't cry._

 _Shiro smiled sadly. He hated seeing the little boy like this._

 _"Ichigo. You know that's never going to happen. We're all always going to be he-" Before Shiro could finish his sentence he heard some kind of disturbance from downstairs. It sounded like things were being thrown around._

 _He heard someone enter his room and suddenly his instincts were on high alert. The closet was opened slightly and before Shiro could attack the assailant he stopped to notice it was the panicked stricken face of their heavily pregnant mother. Shiro hid Ichigo's face in his chest when he noticed the blood all over her. "G-good he...he hasn't found you two yet." Misaki whispered, her voice shaking with fear or shock, Shiro didn't know, all he knew was that he was scared. Not for himself but for his family._

 _"W-what's going on mum?" Ichigo asked tying to get out of Shiro's hold but his brother held on tight. The shuffling from heavy steps kept getting louder. Closer. They were boots, Ichigo and Shiro noticed._

 _Misaki suddenly hugged her sons with shaking arms. "Stay quiet. The both of you. Shiro, protect your brother no matter what."Misaki said, her voice full of tears._

 _"Mum?" Shiro and Ichigo asked at the same time, Ichigo finally able to look at his mum. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother, crying but smiling at them the way she usually did but covered in blood. He felt everything freeze over when he heard a gun shot, then another._

 _"Where's goat face?" Ichigo asked, for an eight year old he was plenty smart, he could tell what was going on. Shiro seemed to have gone into survival mode. He covered Ichigo's mouth and pulled him back into the closet. The many clothes and coats were easily hiding the both of them._

 _Misaki smiled again, tears still falling from her eyes. "I love you both." She said before closing the closet, though a bit of it was open. Shiro was too busy keeping both of them alive to look at what was happening outside the closet but Ichigo had frozen up, as if time had stilled, both his eyes looking through that small open space, he saw everything, like it was all some kind of movie._

 _The man, he looked deranged. Shaggy hair, dirty and greasy just like his beard. He held a gun in a shaky hand as he looked at Misaki with a rabid look in his eyes._

 _"You killed her! You both killed her!" the man yelled madly, drool dripping from his lips. "Sir please! Please calm down! There was nothing we could do! She was already dying! You brought us to her too late! We're sorry!" Masaki tried reasoning with the man even though she knew he wasn't hearing her. Time, she was buying time._

 _"SHUT UP WHORE!" He yelled as he punched her on the face making her fall on the ground. She took the hits that came without making a sound, praying every god she could think of that he doesn't find her boys. From he bleeding in between her legs she knew she had already lost her little girls._ I'm sorry Yuzu and Karen. I couldn't protect you.

 _When the man stopped abusing Masaki, she had already passed out from all the pain, grief and despair. There was still this peaceful look on her face though, at least she was able to protect those two._

 _"DIE YOU FILTHY SHIT!" The man yelled before he shot her three times in the head, after that he threw the gun away, it was right in front of the closet, and Shiro couldn't stop staring at the spot where it landed._

 _The murderer had a wide and manic grin stretched on his face. "I did it Fumiko. I got your revenge. You can come back to me now right? Please? Please come back!" the man said to himself, his eyes looking all over the place._

 _Ichigo just stared. It was all he could do. He stared at the unseeing eyes of his usually angelic mother. She looked so...scary. "M-mummy..." Ichigo whispered and Shiro cursed under his breath because the man heard it._

 _The murderer's head immediately shot up to the closet. "Th-there's someone in there Fumiko. We should kill them." The man said laughing crazily._

 _At the word kill Shiro's anger finally set in. He pushed Ichigo into the back of the closet, quickly got out of the closet, grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man. Shiro's hands weren't even shaking, his only thought was to protect his little brother. No matter what._

 _His eyes scared Ichigo. His big brother's eyes looked like the eyes of an animal getting ready to kill its prey. The boy got it wrong though, yes, Shiro's eyes looked like that of an animal but it wasn't of one getting ready to kill it's prey, it was that of an Alpha protecting his cub._

 _The deranged killer laughed loudly at the sight of the teenager. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? Do you have the guts boy?" The man yelled, eyes dilated, drool slipping through his too wide grin._

 _Without even the slightest hesitation, Shiro shot the man in his kneecap. Ichigo was still in his frozen state, it all felt like one of his nightmares, the only feeling coursing through him was pure fear that tuned his body numb. He could barely hear the screams of the man through the rapid beating of his heart._

 _"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING KID SHOOTS A MAN WITH THAT LOOK IN HIS EYES?!" The killer yells feeling actual fear at the crazy anger in Shiro's eyes._

 _Shiro grinned. It was the kind of grin that sends shivers down your spine but not in the good way. The man thought that a child that just witnessed the murder of his mother should be having a breakdown not grinning like he was having the time f his life._

 _Shiro casually walked towards the man and when he got close enough he pressed the gun to the man's forehead. "The kinda kid that has motivation. Now let's see, you murdered my family and now you actually want to try and kill my baby brother? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU THINK I'D HESITATE TO KILL SCUM LIKE YOU?! Now this is a handgun. Legal at that so I'm guessing it only has ten rounds and you've used it eight times and I shot you in the knee so that leaves-" Shiro shot him in the head, the killer's blood splashing all over his face and clothes, grin gone now. "One." Shiro finished as he threw the gun to the side._

 _Shiro didn't even bother to wait for the cops. He grabbed the unmoving Ichigo and carried him outside. They sat on the stairs of their house, the albino forced himself not to even look at the dead form of his father sprawled on the floor of their kitchen, blood everywhere, Shiro holding unto his unmoving brother like he was his life and at the moment he was. Shiro didn't even notice when the tears started falling from his eyes._

 _It was an hour later that the police got to their house and by then Ichigo had passed out._

 _Shiro answered their questions robotically, he found out that the killer was a former client from the clinic, apparently he abused his wife too much so she tried killing herself by cutting her wrists deeply and he rushed her to their clinic to treat her but she had lost too much blood, she had died almost immediately after they had put her on a bed and the man blamed them._

 _The two brothers were given half hearted sympathy by neighbours a random people their parents knew came for the funeral. Their parents were buried side by side and the twins' graves were right beside them._

 _It was such a cold but beautiful and sunny day, the snow was light, surprise it was snowing at all, but it made everything seem all the more beautiful, the weather practically mocked the brothers, and even after all the processions and after everyone had left and even as the sun was setting, they were both still standing in front of the graves, the brothers held each other's hand in tight grips._

 _"It's his birthday." Ichigo mumbled and Shiro let out a shaky breath. It was the first time Ichigo had spoken since the entire event two weeks ago._

 _"He would've loved the snow." Shiro said in a quiet tone. His voice had lost most of the sarcasm that was usually laced with it._

 _"He would've made us had snowball fights and then we'd all be frozen. Then mum would've called us in, wrapped us in blankets and given us hot chocolate, well given me and goat face. You always preferred that gross coffee stuff." Ichigo said, his tone still vacant but Shiro laughed, it sounded like he was going to cry but he still laughed._

 _"Now we're all alone." Ichigo said, his body shaking, but he didn't cry, couldn't._

 _"We've got each other, that has to be enough. Don't cry Ichigo, please don't." Shiro begged before he bent down and scooped his baby brother into a hug. Ichigo wrapped his arms around thee albino's neck tightly._

 _"That's the thing Shiro-nii." Ichigo said his voice sounded like steel. "I don't think I can cry anymore."_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. He tried blinking the sleep out of his eyes so he could look up at the figure that woke him up and punch it in the face.

Though when he saw the smiling face of his older brother, his extremely long white hair in a messy ponytail, he stopped himself and just flopped back into his pillow with a loud groan.

"C'mon Ichi! Time for your first day in your new school!" Shiro said with so much enthusiasm it made Ichigo cringe.

"Do I really have to go?" Ichigo moaned like a child.

"Of course you do! Plus you've got your job at the construction site today so you still need to get out of bed!" Shiro reminded his brother sounding so bright and cheerful. Morning people.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. They said I've gotta be there by 4:30 and ends at like 8 or something. I'm mostly doing some heavy lifting. I'll probably be home around 8:30. Oh and on weekends it's that flower shop down the street from your office from 12:00pm to 3:00 in the noon. The more hours I work the more money I get." Ichigo explained. He was just happy he was able to get a job so quickly.

Shiro hummed, his eyebrows furrowed in worry, it brought out his strangely colored eyes all the more, his strangely black sclera and his bright yellow eyes. Mum told them that it was an occurrence that happened in their family once in a while. Shiro didn't like the idea of his baby brother working when he was so young but he knew Ichigo would do it anyways even if he asked him not to. He was stubborn like that.

"Any clubs in mind?" Shiro asked out of curiosity though he already had an idea which club Ichigo would choose.

Ichigo nodded as he sat up, he ruffled his sleep messed hair, the slight patch of white that was usually hidden was sticking out now. "Yeah. Either the music or nature club, well if this school had a nature club.

Ichigo was going to Karakura Private High school. At first he wanted to go to the public school but the happy look Shiro got on his face when he fund out Ichigo got accepted for a full time scholarship into one of the top schools in Japan kinda sealed his fate. He mainly didn't want to go at first because it was filled with snobby rich kids that'll pick on him not only because of his hair but on his commoner status.

God forbid they found out about his sexual preferences.

"Well are you getting ready for school or not?" Shiro demanded changing the topic to something of importance. Ichigo whined like a child. "Do I have to?" Shiro just stared at him with a deadpan look on his face.

Shiro huffed like a disappointed mother and the thought brought a smile to Ichigo's face. "Ichigo! You're seventeen for Kami's sake! Don't be such a child!" Shiro said, hands on hips and everything.

Ichigo pouted, trying to use a different tactic against the older man. Shiro's eyes softened but his resolve stayed intact so he tried his own tactic. Guilt trip.

"Ichigo please! All I want is for you to go to college and have a good life! So please? Fo-"

"No need to finish. Damn. You always gotta play dirty." Ichigo stopped his brother as he got out of his bed and started getting ready for his new school.

Shiro grinned proudly. "Hurry up if you want breakfast!" The albino hollered as he left the room.

Ichigo sighed as he quickly put on his uniform. He'd really like some of his brother's amazing coking to start his day.

Shiro and Ichigo are currently living in a one floor house. It wasn't crappy but it wasn't luxurious either, just had a feeling of home.

Shiro got transferred by his company from Kagamino town to Karakura so Ichigo had to spend his final year in high school in a completely new environment. Oh well, we gotta do what we gotta do.

After the...incident, Shiro and Ichigo had avoided social services like the plague. At first they lived off of Shiro's friends but that obviously wasn't going to last long so Shiro and Ichigo practically lived on the streets for a while, well more like an abandoned house, but they made it work. Shiro found work in a well known auto shop and also in a grocery shop, so he was able to buy things for their makeshift home. Like food, futons, things used to cook the food, clothes, even a mini fridge. Ichigo helped with the cleaning and sometimes had to do both their homework because Shiro had to do extra shifts to get more money, this aided Ichigo in many ways and he ended up being top of his lass because he'd study his brother's grown up book as well as his. Shiro spent most of the money he earned on Ichigo so he barely ever had nice things. When he had spare money, he'd use it on Ichigo but his brother would then get some money of his own from doing odd jobs ad then spend it on his brother which usually ended with Shiro close to tears. The house was in a very bad part of town so when some thug found them Shiro and Ichigo would have to fight dirty, because of this they had to train and exercise for at least four hours a day so they could hold their own in fights. This was their way of life till Shiro turned eighteen and graduated. It was a very hard life and sometimes they'd go through weeks without much food, but they survived and they were together. That was all that mattered to them.

They still both went to school and Shiro was very, _very_ good at forging signatures so guardian slips were always signed so no one was ever suspicious. They both stayed at their best behaviour because they couldn't afford to be separated. Immediately after Shiro graduated he got a job at Espada Inc., he started at the intern program which basically had no pay but was just training. His chances of getting picked to be an intern in the worldwide popular company were slim for he was the youngest in the entire group and at the same time he was the only one that hadn't gone to college but in the end his exceptional skill with all things machine allowed him a spot t be an intern in the Engineering department. Ichigo had been so proud of him, he even spent all his savings to take his brother for a night out of celebrations.

He owed his brother so much. The least he could do was do well in school and make him proud.

After Ichigo was ready he looked at the family picture he always kept beside his bed. There was his entire family. Ichigo was just eight and his grin was so wide because his brother decided to put his fingers in his mouth and stretch it into a wide grin which matched his own. Isshin was smiling widely as he carried his pregnant wife on his shoulders, an affectionate hand ruffling Shiro's white locks. Masaki smiled as well one hand holding Ichigo's though the other was clutching Isshin's head tightly for fear of falling off his shoulder.

"Keep moving forward. Don't look back and find your reason to smile." Ichigo whispered his usual motivational motto, just like he does everyday and so far his reason to smile has always been the happy look in his brother's eyes.

"C'mon Ichigo you'll be late!" Shiro yelled from down the stairs.

"Coming!" Ichigo yelled back before dropping the picture, grabbing his bag and his case, his iPod and big sky blue headphones then running outside the room.

The Sweet Pea flowers blooming right beside the picture.

* * *

 _ **Hey so yeah new story as requested by PandaHat97.**_

 _ **AU High school. I came up with this story waking up just like two days ago and it took forever to put it all together. I wrote then deleted then wrote then deleted again. I want this fic to be perfect!**_

 _ **This story is about Ichigo AND Shiro. So chapter scenes would probably shift from time to time but not a whole lot.**_

 _ **So please review what you think! I'll be posting the actual chapter 1 soon so do hurry!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**_Chapter 1: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_**

 ** _Hey there my fellow Grimmichi/IchiGrimm fans!_**

 ** _This another fantabulous story my mind came up with as requested by PandaHat97! It's a high school AU so yeah enjoy!_**

 ** _Summary:_** _Ichigo Kurosaki. A boy that life wasn't ever kind to. All he has left to live for is his brother, Shiro, so live he shall. He's okay with being alone, not having friends and having to work harder than most kids should. He'll take it all, just as long he could make his family proud, to make his brother proud. He'll even take being the slave of the one, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

 ** _Sorry if the summary sucks. Never been good at those but I'm practicing! Hope you lot love it!_**

* * *

"It'll be okay Ichi." Shiro said quietly trying to ease his little brother's fear. Ichigo's frown just deepened in response as he stared at his new hell, a.k.a, Karakura Private High School.

Shiro sighed. "C'mon Ichi. I need you to go to school. I want you to get a good education. Go to college. I need you to build a good life for yourself, so please? For me." Shiro asked, practically begged, his baby brother, the only family he had left.

Ichigo bit his lip as he looked down at his lap but he nodded in response.

Shiro smiled slightly at the boy feeling that usual consuming guilt that he usually got when he saw Ichigo like this. He always felt that it was his fault his baby brother was so withdrawn, he should've been at home more but he knew someone had to pay for the necessities, he should've urged him more to make friends but he wasn't sure how, he should've taken him to therapy for the emotional trauma he had endured, Ichigo had actually seen their family die while Shiro was too focused on keeping themselves hidden from the murderer to focus on the screams, but he just couldn't afford it. Shiro felt like he should've done a lot of things, like what he's been doing wasn't enough.

"Okay." Ichigo said, his voice holding determination before closing the door. With one final smile, Shiro left Ichigo at the entrance of the school.

People were already staring and whispering about him already, he was actually so used to it that he had no reaction.

 _"Look at his hair."_

 _"Pfft. Obviously dyed it. Man I hate people that always look for attention."_

 _"That hair and that menacing frown. Yep definitely a punk."_

 _"Orange? I mean I get blonde but orange? Could you be anymore of an attention whore?"_

 _"Delinquent."_

 _"No good punk."_

 _"Attention whore."_

Yeah. Just another day in the life of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

"Now class I'm going to need you to calm down." the teacher, Ochi-sensei, said but the class stayed as rowdy as ever and why not? Their attention was wholly on the handsomest, smartest and most popular boy in school.

"We've got a new student in today." She tried again and smirked when she got the reaction she wanted. All the students took their rightful seats, including their _idol_ , because their curiosity couldn't be helped. Not a lot of people just transferred to their school so they were interested on who this new addition would be.

Ochi-sensei walked towards the door with a warm smile. "You can come in now Kurosaki-san." then she moved out of the way to let the new student in. They leaned forward in excitement, seriously not a lot happens here, and then he came in...

So many people sucked in their breaths, some in awe and others in shock.

The person standing in front of the class was simply breathtaking. What shocked a lot of people was that he looked like a commoner and that alone dampened a lot of people's interest though they still spared him a few glances, because the boy-no, the man was surely a work of art. He was built in a way no simple high schooler should, and most guys in the school couldn't because they never did a day's work in their lives. He had such unruly, spiky, bright orange hair that just screamed delinquent to them but it fit him somehow and his scowl! It practically screamed fuck off but man did it make him look sexy.

Especially to Mr. _Idol._

"Now please introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself." Ochi-sensei said with a pleased look on her face. She was happy her students were quiet for once.

Ichigo raised a perfect eyebrow at her request which everyone could understand, this ain't the second grade, he doesn't need to say anything about himself.

She rose an eyebrow back at him, the pleased look still on her face. Ichigo clicked his tongue to show his annoyance at the whole thing but decided to do as she asks.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Nothing more, nothing less. Now where can I sit sensei?" Ichigo asks, voice husky and deep, it sent shivers down a few people's spines. The teacher smiled at his respectful tone, not a lot of students gave her respect anymore.

"There's the free seat beside the window right in front of Abarai-san. Renji please raise your hand." Ichigo looked over the river of students and noticed the person raising his hand and resisted the urge to tilt his head in curiosity. This Renji guy had such bright hair it was almost just as attention seeking as his, and those tattoos. He was wondering how far they went.

As he was walking towards his seat, he wasn't looking where he was going and then tripped on a leg which ended with him falling face first on the ground. The whole class burst out laughing and most of them actually expected him to know his place and just walk to his seat with his head down in embarrassment and shame but Ichigo looked up at the guilty owner of the leg with a look of pure anger and hatred that it shocked some of them.

The person that tripped Ichigo was none other than the _Idol._ When Ichigo got a good look at his face his angry expression didn't change though his mental self swooned and fainted at how good looking the guy was. Ichigo thought he's been hanging around Shinji too much.

The guy looked like sex incarnate. He had the face and stature of some kind of Greek Adonis, he had such sharp features, prominent jaw, straight nose and damn those eyes. They were so blue it reminded Ichigo of the ocean. Ichigo had never seen hair like that, it was like a cotton candy sort of blue, oddly enough his favorite kind of cotton candy. All in all, Ichigo was stumped at how good looking the guy was but that didn't stop him from thinking he was some kind of asshole if the way he addressed him was anything to go by.

"What you want?" Ichigo asked rudely as he got up making the blue haired Adonis' fangirls glare at him with a lot of hate. How dare the commoner act so rude to their prince?

Their so called Prince was surprised. No one has honestly ever talked back at him before, sure his emo of a cousin, but some average classed commoner? Never.

Okay now he hated the guy. This orange haired bastard thinks he can be rude to him of all people?

He glared back at the boy that was obviously shorter than him. His eyes. Those eyes were looking at him like he was better than him. He hated those fucking eyes.

"Nothing. Just thought you'd look better on your knees and y'know, since you're below me and all." The Prince said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Mr. Grimmjow! That is enough!" Ochi-sensei tried stopping a fight from going on in her class and she didn't want Ichigo to get in trouble. She liked the boy.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" Ichigo bit out, he was clenching his fists, trying to control his anger but this guy was pushing him.

The guy's grin widened, showing unnaturally white teeth with weirdly sharp canines that actually made the hair at the back of Ichigo's head stand on end. The guy was dangerous that much he could tell.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Heir to Espada Inc."

Yeah, he's fucking dangerous, that's for sure.

* * *

 _ **And there you have chapter 1. What do you guys think? PLEASE Review! I'd love to know your thoughts on the story so far!**_

 _ **I deleted No Matter What mainly because I couldn't really feel anything for it anymore. No ideas were coming and I hate leaving people hanging so I just deleted it. It as supposed to be just a test run anyway, some way to get used to the whole writing and publishing style of the site. Wasn't anything serious to begin with so I'm sorry if you actually liked it. I only kept on updating because people actually wanted to read it.**_

 _ **Anyways now I can focus on this and on The Things That Life Throws At You!  
**_

 _ **Watching Deadpool on Thursday! So excited! Don't worry I won't give spoilers if you don't! Spoilers are the devil!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Ulquiorra Cifer

_**Chapter 2: Ulquiorra Cifer.**_

* * *

After Shiro had dropped Ichigo off at school, he drove through the streets until he got to a very tall skyscraper in the middle of the strangely large town.

Espada Inc., Karakura Prefecture. The main engineering sector.

Shiro couldn't help but smirk to himself. He thought of himself as one lucky son of a bitch. He had been promoted to Assistant Chief of the Engineering Department, the only person above him would be the CED. The amazing pay is honestly all Shiro cares about.

"Maybe I'll be able to get that easel Ichigo was staring at..." Shiro mumbled to himself as he entered the building's lobby. He got stared at but it was something he was used to. Having such white skin and strange eyes always did give him a lot more attention than he would like but he forced himself to get used to it, that and the whispers behind his back.

 _"What the hell is that? Is that a person?"_

 _"Wow. Talk about freaky!"_

 _"Are his eyes...black? Is he possessed or something?"_

 _"Don't look. You might turn to stone!"_

 _"Is that the new ACED? How did something like that get that position?"_

 _"Damn. I don't want to work with such a freak."_

Shiro kept on walking, not even bothering to give these people a glance. They weren't even worth the dirt on the sole of his shoes.

Yeah. Just another day in the life of Kurosaki Shiro.

* * *

"Excuse me miss?" Shiro said, his voice laced with the confidence he had never lost.

The woman sitting behind the desk slowly looked up at him and Shiro noticed the slight widening of her eyes at the sight of him. He felt the need to roll his eyes but he refrained, he thought she was also judging how ugly he was but honestly she was thinking of how beautiful a creature Shiro seemed, white skin covered in an impeccable looking black suit that hung to his form in an amazing way, his long and messy ponytail moved gracefully with each movement of his toned body, his bright yellow eyes surrounded by those black parts just gave the phrase **_the light in a dark tunnel_** a whole new meaning.. To her and a lot of people, Shiro seemed like some kind of beautiful creature from a fairy tale.

She cleared her throat trying to get her composure back, she thanked her mother mentally for her darker skin which hid her slight flush of embarrassment.

"Yes sir?" She answered his question, finally, with professionalism. Shiro rose an eyebrow, he found the woman slightly strange.

"My name is Shiro Kurosaki. I just got transferred here to be your new Assistant Chief of Engineering Department. Is Mr. Cifer in Miss...Tier Halibel is it?" Shiro said reading the name plate on her desk.

"Hmm. You got it on the first try." She says sounding amused though one wouldn't be able to tell by her expression.

Shiro grinned, his smile had some kind of boyish charm in it, it made Halibel's heart skip a beat. _Damn his good looks!_

"Really? Guess I'm just that good." Shiro said with a small laugh. He liked her.

"Guess you are. Mr. Cifer is here and he's been waiting for you. You are thirty minutes late by the way." Halibel said as she picked up her phone about to inform Mr. Cifer of his guest.

Shiro winced. That was his biggest issue with his job. He always lost track of time and ended up late some times .

"Sh- I mean uh...yeah." Shiro couldn't really come up with an excuse so he just shrugged, amusing Halibel with his antics.

"Yes Mr. Cifer? Your new Assisstant is here...Yes finally. Shall I send him in? Of course." Halibel had her conversation and Shiro wanted to just hit himself when he heard the 'finally'.

She put the phone back on its receiver and looked back at him with those ever narrowed aqua eyes. "Just go through that door." She told him using her thumb to point to the oak door behind her.

Shiro smiled at her in thanks before walking towards the door. He stood in front of the door trying to calm his nerves. "Come in, not like you could get any less late by standing there." A muffled but uptight voice said through the door nearly making Shiro jump in surprise.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

There were two people in the room. One was a very flustered looking intern with dark hair and a very feminine stature that made you wonder if he was male or female. The other was something else entirely to Shiro.

He had unusually large green eyes, they were the first thing about him that he noticed because they looked so intense yet so...lifeless. His skin was almost as white as his but not on that level. From what Shiro could tell the man was lithe, slim but still with muscle. He had shoulder length black hair but some of his bangs fell between both his eyes. All in all, Shiro thought he was a very beautiful man. And he was so fangirling-boying, over how much he looked like L from Death Note.

He shook his head, dispelling such thoughts as he looked at his new boss with a sheepish smile as he closed the door though he was slightly confused. Why was he let in when there was obviously a meeting going on.

Mr. Cifer just looked at him with that blank expression that kinda made Shiro swoon a bit. The calm, collected and emotionally withdrawn were so his type. He liked what he saw but al thoughts of even remotely flirting with the man that was obviously his boss were thrown out of his mind. Everything and everyone comes last with Ichigo coming first, second, third and every other place before that. His baby brother's happiness is worth any sacrifice to him, it's the least he could do after not doing enough to protect him from those horrors of that nightmarish night.

"Just give me a moment Mr. Kurosaki." Mr. Cifer said before re-directing his attention on the younger worker.

"Now Mr. Antenor what exactly were you trying to say?" Mr. Cifer said to the intern, his tone slightly irritated though ne wouldn't be able to tell.

"Uh...uhm I-I..." Antenor was falling over his words because of the new audience and the intensity of his boss' stare.

"Out with it." Mr. Cifer demands, his voice still even but with more steel.

"I like you! A lot! S-so please go out...with me?" The intern looked like he was going to break down and cry. Shiro suddenly felt awkward.

"Please don't tell me that's why you came in here? You mean to tell me that that's your reason for wasting my time, your time and Mr. Kurosaki's time? To confess to me? You could've finished or started so much work with the time you have wasted. Now please leave my office and don't speak of this trash to me again." Mr. Cifer's tone hadn't changed in the slightest but the way he spoke made Mr. Antenor want to dig himself a hole and cry in it forever.

"I-I'm...I'm s-s-sorry!" Mr. Antenor yelled before running past Shiro, leaving the office while trying to hold in his tears.

Shiro frowned, his previous attraction to the man completely left him at that point. "Did you have to be so cruel to the kid?" Shiro spoke, not being able to help himself from speaking his mind.

His boss merely looked at him like he was a fly.

Okay. Shiro's rate of Attractive on this guy has gone from a 10 to a 0.

"How I treat my subordinates is of no concern of yours, considering you are now one of them." Mr. Cifer simply answered.

Make that -1.

"Hmm. So good morning to you Mr. Cifer! I'm guessing you've been informed of my arrival! I was told that I should speak with you immediately about my new job, sorry for the disturbance." Shiro said with his perfected fake smile, even going as far as bowing in apology. This is a part of his job that he _hated_ with a passion. The ass kissing. Especially to the bosses that were complete assholes.

"Do both of us a favor and cut the act." The sound of his superior's voice made him stand straight and look at the green eyed man in confusion.

"I can perfectly tell you have absolutely no respect for me so drop the act. I the fake people. Besides you don't need to kiss up to me for the only person that can fire you would be the CEO, I'm just the superior that sends in forms of your progress. The way you treat me is of no importance in that, as long as you do your work effectively you're your own boss." Mr. Cifer said simply.

Shiro blinked. Then blinked again.

Then he grinned that maniac grin of his that surprised his superior slightly. It was a very unexpected change of emotions. The aura around the albino changed from calm to something dark and dangerous. Something heavy that made the green eyed man forma lump in his throat.

"Great. Now that we've got that out of the way , anything else you want to talk about _boss?_ " Shiro said the word 'boss' in a form of teasing. He only acts like this with other people, teasing and pushing their buttons, messing with them for his own entertainment, he's a natural born joker with a sadistic side though he treats Ichigo like he's his precious son. Ichigo's special t him and always will be.

Mr. Cifer just started at him for a while before looking down at the files in front of him on his desk. He pulls out one particular file that says _'Kurosaki Shiro'_ on the front and opens it.

"It states here that you were a survivor of the murder of your family." Cifer read out, not even bothering to hide that he didn't give a shit on how saying this would affect the man in front of him.

Shiro's smile fell into a dangerus frown but he simply answered with a nod.

"I hope we won't be experiencing some mental breakdowns at work. That would be annoying to deal with." The superior said, going through his new subordinate's files, irritated to find that there wasn't that much information. Just the story that was displayed on the news, his schooling and remaining relative. Mr. Cifer had to admit, the man in front of him intrigued him immensely.

"I deal with it." Shiro ground out through clenched teeth.

"It says here that your only living relative is your little brother though there seems to be no name in the file, not really my business but I hope he won't be a distraction from your wo-"

"My baby brother comes first." Shiro growled, cutting off his boss and this made Mr. Cifer irritated with the albino. He absolutely hated being cut off.

He stood up from his seat and walked towards the man until they stood face to face.

"I can tolerate a lot of things Mr. Kurosaki but please refrain from cutting me off while I am speaking. It is very annoying." Mr. Cifer said under his breath, a noticeable bite in his words.

"You're the one that doesn't know when to shut his fucking mouth about things that don't fucking concern you." Shiro seethed, a snarl trapped in his throat.

Mr. Cifer's right eyebrow actually twitched at the swearing.

"I know I told you to act as you usually would but if you curse like that in my presence you'd be out of a job in a matter of seconds. Then who'll be there to take care of your precious brother?' Cifer said sarcastically.

Shiro's eyes widened in fury. If one looked close enough, they would've been able to see the spark of hatred between the two

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shiro asked, shaking in actual rage. If what the man said was true then he probably had close relations to the owner of the company which meant Shiro should avoid him at all costs so as not to _accidentally_ punch him in the face.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Nephew slash adoptive son of Mr. Jaegerjaquez. The owner of Espada Inc." _Ulquiorra_ said sounding almost prideful.

Shiro cursed under his breath.

Yeah. He was so avoiding the guy.

* * *

 _ **Another amazing update! Damn I am loving the entire plot of this story!**_

 _ **Please review! I live for them by the way!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Be My Slave

**_Chapter 3: Be My Slave._**

* * *

"So where are you from?" The red head from before, Renji, asked Ichigo as he packed his stuff t leave the class for lunch.

"Somewhere." Was Ichigo's flippant reply. He really didn't give a shit at the moment. This Renji is like the rest of them, he's curious about the new kid but after a while he'll get bored and leave Ichigo alone. He doesn't need that bullshit in his life.

Ichigo noticed Shiro had forgotten to pass him his lunch...again, which meant that Shiro would be rushing to school to give it to him.

"Gotta go." Ichigo said beffore picking his bag and heading for the door but he ran into his current annoyance, the one Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Watch where the fuck you're going commoner." Grimmjow said with a sneer, he even went as far as to bump his shoulder with the new kid's.

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, his temper flaring up as he glared at the blue haired bastard. "Really? Commoner? You're not royalty y'know. Jackass." Ichigo muttered before walking out, the last thing they saw of him was his bright orange hair as he turned the corner into the hallway.

Grimmjow growled under his thraot. "Fucker doesn't know his place."

An unbelievably tall lanky student at the back of the class roared out in laughter. "That one feisty bitch that for sure!" He barked out in laughter again, practically showing all his teeth.

"Shut up Nnoitra. He's actually not that bad a guy. Anti-social maybe but okay all the same. You were the one being an asshole Grimm." Renji Abarai, a.k.a the Heir to a well known Sports Agency. He's also Grimmjow's best friend, though most wonder why and how.

Grimmjow's arrogant, prideful, violent, selfish and basically the biggest asshole anyone would ever meet. He's all about himself and sees himself a some kind of Prince, no,more like a King. Renji is that down to earth boy from next door. He's so nice and kind. A tad loud and obnoxious, could be ditzy at times but in no way stupid. They're so different it makes you wonder how they got so close.

"Oh Please. Stuff it Abarai. I know a bitch when I see one and that fucker is in fact a bitch." Nnoitra argued with that same grin on his face. The one that seemed too wide for a regular person's face.

Nnoitra Gilga. Adoptive son of Kenpachi Zeraki, owner of Zeraki's Squad Eleven which is a famous security company. Their men are so good that Prime Ministers, Royalty and other forms of worldwide big shots ask for their services. A lot of peole think that the family is a bit on the crazy side considering how fight crazy both father and son are.

"Just seemed like a cheeky brat to me. It was like the kid was begging for a fight." Ikkaku Madarame said with a wide grin on his face, his bald head shining. He's the other adoptive son of Kenpachi Zeraki, which technically made him Nnoitra's brother but both would deny it on the spot. He was also fight crazy and an amazing kendo master.

"Though I have to say, he was quite beautiful. I give him points for that. Means he's a good person." Yumichika Ayasegawa said with a flipof his beautiful short black hair that has a longer braid on the right side of his face. He's what one would call a paradox. His mother is known as the Japanese Goddess of fashion while his father is a world famous kendo fighter.

Grimmjow said nothing, he just glared at the door, his scowl still in place.

"How dare that commoner treat Jaegerjaquez-kun with such rudeness? Who does he think he is?" Some girl that was having her lunch in class seethed to her fellow fangirls. Grimmjow just felt annoyed that he even had fangirls. He wondered if they even had lives of their own. He's so used to people falling at his feet though so he kinda understands why they're so in awe of him. That's why that Kurosaki kid pisses him off. How dare some lowlife treat him like he wasn't even worth his time? Even the thought of that orange headed freak set Grimmjow's blood to boiling point. Then he thought of what the little shit would look like after Grimmjow had broken him. Those defiant, fiery eyes looking up at him in hatred as Grimmjow took away his pride and broke him from the inside out.

The thought of that brought out something primal in him.

"I'm going to show that freak who's boss." Grimmjow growled as started leaving the class to look for the commoner.

"Right behind you! Finally some entertainment!" Nnoitra said jumping off his seat, nearly hit the ceiling with his head. Being over seven foot can be such a let down sometimes.

Grimmjow glared at him. "I don't fight in groups Nnoitra. I'm an asshole but I'm an asshole with honour." Grimmjow told him making the lanky man delays but then his expression brightened up again.

"Fine but I get to watch." He said with his wide grin creeping the shit out of a few students.

Renji raised both his hands. "Leave me out of this." Renji said simply before taking his seat and getting back to his lucnh.

"Same goes for me. I can't even think of fighting someone with such beautiful hair." Yumichika says sitting on a table with way more grace than a man is supposed to have.

Grimmjow made a noise in his throat in response before leaving the class with Ikkaku and Nnoitra.

"I'm just in it for a good fight." Ikkaku comments with a wide grin. One could practically feel the bloodlust radiating off the bald man and it was rubbing off on Grimmjow if his manic grin was anything to go by.

They had no idea where the new kid could've ran off to though but that didn't stop them from looking around.

When Grimmjow spotted one of the girls in his class he decided to ask her.

"Woman. Yeah you with the huge tits. C'mere for a sec." Grimmjow yelled crudely making the girl blush but do as he says to avoid trouble.

"Uhm yes Grimmjow-san?" She asked shyly.

Grimmjow remembers her now. Orihime Inoue. Ditzy strawberry blonde with huge tits, weird eating habits and had the weirdest crush on his cousin. She's apparently an up and coming teen model slash actress.

"You remember that new kid right? Orange hair, bad attitude?" Grimmjow asked, the mere thought of the new kid's eyes bringing back his irritation.

Her eyes looked confused for a second but recognition flashed in her eyes as she snapped her fingers like she just made a discovery. "Oh yeah! Kurosaki-kun! Yeah, passed him in the hallway, seemed like he was headed towards the school gates. He's such a gentleman, helped me carry my bag to my locker and everything. Wonder if he'd like to try some of my cooking. Anyway, why are you guys looking for him? Is he your friend?" Orihime went completely off track for a second.

Grimmjow grinned. At least he found out where the little shit was headed.

"None of your fucking business woman." Nnoitra answered as Grimmjow walked past her without a response.

They all went towards the entrance of the school and walked outside. Grimmjow looked around for the bright, beacon like orange hair and when he found it he felt his pulse quicken and his heart beat increase with excitement and the urge to just fight ( **we all know that's not the reason** ). Ichigo was standing in front of the gate, his cellphone on his ear as he spoke to someone. The other students that were around were either staring at Ichigo or Grimmjow, not really sure what was going on but from the way their Dark Prince was glaring at Ichigo they were expecting a fight.

He marched towards the orange headed lowlife, the other two guys stayed behind knowing it wasn't their fight but expecting a good show.

Ichigo heard footsteps behind him and turned his head slightly. He wasn't really surprised to see the school's Dark Prince marching towards him with an angry scowl on his handsome face. He turned back to the front of the gate and sighed like he was tired of everything.

 _"Ichigo?"_ Shiro's voice brought him back from his musings.

"Shiro could you please hurry up? I'm starving." Ichigo said with a pained look on his face. He hated this. Having to depend on his devoted brother like this, making him leave during his own lunch break to bring his lunch. Ichigo would've just bought his lunch from the cafeteria if the prices weren't so outrageously high. Rich people.

 _"Don't be rude to your big brother you brat. I'm on my way right now, be there in five. Love you my little Berry!"_ Shiro teased, his voice as playful as ever.

Ichigo clicked his tongue in anger, forgetting the fact that Grimmjow was standing right beside him and hearing his entire conversation thanks to his amazing hearing.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo raised his voice slightly before cutting the line.

"So...Berry?" Grimmjow said with a chuckle, his laugh getting louder when Ichigo jumped in surprise.

"Fuck off Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo said with venom. He didn't know why but he absolutely hated the guy.

Grimmjow growled and grabbed Ichigo by fisting the front of his shirt and pulling him close. "Don't fucking talk to me like that you little shit. You have no right to speak to me like that. I'm above you in every shape and form so you better show me the fucking respect I deserve." There was something strong and loud between them. Something with a lot of passion, some kind of bond. Both of them took it as pure hatred.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a bored expression and this pissed Grimmjow off all the more. Not being able to control himself, he punched Ichigo on the face so hard that he fell on his ass. Ichigo didn't even make a sound. All he did was spit blood on the ground, got off, dusted his pants and leaned against the school gate like he didn't have a care in the world.

Grimmjow was positively livid at this point. Just as he was about to attack Ichigo full out, a speeding car stopped right in front of the gate and this caught a lot of e students' attention.

Everyone's, except Ichigo's, eyes widened as a carbon copy of the Orange head walked out of the car. They looked so alike but with so many differences.

Shiro had white, very white, skin, strangely colored eyes, long white hair packed into a messy ponytail and he seemed to be slightly taller than Grimmjow but just by a few inches. Ichigo had naturally tanned skin, Amber eyes that sometimes looked the same yellow-gold like Shiro's when hit by light, short, spiky orange hair that reached the nape of his neck and was a few inches shorter than Grimmjow. Similarities would be their impressive builds and some facial features.

"Ichigo! How's my baby brother doing? Gah I can't get over how adorable you look in that school uniform! Oh how I wish you'd let me take a picture! Wait what if I said it was for Shinji? Would that work?" Shiro immediately jumped over the gate, with a wide grin on his face, and wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

"Damn it Shiro-nii! Get off me you embarrassment!" Ichigo complained but didn't really bother struggling. He'd never admit it out loud but he loved being hugged especially by his big brother. Made him feel safe.

"No need to be so mean!" Shiro pouted and some of the female students couldn't help but take pictures of the enchanting creature that just walked (hopped) into their school. It's been an interesting day in the usually mundane school.

"Dammit Shiro. I know I told you I was hungry but won't you get in trouble for just leaving?" Ichigo said suddenly feeling bad.

Shiro's expression changed to irritation. "At this point I don't give a flying fuck. My so called boss could go fuck a cow! That bastard rudely insults every damn thing I do. _Trash_ he says. I am so close to ringing that beautiful pale neck of his." Shiro growled confusing the hell out of anyone who heard him.

"You want to murder him but yet you still find parts of him...beautiful?" Ichigo asked giving his brother the mother of all deadpanned stares.

"Oh don't look at me like that. The guy's my type looks wise. His personality just ruins everything. That bastard Ulquiorra."

Immediately Grimmjow heard the name of his cousin he had put the pieces together.

Shiro, the little shit's apparently brother, works for his cousin which inadvertently means he works for Grimmjow. Meaning Grimmjow can fire him with a snap of his fingers.

Grimmjow grin could've only been described as evil.

"Okay so here's your lunch. Made it myself yesterday, your favorite! Chocolate filled croissants. Do refrain from choking on them." Shiro said with a soft smile on his face as he gave Ichigo a brown bag.

Ichigo's expression changed from his usual scowl to a look of childish glee as he looked at the bag like it was some kind of treasure. "Really?! Thank you nii-san!" Ichigo said with a bright smile directed towards his brother.

Fuck the way Ichigo looked smiling like that was getting on Grimmjow's last nerves, he wanted to break that smile and make that mouth beg him for mercy instead. Sadistic he is. ( **Yoda I speak** ).

"Question Ichi. Who punched you so I can track them down and rip out their intestines?" Shiro asked with this scary ass smile on his face.

"Forget about it. I took care of it." Ichigo said over a mouthful of croissants. He didn't really over do the eating like a beast thing especially in front of these rich kids but these are his brother's handmade chocolate croissants, excuse him if manners meant shit at that moment. Grimmjow wondered why he didn't tell him but then shrugged it off.

Shiro frowned but said nothing else about it. Then he turned to Grimmjow who had been watching the two brothers interact the whole time.

He eyed the blue haired child skeptically before grinning broadly at him, shocking both Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Ichi-Berry! Why didn't you introduce me to your friend?!" Shiro exclaimed feigning hurt.

"He's not-"

"Hey my name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo's new friend." Grimmjow said the word friend like it was some kind of inside joke.

Ichigo frowned up at his arrogant classmate wondering what was his angle.

"Oh really? Wait Jaegerjaquez? Like Espada owner Jaegerjaquez? You're the son of my boss..." Shiro let that little information sink in slowly.

"Awh shit! Uh gotta go Ichi! Work and all that, y'know how it is! Uh please don't mention this to your dad. That'd really suck! Bye baby bro!" Shiro quickly kissed Ichigo's cheek and drove as fast as possible back to the building.

Grimmjow just started laughing and that was when the bell went, meaning lunch was over. The laugh unnerved Ichigo immensely. It was that kind of laugh that sent chills to your bones and not in a good way.

"Did you finally lose your mind?" Ichigo asked, he held his bag of remaining croissants tightly. For some reason, he felt cornered, like there was a wild animal right in front of him, ready to pounce but it was just Grimmjow. Yeah, _just_ Grimmjow.

Ichigo started walking to class, thinking of leaving the laughing psycho to himself but Grimmjow decided to walk beside him, chuckling silently to himself as they entered the building.

His lackeys had left once they realized there wasn't going to be a fight.

"Maybe. I just find it ironic y'know. To find out that the beloved brother of the little shit that talked back at me is practically working for me. It's like some cosmic joke in a sense." Grimmjow said with a manic grin directed at Ichigo. Ichigo was just wondering why that feeling of being trapped kept clawing at him.

When they got to their class, Grimmjow stopped Ichigo by placing a hand on his shoulder. The blue haired boy then leaned down, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's ear, the feeling of Grimmjow's breath on his ear made Ichigo have to supress a shudder of disgust ( **not really** ).

"Wonder what would happen if he just suddenly got sacked." Grimmjow whispered into his ear before entering the class.

Ichigo's eyes actually widened in fear when he heard that, if just for a second.

 _That fuckin-Fuck! I'm so screwed!_

* * *

Grimmjow felt very proud of himself at the moment.

During class he was able to notice the way Ichigo seemed skittish after hearing what Grimmjow had said.

The self-appointed King had a feeling that Ichigo would do anything for his brother and from his reaction to his words, he was right about that.

He doesn't really understand it because the closest he's ever had to a brother would be Renji. So he had no idea why Ichigo and Shiro seemed so...close.

 _Tsk. Maybe they fuck each other or something._

 _...That's actually kinda hot._

Ichigo was on edge. He had no idea what his bastard of a classmate could be planning.

The bell rang for the end of school.

"Now don't forget class, for Drama I want you all to learn at least a particular sentence from your favorite Shakespeare play and present it tomorrow. Don't complain!" Ochi-sensei said as the class groaned.

"Oh and Kurosaki-san please do try and check out the clubs if or when you have the time. It's a new school year so there would be openings in a lot of them." The teacher told Ichigo with a grin as he was leaving.

His only response was to nod, knowing that the club he'd be joining would be the music club. As he left the classroom he was immediately dragged away by his tormentor.

Ichigo didn't say anything, the fear of being the cause of his brother's unemployment was present in his mind.

They didn't stop until Grimmjow found an empty room, then practically flung Ichigo into it like he was a bag of trash being thrown into the dumpster.

Grimmjow came in after him, closed the door and turned to look at Ichigo with a small but smug grin.

They stood there in silence, Ichigo getting nervous by the minute why Grimmjow's expression never changed.

Finally, Ichigo snapper. "What the hell is your problem Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow's smirk widened. "Whatever do you mean Kurosaki?" He played innocent.

"What the fuck do you have against me huh? You're the one that was being an asshole from the start! You're pissed off at me because, what? I talked back?!" Ichigo's voice started getting louder, his feet unconsciously moving him closer to the current bane in his existence.

Grimmjow's smirk fell and turned into a snarl. "Exactly. Who the fuck do you think you are to talk back at me? You're below me lowlife! Below me!" Grimmjow's voice also increased as he got closer to Ichigo as well.

"Below you? Newsflash Premadonna! You ain't fucking royalty and this isn't medieval times! You're a person and I'm a person! What did you expect?! Me kneeling down or taking whatever shit you do to me?" Ichigo asked with pure sarcasm but Grimmjow didn't seem to get it.

"Exactly! If you know what you're supposed to do why don't you?" Grimmjow asked, genuinely confused.

Ichigo just stared at him in utter disbelief before he threw his hands in the air and scoffed loudly.

"You are not some fucking King! You are just an arrogant selfish asshole! Wait that's not just it, I bet there's more. You're an insecure, pathetic piece of shit with probable daddy and/or mummy issues that tries bringing people down to make yourself feel better. You pathetic fucking waste of space! And-"

"Say one more fucking thing Kurosaki. I fucking dare you and your brother would be out of a job so cash you'd be getting whiplash." Grimmjow said too calmly, anger and resentment burning through his eyes as he stared down at the commoner that insulted him the way no one he had ever met had. It made his heart chest and his blood boil in pure rage.

Ichigo's mouth immediately snapped shut after hearing the threat and Grimmjow had that sudden urge to be cruel spring up in him.

"Y'know what, I should probably even fire him now. He was rudely insulting his superior behind his back. My dad really does hate disrespectful employees." Grimmjow teased with an evil look in his eyes and an equally sadisticsmile on his face.

Ichigo glared. His eyes were like fire and Grimmjow felt like they were burning him from the inside out with how much hate that were in there. He didn't think anyone could hate so much, his smile only grew.

"What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked ag last, feeling completely defenceless.

Grimmjow cupped Ichigo's chin and softly made the shorter man look up at him.

Those eyes. Kami, did Grimmjow hate those fucking eyes. Even now as he was practically spitting on the man's pride, even now as he was winning...

"Be my slave."

...they still looked at him like he was the one that lost.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3...Fin._**

 ** _Damn! That took way too much effort. Just got back from the movies..._**

 ** _Watched Deapool. My life is complete. Nothing else can compare._**

 ** _Now to wait on Deadpool 2. What is my life even? XD_**

 ** _Please review what you think! Sorry again, I wrote this really late and I'm exhausted so it's probably shitty with some spelling mistakes! Forgive me please!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends?

_**Chapter 4: Friends?**_

* * *

If Ulquiorra could use one word to describe Shiro Kurosaki it would be confusing...no, more like annoying.

"Mr. Kurosaki could you please explain to me why you're residing on my office couch while playing a stupid game on your phone when you should be working?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone as calm and flat as always, on the inside though, he had the urge to break his pen if he heard that blasted female's voice from the albino's phone again.

"I dunno. Bored. And Kim Kardashian: Hollywood is not a stupid game." Shiro defended himself with a look of pride on his face.

"If you're bored then could you please get to work. Or do you really want to lose your job?" Ulquiorra said, horrified with himself for doing something as unbecoming as teasing.

"Bite me." Shiro growled as he shut his phone and sat up the couch to glare at his superior.

"No thank you. You're not my type." Was Ulquiorra's smart reply.

"Thank Princess Bubblegum I'm not." Shiro said with a role of his eyes. He got off the couch and stretched, happily feeling his joints crack, releasing the tension he felt in his body.

Even with what he said, Ulquiorra couldn't stop himself from staring at Shiro's arms as he stretched. They looked so...toned and strong and he wondered for a brief moment how they'd feel. He suddenly felt like he needed some mind acid.

"Well I'm off to the garage!" Shiro announced as he walked towards the door.

"Why would you want to go there? You've been promoted from such meaningless tasks. Why not leave them alone and get to your work?" Ulquiorra said indifferently though he was confused.

Car mechanics are practically on zero of the food chain of this company, just slightly higher than janitors while Shiro's job is like vice-president so the fact that Shiro would prefer working there than in his own office confused the young CED.

Shiro looked back at him with a mischievous grin that actually made Ulquiorra's heart cease for a moment. It was just so vicious looking, it actually made Ulquiorra feel like an animal's prey.

"I like to get my hands dirty. I'm good with cars so why not work with them hands on. You coming or what?" Shiro asked, grin still in place.

"And why would I do such a thing when I have work of my own down here?" Ulquiorra asked, barely surprising that annoying urge to roll his eyes.

"Cause you gotta live a little now c'mon! It'll be fun!" Shiro said walking back in and easily pulling Ulquiorra off his seat then letting him go to follow him towards the elevator which he did.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything because he had this sneaky suspicion that the albino would've probably carried him away if he refused.

As they walked by the other workers in their cubicles, a few had the courage to greet Ulquiorra which he didn't even bother responding to while almost all of them would greet, shake hands with, high-five and even joke with Shiro like he was their favorite person on the planet. Ulquiorra was amazed at how quickly everyone had come to admire the man.

When Ulquiorra introduced Shiro to the employees a lot of them had a lot of negative things to say, rather discriminatory things actually. A lot of the male workers thought of him as some vampire loving freak that did plastic surgery to satisfy his sick fantasies, some female and male employees were okay with their new superior but they were a bit intimidated by his appearance. The imaginations of the employees actually impressed their boss but he wouldn't stand for such closed minded stupidity but just as he was about to put them in their place, Shiro defended himself.

Ulquiorra honestly thought he'd never be able to forget his words. It wasn't just the words but the way he said it, with so much self-confidence.

 _"Could you whiners shut up already! Believe it or not I naturally look like this and are you honestly gonna judge my work ethics because of my fucking skin color? Seriously? Well screw your uptight asses! I'm here to work, not even for myself but for my baby brother's future so don't you go complaining about how you don't want to work with a freak. I'm here to stay so deal with it! I personally think I'm fucking sexy! I mean c'mon look at this skin! And my eyes should make you practically beg me for sex. I take exotic to a whole new level don't you think?"_

Ulquiorra even remembered him saying all that with a cheeky grin, even sent a wink towards some giggling women. He just wondered how someone who was obviously ridiculed almost everywhere he went could have such confidence?

They entered the elevator silently, no one else was there so they had it to themselves. Shiro pressed the button for the underground garage which was where all the mechanics were done, as the door closed and, oddly enough, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"You're being quiet boss. Penny for your thoughts?" Shiro asked as he leaned against the wall, hands in pockets and head resting against the wall, facing him. Ulquiorra looked straight ahead with the same blank expression though on the inside he felt like squirming under the gaze of the albino's strange but enchanting eyes.

 _Enchanting? Ulquiorra don't do this._

He sighed as he closed his eyes trying to will a headache away.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm usually silent?" He asked the albino, slight annoyance leaking into his words. Shiro chuckled lightly. "You do seem like the silent type but it's gonna be a long ride down. Take a load off. Let's be buddies!" Shiro said that last sentence almost excitedly, his attitude changing from lazy to over excited man child.

Ulquiorra's eyes actually widened, seriously they did, in surprise. He turned to look at Shiro with that look but Shiro was too busy thinking of what they could do as friends.

"Wh-why would you want to be...buddies...with me? After what I said about your family's inci-"

Shiro had cut him off by covering his mouth, a tight lipped smile on his face.

"First rule about being buddies, don't bring up our tragic back stories." Shiro had this pained look on his face that actually made Ulquiorra feel a little guilt...Ulquiorra is feeling guilt...he suddenly thought maybe he got some deadly disease.

Shiro removed his hand. "I apologize for my words if they offended you."

 _Oh Kami now I'm apologizing! What is wrong with me today?_

Shiro smiled sadly. "It's okay I guess. And I completely forgive you for the whole trying to gouge out my sanity thing by mentioning my most traumatic memory. Wow that sounded way worse when said out loud." Shiro said with a light laugh and if he could Ulquiorra would've smiled.

"Why do you honestly want to be my friend though? I mean you must've noticed by now I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I'm sure you have many volunteers for the title so why me?" Ulquiorra was absolutely and utterly confused and he hated that feeling.

"Why you ask?" Shiro scoffs with a roll of his eyes as the elevator finally stops and the doors open.

"I like ya. You're funny." Shiro told him with a grin before stepping out of the elevator into the garage that stunk like a gas station.

That was probably the first time in his life that someone was able to genuinely shock him into a frozen state, Shiro had to even pull him out before the doors closed.

 _Nobody's ever thought I was funny before...I don't think anyone's ever asked me to be their friend either._

* * *

 _"_ So boss? How do I look?" Shiro asked Ulquiorra as he walked back into the garage from the bathroom, changed into the working attire for car mechanics.

Ulquiorra had to force himself to remember how to breathe. "Utterly ridiculous." He replied evenly though it was a flat out lie. Shiro had changed out of his suit to a blue jumpsuit but since it was hot it was only zipped up to his waist, showing him off in a black tank top which in turn showed off his abs which could be seen through the tight tank and his extremely well toned arms. His hair still tied up in a ponytail, a very messy one at that, but now that Ulquiorra got a good look at it, it looked to be so long it was almost reaching to his hips and Kami the man just looked like something straight out of a porn magazine...not that Ulquiorra has any of those...he's just seen the ones Grimmjow leaves around.

Shiro pouted and damn was it just too cute. "You're so mean." Shiro whined.

"I think...uh you look great Kurosaki-san, sir." A shy looking woman in the same jumpsuit as Shiro's said, her cheeks turning bright red.

Shiro grinned happily at the compliment before jumping on the girl to give her a warm hug. "You're so nice! What's you're name?"

"M-Momo." She answered, looking like she'd pass out soon.

"Momo. What a pretty name for a pretty lady." Shiro said with that cheeky grin and sexy wink. Ulquiorra felt his left eyebrow twitch in irritation but it was only because he found the whole thing inappropriate.

"Now. Hey everyone you remember me yes, I am Shiro. Shiro is you. I'm gonna need you lot to tell me what we're working on today."

"Wait you're actually working with us?" A male mechanic asked confused.

"Well duh. If you guys' job paid more I'd be working here 24/7! I love cars, they're my passion but my baby bro comes first so I'm sorry you'll only be able to be graced with my presence a few times. Sad but true." Shiro joked dramatically making a couple of them laugh while others just smiled in fondness.

"What about you Mr. Ulquiorra? Would you also be joining us today?" A female worker asked shyly.

Ulquiorra just gave him a blank stare. "And why would I degrade myself by doing such a thing?"

The employee's and a bunch of other employees', faces fell. No matter what they're still the underdogs. Even their own boss doesn't want to work with them.

"Sorry guys. Ulquiorra apparently cannot stand the idea of getting stained." Shiro said, quickly saving the day because the guy apparently can't phrase his sentences right.

She blinked in surprise. Was that really the only reason? It's not because of their low scale work?

Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance. "It's not I can't stand it. I just don't like being filthy. I'm guessing that's why your occupation never appealed to me."

"You're such a neat freak." Shiro snickered. Everyone else were still so surprised at the fact he didn't want to work with them just because of cleanliness and also at the way the two acted. It was like they were best friends or something.

"Don't you have something to do? Engines to fix?" Ulquiorra said, not being able to contain his eye roll any longer, as he took a seat in front of one of the designers' desks and took out some paperwork to get done while Shiro had his fun. He felt like some babysitter.

"Ugh seriously I so need to bring you into the human world. It's a lot fun y'know. No paperwork. Beautiful women. Beautiful men. All the finer things in life." Shiro teased, actually poking Ulquiorra's head with a pencil. And Ulquiorra didn't even snap his wrist. Is Shiro some kind of deity?

"Why do you keep insisting on annoying me?"

Shiro frowned then grinned boyishly. Yeah that didn't feel like a heart attack so yes Ulquiorra's heart did skip a bit but he still thought he should see a doctor.

"It's what friends do. Annoy the crap out of each other then Netflix and chill." Shiro teased before...skipping towards a particular engine that just blew his car nerdy mind.

"Oh my fucking baby Jesus! This is the XL-450J! It's not even on the market yet! All of you are now my gods and I'm your loyal servant!" Shiro exclaimed as he actually knelt down in front of all of them making them laugh at his antics.

Ulquiorra was still on the fact that Shiro actually called him his friend. There was this odd sensation bubbling up inside him, a feeling of some sort. He remembers feeling it at some point but he can't remember what it was or when he felt it. It was...such a warm feeling. It felt nice.

... _Am I...happy?_

* * *

"My humps. My humps. My humps. My lovely lady lumps." Shiro sang obnoxiously as he tended to a blue sports car that looked like something that was meant to be on a race track.

What made it worse was that everyone else, save Ulquiorra, decided to join in.

"What you gon' do with all that junk?" A female worker sang, moving her hips to the imaginary beat.

"All that junk inside that trunk?" A male one that seemed to be over fifty joined in with a laugh.

"I'ma get, get get, get, you drunk," a rather enthusiastic one sang with some dance moves.

"Get you love drunk off hump. What you gon' do with all that ass?" Shiro kept on singing while moving his ass rather seductively and for some reason Ulquiorra couldn't stop staring.

"All that ass inside them jeans? I'm a make, make, make, make you scream." Another male worker that seems to have gotten closer to Shiro as they worked sang right beside him but he sang it lazily as he yawned. Laziest man on the planet.

"Make you scream, make you scream." Shiro screeched that part horribly but then sent a wink Ulquiorra's way, this pretty much confused the emotionally stunted man.

"C'mon boss join in. I know you know the words. Who doesn't?" Shiro urged, finally finished with improving the speed of the accelerator of the car. Now it'd be one of the fastest cars ever. He just hopes no poor granny with heart issues buys it.

"Not happening." Ulquiorra said simply. Then...Shiro pouted...his eyes watered...and Ulquiorra just felt like he shot puppies without mercy. Okay he would've done that without caring to be honest but he couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Shiro's puppy dog eyes were obviously some kind of weapon designed by the government.

"Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump..." Shiro started with a grin, he knew he won this battle.

Ulquiorra tensed up even more than usual making him look like some marble statue. "My hump, my hump, my hump...my lovely lady lumps. Check it out." Oh...fucking hell. That was by far the funniest thing Shiro had ever experienced.

He literally fell on the floor from laughing so hard. He couldn't stop. The image of Ulquiorra singing 'My humps', face still as blank as ever, and then saying Check it out, Kami Shiro would probably die from laughter before the image even completed in his mind. He's having so much fun at work and it's only the first day.

"Could you please calm down before you kill yourself?" Ulquiorra said in his same bland tone not really sure what was so funny.

Shiro calmed down but he was still giggling, checked his watch to see it was 21:45, fifteen minutes after his shift was supposed to have ended. "Well guys gotta go. My precious baby brother must be lonely without me! I shall see you all tomorrow with the amazing gift of baby pictures of my little brother. He's the cutest thing on planet earth I swear!"

"You talk about him like he's you're son." Momo commented with a slight giggle.

Shiro grinned at the thought. "He might as well be." His words made all the other workers laugh though they all were wondering why Shiro never mentioned his parents but didn't try prying. It's his business.

"Hey boss?" Shiro said looking at the quiet figure of his boss still at work with more files, Halibel had brought more in for him to go through.

"What is it now?" Ulquiorra asked fully expecting something stupid to come out of his mouth.

Shiro walked up to him, pulled him off his seat, wrapped a strong arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders in a friendly manner but he didn't realize he had practically made Ulquiorra's body press up against his own.

Ulquiorra tensed up as he liked up at Shiro's annoyingly handsome face. His poor heart had had such a workout today. It was beating so fast, so very fast that it would've out beat a rabbit's. His palms suddenly felt sweaty and...he just noticed they were resting on Shiro's abs and chest, his left on his chest his right on his abs.

He thought Shiro was muscular before but...he just fully realized that the man was ripped. Not in the overly muscular kind of way, that's disgusting, but in the abs and chest made of steel and belonging to some kind of underwear model kind of ripped and Ulquiorra's fingers actually twitched with anticipation to just put his hand under the tank top and actually feel them. He wanted to slap himself for such thoughts, how inappropriate.

"We should so hang out outside work. A few drinks between friends would help loosen you up." Shiro said with a charming grin, completely oblivious to Ulquiorra's turmoil.

"...friends?" Ulquiorra said the word in a deadpan like he honestly couldn't give a shit about being Shiro's friend but honestly he wasn't really sure what he wanted to be with the albino.

Shiro laughed slightly before lowering his head to Ulquiorra's level since he was actually pretty tall. Shiro found it funny that every time he called both of them friends that Ulquiorra would question him like he couldn't fathom the thought.

"Yes friends. I mean don't you have any?" Shiro teased but the other's response shocked him.

"I've never had a friend for I've never really seen the appeal." Ulquiorra answered honestly. He never liked people so why would he torture himself by hanging around them?

Shiro actually looked sad for a moment before he cheered up immediately. "Well I'm honored to be your first real friend." Shiro said squeezing Ulquiorra's shoulder gently as a form of comfort before pulling away completely. Ulquiorra Cifer would never admit that he felt cold when the albino let go. Never.

"See ya later guys! Boss don't forget we have to chill some time. You, me and Netflix!" Shiro said, waving at everyone, that wide boyish grin on his face before running for the elevator and leaving. Ulquiorra didn't even notice when he raised his hand to wave back.

Almost immediately after Shiro left, the female workers exploded...well their lips exploded...with words. So many words.

"Can't believe an Assistant CED actually got his hands dirty and worked with us! Bonuses! He's so good with mechanics AND he's sexy! Best day ever!" A woman with a smirk said.

"Did you see his smile? I just wanted to hug him so bad!"

"Oh and his love for his little brother is so cute! He even cooks for him! I love a man who can cook."

"Did you see his arms? And damn those abs! Two words. Take. Me."

"Women. They see one stud they forget there are other men in the room." A male worker commented making the other males laugh but Ulquiorra couldn't hear any of it for his mind wasn't on anything or anyone there.

 _I wonder where we'd be going for that drink..._

If Ulquiorra could describe Shiro in one word it'd be interesting no...Overwhelming. Shiro had done something not a lot of people could, he had piqued Ulquiorra's curiosity.

* * *

 _ **Here's another update! I absolutely love how you guys love this!**_

 ** _So did not expect such love for this story! It honestly makes me so happy!_**

 ** _Please review what you think about this chapter!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	6. Chapter 5: Rough Day?

**_Chapter 5: Rough Day?_**

* * *

 _"Be my slave."_

That was what he had told him. In order for Ichigo's brother to keep his job Ichigo had to become Grimmjow's slave.

At first, of course, he thought it was some kind of sick joke.

 _"What the fuck are you playing at? Be your slave? What kind of sick joke is that?"_

 _"I'm not joking. You want your brother to keep his job then become my slave. You do anything I ask no matter the consequences, well until we graduate anyways. Oh and you can't tell anyone. And you will do what I ask without any hesitation. Even if I ask you to stand still while I kick your ass."_

Grimmjow had said all that to him with that annoying smug grin of his that made Ichigo want to just throttle him to death.

"Excuse me? Is this the music club?" Ichigo asked as he entered the class he left his saxophone.

"Why yes! Are you here to join?" A male student with a skinny stature and nervous attitude asked. He was facing the rest of the class so Ichigo guessed he was the president. There were just five other students in the room. Three seemed to be first years while the remaining two looked like they were in third year.

"Yeah. I'm new. Sorry if I was inter-"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Let me in Berry." Grimmjow cut him off as he pushed his way into the room.

 _"Oh yeah and I'll be calling you Berry from now on. It's kinda how a master can give a name to their new pet."_

Now that really pissed him off but he couldn't do anything because...Shiro.

Grimmjow had decided to go with Ichigo to his club because he didn't have a club of his own and was bored.

"O-Oh...i-it's Grimmjow-sama. Y-y-you want t-t-to join t-too?" The skinny boy from before suddenly turned very pale and had a very bad stutter. Ichigo understood that Grimmjow was intimidating but the kid was looking at him like Grimmjow was a Death itself.

Grimmjow didn't even acknowledge the kid's presence, he instead went towards a couple of desks, pushed them together, dropped his bag and laid on it and before any of them knew it, Grimmjow was lightly snoring away.

"Well uhm yes. So uh what's your name and what can you do music wise?" The skinny kid asked, color coming back to his cheeks and his stutter almost fully gone.

Ichigo wanted to scold Grimmjow for his behavior but he knew how risky that was. That and he was just ridiculously tired of everything at the moment.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I play the saxophone and sing...a little." Ichigo nearly winced at the singing part. He was told he was good but...he didn't really like singing. It reminded him of his mother.

"I'm Hanataro Zeraki. I'm the president though I'm just a second year."

The people in the room looked at him, impressed but he always seemed to get that look when he mentions he plays the saxophone. Is it honestly that rare to find someone that plays it?

"Do you like play jazz music?" Hanataro asked excitedly. He thought of jazz music as something beautiful in its own right.

"Yeah basically." Ichigo answered with a shrug of indifference.

"You should demonstrate! We'd all like to hear an actual jazz player! We're all only good with classical music so this is new for us." The president asked trying to hide how badly he wanted to hear the senior play. Music was and forever will be his greatest passion.

"I don't really feel like it today. Maybe another ti-"

"Berry. Play the fucking instrument." Grimmjow's voice startled the class, Ichigo included, because they all thought he was fast asleep. His eyes were even still closed.

"I'm not hearing any music Berry. Why is that?" Grimmjow asked opening one eye to look at him with smugness and contempt.

Ichigo clenched his jaw and said nothing. He just opened the closet at the back of the class, brought out his case then proceeded into bringing out the gold colored instrument that he treasured immensely. It belonged to his loud and always happy dad so he treated it with the utmost care.

He checked to see he had all his fingers in the right face as he was put on the spotlight.

"Gonna be playing the sax solo of 'You'd be nice to Come Home To' by Art Pepper...not that any of you know who he is so yeah." Ichigo said feeling slightly nervous, not even because he was being watched by the members of the club but because Grimmjow was suddenly staring at him intensely with those intimidating blue eyes of his.

"Play already." Grimmjow commanded calmly though on the inside he was having the urge to just rip his skin if it'd make his new slave play the damn thing and kill his overpowering curiosity.

"Here goes." Ichigo sighed out before he placed his mouth on the mouthpiece and...

...He totally blew minds.

The way he played, it was mesmerizing, it made you feel like you were there in the 40s or something. It just sounded so good. Ichigo wasn't even thinking about anyone or anything at that moment. It was just him and the sweet sound of jazz.

The amazing sound of the instrument in Ichigo's hands was being drifted down the hallways and the people close by stopped what they were doing to listen to the new music.

Ichigo, with his eyes closed, would stop occasionally and nod, as if there was some kind of imaginary beat in his head that nobody else in the room could or would hear, and then he was off again. Nobody even noticed the audience Ichigo had gathered at the door.

Grimmjow actually found himself tapping his foot to the sounds around him. It was just that good, so good it could even relax Grimmjow. One thing was for sure, he's going to make his new slave play for him personally.

And then it was over all too soon. Ichigo sighed as he stopped playing. Next thing he knows, people were clapping all around him making him finally open his eyes and look around like he completely forgot where he was.

"That was amazing! You're really good!" A random short girl with cropped Raven hair said excitedly from the door.

"Rukia-senpai's right! You were amazing!" Hanataro gushed completely mesmerized as were the other people in the class and outside the door.

The girl grinned up at Ichigo and Ichigo could immediately tell she was a good person. He could tell this from the way she just smiled.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. My brother owns theatres all over Japan and some abroad so I know good music when I hear it. And you? You've got talent!" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Uh I'm honestly not that good. You should hear my brother on the piano. He's a jazz genius." Ichigo said, a small smile on his face at the thought of his brother's music.

Grimmjow wanted to actually say good job to the new kid but then he saw Ichigo smile at the short haired girl, when all he gave Grimmjow were glares and scowls, and he suddenly felt this dirty emotion he couldn't explain but it really pissed him off.

"Talk about shitty talent. Do the world a favor and throw that instrument of death away before you ruin it anymore. I feel by bad for your mum, giving birth to such a talentless shit." Grimmjow had no idea where those words came from but they were out before he could even think of stopping himself.

Some girls that wanted to be in their Dark Prince's good graces joined in on the teasing.

"What the hell kind of music was that anyways? Commoner crap is just disgusting."

"Ugh I bet if we'd asked him if he knew Mozart he'd answer 'Is that the cashier at McDs?' Utterly worthless."

"I feel bad for your mother just like Grimmjow-kun does. What a disappointment of a son." And it all just went on.

 _Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! I didn't mean that. Fuck his music was so good it made me want to smile. Ah fucking idiot Grimmjow._

Grimmjow felt like a major asshole for what he said but no way was he going to apologize in front of all these people. Appearances are everything.

"How dare you?! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez you're such an asshole!" Rukia yelled looking truly pissed off. The others didn't say anything for fear of pissing off their Dark Prince. They wanted to defend the obviously talented musician but they didn't want to be hated by Grimmjow so they just kept quiet.

Well except Rukia of course.

"You wouldn't know real fucking talent if it beat you in the face!" The girl growled, fists clenched as if wanting to fight.

"Shut the fuck up midget. Still mad at me for fucking you then breaking your heart?" Grimmjow mocked, sounding bored, as he looked at the raven with a lazy look.

"SHUT UP! You're a horrible person!" Rukia yelled looking on the verge of tears but held it in as she glared at the man that hurt her.

"Don't talk to me like that. Hey Berry, you going to let some random girl defend you or-" Grimmjow stopped speaking when he noticed Ichigo's expression.

The orange headed boy looked at Grimmjow like he was looking at his nightmares head on. Grimmjow's and the other students' words had cut deeper than he'd expected and it hurt. It hurt him so bad.

 _Are they right? Would my mum be disappointed with me? I mean Shiro and I haven't been living morally but we didn't do anything wrong...would she be mad with me because I couldn't protect her? Weak. I was so weak._

Ichigo snapped himself out of his fear induced state and his scowl was back but his eyes...they changed. They seemed almost haunted. Like he had gone through hell and back but was trying to hide it from everyone but Grimmjow noticed it immediately because they were not the same eyes he loathed. They were eyes that scared you.

"Uhm Rukia is it? It's okay. Everyone has their opinions. I don't think many people are jazz fans to begin with so I understand." Ichigo said placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulders.

"Kurosaki-senpai... I think you played m-magnificently." A girl from the club with short brown hair and freckles said shyly from beside him.

Ichigo smiled, but it was the fakest smile Grimmjow had ever seen, and gently patted the girl's head like one would do to a sibling.

"Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from such a sweet girl." Ichigo answers honestly making the girl blush violently.

"Tsk. What the hell are the lot of you still doing here?! Get the fuck out of our club! All of you none members get lost before I break something." A short girl with lime green colored hair and pinkish eyes growled at everyone that wasn't a member of the club.

They all left but Rukia waited a bit to collect herself. She then looked at Ichigo with a strained smile. "I apologize for my behavior Kurosaki-san. Till we meeting again."

Ichigo smiled and just nodded in response. And she left after that.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of Grimmjow's main fan girls argued while flipping her pigtails dramatically. Sadly they were the only ones that didn't leave.

"Name's Lilynette. I don't give a fuck who you are but get out." The little girl argued, an angry tick forming on her head.

The pigtailed girl looked at Grimmjow's direction wistfully. Grimmjow slowly rose his eye wondering why the crazy girl was staring at him like that.

"Is Grimmjow-kun in your club?" The girl asked still looking at Grimmjow.

"Hey blue head!" Lilynette yelled to the fucking asshole. Ichigo just put his instrument in his case, talked to Hanataro about his membership, grabbed his bag and left the room silently. His shift at the construction site started in ten minutes.

"What the fuck? Who you think you're talking to first year?" Grin growled glaring at the girl furiously.

"Stuff it you asshole. Are you in this club or not?" She asked impatiently.

All Grimmjow did was shrug which Lilynette took as a yes.

"Yeah he's a member." She responded tersely. She was pissed. At the blue headed asshole and this group of girls that hit their new senpai's ego as a musician brutally. And he was really good too.

"Then we'll be joining as well." She said with a smirk. The girls behind her nodded happily.

Lilynette looked at Hanataro, begging with her eyes that she can tell them to get lost.

"Sorry Lilynette. We can take in new members as long as we're not at the required limit which is thirty." Hanataro answered apologetically.

The girl's smirk turned into one of triumph. Lilynette wanted to slap it off her face.

"Wait...where did Berry go?" Grimmjow suddenly asked looking around, finally realizing the orange head had left.

"U-Uh h-he had g-gone t-to work, G-Grimmjow-san." Hanataro answered nervously. He remembered what happened to him when he accidentally knocked Grimmjow's things on the ground. He could finally say his locker and clothes didn't smell of trash anymore.

"Really..." Grimmjow said thinking of different ways to punish Ichigo for his rudeness. How dare his slave leave without informing him?

"Well I'm off." Grimmjow said jumping off his resting place, grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"But clubs isn't over. Ichigo's excuse is valid what's yours huh? No more orange headed new kids to torment?!" Lilynette yelled feeling her temper rise. Why did people have to always try and bring others down? Can't they just leave them be?

"Well duh." Grimmjow answered simply as he looked at her blankly. Then he faced Hanataro nearly making the poor guy piss himself. "You. He tell you where he works?"

"Uhm h-he said a con-construction site...east Karakura I think." Hanataro answered, the fear of being bullied again was eating at him.

"Thanks." Grimmjow says simply before leaving the room.

Lilynette did not like the fucker's attitude. He walked around like he owned the place and the people as well. He used everyone like they were just existing for his amusement. She had seen the way he had treated Hanataro in Middle School and what makes it worse is the fact he's completely forgotten who he was. How many years he had made the poor boy cry, especially other children but nobody spoke about it because they knew who his father was. A man with enough riches to rival royalty. No wonder he thought he was a King.

"Well since Grimmjow-kun isn't here we'll be off. See you...people tomorrow." The pigtailed girl from before said with another hair flip before leaving the room with her lackies.

Thats another thing she hated. The people that worshiped him even though he treated them horribly, like he truly was their King. The guys that idolized him but ended up being the brunt of his jokes, the girls and guys that fall in love with him but end up being used, just some random one-night stand, used like some sex doll. They always seem to just run back to him like loyal dogs.

The whole thing sickened her.

"Lily.." The weak voice of her best friend brought her out of her angry musings.

"Hanataro, are you okay?" She asked taking his hand into hers to help calm him down.

"I...I've been better. Did you see his eyes? He didn't even remember me. The sad little kid that traumatized. Just another face in the crowd." Hanataro said with a watery smile and Lilynette felt pure rage.

"I hope he gets to feel like this but a hundred times worse. I wish for him to be treated like that. Like just some toy to pass time with. I wish for him to feel the unbearable pain of being used by someone you admire." Lilynette seethed through clenched teeth.

"Lily you shouldn't say such things!" The freckled girl from before chastised her friend.

"Yuki I mean it! I even wish for him to fall in love. Fall so desperately hard for someone but then I want that person to step on his heart and spit on it. I want him to suffer. The things he and his friends did to Hanataro haunts him! I want him to have memories that haunt him just the same!" Lilynette yelled, she couldn't help herself.

To her, that fucking Devil needs to suffer. He needs to suffer greatly.

* * *

Ichigo was so tired.

He was just walking home from work and it seemed to be past 20:30. He had to lift so many metal and wood bars then fix technicalities then he also had to deal with a group of girls from the public school asking for selfies and phone numbers. He had no idea why, the other guys said it was the jumpsuit but they also had jumpsuits so he was confused why it was just him.

"Damn. I'm so fucking beat." Ichigo murmured to himself as he finally got to the front of his house. He sleepily unlocked the door, not noticing the silhouette that had been standing beside the door the whole time.

"Rough day?" The sound of his voice nearly made Ichigo drop his things. He looked to his right in surprise to see his current bane to his existence.

There was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez but gone was the uniform. He was wearing yoga pants that hugged his muscular legs perfectly, some simple sneakers and a bright blue hoodie. Ichigo was surprised rich people even had casual clothes.

Ichigo sighed sounding really tired before resting his head on the door. "Give me a break God. Don't I deserve it?" Ichigo mumbled to himself but Grimmjow heard it and his scowl deepened.

"You going to invite me in or not?" Grimmjow asked, his voice laced with hidden rage.

"Look Grimmjow can we do this tomorrow? I'm exhausted right n-"

"I said let me the fuck in." Grimmjow growled as he opened the door himself. He pulled Ichigo and his things in with him, Ichigo too stunned to fight back, and then shut the door, locking it.

"Did I say you can leave without me?" Grimmjow immediately asked, his tone deadly calm. Ichigo glared at him but said nothing, dropping his bag and case into the floor.

"Answer me!" Grimmjow yelled making Ichigo wince slightly with the ferocity of it.

"I had work and I needed to be early." Ichigo answered through clenched teeth.

He hated this. He felt weaker than ever, even worse than that night because that night he was at least free to fight back but in this situation he needs to take whatever Grimmjow dishes out. It was all for Shiro.

"You could've asked!" Grimmjow seethed, he looked like he was barely controlling himself from throwing a punch.

"I...You wanted me to ask you permission to go to work? What the fuck? Are you some sort of sadist?" Ichigo asked, not being able to help himself.

Grimmjow growled. "You're my slave remember. You ask for such thing so do good to remember, _slave."_

Ichigo just about snapped.

"Fuck you! You fucking control freak. Why me? Cause you're bored? Cause you're sadistic? Ooo I know! You're lonely so you force company! You're so fucking pathetic! A fucking loser! Gah!" Next thing Ichigo knew he was punched brutally on his stomach.

He fell on his knees coughing, the pain in his abdomen was harsh and stinging and it made his eyes water. He looked up at Grimmjow with gritted teeth to try and bare the pain but the next thing he knows he's slapped harshly across the face making him land on the ground on his right side, his left cheek would definitely get a bruise.

He didn't think Grimmjow was this strong. Ichigo was seeing black spots from just a slap.

"Slaves shouldn't be talking like that to their masters. Now get the fuck up." Grimmjow ordered, his voice steel.

Ichigo slowly got up, he wanted to punch the guy, of the urge was overwhelming but then...his brother. Grimmjow surely wouldn't forgive that.

Ichigo took a deep breath, stood up straight even if it hurt, he walked towards his bag and case then he climbed the stairs and entered his room. Not saying a word or giving Grimmjow.

When Grimmjow heard Ichigo's door close he slumped against the wall, slid down to ground, Palm on his face, feeling like the biggest douche bag on the planet.

He had no idea what came over him. He was pissed, yeah, but to go as far as assaulting him in his own home especially when he knew he wouldn't fight back was just crossing some kind of line.

He was waiting for Ichigo, ready to give him some kind of verbal lashing but then...he saw Ichigo in that yellow jumpsuit, only zipped up to his hips' level, white tank top showing off his impressive muscles, abs, chest and toned arms alike and the way his sweat made his skin glow...he just suddenly felt so...frustrated. He just wanted to let it put somehow but not like that.

"Fuck. I'm not like her...no I'm not like her." Grimmjow mumbled to himself, putting his head in his hands as he took deep breaths, trying to dispel the thoughts of his childhood.

"Are you hungry?" The sound of Ichigo's bland voice made Grimmjow look up from his position to see the orange head squatting in front of him, looking at him like some kind of curious puppy.

He had changed his clothes rather quickly to sweatpants and a large T-shirt and no shoes on. He had a bandage over the apparent bruise Grimmjow had given him. The sight made Grimmjow feel like hitting himself with a baseball bat.

He didn't even look angry or anything close to pissed. He just looked at Grimmjow normally, almost friendly.

"I-I'm..." Grimmjow tried apologizing but it just wouldn't come out.

"Soooo...you are hungry? Great. C'mon, I'll warm up Shi-nii's cheese and chicken casserole. While you start to study for Drama class tomorrow." Ichigo said pulling the ragged looking teen off his floor and pulled him towards the kitchen, a book on William Shakespeare's works in his other hand.

Grimmjow's mind wasn't really following everything around him at that moment, when Ichigo held his wrist his mind sorta shut down to the outside world.

 _His hand's warm. A comforting kind of warmth and gentle...are hands actually this gentle?_

"Okay you sit here." Ichigo said pointing to a row of four swiveling chairs in front of the kitchen island. Grimmjow did as he was told, his mind still on the foreign warmth lingering on his wrist.

"Here. Open up the Shakespeare story you like the most." Ichigo said, dropping the book in front of Grimmjow. This snapped Grimmjow out of his stupor and he looked at the book with curiosity then disgust making Ichigo want to chuckle but he didn't because his cheek still stung slightly. Grimmjow had one hell of an arm.

"It's not bad. I personally like Shakespeare. His works are like art with words. All time favorite would be Hamlet though I'm not sure you'd like that one. Hmm what about A Midsummer Night's Dream? That one seems to appeal to people the most. I could walk you through it since I've pretty much memorized everything involving Shakespeare. Even some of his poetry." Ichigo chatted animatedly, an excited spark in his eyes as he spoke about some ancient British writer Grimmjow could give two shits about but Grimmjow listened none the less. He had not thought the orange head could even feel excitement.

"So here it is! Find a section or line you like and memorize it. Simple enough. I'll get the food. Any allergies?" Ichigo asked as he brought out the serving dish of casserole from the fridge. Grimmjow shook his head, he still hasn't really found his voice.

Ichigo hummed a song as he warmed up the food, set up the table with two plates, cutlery, western ones this time, and drinks.

He moved around the kitchen with the grace of a hunter. Grimmjow just kept staring at him, feeling both confused and conflicted. He wasn't even sure what he was conflicted about.

Ichigo seemed strong. Strong enough to even hand him his own ass but yet he wouldn't fight Grimmjow. He wouldn't risk hurting _beloved_ brother. So at that moment Ichigo was weak. Grimmjow never even thought of fighting anyone that was weak so what made him do that? Could he truly be like her?

"Here you go! You're going to love it. Shiro-nii is the best cook you'd ever meet...You didn't even study did you?" Ichigo asked taking the seat beside Grimmjow, pushing a plate of warm food towards Grimmjow as well as the cutlery and drink, which was simply apple juice.

"Thank you for the meal." Ichigo said quietly before he started eating slowly, his cheek still hurt him and Grimmjow noticed.

"Aren't you angry with me?" He finally asked the odd orange head.

Ichigo's hand stopped midway from putting his next forkful of food into his mouth. He put his fork down and closed his eyes then took a deep breath. He turned and looked at Grimmjow with the most heated glare the young heir had ever received. The fire in those eyes made him feel like _he_ was on fire, like there was something about those eyes that set a flame inside him but then he noticed the cool, icy hatred in the eyes. They froze him over for he had not experienced such hate...not since...not since he was a kid.

"I'm plenty pissed at you. I want to punch you so hard that you'd loose some teeth. I want to break you're fucking wrist for even thinking of attacking me. In my own home! When you fucking knew I couldn't fight back! That was cowardly and even I would've expected more from you. I. Fucking. Despise you!" Ichigo got out through clenched teeth, his cheek stinging from the extra strain but he didn't give a shit at that moment.

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly by the last words but then he hid his emotions as quickly as they appeared, he didn't want Ichigo to know how his words affected him.

"Then why act so...friendly? Why not treat me like I'm some kind of bitch hitter or something?" Grimmjow asks with that same smirk of his but Ichigo could tell it was fake. Like a lot of things he says and does.

"Because believe it or not I don't blame you for acting this way." Ichigo said simply with a shrug as he got back to his food.

Grimmjow looked at him confused. "You don't blame me?" Grimmjow asked to be sure he heard right.

Ichigo nodded then he swallowed before speaking. "I can tell. Through your eyes. You went through something terrible. You're in pain because of it. You deal with it by treating people horribly. I don't know what happened to you and I don't care if you tell me or not. I understand Grimmjow." Ichigo told him with an understanding look.

Grimmjow scowled. "How can you tell that through my fucking eyes?"

 _He understands? Nobody fucking understands!_

Ichigo smiled but it was bitter. "I can tell because Shiro and I have the same look in our eyes you do. We've experienced our own type of hell." Ichigo told him before quickly finishing his food then placing his used things in the dishwasher.

"Hurry up and eat so I can teach you some Shakespeare." Ichigo mumbled as he slumped on his seat. Grimmjow ate the food and nearly moaned in delight. It was so good though he'd never had a casserole before so he couldn't really compare but Kami he'd eat this everyday for every meal if he could.

He ended up shoveling the entire thing in his mouth like a starving beast but then stopped when he heard a very...relaxing sound. Ichigo was laughing into his hand as he looked at Grimmjow. "I always thought the rich had manners, guess I was wrong. You eat like you've never seen food before." Ichigo said with a warm but tired smile on his face.

Grimmjow frowned. "It tastes fucking good so don't judge me. Oh and give me more." Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo rolled his eyes but did as he said.

"Can't. My brother needs food when he comes home too y'know. Now back to studying." Ichigo said making Grimmjow groan, which in turn made Ichigo chuckle as he put Grimmjow's dishes in the dishwasher.

They studied A Midsummer Night's Dream for sometime until Ichigo just wouldn't stop yawning.

"I think I've got the concept." Grimmjow said closing the book harshly earning him a sleepy glare.

"Don't treat it badly. Well then if you've got it then get out of my house." Ichigo said simpky, like his words couldn't hurt Grimmjow but they did.

"Ouch. Wasn't that cold." Grimmjow said with a scowl, he stood up and so did Ichigo

"I said I understand you not that we're friends. You're using my own brother to blackmail me into being your fucking slave for a whole year. Excuse me if I don't find that friendship material. So hurry up and leave. I was only being civil because I didn't want the neighbors to report domestic violence." Ichigo said with ice and bite in each word. Grimmjow actually tensed up when he mentioned domestic violence.

They both walked to the door in silence, Ichigo opened it for him and Grimmjow walked out, walking away without saying a word but before Ichigo could close the door, Grimmjow called back.

"Hey! You better give me my own personal concert with that instrument of yours." Grimmjow said without turning back, only in the middle of Ichigo's pathway.

"I thought you considered it shit." Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Nah. I actually really like it. So I'd want you to play it for me. None of that depressing shit though. That's an order by the way. See ya." Grimmjow gave him a halfhearted wave and that was when Ichigo closed the door.

Grimmjow walked home, he was wondering when Ichiho would play for him and what song it would be when he suddenly stopped, like he just realized something...

"Hey...where the hell are his parents?

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the door after he had closed it then slid down to the floor like Grimmjow had done.

"Just the first day and I'm this tired. Fuck you Grimmjow. Fuck you." Ichigo sighed as he placed a hand over his face.

"You don't even know how to fucking apologize. _'I'd want you to play it for me.'_ Tsk. Can't you just say sorry? Idiot." Ichigo said, his voice sounded irritated but for some reason he couldn't explain, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Rough day? What the fuck does he think?"

And with that he got off the floor, climbed the stairs, entered his room and went to bed.

Then the nightmares came back again.

* * *

 ** _Well that was a long update!_**

 ** _Hey guys I've provided entertainment!_**

 ** _Let me clear some things up for ya. Ichigo's a traumatized boy that only lives for his brother. He takes the things Grimmjow does to him because of this. Ichigo acts civil because he wants the year to go by without much dispute. He does what Grimmjow says, then his brother would be safe._**

 ** _Grimmjow has his own past. He's attracted to Ichigo but doesn't notice this because he lives in the oh you're hot let's fuck mindset._**

 ** _Not sure if I explained it all without giving too much away but here you go!_**

 ** _Please review! Well if you want to but is appreciate it if you did! I start work experience tomorrow so I might not be able to write for a bit! Working in an animal shelter and then a soup kitchen! So excited!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	7. Chapter 6: Shit!

_**Chapter 6: Shit!**_

* * *

All Ulquiorra could do at that moment was stare because the situation only called for such a response, it was also the only response he could honestly give the man standing in front of his office, looking as mischievous as ever.

There was Shiro Kurosaki, soaked from the massive storm happening outside, holding three kittens and with a wide triumphant grin on his face.

"Look what I found! Aren't they just the cutest things ever?!" Shiro gushed as he walked closer to Ulquiorra who had the overwhelming urge to hit Shiro up the head. With a baseball bat. A metal one.

"Mr. Kurosaki...could you please explain to me why you are two hours late for work?" Ulquiorra asked, barely controlling the angry twitch his left eyebrow kept showing.

"Hmm? Oh I decided to walk today because it seemed like such a nice day at first! Then I found these guys on the side of the street being bullied by some really messed up kids so I saved them and was like my baby bro would love these guys! Especially the orange one! Looks just like him too! Y'know except the catness. Anyways I had to like take them to the vet to see if they were sick or anything and the line was so long. Then this thunderstorm came out of nowhere! I could barely see through the rain without my glasses so it took sometime to find my way back here! Sorry." He didn't even really look sorry if his grin was anything to go by.

"You cannot keep being late like this Mr. Kurosaki. You've been late for the entire three weeks you've been here! Do you honestly care about your job at all!?" Ulquiorra was so close to snapping. Shiro has given him more frustration than anyone has ever done in his entire life and he's lived with Grimmjow. The man was loud, annoying, laid-back, callous, does not know the meaning of personal space or solitude,...kind, strong, caring, fun, bright, _beautiful._ It all just frustrated Ulquiorra so much. He had no idea what was going on.

Shiro's smile dropped and now he looked at Ulquiorra with a concerned expression on his face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Shiro asked, an abnormally small orange cat sleeping in his jacket pocket and the other two sleeping in his arms.

That's another thing. This man could read him. Like actually know what Ulquiorra was feeling when nobody else could. Not even his fath-.

"I'm fine. You honestly need to learn the meaning of responsibility. You have to show that you actually want this job. Do you honestly want to be fired because of...animals?" Ulquiorra said looking at the kittens like they were aliens.

Shiro smiled again but it was a small but happy one, like he was fond of Ulquiorra or something, which he was so to speak. They started on the wrong foot but the guy grew on him. Shiro still never thought of him in a romantic way since that first day because he was too busy with Ichigo's future and Ulquiorra just seemed...asexual. There was also the way Ulquiorra mentioned...the incident the first time they met. It struck Shiro hard because he hadn't heard someone mention it in almost ten years only for someone to spring it out on him like that, so callously, like his baby brother's pain meant nothing, which he didn't seriously blame the man for considering he didn't experience it himself but it still pissed him off if only a little. He didn't even want to guess what the man would think of him if he found out what he did that night.

"C'mon my Emo-quiorra! They're so cute aren't they?" Shiro asked as he got closer to Ulquiorra whom wanted to step back but thought it'd look too obvious.

"Could you please not call me that. Animals aren't even allowed in the building so your only option is to leave them outsi- Why are you staring at me like that?" Ulquiorra was trying to make Shiro get rid of the felines but then Shiro's eyes suddenly watered and he started pouting and he looked right into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"C-C'mon, please? I can't just give them up and they'd be lonely on their own and _achoo!_ " Shiro begged then sneezed, even going as far as making his bottom lip tremble. Ulquiorra stared at him for a while longer and then noticed how Shiro seemed to be shivering, as well as the kittens. He sighed loudly. _He must be freezing after coming from that storm._

He pulled out a dry towel from the drawer in front of his desk then started wiping his face as much as he couldn't. It wouldn't do to have him sick, the man still had a lot of work to go through.

Shiro stared at Ulquiorra as he gently wiped his hair and face with his soft hands. He wasn't sure what was going on, it felt like something was going on, so he just shrugged it off and appreciated being taken cared of. He felt himself grinning when Ulquiorra even wiped up the kittens the best he could.

Shiro felt that same pang he felt in his chest every time Ulquiorra did something like this during the three weeks he'd been there.

He took it as some kind of heart burn because he would not acknowledge what he thought it was.

"As long as you take them with you when you leave." Ulquiorra said as he held the bridge of his nose like he could feel an impending headache coming up. Shiro beamed at him and his blasted heart skipped a beat again.

"Thanks Ulquiorra! You're the fuck-I mean the fudging best!" Shiro said with a happy grin. He placed a small kiss on Ulquiorra's cheek before running outside the man's office shouting to inform everyone of his new pets.

Ulquiorra...had never felt such warmth. That particular spot Shiro had pecked felt like it was on fire. He hadn't even expected that. Shiro had kissed him. Shiro actually kissed him.

 _He kissed me..._

Ulquiorra placed a hand on the spot gently, scared that if he did touch it without care the feeling would leave.

Then he remembered that Shiro did that to a lot of people. He has seen Shiro do the same to his fellow employees, be they men or women, he even sometimes greets that way and he heard him mention it was how their family greeted friends. He had never even done it to Ulquiorra till that time so it meant that Shiro hadn't thought of him as a friend until then.

Ulquiorra placed a hand over his overbeating heart. It hurt him but he wasn't really sure why. He knew that nobody would ever really want to be his friend. Why would Shiro be different? Why would someone as full of life as Shiro want anything to do with someone as boring as Ulquiorra?

He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He wondered maybe Shiro was using him, or the man was just enjoying messing with his mind and emotions.

That also got Ulquiorra off his guard. He had never come across anyone that could read and mess with his emotions, but then Shiro does it off the bat like they grew up together or something.

 _My cheek's still so warm._

"He really got to you didn't he?" The sound of his secretary brought him out of his mind.

"What do you mean Mrs. Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked trying to come off as composed but his heart just wouldn't calm down at that moment.

"Oh nothing. Just that dazed look you had when I came in." She stated like it wouldn't hurt his pride at being caught in such a degrading state.

Ulquiorra stayed quiet because he had no idea what to say to that.

"And no one can believe you let him keep his little kittens in your building just because he asked. If I didn't know you better I'd think you actually-"

"Please excuse me Mrs. Starrk. I'm very busy." Ulquiorra cut her off, he didn't know what she was going to say but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Y'know emotions aren't as scary as you think." Was the last thing she said before leaving one of her bosses' office, it was a comment he completely ignored.

Ulquiorra slowly sat in his seat (he is too composed to slump) as he took his seat in front of his desk.

"I must be getting ill." He sighed again before getting back to work, thoughts of his adorable assistant leaving his mind for a moment.

His head shot up so fast in shock he half expected to fall off his seat.

 _Adorable...?_

* * *

Shiro's smile was fixated on his face.

Everyone in the building had been so nice to him since his first day here, well except some closed minded idiots that have tried tripping him and sneering at him and calling him names but that stuff never mattered to him.

He was in his office's carpeted floor as he did his paperwork, changed into his dry blue jumpsuit because of how messed up his suit got though his hair was dry it started curling at the ends the way it usually did after it dried when hit by rain, and his kittens were climbing all over him and playing with his hair and also sleeping on his arm.

Funny enough it was little Ichi cat that was sleeping on his arm. It was the one kitten that seemed to hate being away from him. The white one seemed to love the flowers Shiro had in his office that was given to him by Ichigo and the black-bluish one just seemed like an independent little guy.

"Ichigo's gonna love you guys. Especially you Snowball since you love his flowers so much. Ichi-cat you is mine just like I is you. Star Wars tonight we watch. Hmm not sure if I should call you Blacky, Grimm-kitty cause you're feisty like him, Ulqui-Cat cause you is stoic and mysterious or Batman just cause. Hmm decisions. Oh I need assistance!" Shiro whined dramatically as he flopped on his paperwork.

"Uhm sir?" The sound of a familiar voice made Shiro turn towards the door to his office. There was the young intern he had met being heartlessly butchered by Ulquiorra.

"Yo!" Shiro exclaimed with a boyish grin and the intern looked away with a blush. He was embarrassed that this man had caught him during that time of his worst rejection ever.

"Uh Mr. C-Cifer asked me to assist you." The intern said feeling that pain in his chest at mentioning his crush's name.

Shiro hummed under his breath as he inspected the intern's tense stature.

He carefully got the mewling kittens off him so he could stand up then he stood right in front of the nervous young man standing right in front of him, staring at him intensely. The intern could feel his face burning up. Here's this ethereal, enthralling creature standing right in front of him, staring at him with such strange yet beautiful eyes. The intern could never really stay calm around good looking men.

"He really hurt you didn't he?" Shiro asked as he gently patted the younger man's raven hair the same way he would to Ichigo to try comforting him.

The intern's eyes widened but then tears threatened to fall. He wiped his eyes with his arm before the tears actually fell. Ulquiorra broke him for a bit because he genuinely liked the man.

"Hey what's your name?" Shiro asked pulling the kid into the room before he closed the door to give the sad guy privacy.

He had seen the kid around and he usually saw him smiling but it was fake, Shiro could always tell when a smile was fake.

"I-I'm Luppi." He said in a shaky voice.

Shiro hummed again, wondering how he was going to comfort the guy. He shrugged then decided to just give him a hug which stunned Luppi but then he just hugged the man back anyways, burying his head on his chest. The man made him not feel worthless. He was so warm too.

"Don't blame him okay." Shiro murmured.

Luppi sniffed. "Why not? H-He was so cruel. Brushed me o-off like I'm n-nothing."

"You're not nothing. It's not his fault either. He's...not really into emotions. Something...must've happened to him, his business so I wouldn't even think of asking. Not a lot of people can tell but I pay attention since I'd honestly like the guy to be my best friend, I think he's funny, but I can tell when he's avoiding anything involving emotions. So yeah, just don't blame the guy. I don't know how to explain it. Now sit with me! Ichi-Cat seems to like you!" Shiro said pulling Luppi on the ground, the orange cat immediately climbed on Luppi's lap making the young man smile slightly.

He lifted the extremely tiny cat and started making baby noises. "Aren't you the cutest little thing. Aw! Did you see that?! He licked my nose!" Luppi was suddenly so excited and animated Shiro couldn't help but laugh which made the other cats scuffle to Shiro. 'Snowball' was trying to climb to his hair, Shiro thinks it's because of the similar colors, while the black one just started sleeping on his lap.

"Aww! I love you guys too! Yes smother me with your affection! I am your loving savior! HAHAHAHA!" Shiro said after he placed 'Snowball' on his head then laughed loudly and maniacally and this in turn made Luppi burst out laughing which made him drop Ichi-Cat on his chest by accident but the cat was okay.

"You sound ridiculous." Luppi said while laughing.

Shiro grinned at him mischievously.

"Just glad these little guys and I could get a real smile out of you. First one I've seen since I came here. Feeling pretty proud of myself." Shiro said, a smug smile on his face.

Luppi smiled back. "You're a really kind person Kuros- I mean Shiro."

Shiro laughed at that. "No. Trust me, I'm not." Shiro said, a sadistic and bitter smile on his face. Luppi was confused for a moment but then before he could ask what he meant, the office door opened and in walked Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra didn't know what to say. The weird intern that usually stared at him and his assistant were sitting on the floor like they were at a slumber party with kittens all over them. He looked down with his big green eyes and noticed how close the two were, even their knees were touching.

For some reason, Ulquiorra snapped, not the blow up in anger kind of snap but the kind that turned one cruel and wicked.

"I do believe I didn't send you here to play around did I?" Ulquiorra said coolly looking at the slightly trembling intern, he felt some satisfaction from making the young man squirm.

"I-I-I" Luppi started stuttering terribly.

"Hey Emo-quiorra! It's my faul-"

"Do _not_ call me that." Ulquiorra cut him off, he was secretly pleased at the wide eyed reaction he had gotten from the albino.

"You are an incompetent man that is too lazy to do the simplest job in the entire building. If it wasn't for your considerable talent with anything involving mechanics you would've been fired a long time ago and you wouldn't be able to provide for the only person in your life. You did not come here to have fun or make _friends._ You are here to aid me in any way I see fit. Now get back to work. Trash." Ulquiorra said without missing a bit, hitting Shiro with his words as hard as possible.

The black-bluish cat hissed at Ulquiorra like he was his worst enemy. Ulquiorra merely glanced at it and made a disgusted face before it went back to his usual bored expression. "If those dirty creatures defecate on anything, floor or furniture, it would be coming out of your pay." Ulquiorra said finally before leaving, completely forgetting about Luppi.

Shiro sat on his spot without saying anything, his usual grin gone from his face as he used his hair to shield his eyes.

"Shiro..." Luppi called out, worry evident in his voice. Then he stared at Shiro like he had completely lost it when the albino just suddenly started laughing.

"Man! That guy really knows how to use his words as weapons. Half the shit he said actually hurt." Shiro said, his laugh filled with nothing but amusement.

Luppi was completely thrown off then he was suddenly pissed at Ulquiorra. "He had no right to talk to you like that! You're such a kind and hardworking person! Why aren't you pissed? That fucking pompous piece of shitty unicorn crap!" Luppi yelled not even sure of what he was saying.

"Wow. Your mouth turns really dirty when you're pissed!" Shiro said with an amused chuckle which turned into a laugh when Luppi blushed at his comment.

"But really, why aren't you angry with him?" Luppi asked genuinely curious.

Shiro shrugged smile still in place as he gathered the files he had already finished before Luppi came in. "I can't be mad at him for saying the truth." Shiro said simply as he stood up and walked to his desk to put the documents in their respective file holders, the kittens at his feet.

Luppi got up quickly, "No he's not!" Luppi protested trying to defend the kind hearted man that comforted him.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah...he is." he said with a tired sigh falling from his lips as he rubbed his face with his hand. _Trying to be happy all the time is really taking a toll on me._

"Hey Luppi? Sorry to cut this short but I like to work on my own y'know. I appreciate you wanting to help and all but yeah. Hey we should hang out tomorrow in the lunch room! It'd be so much fun! I could show you videos of my baby brother rocking that sax of his." Shiro said turning around, a fake smile plastered on his face that time but no one would ever be able to notice, only Ichigo could tell when he was faking it.

Luppi still looked worried but then decided to leave because the man seemed to want to be on his own. "Okay...if you're sure." Luppi said before he hesitantly left the room. When Luppi had shut the door after him, Shiro leaned against his desk, a hand on his face as well as a bitter smile. The kittens were sleeping huddled together under his desk.

"Damn Ulquiorra." Shiro sighed as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You really hit home with that one."

* * *

Once Ulquiorra got back in his office, he locked the door, walked to his desk, sat on his chair then slumped against his desk, head in his hands, then he said something to himself no one, not even himself, would've even expected him being even capable of thinking...

"Shit!"

* * *

 ** _Here's an update!_**

 ** _Just finished my work experience and it was amazing! Except the waking up extra early part but other than that I had fun!_**

 ** _Tell me what you guys think of this update with your wonderful reviews that keep me alive!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	8. Chapter 7: Shit! (Part Two)

_**Chapter 7: Shit! (Part Two)**_

* * *

"Oh good choice on those! Perfect to give to someone you care about." Ichigo said to the girl picking out the pale pink flowers at the side of the shop, a relaxed smile on his face.

The pretty girl blushed, as did her friend that was giggling at her before Ichigo appeared.

He was working his usual shift at the flower shop on the weekends and he was enjoying himself. He's been working there for three weeks and it already felt like his second home. The owner, a sweet old lady with a gentle smile, Granny Hitsugaya, was always so nice to him and teaching him more about flowers. Ichigo always thought that flowers were beautiful and mesmerizing, plus it gives him a piece of his mother for she always smiled when she saw the pretty plants.

"O-oh uh yeah. I-I wanted to get it for my b-boyfriend." The girl explained as she lowered her head so that the attractive man couldn't see her cheeks turn a bright red which got redder when his smile got even sweeter. Her friend was practically swooning.

"Ah. Does he like flowers?" Ichigo asks as he starts arranging the flowers to a proper bouquet. He couldn't help but smell them and the image of him putting the flowers to his nose, a gentle smile on his face would never leave those girls' minds.

"Y-yeah. He says they make him smile. And it's his birthday today so I thought he'd like them but then flowers don't exactly last forever so I guess it's not that good of a gift! Ugh I'm such a terrible girlfriend a-and now I'm annoying you." She rambled on at first but then laughed nervously, feeling embarrassed.

"Katsumi don't say that! Masaki will love it! And you're an amazing girlfriend!" Her friend defended with pure determination in her eyes, furiously defending her friend.

Ichigo chuckled making the girl's friend want to melt into a puddle at the deep sound of it. "Masaki and Katsumi. Flourishing tree and victorious beauty. You both sound perfect for each other." Ichigo tells Katsumi gently making a small smile appear on her face.

"This flower is called arbutus. Do you know what they symbolize?" He asks as they walked towards the register. They both shook their heads.

He chuckled again. "It means, 'I love only thee'. If that doesn't scream perfect gift for the one you love then I don't know what does." Ichigo told her, unconsciously mesmerizing the girls and the other female customers in the store straining to listen.

"I'll take them please." She said in a whisper but a smile was still on her face. Ichigo nodded and did as she said.

As the girls were leaving, Ichigo blushed at the friend's comment.

"Katsumi we have to come here next time. If not for anything then for me to get that man!"

"Aren't you popular?" Granny Hitsugaya commented with a chuckle as she set roses in bouquets.

Ichigo's cheeks reddened some more but he didn't comment. He was alerted when the entrance made a chime, he started smiling for the new customer but it was immediately turned into an irritated scowl once he noticed who it was.

"Awh Berry!~ Is that how you greet all your customers?" His annoyingly deep and husky voice both irritated Ichigo and sent a good kind of shiver down his spine.

"What the hell do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo seethed through gritted teeth.

He grinned that predatory grin that always made Ichigo feel like he was his prey. Even though Ichigo practically hated the guy he couldn't help but notice how fucking sexy he was. He was, sadly, Ichigo's type, well physical wise.

He was currently sporting a navy blue fitted T-shirt, a black jacket with a grey hood over it, black skinny jeans that did wonders to his already gorgeous legs and ass and combat boots that looked like they could cause some serious damage to someone's skull, his hair as wild as ever. He was like a wild cat. Beautiful but dangerous.

"What? I thought you'd miss me." Grimmjow said with a smirk as he leaned over the counter so that he was invading Ichigo's personal space, if any of them moved their noses would've brushed against each other's but they still wouldn't have noticed.

"Hardly." Was Ichigo's flat reply which made Grimmjow give a mock pout before his grin came back. Ichigo sighed in exasperation because Grimmjow had brought in a whole horde of ogling females with him.

"Could you please tell your fan club to get lost." Ichigo asked as he got out of the reception area and trying to protect the flowers from the massive amount of girls that entered the tiny shop.

Once Ichigo had his back to him, Grimmjow frowned at the annoying girls that followed him since he got out of his car a few blocks down. They shrunk back but didn't exactly leave.

"Alright. That's it. Oi! If you ain't buying nothing and you're just here to stare then get the fuck out!" Ichigo yelled at the girls, an angry tick forming on his head.

"Ichigo! Language!" Granny Hitsugaya warned though she felt like saying that herself.

"Who do you think you are to tell us what to..." The girl trailed off once she saw the scary and dark look on Ichigo's face. The girls all backed out of the store, deciding to wait far away like the determined stalkers they were.

"Wow. Aren't you a charmer." Grimmjow teased striding towards Ichigo in lazy steps.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he turned to face Grimmjow, arms folded and eyes as steel like as ever.

"Was around. Got bored. Thought I'd mess with ya." Grimmjow easily lied with his smirk still in place.

Ichigo rose his left eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean like last week? And the week before that? If I didn't know better I'd say you were missing me." Ichigo teased, a smirk of his own appearing on his face.

Grimmjow scowled at that, barely managing to suppress his blush because, as annoying as it was for him, the bastard hit the nail on the head.

He _did_ miss him. It pissed him off but it was true.

For the past three weeks, Grimmjow had just been giving Ichigo measly tasks like do his homework, clean his room or even just make him dinner, nothing extreme and this confused him and even his friends. Nnoitra thought he might be sick, well so did he because he just felt this sick feeling in his stomach that made him want to throw up when he thought of an order that'd actually hurt Ichigo.

Sometimes he'd think, ' _Yeah. I'm gonna make him do this pride breaking thing'_ but then he'd remember those times he'd accidentally end up sleeping in Ichigo's house and he'd wakeup to Ichigo's half-asleep self, bed head and everything, telling him it's time for school as he hands him the best breakfast he had ever had. Those afternoons they'd hang at Grimmjow's as they played video games, yelling at each other to stop cheating and the best times would be when he was abe to hear Ichigo play that sax just for him.

All that just made him _smile._

He hated thinking like that. It meant something he didn't understand nor did he really want to.

"Yeah. I actually did." Grimmjow answered honestly and seriously.

He also hated the fact he spoke without thinking.

Ichigo's eyes actually widened in surprise, his scowl gone, then he looked away as he bit his lower lip unconsciously.

Grimmjow was about to call it a joke but then he noticed the slight pinkish hue on Ichigo's cheeks.

 _Huh...would you look at that._

"Ichigo!" A familiar female voice called from the entrance making both boys look in that direction to see Rukia, looking as gorgeous as ever in a mini skirt and an off shoulder white top.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in excitement, completely forgetting Grimmjow.

"Was doing some shopping and decided to drop by. Why are there so many girl's outside the store?" Rukia asked looking confused.

Ichigo's scowl came back as he used his thumb to point at the annoyance behind him. "He brought them with him."

Rukia looked behind and her expression turned dark at the sight of Grimmjow whom sneered at her as he walked up to stand right beside Ichigo.

"What you want woman?" Grimmjow snarled, using the word woman like it was a degrading term.

"Why are you here? To bully Ichigo some more? You sick fuck." Rukia snarled back, hands balled into fists.

"Damn. You loved me that much?" Grimmjow teased, his mocking grin on as he looked into the eyes of one of his one night stands.

Her eyes sparked with pure hatred and also hurt, but before she could do it herself Ichigo had slapped Grimmjow.

Everyone in the store, Rukia and Grimmjow included, stared at Ichigo in complete shock. More Grimmjow than anyone.

"You...You do not treat women like that! You don't treat anyone like that! You should treat women like they're queens and princesses and guys with respect not like your play things!" Ichigo said defending Rukia. The look in Ichigo's eyes actually made Grimmjow's heart twist in pain, it was a look of pure disgust and disappointment. He didn't like that kind of pain, the slap he can ignore but actual _emotional_ pain, that he wouldn't take, from anyone. Not again.

"Rukia. You go shopping. I'll text you later." Ichigo said softly to Rukia who still looked like she was about to cry. She nodded and left but not before giving Grimmjow another hateful look.

Ichigo made to move past Grimmjow but Grimmjow grabbed him by his forearm to stop him. "You're going to pay for that." He said evenly.

Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Give me your worst. You fucking scum." Ichigo seethed.

Grimmjow had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from flinching at the hatred in Ichigo's voice.

"I plan to. My house tonight. You're staying over." Grimmjow ordered before letting go and leaving, taking his fan girls with him though they put more steps between them and him once they noticed his angry mood.

Ichigo barely thought about his 'punishment' at all, he thought it was probably to do more cleaning or his laundry or some other measly task like he's been doing for the three weeks.

He should've been more worried.

* * *

"Shoot it." Grimmjow commanded as he handed Ichigo...a handgun.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were in the latter's animal quarters around the back of his house at 7 in the evening, a rabbit was in a cage right in front of both boys and Grimmjow was about to scare Ichigo beyond repair. He doesn't care anymore about all the warm feelings he got when he thought of Ichigo, he's going to act more like himself. A cold-hearted, sadistic asshole that uses people to entertain him.

Ichigo's entire body stiffened in fear once he caught sight of the handgun. Be it coincidence or not, it looked exactly like the one...that man had.

"Wh-wha-whaaa..." Ichigo wasn't even making sense anymore for he was finding it hard to think when he caught sight of his greatest phobia; Guns.

"Your brother told me you have a fear of guns. I'm being a good _friend_ and helping you get over that fear. Now shoot the little defenseless rabbit." Grimmjow ordered into Ichigo's ear, feeling some kind of thrill at the way Ichigo was shaking and it got even worse when Grimmjow placed the cool metal on Ichigo's palm.

"Ma-maaam-..."Ichigo looked positively terrified.

"Think about it this way. The rabbit orrrr...Shiro." Grimmjow said as he forced Ichigo to hold the gun up at the rabbit that was happily eating it's food in the cage in front of the boys.

 _You confuse me and you don't care. You hurt me and then you act like you don't know. You fucking slap me in public and almost break me from the inside out. You scare me. So fucking much. I hate you. Not as much as you hate me though and that gives me pain. Yes, feel pain! Feel hurt! You hurt me, I'll fucking break you._

There are actual tears falling from Ichigo's eyes and this makes Grimmjow feel like he's gone too far. Just when he is about to take the cool metal from his hands Ichigo pulls the trigger, hitting the animal in the head, its blood splashing on Ichigo.

The handgun falls on the ground making a thud sound and Ichigo slowly descends on the floor on his knees, his eyes flowing with tears looking at the rabbit but seeing something completely different, he was hyperventilating as well. Grimmjow was actually feeling pure guilt and fear for the boy in front of him.

"M-mummy...n-no...m-mummy..." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he held himself tightly.

"Shi-Shiro-nii-s-san. D-d-don't. I don't like it. I-it...l-loud! Bang! Bang! Bang! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" He yells before his eyes roll back and he passes out. Even as he was knocked out, he was still crying and whimpering. Grimmjow didn't just feel like an asshole. He felt like the fucking devil.

With shaky hands, he lifted Ichigo and carried him, effortlessly in his arms and walked towards his house. Ichigo immediately clutched Grimmjow's shirt like it was his only lifeline. If he had not seen what happened to him, he would've appreciated how adorable it was.

Then he shook that odd thought from his mind.

He placed Ichigo gently on his own King sized bed, tucking him in the way Ichigo tucked him in when he was too lazy to move.

He was still crying.

Grimmjow sighed as he sat down beside the bed, one leg outstretched while he rested his head on the knee of the other.

There was only one word Grimmjow could use at that moment.

"Shit."

* * *

 _ **Whoop! Another update!**_

 _ **Today's my brother's 18! March 3! Like whoa, you is legal now! So proud of the idiot!**_

 _ **Anyways! Please review what y'all think of this little chappie!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	9. Chapter 8: What are you doing to me?

**_Chapter 8: What are you doing to me?_**

* * *

Shiro had not said a word to Ulquiorra for the rest of the day.

Shiro would only speak to him when it was about work, unlike before when Ulquiorra was his favorite person in the whole building. Shiro was avoiding Ulquiorra but that wasn't what was aggravating the raven head. It was the fact that Shiro would still smile at him every time they came across each other. It was the same smile he always showed when he was happy to see Ulquiorra but without the usual bear hug and yell of his name.

It made him feel like...like an asshole.

And another thing that was annoying the usually calm and collected man was the way the albino would still act the same around everyone else yet he'd treat him like he was nothing but his _boss AND a plague._

 _Had my words really hurt him?_

"So we have the issue of our test driver having to go take care of his pregnant wife, so we would need to contact another but it seems our best can't make it." Ulquiorra told his top managers in the conference room.

"Really? None?" The Manager of the Sales sector of the company, Mr. Watanabi, asked, his toupee moving as he did and Ulquiorra noticed how it took all of Shiro's undivided attention. _He's such a child._

"That is what I just said, is it not?" Ulquiorra said back, his tone as bored as always making the pudgy man slump in his seat in both shame and embarrassment.

"So will you be test driving the new product Mr. Cifer?" The Manager of the Finance sector asked, Mrs. Hidaka, her posture stiffening once her young superior's empty but wide gaze fell on her.

"Sadly, I cannot for I have to attend to the investors as well as my uncle..." Ulquiorra trailed off when he saw Shiro stretch his hand as if to grab the moving toupee...

"Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra called out making Shiro sit upright trying to not look suspicious.

"Uh yeah?" Was he oh so eloquent response.

"Could you please leave Mr. Kobayashi's hair alone. Please refrain from acting like a child." Ulquiorra was actually going for a teasing tone, weird, but it came out harsher than intended and he had the urge to slap his face when Shiro flinched at his words and had a hurt expression on his face before it was replaced with a sheepish smile.

The other people in the room looked at the young albino in the room with scorn in their eyes. They could understand Ulquiorra being above them in terms of work placement because of his outstanding intellect and his guardian but they were absolutely pissed that this...street trash was able to climb through the ranks and surpass them. The man didn't even go to college and he's barely worked in the company as long as they have. The sight of him absolutely disgusted them.

"Uh my bad." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head like a guilty teenager.

Ulquiorra sighed. "So what do you suggest Mr. Kurosaki?"

..."Uh on what?"

Ulquiorra's left eyebrow actually twitched at that and Halibel was trying so hard not to at least snicker. Shiro wasn't even paying attention.

"Could you please take these things seriously?!" The Manager of the Law sector, Mr. Suzuki, finally snapped as he got off his seat and glared at Shiro.

Shiro shrugged indifferently which rose the anger of the old business men and women in the room.

"Please take your seat Mr. Suzuki." Ulquiorra ordered tensely. He was so close to actually decking someone if he didn't get this meeting over and done with soon.

"Shiro could you please test drive the new vehicle considering you yourself aided in it's construction? From what I read on your file, you used to test them out yourself at the main company...my uncle's words being 'He's almost like an actual race-car driver.' " Ulquiorra asked hoping he'd get an affirmative so that he can leave this annoying task, go home and enjoy working in the solitude of his own office, though Grimmjow would probably be there to pester him.

The Managers were slightly surprised that the CEO actually had contact with the riffraff.

Shiro smiled, it looked almost shy, "Sure. I mean uh yes sir."

Ulquiorra wanted to bash his head in. _Does he really have to act like that_?

 _I'm sorry okay?!_

Ulquiorra wanted to scream this to the high heavens but he refrained from such unbecoming behavior because it's just not like him to even feel frustration. Let alone frustration for being treated like nothing special, like he was just another superior to Shiro. He was also confused for he had no idea why Shiro made him feel this way.

"Uh sir? Are you okay?" The sound of the aforementioned albino snapped Ulquiorra out of his mind and he nearly jumped out of his skin with how close Shiro had gotten.

It was like he was a natural invader of personal space.

"Yes I am Mr. Kurosaki. Why do you ask?" Ulquiorra said, keeping his cool as best as he could but even he could hear the loud beating of the organ in his chest...he wondered if Shiro could as well.

As if just realizing how close he was to his superior, his nose was practically on Ulquiorra's forehead, he took a sheepish step back and that seemed to be a constant look on him now every time his boss was around.

"You just spaced out for a bit. I was asking when the test drive is and if there's supposed to be a crew there?" Shiro asked, his expression turning serious almost as soon as he started speaking.

"Hmm. It's next week, Tuesday I believe. Yes there should be a crew in case anything happens." Ulquiorra answered looking down at his notes but then this made him accidentally check out Shiro in all his blue jumpsuit glory.

 _He's really a beautiful man._

 _Wait what?!_

As he was trying to scold himself from having such thoughts, the sounds of a piano and saxophone making beautiful music together took over the room.

Ulquiorra found it to be an odd type of music but nevertheless appreciated the lovely music that sounded it was being played by professionals. He especially loved the piano.

"Sorry I gotta take this." Shiro said as he pulled out his phone and ending the music that actually made everyone stop to listen, only to realise it was Shiro's ringtone.

 _So he likes that kind of music. Interesting. Something that wasn't mentioned in his file at all._

When the two men were talking, Halibel had watched them closely as she wrote down the minutes of the meeting. She especially watched Ulquiorra. He was always a hard man to read but she prided herself in making sure she understood some of the emotions he tried hiding, especially the more intense ones and from observing the duo for three weeks straight, she had come to a conclusion. Ulquiorra was attracted to Shiro. And it's not the usual, have-sex-so-I-can-focus-better-at-work kind of attraction, he actually enjoys Shiro's company and it's messing with his head.

 _They'd_ _make a very attractive couple at least._

 _"_ ICHI! My little baby! Oh it's you Grimmjow! Where's my baby br-... you didn't. YOU FUCKING DIDN'T! I told you that he was terrified of them! Okay yeah I didn't tell you that they gave him panic attacks. My bad. But how the fuck did you come up with the idea that teaching him how to use it would help him get out of his fear?!...I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND HANG YOU WITH THEM THEN I'LL CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS!" Shiro screamed before harshly cutting off the call with his thumb...cracking the screen.

The managing staff looked at Shiro like he was a wild animal and they would be his next meal. Halibel and Ulquiorra both, almost simultaneously, rose unimpressed eyebrows at his gory threat.

"Ulquiorra." Shiro's tone...he sounded like he was going to cry as he turned to face his superior.

"Yes...Mr. Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra answered unsurely. The albino was showing...a lot of emotion. The young CED was completely out of his depth here.

"Ich-My brother. He had a panic attack while he was...hanging out with Grimmjow. C-could you please...please give me a ride there?" Shiro looked at Ulquiorra, straight into his eyes and what Ulquiorra saw in those strange eyes made that blasted organ in his chest to twist in pain.

Shiro was scared. Truly terrified, as if the very concept of his brother in any form of discomfort was breaking him from the inside out.

"You honestly cannot expect a man of his standing to just...give you a ride. Have some respe-" Mr. Suzuki yelled before Ulquiorra cut him off.

"...Alright then. Mrs. Starrk please finish up the meeting for me and if anyone needs me tell them I will be back later on in the evening. Please do aid Mr. Kurosaki in taking care of his pets. I'm sure your husband wouldn't mind the work considering he missed today's meeting to sleep in his precious garage." Ulquiorra ordered as Shiro stared at him with a wide eyed surprised expression. He honestly expected Ulquiorra to call his matter, unnecessary trash and let him deal with it on his own, as did everyone else in the room.

"Mr. Kurosaki we must be leaving. I have heard that people could do horrible things to themselves during panic attacks and I don't believe that Grimmjow is the best person for him to be around at the moment." Ulquiorra explained to him calmly as he grabbed the jacket to his suit and left the conference room, Shiro walking right behind him. Well more like walking briskly then running down the stairs because the elevator was taking too long.

Ulquiorra calmly followed him down the stairs, his passing thoughts troubling him.

 _I wonder...would anyone be this worried about me if something bad happened to me..._

 _No...probably not._

 _I wonder...if I was in a similar state...would Shiro..._

 _No of course not. This is his brother. His brother that's above anyone else in his eyes. Besides, you were so cruel to him._

He shook himself off those thoughts once he got to the lobby, and seeing Shiro talking to someone on the phone.

"Shinji seriously not a goodtime. No he's having an attack and I'm not with him right now. WHERE DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M AT WORK YOU SHIT! OF COURSE I'M HEADING OVER TO HIM RIGHT NOW!" Shiro yelled into the phone as Ulquiorra caught up to him, they both left the building and entered Ulquiorra's car.

Shiro sighed loudly as he rubbed his face in both exasperation and stress as Ulquiorra started the car.

Ulquiorra as wondering who the person on the other side of the call was and how he/she was close to Shiro.

"Yes, he saw a gun and I'm sure the flashbacks hit him hard, worse thing is I wasn't there to...Shinji it is my fault. If I just...Yeah I got him out of there alive but...Shinji shut up. Are you seri-yes my abs are still as rock hard as ever you flaming dildo lover...And you just made me say that aloud around my boss super...W-wha- I dunno...he's okay looking?...I'M NOT BLUSHING! **(He totally was)** kay bye...yes I'll give Ichigo a kiss for you. Hey, thanks for cheering me up." With that Shiro cut the line, a now calm smile on his face. The thought of him smiling for whoever it was on the phone made his hands clench harshly on the staring wheel.

 _Just who is this Shinji to you Kurosaki?_

Then there was silence for most of the ride, Shiro's calmness from before evaporated and his leg kept bouncing with impatience as he inwardly cursed the distance between the office and Ulquiorra's home. His mind kept playing different scenarios that were sure to give him nightmares for weeks. His greatest fear was consuming him. The fear of not being there to save his brother from everything and anything that might hurt him.

Ulquiorra kept sneaking glances towards Shiro as he drove as fast as he could, breaking speeding laws but generally not giving a shit. He, for some reason, wanted to see him smile again

"I...need to apologize."

Shiro looked at him with a skeptical look wondering what the other man was talking about.

"The way I spoke to you earlier in your office and in the conference room. I...apologize." Saying the word again did not make it easier to say again.

Shiro's gaze softened and he gave Ulquiorra a tiny smile. "It's okay. It was only the truth. I'll try to act more professional around you. I understand you don't necessarily like my company, not a lot of people do."

"I must stop you right there Mr. Kurosaki. As hard as it may be for you to believe, a lot of the staff members enjoy your company. The ones that don't may just either be jealous or don't know you. I also insist that you act yourself. Be it around me or anyone else for that matter. I was just...slightly irritable at the time and..." Ulquiorra trailed off feeling just a tad bit...embarrassed.

"Annnnd...?" Shiro couldn't help but ask to quench his curiosity over what Ulquiorra was trying to tell him.

"And...I would not mind if we could be...acquaintances." Ulquiorra said as he looked outside the window because he felt this odd heat creep up to his face and he didn't want Shiro to notice in case it was visible.

Shiro blinked then he smiled at Ulquiorra.

"I'd like that...L-quiorra." Shiro teased though with less enthusiasm than usual, Ulquiorra was just a little relieved things had gone back to normal.

 _Note to self, check out who this 'L' is and find out why Shiro thinks we are so similar._

* * *

"Where is he?" Shiro asked, his happier expression from the car ride gone as he looked at Grimmjow with a dangerously calm expression. No emotion whatsoever could be seen on his face or his posture, just nothing.

It made Grimmjow shiver visibly because the man could actually kick his ass easily, that much he could tell.

"He's in my room. He just...passed out. Fucking terrified me. I stayed with him just in case and the...he just woke up and started screaming for you. I held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself until he slept off again." Grimmjow explained. He looked haggard himself.

"I want to fucking kill you. I want to make you feel a worse kind of pain than hell but I won't because you're Ichi's friend and he'd kill me if I got arrested. Now, where's your fucking room?" Shiro asked, his expression had slowly changed from deathly calm to consuming rage and panic slowly as Grimmjow told him what had happened. _He called out for me and I wasn't there...Why...Ichi!  
_

"I'll show you. Grimmjow maybe you should just stay here." Ulquiorra piped up. He didn't want to have a homicide in the building he lived in and he had noticed the slight fear in his eyes. Years of living with the younger man has let Ulquiorra know that Grimmjow doesn't necessarily feel fear. Well he never shows it so openly as he was doing then, and what made it more astonishing was that it didn't seem like fear for himself. He was sitting on the couch in the massive living room. Hands clenched together as he stared at the fireplace, there was also the signs of guilt, the way his lips were curled let Ulquiorra know that his cousin was feeling a massive amount of guilt.

 _Grimmjow what did you do?_

"No I'll come. It's my fault anyways. I wanna make sure he's gonna be okay." Grimmjow said getting off his seat and following them.

Shiro was very impatient and he was hating rich people's need to purchase such massive houses. It's just three people living there. What was the point of purchasing a castle?

When they finally got to Grimmjow's room, Shiro practically ripped the door out of his hinges when he opened it with a massive amount of force.

The albino stopped in his tracks and nearly whimpered out a cry when he noticed the state Ichigo was in.

His little brother was asleep but he was also crying and calling out to him.

"S-Shiro-nii-san. D-don't." Ichigo whimpered in his sleep as he grasped the silk like sheets with his left hand while his right hand was stretched out in front of him as if to stop someone.

Shiro was at his side in an instant.

"I'll stop. I'll stop. Just calm down okay Ichi?" Shiro whispered lovingly as he stroked Ichigo's hair from his eyes.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood at the door, both feeling like they were intruding so they left the brothers by closing the door and standing outside in the hallway though it was their house anyways.

"You're going to tell me what exactly happened, am I clear?" Ulquiorra demanded from his usually vicious and ill-mannered cousin.

Grimmjow just clicked his tongue, bought out a cigarette from his pocket, placed it in his mouth and left the house altogether. He needed to get away from all that...and the way the guilt and sadness consumed him every time he saw the image of Ichigo's crying face in his mind.

 _I need a drink. A very strong one._

As he thought this and lit his cigarette, the image of Ichigo crumbling before his eyes passed through his mind and this made his hands start shaking.

"What the hell happened to you Berry and why does it hurt you so much?"

* * *

"S-nii-san?" Ichigo asked in his sleep. His tears stopping bit by bit.

Shiro gave a watery smile. _He's gonna be so pissed at himself for crying._

"Yes Ichi. Big brother's here." He whispered as he placed his forehead against Ichigo's, trying to comfort himself more than anything.

"N-no guns. Don't...no more g-guns." Ichigo stuttered, his eyes opened slightly but they looked dazed, like he wasn't really there.

Shiro started humming a song for his little brother. He always sang it to him when he had a nightmare about the incident. _These Little Wonders._

Ichigo calmed down and looked at Shiro as his brother rocked him back and forth and he sang him the song he always sang too him when he had nightmares after the incident. His glassy eyes changed back to normal as his entire focus was on the music coming out of his brother's mouth. Then tears were at the ends of his eyes, though they didn't fall, and he hugged his brother tightly, holding him close and Shiro did the same thing.

"Nii-san..." Ichigo whimpered into his brother's chest as he fisted the sides of the jumpsuit. He knew he wasn't back there, he knew the man was dead, he knew the rest of his family have been dead for years, he knew he shoud be strong for his big brother, he knew all this but he couldn't stop shaking in pain and fear for all he could see and hear was the gun as it killed his mother.

"It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." Shiro said, his tone as loving and calm as a mother's.

"B-But y-you h-had t-to do that...c-cause I wa-s s-so weak." Ichigo said, his voice sounding small and it reminded Shiro of how he sounded like when he was a child.

Shiro pressed his lips to the top of Ichigo's head, giving him several small kisses, the way a mother would to her scared child. Shiro was so many things for Ichigo. He was his brother as well as his father and mother. Ichigo was his reason for living so he became everything Ichigo needed to grow up.

"You aren't weak. Not then and not now, I did that because _I_ wanted to protect _you_. I needed you to stay alive. Ichigo you have saved me so many times. If it wasn't for you, if you had left me as well..." Shiro couldn't even finish the thought let alone the statement.

Ichigo nodded then rested his head against his brothers chest. "M' tired." He mumbled and it was oddly adorable.

"Sleep Ichi-Berry. I'll be here when you wake up." Shiro told him softly with a warm smile.

"Pwomise?" Ichigo asked as he yawned. With everything that had happened that day he was extremely tired but...he felt like he was forgetting something...or someone.

"I swear on my life. Oh and a kiss from Shinji. For good luck." Shiro mumbled as he placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's head that made his little brother smile slightly at the mention of the blonde haired man that always made both brothers smile in their darkest moments. "Now one from me." Shiro whispered as he placed another kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Love you." Ichigo muttered before finally snoring away, his mind filled with something...blue instead of the nightmares he had gotten used to for over a decade.

Shiro gave a watery smile as he looked down at his brother, sleeping peacefully on his chest. "I love you too Ichi. S-so much." His voice started cracking as his body shook with silent sobs.

 _Why? Why can't I fucking keep you safe? No matter how hard I try to make your future happy, that part of our past always comes back to hurt you. It's not fair. All I want, all I fucking want, is for my baby brother, my little Ichi-Berry, to be happy again. Is that too much to ask for? If there is a God out there please make it happen. I don't care what happens to me j-just, Just give him the happiness and peace he deserves. I'll work harder. I'll sacrifice more. Please._ Shiro thought to himself as he silently cried over his bother. His tears fell on Ichigo's face and he gently wiped them away so as not to disturb him. Even in pain, all he cares about is Ichigo's comfort.

"I...I'm so sorry Ichi. I'm so...fucking sorry." He mumbled against his brother's hair.

Ulquiorra heard all this through the thin walls as he leaned against the wall and let out an uncharacteristically sad sigh.

His chest hurt every time he caught a rather loud sob that was obviously from Shiro. After seeing the way Shiro acted around in distress when his most loved person got hurt, he got an idea on why he felt so many things around Shiro Kurosaki.

"Shiro Kurosaki...what are you doing to me?" Ulquiorra whispered to himself as he looked up at the high ceiling.

He needed a cigarette.

* * *

 _ **Update! Update! UPDATE!**_

 _ **I was feeling depressed over the ending of Code Geass so I wrote this. Feel the angst. Oh you can all blame Naeme for giving me an idea for this chapter (Insert evil grin here).**_

 _ **I feel like I'm freaking horrible for making Shiro cry.**_

 _ **Please review what you think about this chapter. Before you lot bash my ego, it gets worse before it gets to the oh so heart stopping fluff that'd blow your yaoi loving minds!**_

 _ **Again, review. They make my day. Do you want me to be sad and make something...bad happen to...Momo? Yeah Momo cause I honestly feel a piece of my heart break every time I heart my main babies!**_

 _ **Just review Kay?**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_

 _ **P.s: Has anyone told you that you are beautiful today? Well you are. ;)**_


	10. Chapter 9: Just why?

**_Chapter 9: Just...why?_**

* * *

"Hey! Berry! Wait up."

Ichigo sighed loudly as he turned on the sidewalk to give a blank stare to his _master._ His hands shaking slightly as he remembered that awful cool metal Grimmjow had placed in his hands. He cursed himself for letting it get to him. It's because of his weakness that Shiro cried.

It was a new school day and also the day after his panic attack, Ichigo had woken up to his big brother holding his hand desperately as he let silent tears fall from his eyes. The look of pain in the eyes of the only person he ever looked up to, besides his parents, that pain made Ichigo feel like the worst person on the planet.

Ichigo didn't even think of blaming Grimmjow. In his mind the guy didn't really know, he blamed himself for being a weak boy that made his loving big brother cry.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked curiously with a raised eyebrow once Grimmjow caught up, the blue haired bo-man not even looking slightly out of breath though he ran quite the distance. Ichigo was walking to his school considering it wasn't that far from his place. His hands clenched into fists behind him because he had this feeling like Grimmjow was going to make fun of him for the day before and he'd have to deal with it without lashing out.

The orange headed teenager decided that he'd do as Grimmjow says with no backtalk, just follow orders as they're given. He'd do absolutely _anything_ as long as his brother's hard work didn't go to waste because he couldn't swallow his damn pride. He could never forgive himself for that.

Grimmjow looked at him with a confused expression. "What you talking about? I'm walking with you to school. Now hurry up or we're going to be late." Grimmjow growled as he nudged Ichigo's shoulder roughly, though not as rough as usual, and walked ahead of him towards the direction to the school.

Ichigo scowled as he looked at the back of the other's head but followed him all the same, keeping a suitable amount of distance between them.

They walked like that for a few minutes and even got more than halfway to school, before Grimmjow just suddenly stopped, turned around with a growl rumbling in his chest, stomped towards a stunned Ichigo, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him along as he walked to school, making sure Ichigo stood beside him.

"C'mon already. Stop lagging behind. You're the one that actually cares about getting to school on time." Grimmjow mumbled a reply without looking at Ichigo for he could feel those intense eyes staring right at him and he hoped Ichigo didn't notice the slight blush he could feel on his cheeks.

 _I'm blushing. I'm fucking blushing because he's staring at me. Have I lost all balls? Has my penis unknowingly gone and folded into a vagina? Someone tell me, did I pull the whole Freaky Friday shit with one of those girls that send Kurosaki idol like glances? For if I have...I will need a rope and a tree._

Grimmjow stopped his dramatic imagination when he heard something he wasn't quite used to around him. Ichigo laughed, if only slightly, and Grimmjow didn't know why but the sound made his heart beat faster and a small smile to appear on his face.

"I cannot believe you of all people just told me not to be late. D...did you actually come to pick me up cause of...yesterday?" Ichigo asked awkwardly, he couldn't even look Grimmjow in the eyes and act like his usual temperamental self, he just felt so ashamed.

Grimmjow scowled at the way Ichigo withdrew himself. This wasn't his Berry. His Berry wouldn't ever beat around the bush like that. His Berry would even be yelling at him for the entire situation for even Grimmjow knew it was his fault entirely and itching to apologize but that is not a Grimmjow thing to do. This was wrong. He wanted that annoying, loud-mouthed, easily pissed off commoner that was highly intelligent, talented and the cheekiness shit he ever met. He wanted the annoying brat that always challenged him even though he was in a sticky situation, never losing that fire in his eyes. That stupid brat that smiled every time his loving big brother was mentioned, that stupid smile that did things to Grimmjow's stupid chest.

"Forget about it idiot." Grimmjow snarled as he wrapped a friendly arm over Ichigo's shoulders and pulled him close, still walking on to school. They noticed the gates to the school and Grimmjow actually winced when he noticed his fan group there waiting for him.

Ichigo held in a shiver, something that always happened when Grimmjow touched him, especially like that. _Fuck! Does he know what he's doing to my libido? He's honestly way too sexy._

He looked up at Grimmjow with a questioning gaze. Then he saw Grimmjow's mischievous grin spread on his face and he knew he wasn't going to like the next thing that came out of his own personal asshole's mouth.

"I mean you would wanna forget about how you broke down like a pathetic little thing. You looked so sad, I honestly felt bad for you." Grimmjow teased a she got the response he was looking for, only a lot more violent than expected.

Ichigo's compliant expression from before changed into one of anger as his usual scowl finally appeared on his face and that fire from before came back. He glared at Grimmjow ferociously, the way a lion would when truly pissed off.

 _Yeah Ichigo. Don't lose that fight in you. I fucking love it._

Ichigo hit Grimmjow up the head. Hard. With his knuckles.

"Ow! God damn it Kurosaki." Grimmjow moaned as he pulled away from Ichigo and rubbed the abused spot.

"Shut up! Don't you dare call me fucking pathetic. Everyone is scared of something and you were the twisted shit that triggered my reaction so suck it you fucking asshole!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow looking positively livid.

Even though it was completely out of character of him, he smiled at Ichigo. Not scowled, grinned or snarled an actual smile. Ichigo thought it was annoyingly...fucking adorable.

"There's the smart mouthed Berry I'm used to." Grimmjow teased, his smile turning to his usual grin again.

Ichigo was confused. "I thought you'd want a simple and compliant slave." Ichigo said, feeling slightly disgusted at how used he was at calling himself that.

Grimmjow scowled as he thought that over. He decided it just wasn't as fun.

He closed his eyes and sighed loudly, then he ruffled Ichigo's head like one would do to a little brother or kohai. "Just be yourself you idiot. I'm still keeping you my slave cause I'm not bored of you yet. And believe it or not...you actually...worried me yesterday." Grimmjow said through clenched teeth as he looked away because his cheeks felt unnaturally warm.

Ichigo looked up to glare at him and tell him he didn't need his pity but then his look softened when he saw the rather bright blush on Grimmjow's face. He couldn't hold in the smile even if he tried.

"Wow Grimmjow." Ichigo said softly making Grimmjow turn to face him and his breath hitched against his throat.

Ichigo was smiling at him. Like full blown and genuine and bright and with slightly red cheeks and those eyes and... _wooooooow. He's so...so fuckable? Nah that's not right, though he is, huh? I mean...what the fuck is up with my belly? Is something flying in there? Oh no! Don't tell me I swallowed a bee again! My chest hurts too but...in a good way? I DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE TO MYSELF! Oh he's talking...listen!_

"I didn't know you cared. Thanks." Ichigo told him and his smile actually got cuter and Grimmjow's heart just couldn't take it. He felt like if he didn't escape Ichigo's smile might be the cause of his short life.

Grimmjow made a grunting sound. "See it as you want to. I'm going. See ya." Grimmjow said making to leave but a warm but calloused hand stopped him by holding his wrist.

"Wait. Forgot to tell you! Made you some lunch so I'll meet with you guys on the roof okay?" Ichigo was still smiling.

"Y-you made me...lunch?" Grimmjow asked, completely thrown off guard.

Ichigo looked confused again. "Yeah. You told me to last week remember? Shiro made one too for your cousin to say thanks."

It took him a while to understand why this was turning into a big deal for him. So Ichigo made him lunch, well then he'll just have to eat it.

"Okay. See ya at lunch." He wouldn't admit it but he ran. He ran all the way to the secluded area of his rather big locker. He hit his head against the locker four times before he asked himself the question that's been bugging him secretly but has been avoiding.

"Ichigo...what the fuck are you doing to me?"

* * *

"Hey Ichigo!" The sound of that quirky voice was grating on Grimmjow's nerves.

"Hey Rukia. Sup Shuuhei, how's it going?" Ichigo asked his...friends (?) as he packed up his bag for lunch just started and Grimmjow was actually waiting for him for once. He had no idea if the blue headed bully was just being nice to him because of yesterday or he's just scared of his big brother. Ichigo thought a bit of both at first but then it seemed like the foul mouthed asshole wasn't even aware of how he was treating Ichigo today.

He had been so unnaturally nice to him. Even his friends seemed worried. He'd apologize, like actually say the words, if he bumped Ichigo but then curse like a sailor at an innocent first year he'd bump into. He caught Ichigo when he was about to trip and sure he did sneer and flick his forehead rudely, he still caught him. The weirdest thing he did on that day was when he...he opened the door for class for Ichigo. The whole class stared at them like they were looking at a clone, and all Grimmjow did was growl at them before slumping in his seat to take a nap. Ichigo didn't question anything, not a single thing because he guiltily enjoyed the treatment.

It felt like they were becoming such great friends. Well, even if he's still his slave and knew it was all a farce.

"We just thought you'd like to join us for lunch." Shuuhei asked expectantly. He really wanted to be good friends with Ichigo, mainly because he was a cool guy and the fact that he sorta knew his crush, Renji was just a large bonus.

Shuuhei Hisagi. Adopted son of Kaname Tousen, a big name in the law world. Having put down over a hundred cases and being one of the good lawyers that never take bribes. Bringing true justice to all.

"Ca-" Ichigo tried to answer as he brought out two lunches.

"He can't. He's having his lunch with the amazing me instead. Why don't you two crawl back into the hole you came from." Grimmjow snarled viciously. He hated the way the dark haired and tattooed guy was looking at Ichigo. It made his fucking blood boil in something completely foreign to him.

"Ichigo can think for himself." Shuuhei said evenly, never one to have an argument with anyone. He already had enough of those with his brother, Kazeshini.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow as he tried to understand Grimmjow's massive change in behavior.

"Sorry guys. I did agree to have lunch with him. He even forced me to make him lunch, the lazy shit. I'll see you guys around." Ichigo said as he picked out the two lunches from his bag and left the room, Grimmjow getting off his seat and following him with this odd smile on his face. He didn't even turn around to tease the two.

Rukia and Shuuhei seemed surprised. Then they decided to put the pieces together. "Ichigo had made Grimmjow lunch even if it was an order, a strange one at that. Grimmjow's the richest kid in school. He could have the best gourmet if he just snapped his fingers." Rukia stated first. "Grimmjow was acting completely out of character where Ichigo is involved" Shuuhei went on ahead.

"But Ichigo's still acting the same, even looked rather confused at Grimmjow's drastic change in behavior."

"Grimmjow seemed rather...possessive don't you think?" Shuuhei asked. He so didn't want to rush into a guess but if what he thought was true, Grimmjow would finally get what's been coming to him.

"You don't think...No fucking way! Hahaha! He couldn't be." Rukia laughed, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Do you honestly think he does?" Shuuhei asked with an unsure expression on his face. The guy's an asshole yeah but he's also Renji's best friend so he doesn't want any bad cred being sent to his crush since second year.

"Not really sure but God I do hope so. He deserves to know what it feels like to be crushed, emotionally and psychologically."

Grimmjow had slept with Rukia when they were in third year. At the time he was the love of her life, the kind of man she wanted in her life. Strong, brave, bold and wild. He was her definition of Prince Charming, she was so naïve, she gave up her virginity for a so called Prince that forgot who she was the next day. She had broken down for a while and her brother nearly lost his mind with worry and Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't a man that was to be troubled with a teens love life drama. She hated Grimmjow more than she could hate anyone in all her life. The man had literally shoved his fist through her heart and laughed as she died slowly.

She wanted Ichigo to do the same to him and she'd find a way to make that happen. One way or another.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

"Oh look it's the bitch!" Nnoitra's annoying voice and term grated on Ichigo's nerves but he didn't say anything because he felt like he'd lose brain cells if he did.

He took his usual sit beside Renji and in front of Yumichika, Grimmjow sat right beside him, glaring at his annoying tall and lanky friend.

"Shut it Gilga." He all but snarled which made the one eyed piano teeth scowled questioningly, as well did he rest of he group though Grimmjow paid no notice to this.

"Hey. Leave the guy alone. Here's your fucking lunch." Ichigo said, his voice laced with the usual irritation n it when he's addressing Grimmjow and Grimmjow only, sometimes Nnoitra as well.

"You made him...lunch?" Renji asked confused but trying to keep his lips from twitching when he noticed Grimmjow's slightly embarrassed expression. He hadn't seen this in a while. Grimmjow showing emotions other than anger, irritation and his sadistic nature.

"Yeah. His royal pain in my ass asked me too because he liked my lunch better than his. Hey isn't yours made by Aimeric-san? His food is amazing!" Ichigo protests as he glared a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shrugged as he opened up he bento box Ichigo had made for him. It looked amazing. So much meat!

"I like your food better. Not sure why." Grimmjow says as he uses a fork to take a bit of the food and ate it. His face lit up, he had a light blush on his cheeks as he looked down at the food with shiny eyes and the look of an excited child. The others couldn't look away, Grimmjow, the man that they had seen take down twelve armed thugs by himself with a wild and bloody smile on his face, looked so cute as he looked at Ichigo's cooking like it was his favorite thing on the planet.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a now determined look on his face, Ichigo rose an eyebrow at him, though he could barely keep his scowl going, the guy just looked too cute at that moment. He sighed and placed his food gently on the ground in front of him then turned to look at Grimmjow. "Yes?"

"Make my lunch from now own. You make the absolute best bento I have ever tasted! Like fuck you want a job as my cook?" Grimmjow gushed as he ate the entire thing greedily when he saw Ikkaku and Renji lean forward to try and steal some. Ichigo actually smiled slightly at the compliment and the expression made Grimmjow...blush. The entire situation seemed so foreign to the guys. Ichigo gave Grimmjow gave him the rest of his bento and the excited look on the blue headed teen's face made Ichigo feel kinda proud of his skills.

They all noticed Grimmjow's slight change in behavior. It was very small, and most people won't notice unless they were really looking for it or were not hanging out with him all the time but his friends noticed it around last week and even then they were not even sure how it started.

Whenever Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, there was this...look in his eyes. At first Ikkaku had thought of it was confusion because it honestly did look like it for a moment, like something about Ichigo confused him. Then something else was added on top of that confusion and Yumichika had noticed it as some odd kind of respect. The fact that Ichigo had gotten the respect of the blue headed wild card so quickly shocked them a bit but after getting to know the scowling teenager they could understand where it came from. They were too similar, Ichigo being the more reserved one. They clashed in a kind of good way, and not just because of their strange hair colors. They then thought that they'd be having a new member of their group and Renji pouted for the entire week thinking his best friend was replacing him. Then Nnoitra noticed another emotion that had appeared out of nowhere when they were changing in the locker room for P.E. Grimmjow had stared at Ichigo unknowingly as the orange head took off his shirt. Nnoitra had seen that Ichigo made Grimmjow horny and he could get that, Grimmjow was into that whole butt sex thing as well as good pussy but it was the way he looked after that, when that Shuuhei guy held Ichigo's hand for a moment to pull him towards he coach, he had this look of pure possessive rage that only lasted a moment but Nnoitra had seen it. When he told the others they had come to the rather scary conclusion.

Their Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, has a school boy crush on his slave which he blackmailed to be his slave by using his own brother against him, and he doesn't even know about his feelings yet.

Renji saw the whole thing as a complicated monstrosity but also hopes that they do end up together, he thought that Ichigo could bring back his best friend, the one that hugged him when he was crying when they were only three years old, not the one that'd call him weak if he lost a fight. Ikkaku and Nnoitra thought that all their blue headed leader had to do was fuck him and he'd be over it. Yumichika kinda freaked everyone out when he asked what color of table cloth they'd have for their beautiful wedding.

"Uh no thanks. Got enough jobs thank you. Sure I'll make your lunch. I ain't got a choice now do I?" Ichigo answered the question, feeling that slight depression he got when he thought that he and Grimmjow couldn't ever be friends. If the guy wasn't sadistic and awful with women, he'd actually be a really good friend.

Grimmjow's excited expression fell as he scowled at Ichigo, he didn't know what came over him but he was about to tell him he doesn't want him to be his slave anymore, but just as he opened his mouth Ichigo got up from his seat, carried his bag and placed his hands in his pockets then he started walking away.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Yumichika asked already missing the beautiful orange hair. It was like a great contrast in between color between Grimmjow and Renji.

"Lunch is almost over. Need to check on my brother. I...he didn't look okay this morning." Ichigo answers tensely, not really wanting to answer but doing so anyways because he actually liked the beautiful man. His personality reminded him of Shinji's.

"Need company?" Grimmjow offered, then he suddenly wanted to bite his tongue because Grimmjow never asked someone if they wanted his company because they all would but Ichigo practically runs away from just the scent of him. He didn't even want to acknowledge the pang he got in his chest at the thought.

Ichigo turned to give him a dark look. The look burned Grimmjow in a painful way on the inside. It was like Ichigo was trying to murder him with just those passionate amber-gold eyes. For a moment they turned almost as gold as Shiro's.

"Why the fuck would I want to be around you more than necessary?" Ichigo growled at him. One would think that after the morning Ichigo would've been a lot better with Grimmjow but the thought of how depressed his bother was because Grimmjow wanted to play with his mind, it pissed him off, especially because it was a weakness he couldn't conquer. Oddly enough he didn't hate the blue headed bastard but he was immensely pissed off with him. He needs time to cool off before he can continue with the farce that they are friends. There was also this nagging thought that annoyed him, the thought that Grimmjow looked adorable when he stuffed his face like a child. He could _not_ think like that. It only increased his anger.

Grimmjow actually recalls at the huge amount of animosity in the other's voice. It was like he was slapped. _I...I thought we were good. I thought you said we were good? Ichigo...stop looking at me like that. I'm sorry for whatever is making you look at me like that. I'm not her so stop looking at me like that. Stop it. I'm not a monster okay so stop looking at me like I am! Stop it! STOP!_ Grimmjow shook his head of those thoughts before he couldn't breath. He looked back at Ichigo but the other had already turned away.

Ichigo then left, closing the door without looking behind him.

Immediately the door closed, Grimmjow set off these depressing and angry vibes as he looked down, making his hair shield his eyes. He was pouting. Grimmjow was actually pouting. Renji and Ikkaku couldn't believe their eyes. Yumichika was trying desperately not to laugh at the guy while Nnoitra had slept off.

"What the hell did I do? Stupid fucking Berry. The bastard randomly getting angry with me." Grimmjow mumbles angrily to himself as he pulled his knees close to himself.

Yumichika couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing uncontrollably making Grimmjow spare him a quick glance before going back to feeling abandoned.

"What's funny feather brain?" Grimmjow mutters irritably. He had completely forgotten those guys were there and the fact that he was acting out of character made him feel embarrassed so he covered it up with irritation.

"I'm s-sorry. Hah! It's just that...you're so whipped! HAHAHA!" Yumichika breathes out before he burst out laughing again. It was just so unorthodox. Grimmjow, the playboy of all playboys, the king of sexy was being pouty over a guy walking out on him. He just never thought he'd see the day.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes narrowed at the overly beautiful man wondering what he was playing at.

Just as Yumichika was about to spill the beans at last so the idiot would act on his feelings, though he honestly doubted Grimmjow would believe him anyways, the man being almost as emotionally stunted as his cousin, the door to the roof opened and Ichigo came back still with that angry expression on his face. He walked back towards them until he was in front of Grimmjow. He squatted so that he was eye to eye to Grimmjow, glaring into those blue eyes that he could only ever describe as beautiful. They glared back at him, daring him to do or say something that'd start the fight they've both been itching to have but refrain from it to avoid hurting each other. They don't know why but the thought of hurting the other person, again, actually makes them wince in discomfort.

"Look...Sorry for what I said. I'm just on edge from worrying about Shiro. If I don't do it who will? So yeah, sorry." Ichigo apologized, his voice not strained or filled with anger, it sounded honest though his glare didn't lighten up at all. He felt like he may be slightly bi-polar with how his emotions seemed to be all over the place that day.

Grimmjow just looked at him. "Hmm okay. Now where is the real Ichigo?" He teased as he looked around. An angry tick formed on Ichigo's forehead and he hit Grimmjow on the head out of annoyance. "I'm apologizing you ass! The least you could do was accept it." Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow rubbed the throbbing spot Ichigo had hit hard, he could feel a bump but strangely he didn't have the urge to hit Ichigo back. "Owwww! You're one violent fucker that's for sure." Ichigo sighed in exasperation as he looked at Grimmjow then noticed Grimmjow had this huge splash of soy sauce on the side of his face.

He clicked his tongue in irritation. "You're like a giant child I swear. Are you fucking five?" Ichigo asked, a teasing tone laced with his words.

"What's that supposed to mean Kurosaki? Watch what you fucking call me." Grimmjow snarled feeling like he was being made fun off.

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes before he used his thumb to get the sauce off his face. As his thumb gently brushed against Grimmjow's cheek, Grimmjow's breath hitched when he felt that warm comforting hand graze his cheek, he wasn't sure but it felt like something a lover would do. He then noticed Ichigo's intense gaze was almost directly on his lips and he couldn't help but swallow heavily, he was forcing himself not to blush, especially when Ichigo licked his thumb and then used the wet digit to wipe off the rest of the dried up sauce but some off it wouldn't come off and it was annoying Ichigo.

He growled underneath his breath as he used his other hand to hold the other side of Grimmjow's face, it looked like he was cupping Grimmjow's cheek and by this point the blue headed teenager's face a bright red.

The guys watched their entire interaction. All of them wondering when Ichigo would realize how intimate his usually motherly actions looked at the moment, especially with how flustered Grimmjow looked. If they didn't know better, they would've thought Ichigo was about to kiss Grimmjow passionately with how intense his stare was, but then again Ichigo's stare is always intense.

"There we go. Honestly stop being an animal every time you eat...Are you okay?" Ichigo said after he had licked the soy sauce off his thumb and asked the question when Grimmjow looked like he was red with a fever.

"F-fine. Don't you have to check on your brother? The bell goes in ten minutes." Grimmjow distracted him hoping it'd work, and it did.

Ichigo's eyes widened at this and he quickly got up. "You're right! Got to go. See ya in class. Tell me if you're coming over tonight. Shiro and I are making pasta." He quickly said before rushing out of the rooftop letting Grimmjow sigh in relief as he sinks on the fence on the side of the rooftop. _That was close, if he hadn't left I would've probably said something stupid._

"You really wanna fuck 'im don't ya?" The sound of Nnoitra's voice made Grimmjow bristle. Yumichika sighed. "Tact was and would never be your strong point Gilga." Nnoitra grinned like it was a compliment.

"Seriously Grimmjow even I can tell you want to pound that ass." Nnoitra says looking at Grimmjow with an unusually serious expression. He'd never admit it, never out loud for he's not a woman that talks about feelings, but he does give a shit about his little group of misfits. They were all he had outside his fucking weird family of fight crazy psychopaths, even if he was one of those fight crazy psychopaths.

Every single one of them especially want to be there for Grimmjow. He's the one that brought them together when they were kids, he's the reason they were each others' support. That's the true reason why they think of him as their leader. And leaders need to be protected, whether they like it or not.

Grimmjow scoffed, though a sad smile was on is face. "Of course I want to fuck him. He's like my perfect guy rolled into one gorgeous tanned body and tight looking ass. He also looks so fucking sexy when he's pissed."

"Then what's holding you back? With your other slaves when you thought they were fuckable all you had to do was order them and they were in your bed, most were even the horny fuckers to beg for it. So what's stopping you from forcing the orange headed bitch to submit?" Every word from Nnoitra's mouth made Renji cringe and Grimmjow wince. Ikkaku shrugged because he was thinking the same thing. Yumichika just clicked his tongue at the rather crude way he put it.

Grimmjow looked genuinely pained at the thought of treating Ichigo like the others. It seemed so wrong now that he thought about it, though he used to be set on treating him like that, he just couldn't think of doing such a thing at that moment. "Can't do that. Ichigo's...not like the others. He's...there's something different about him...I want to fuck him senseless but then I also don't want it to be just the once...I can only explain it as wanting something more but...I don't know what it is. I'm so confused guys." He sighed as he placed an arm over his face. Renji wanted to help him, they all did, but he knew that this was something Grimmjow needed to learn this on his own. He needed to understand what it was like to care and be cared for. He only knows one night stands because one night stands don't hurt him. This is something completely new to him and he's lost.

"You'll figure it out. I of all people know you're smart, smarter than most of us. Now bell's about to go and I need to find a rich bitch to fuck in the bathrooms while classes are going on. See ya." Nnoitra said as he fluidly got up and walked away.

The other three got up and left, noticing that Grimmjow needed time to think. The bell went but he didn't move still trying to understand what was wrong with him.

"Ichigo..." He whispered his name, almost like it was some kind of spell.

 _...Why does the thought of you make me feel like I am falling off a cliff? And why does that make me happy?_

 _Why do I smile when I think of you?_

He thought of Ichigo's smiling face, directed at him, the warmth of his hand. His angry looks, his violent punches, his amazing food, his saxophone playing. His eyes.

 _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

 _Just...why?_

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to update. Had tests all week and I'm in the yearbook club so we were busy all week and you probably don't care...Sorry!_**

 ** _Anyways I hope you like it. To explain Ichigo's constant change of emotions; the whole panic attack thing kinda messes with his head and his emotions are usually all over the place after it happens. It's like a side effect._**

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think! Pleaseeeee! Reviews are my reason for living! Not really but I like them a lot._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: Could anyone give me ideas for a DRAMAtical Murder story? I've been itching to write one about Aoba/Noiz._**


	11. Chapter 10: I don't think I hate it

**_Chapter 10: I don't think hate it_**

* * *

"Hey boss...*yawn* what's wrong with Shiro?" Coyote Starrk, the laziest man to ever walk on the face of the earth but also his Manager in the Production Department of the company, asked Ulquiorra when he walked up to him in the hallway.

"What do you mean Mr. Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked, though he already had an idea what he was being questioned about.

"Don't pretend with me. I know you give Shiro more attention than you'd usually give most people, you may be my boss but I've known you since you were a kid. Give me some credit." He finished his casual statement with a loud and open-mouthed yawn as he scratched the back of his head.

"I apologize if I was being disrespectful Mr. Starrk." There were few people on the planet Ulquiorra Cifer actually admired and respected. Coyote Starrk is the first of these people. The man may come off lazy and not even motivated but frankly when he gets to work he's efficient and passionate, loving what he does and doing it right. Ulquiorra admired that about him, even as a child.

"Forget about it kid. Now answer my question already. What's up with Shiro? He's been locked up in his office all day. He didn't even come down to the garage to flirt with the ladies...and me. That's just not him. I'm worried for the guy." Starrk said actually looking slightly awkward at the mention of Shiro flirting with him.

 _...Shiro...flirts...with...so many...people. And Starrk?!_

"...He flirts with you..." Ulquiorra states stupidly, his inner self calling him trash several times for sounding so idiotic but even he knew he couldn't help it.

"Is that seriously all you got?" Starrk asked looking at Ulquiorra lazily but his gaze was calculating. His wife mentioned how Ulquiorra seemed to actually have some kind of emotion towards Shiro and he wants to find out if that's true but he knows Shiro's well being comes first so that would have to wait.

"I mean...he knows you're a married man correct?" Ulquiorra asked, completely ignoring anything else Starrk had said. If he wasn't so tired he would've laughed at the way Ulquiorra sounded. He sounded the same as usual to any passer by, cold and emotionless, empty on the inside and out but Starrk noticed the way Ulquiorra's fingers twitched, and the deepening of his frown. Ulquiorra Cifer is actually jealous of Starrk at that moment. Starrk can tell, it's like a wolf's sixth sense.

"Ulquiorra it's just the way he plays around. He flirts with everyone. Well anyone that's his 'type' or so he says. Anyways, can we get back to the topic at hand. Shiro's depressed. We should help." Starrk says seriously.

"How do you know he's depressed Mr. Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked. Starrk could just imagine him raising a condescending eyebrow at him.

"Call it a sixth sense."

Ulquiorra just stared at him.

"You were a dog in a past life weren't you?" Ulquiorra's question actually felt like a stab with the way he said it.

"Ulquiorra." A familiar voice made both men turn back to take a look at the speaker. It was Halibel.

"Mrs. Starrk." Ulquiorra greeted her as she walked up t stand beside her husband who got more relaxed when she held his hand. Ulquiorra never understood those odd displays nor did he ever want to, he found them unnecessary human contact that regular and weak people used because they couldn't deal with things themselves but...as he looked at them at that moment, he had a passing thought that nearly made him do something horrific, like blush.

 _I wonder what it'd feel like if Shiro held my hand..._

 _Brain? Shut. Up._

"Please do me a favor and enter Shiro's office to ask him about the form from yesterday, involving the test drive for the new product tomorrow. He had dashed out too fast that he wasn't able to complete them." Halibel asked, daring Ulquiorra to refuse with her intense aqua eyes.

"...Could you please explain to me why you can't do it yourself Mrs. Starrk?" Ulquiorra asked as respectfully as possible but all Hal and Starrk heard was, **'I don't wanna! Why can't you do it you big meanie?'** Ulquiorra, one of the most intelligent minds in Japan today, was still just a child in so many ways, no matter how much he tried to hide that fact.

"I need to arrange tomorrow's event perfectly. There are too many important investors as well as your uncle coming tomorrow so everything needs to go according to plan. It wouldn't be a problem I hope." Halibel said and with that took Starrk, who just shrugged in response, and left Ulquiorra in the middle of the hallway that actually leads to Shiro's office which is right beside his.

Ulquiorra took a deep breath and headed for the office that was oozing a heavy and depressed aura.

As he stood in front of the door, he debated with himself whether he should go inside. Shiro seemed so sad and angry over what happened to his baby brother. When he left Ulquiorra's home the night before, the look in his eyes actually...frightened Ulquiorra. Shiro looked postively lifeless. Like everything that gave him his usual bright and energetic attitude that warmed so many hearts had been destroyed before his eyes. It was unsettling to say the least.

"Mr. Kurosaki..." Ulquiorra called in his usual tone though he felt what he'd later come to no as nervous.

There was a sound of someone moving and then the door opened, Ulquiorra felt slight relief when he noticed that Shiro hadn't gone and ended it all. Most people in his situation would've given up ages ago.

"Hey boss. I finished up the form for the test drive...if that's what you're here for. If it's not then...could you please leave?" Shiro had said, his head bowed down, his voice slightly scratchy like he had been screaming or something similar and his hand shaking as he held out the form to Ulquiorra.

He looked so...broken.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand how someone so strong, so unbelievably powerful, both intellectually and physically, could be reduced to something so...so pitiful. And then Shiro told him to leave.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Ulquiorra got pissed.

"Alright. This has gone on for too long. Inside. This instant." Ulquiorra ordered as he forced himself into the office, pulling the taller albino into the room before shutting the door with his leg, then he and Shiro had a staring contest. Shiro trying to gauge out what Ulquiorra was planning while Ulquiorra was wondering where that odd feeling of...fire had crossed through him had come from.

"What do you want boss?" Shiro finally sighed as he placed the form on his desk then turned back around, leaned against his desk with his arms folded and looked at Ulquiorra, ready to listen to whatever was going to be said.

"Is your brother not well Mr. Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra wasn't one to beat around the bush. He was precise and effective, though he could learn to use a little more tact.

Shiro flinched at the statement and he felt like he might've said something wrong with how the albino avoided his gaze.

"...He's...,*sigh* He's fine. I'm glad he is." Shiro says simply as he covers his eyes with the palm of his hand. He felt so drained but he knew he'd be back to normal the next day.

He liked pretending he was happy all the time because sometimes, it feels real.

"Then why do you seem...emotionally distressed?" Ulquiorra asked, not really sure what the word for Shiro's behavior could be known as. _Is he sad? No I believe I read a book that sadness usually involves crying but his eyes don't seem to be puffy and red so no, not sad. Depressed? That doesn't sound correct for some reason. Maybe-_

He stopped his musings when he heard a tired laugh from Shiro. He didn't look or sound better but Ulquiorra felt...warm when he heard the sound.

"I'm slightly on edge at the moment but I'm okay. I get like this after Ichi's panic attacks...they scare me because I feel like I'm failing in protecting him and...you don't really care. I'm sorry." Shiro said as he slapped his forehead l. _Stupid! He doesn't care so shit up. Idiot!_

Ulquiorra walked towards the desk and leaned on it stiffly beside Shiro. He thought that it was odd. The feeling he had. The feeling that made him want to hear more. Listen more. Get every word Shiro says into his memory forever. It was strange and confusing but he guessed he'd understand it sooner or later. He didn't get his brains for nothing.

Shiro's right leg tensed because Ulquiorra's left thigh was brushing up against it. It felt warm but also a bit cold, more lukewarm than anything. Oh how Shiro just wanted to rub his hands up those long legs until he reached those thighs, placing soft kisses against them as he goes up and up and then he reached for-

Shiro immediately kept his head down, his long white hair covering enough of his face to hide the redness that had taken over his entire head.

 _Where the fuck did that come from? I ca-I mean no! Mayb- NO! Ulquiorra is off limits! Off! I was so over this just two weeks ago? What the fuck changed?! His attitude towards him proves it. Ulquiorra isn't and would never be interested! So shut up brain!_

Okay so maybe Shiro might've thought about Ulquiorra in... _that_ kind of relationship like two weeks back but he had completely destroyed the train of thought because he knew it'd never happen plus he doesn't have time to deal with heartbreak. If that happened how will he be able to take care of Ichigo while he was sad? His whole attention should and would be Ichigo's.

"What were you saying? About failing to protect him? From what exactly?" Ulquiorra asked, not meeting Shiro's surprised gaze.

Shiro was surprised. Someone was actually going to listen to him. _Ulquiorra_ was actually listening to him. He's never talked to anyone about this, the way his baby brother's attacks affect him, because he honestly thought the only person in the world that would care about his problems would be Ichigo. There's also Shinji.

"Uh yeah. I just...I'm sorry you kinda surprised me there." Shiro said sheepishly, a small but still sad smile gracing his features.

"How did I do that?" Ulquiorra asked genuinely confused.

"I guess... I didn't think you'd care." Shiro answered honestly. It was how it was for Ichigo and Shiro especially when they were younger and protecting themselves. Nobody cared about the two brothers that lived in a rundown warehouse, working harder than children should ever be able to. All they knew was that they were alone and they didn't care about much after that. All of Shiro's friends deserted him because he wasn't 'cool' anymore and he stopped partying with them. Ichigo couldn't get any friends because all the poor boy could do was scowl and frown at everyone but his brother. They were the only ones that cared for the other and that was enough. It was all they needed to keep fighting to stay alive and not fall into the dark abyss that's hiding away in both their hearts.

"Why wouldn't I?...You did say we are friends and I read that friends listen to school other in times of distress...Or am I wrong?" Ulquiorra put a hand under his chin as he recalled his research on friendship wondering where he went wrong.

Shiro just looked at Ulquiorra, surprised that he actually thought of him as his friend at last and the fact that the guy actually searched on friendship. He found the whole thing funny. He laughed his usual obnoxious laugh which snapped Ulquiorra out of his musings.

"Oh God Ulquiorra! Y-you're such a r-r-HAHAHAHAHAAH! Who researches on how to be a good friend? What the fuck? HAHAHAHAGA!" Shiro laughed so hard that had to hold his tummy for it hurt too much.

Ulquiorra actually huffed in annoyance which just made the laugh stretch longer.

"Could you please tell me what you find so humorous?" Ulquiorra asked as he folded his arms, nearly losing his usual frown to glare at Shiro.

Shiro calmed down, his laugh turning to small chuckles as he looked back at Ulquiorra, standing right in front of Ulquiorra with his hands on his hips. "Baka. You don't study on how to be a good friend." Shiro told with a shake of his head in mock disappointment.

Ulquiorra felt both insulted and confused. Insulted for being called an idiot...for the first time in his life and confused because he had no other way to learn on how friendships work.

"...What do you suggest?" Ulquiorra asked, his eyes showing how sheepish he felt at that moment.

Shiro rose his arm and wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra's in a friendly way, though it had forced Ulquiorra to suppress a shiver of...something. "You experience these things. By hanging out with friends. Tell you what. Come over for dinner." Shiro randomly said making the organ in Ulquiorra's chest squeeze and his stomach did some weird flips.

 _Me?...In Shiro's house?...What?_

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra asked, he didn't even notice how breathless he sounded.

Shiro didn't seem to notice either for he grinned bradly at the thought of having his friend over. "Yeah! It'd be fun! Ichi and I are making Italian! My baby brother's pesto lasagna is to die for! Oooooo!~ Movies! We should have movies too! Pitch Perfect is my absolute fave but Ichi loves his superhero movies. Hey maybe you could pick which movie you want! You're sleeping over by the way. I'm guessing your very first sleepover! Pictures are a must! Oh I've gotta get that futon out. Hmm you're a guest so I guess I could give you my be-"

"Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra had to stop him there. The thought of being on Shiro's bed, surrounded with his scent...it was too much.

"Hmm what's up?" Shiro asked, his mind still on the evening.

 _Zuppa di porcini or zuppa di vongole? Decisions, too many decisions. Does he have any allergies?..._

"...After all that, do you promise to go back to our discussion from before? I know that these things affect you greatly but I have...heard that talking about it helps." Ulquiorra asked, not even bothering to lie to himself that he wouldn't go.

 _His brother would be there and we'd be speaking fr the first time. I...strangely wonder if he'd like me. Looks like I'd have to cancel my arrangement with Aizen. It is time for our monthly...activities but this seems more important...for some reason._

Shiro looked down at Ulquiorra, his arm still wrapped around his shoulders. Like stared at him with those strange, unnatural eyes, like he could see his soul. Then he smiled. It was small but there was that sadness that Ulquiorra had come to realize was always present around Shiro.

The albino surprised Ulquiorra when he pulled him closer for a one armed hug, having to bend down slightly. His lips, whether unconsciously or not Ulquiorra didn't know, were hovered over his ear which made Ulquiorra want to get out of the physical contact almost immediately because he felt like he was having a heart attack. He placed his hand on Shiro's chest to push him away but then he stopped. He...could feel Shiro's heartbeat. It was beating hard but at a normal pace and the feel of it vibrating against his palm made him relax into the strange show of affection. _It feels so strong..._

"Thanks Ulquiorra." Shiro sighed into Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra nearly moaned. He had to practically bite his tongue off to stop himself from doing such a horrendous thing. _Wha-What was that just now? What kind of reaction is that?_

"F-For what?" Ulquiorra could curse at himself for letting his voice shake like that. It was disgraceful.

He didn't even have to look to know Shiro was smiling. "For caring. It...means a lot. I'm really glad we're friends." Shiro said, his hold tightening for a moment before he pulled away. Ulquiorra felt his stomach clench at the word friend. This confused him. His entire...relationship with Shiro just plain confused him.

"Now aren't you supposed to be working L-quiorra? I am positively appalled! What kind of example are you setting for your subordinates? Disappointing." Shiro said, hands on his hips like a scolding mother as he shook his head with mock disappointment.

Ulquiorra just frowned at him, nothing new, "I do believe you are not one to talk for you still have work from last week you haven't finished. Another thing, I searched on this L and made an analysis. I do see where you can get some...similarities between us but I must inform you that I sleep normally, do not have sweets for every meal of he day, sit rather mannerly, I do enjoy games of wit and strategy I would not be deranged enough to play one against a mass murderer that could kill me easily with a look of my face and my name...In addition if I was L, that Kira trash would've been killed by 'unfortunate' circumstances for I would've figured it out faster. Thus I have made my point that we are entirely different." Ulquiorra states, telling Shiro everything he had learned in his research.

Shiro looked at Ulquiorra with slightly wide eyes before he leaned on one leg, looking down at his feet, his left hand still resting on his hip but his right palm covered his eyes but the goofy smile on his face was too big to hide.

 _Damn...why did he have to make it so hard to not want him...Really Ulquiorra? You actually researched on a manga character just because I compared you to him? Why does he listen to me? He always seems to hear every word I say, then later uses them against me, taking me off guard. He's actually paying attention to me...Why? Just...damn._

"You are something else Ulquiorra." Shiro mumbled, a slight chuckle falling off his lips.

Ulquiorra felt like he was being made fun off but before he could comment on it, the sound if Shiro's ringtone, the smooth and wonderful sound of two instruments playing, went off making Shiro smile so brightly.

Ulquiorra felt a strange emotion stirring in his mind. It made him...bitter, if he could use that word. _That smile is only for his brother isn't it? He smiles for me but...their always so different. Like his_ precious _brother is above anyone else, even me._ He shook those weird thoughts from his mind. _What is wrong with me? Of course he loves his brother more than anything. Why do I even care? Shiro what are you doing to my sanity?_

"ICHIIIII!~ MY BABY FROM HEAVEN ABOVE!~ HOOOOOOOOOW ARE YOU?!" Shiro sang loudly as he walked out of his office, but not before sending Ulquiorra a cute smile and a mock salute. The CED sighed loudly, strangely feeling tired.

He walked out of the office but was then stopped by this brown haired, the hair up in a bun, and short woman. "How may I help you?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone as cold as ever if not colder, making the timid woman flinch but she went on with determination.

"I...I just wanted to say thank you." She said, her voice small and shy. Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow in response. "Uh f-for cheering Shiro-san up. Everyone was so worried about him when he wasn't acting like his usual self. But he seems better now. So thank you." She said with a smile before walking away towards the elevator. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit so Ulquiorra guess she was from Starrk's department.

He looked in the direction he heard Shiro gushing over his brother through the phone and was taken aback by how many employees were looking at Shiro with smiles of relief on their faces, even the ones that bullied him occasionally seemed relieved he was okay now.

These people, every one of them, have barely known the albino for a month yet he had affected them greatly. Touched them in a way that made him important and...he doesn't even know it.

 _What are you Shiro Kurosaki? How are you changing me so much?...Do I even like the change? Do I hate it?_

Shiro caught Ulquiorra's eye and he sent him a cheeky smile and a peace sign like he was some high school girl posing for a selfie. Ulquiorra almost...smiled, well his lip twitched for a millisecond but close enough.

 _...I don't think I hate it._

* * *

 ** _I would've kept going but then it would've been an extremely long chapter. Like...7000 words or more._**

 ** _Next chapter would be on the little dinner party and I hope to have it done by the nineteenth for an amazing reader of mine's birthday. He/she's a guest so I have no idea what to call em but I'll have it done by then. I promise._**

 ** _Please leave a review. As I've said soooo many times they make my days brighter and better! And sorry about the terrible spelling. Laptop crashed on me so I'm relying on my phone._**

 ** _PADDY'S DAY IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER! AHHHH!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	12. Chapter 11: I'm so screwed

_**Chapter 11: I'm so screwed.**_

* * *

"For the love of everything holy! Why the hell are you going to Ichigo's again?!" Grimmjow groaned for what felt like the umpteenth time as he parked his car and glared at the annoyance in the passenger's seat.

"I was invited." Ulquiorra said simply as he stared at his cousin with that aggravating blank stare that makes Grimmjow want to wring his scrawny little neck.

"Yeah I get that but couldn't you like I don't know, say no like you usually do?! I mean since when did you say yes to dinner with regular trashy humans that are beneath you?" Grimmjow mocked making his voice go higher in a poor imitation of Ulquiorra's speech.

Grimmjow was just...pissed. Ulquiorra could, and always does, embarrass him beyond return.

"Do not say that. I was merely being polite. Besides you told me you had nothing to do this evening when I asked but as soon as I said I was invited for an evening with the Kurosakis you practically fell off your couch yelling at me to wait up that you're going to accompany me...Why is that Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue as he blushed lightly. "I...They make really good food." Was Grimmjow's great response.

"Okay. I'll pretend I believe that obvious cover up. Even though I know it has something to do with your odd interest with the younger Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said with a sigh casually.

"Shut up you fucking emo! You don't get it! He's...there's something about him. Something...different." Grimmjow muttered as the anger drained away from him for a while. There was just something about Ichigo, something that he didn't understand but he really wanted to.

"I believe I have the same problem with Mr. Kurosaki. These brothers...they sure are strange." Ulquiorra muttered wistfully, thoughts of Shiro running through his mind, trying to piece together what made the man tick.

Grimmjow then sighed loudly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Might as well get this over with. Just don't talk to Ichigo or I swear I'll murder you." Grimmjow threatens.

"That'd be slightly impossible considering you've never even beaten me in our sparring sessions even once." Ulquiorra replied smartly before stepping out of the car, leaving Grimmjow and heading for the door.

Grimmjow growled in anger but did the same, wondering what awaited them behind that familiar door.

 _I_ _wonder...will he play for me again? I...miss his music_

* * *

"Sorry guys. We're almost done with the food so just sit down and relax." Ichigo said as he led the guests to the stools in the kitchen that were placed in front of a huge island that was obviously where they were going to be eating.

Ichigo was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his almost, _almost_ , feminine hips and a big jumper that looked stained with sauces and cheese. His hair looked beyond disheveled and he was wearing socks, one having a hole.

Grimmjow thought he was breathtaking. He didn't know where the thought had come from but it never left his mind that evening.

"How's it looking Shiro?" Ichigo asked as he left the two to look over his pesto lasagna in the oven. It was just getting brown around the middle and the cheese had melted beautifully.

"The pasta a la meatballs should be ready in two minutes. Ichigo your idea of adding that spice to the zuppa di vologne was genius. It tastes so good!" Shiro gushed as both brothers got to work, Grommjow and Ulquiorra looking at them with interested eyes as the two worked away.

Shiro was in a pair of navy blue yoga pants that shaped out his muscular legs perfectly. He had the strong and firm legs of an Olympic swimmer. He also had on a simple white T-shirt with an apron over it that said 'Kiss this _sexy_ cook'. He was barefoot which let Ulquiorra see the black nails on Shiro's feet and his long hair was plaited into a messy braid. He noticed Ulquiorra staring at him so he sent the other a friendly over the shoulder smile and Ulquiorra felt his chest organ beat frantically.

Ulquiorra thought Shiro was a beautiful creature. The thought confused him but it never did leave his mind for a long time.

"Zuppa di vologne? Clam soup I do believe?" Ulquiorra asked from his seat behind the island, mentally congratulating himself for not sounding as breathless as he felt

Ichigo and Shiro turned at the same time with the similar 'hmm?' expressions and then they smiled at the same time. Grimmjow just couldn't shake off the feeling that they could be twins.

"Yep. Why Ulquiorra do you speak Italian?" Shiro asked as he brought out the lasagna and placed it on the table before going back to stirring the soup, a small smile on his face though his fists were shaking to punch Grimmjow so hard that he'd lose teeth. He was still pissed about the other day.

"I am fluent in ten different languages and yes, Italian would be one of them as well as English, Mandarin, Latin and Greek." Ulquiorra states like he was auditioning for most perfect guy on the planet. Grimmjow rolled his eyes thinking his cousin was just showing off as per usual.

Ichigo's eyes sparkled as he looked at Ulquiorra with what looked like...admiration? Grimmjow had to stop short at the way _his_ Berry was paying more attention to Ulquiorra than him.

"Really?! That's so cool! Have you been to Greece?! Oh or China?! Always wanted to go there! If you did go there did you see the Great Wall?!" Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra, with an excited spark in his eyes and a beaming smile. The smile did things to Grimmjow's heart, it made him want to smile and frown at the same time. Ichigo looked soo cute and excited and it was all for his kiss up of a cousin.

 _Didn't I tell the bastard to not talk to Ichigo?_ Grimmjow was feeling that odd emotion he felt every time he saw Ichigo with some guy or girl or...Shuuhei for too long. It made him want to hurt someone. Most of the time he thought it meant he wanted to hurt Ichigo but that was obviously far from the truth.

"Why yes. I have visited those two countries but I've been too busy with work to actually enjoy the scenery." Ulquiorra asked, as composed as ever, though on the inside he felt slightly overwhelmed at how...adorable the younger Kurosaki looked at that moment. Like the cute baby brother that's always happy to see you. He could understand slightly why Shiro is so taken by his brother.

"Don't get too close now Ichigo. It's rude." Shiro said with a light chuckle as he carried four bowls of soup easily, two on each arm. He served them in front of each seat respectively. Ulquiorra was awed at his obvious serving skills. _It's like he's done this before...was he a waiter? No then I should've seen that on his file. Hmm._

"Oh...Sorry. I've just always dreamed of travelling the world. See everything this planet's got to offer." Ichigo said looking out the kitchen window after placing the lasagna on the table, a wistful smile on his face as he took his seat which was in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's face. The orange headed teenager looked so relaxed at that moment.

"What are you gonna do when you've seen it all?" Grimmjow asked, his voice being heard for the first time since he entered the house. Ichigo looked up at him, slightly taken off guard by the question but then he grinned cheekily, a Shiro kinda grin. "Find an even better dream. What else?" Ichigo answered in a duh tone and it made Shiro smile sadly. He wasn't sure what he was doing was enough to help his brother achieve his dream, there was also a part of him, a very selfish part, that didn't want to let his brother go. He was his whole life, the anchor keeping him floating on calm waters. He felt like if Ichigo left...he'd sink but his bother's happiness comes before his own.

Ulquiorra observed Shiro's reaction closely. _He seems distraught. Maybe he doesn't want his brother to go._

"Tsk. Typical of ya. You just can't stay in one place can ya?" Grimmjow asked teasingly with a smirk on his face. He was happy to finally have a topic to talk to Ichigo about that brought that smile on his face beside his brother and music. The smile calmed him down and he liked being relax.

"Shut up. At least I've got dreams." Ichigo yells indignantly. Grimmjow grinned at finding a new way to tease him. "Dreams? What are ya? Some Disney princess? Want me to brush your flowing locks Rapunzel?"

Ichigo had the urge to just throw his soup on Grimmjow but before he could finish the thought Shiro had served a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him. "Now Ichigo. No violence in my kitchen unless I permit and I'm way too tired to laugh my ass off as I watch you kick Grimmjow's ass in my kitchen so save it for tomorrow when I have time to join in." Shiro said sending Grimmjow a cold smile that made him feel like he was looking at Death itself.

"Y-you're still pissed with me aren't you?" Grimmjow asked shyly as Shiro served his own pasta. The food Shiro and Ichigo made always made Grimmjow want to go on a food frenzy and have a food coma, not giving a shit about his strict workout regime.

Shiro's smile seemed to have gotten even colder. "I want to open up your insides with my bare hands but I wouldn't because I actually resect Ulquiorra and Ichigo is my baby that would be pissed with me if I did but just know this..." Shiro started, his voice sickly sweet but also sounded slightly...off, like he was under water, then the smile vanished and was replaced with a glare cold enough to freeze hell over. The look actually sent a cold chill down Ulquiorra's back, and if he admitted it to himself, the look also turned him on a little.

Shiro leaned down, his palm on the island in front of Grimmjow, his nose was so close it could've touched Grimmjow's if any of them moved but Grimmjow was too scared to even breath. Shiro was one scary son of a bitch.

"I fucking dare you to hurt my brother like that again. I will not hold back. You will die by my hands and trust me, it won't be quick." Shiro threatened, his smile returning at the end but it was a different smile. It was the smile of a cold blooded killer, no, more like someone that kills so as not to be killed, without any remorse. Grimmjow knows that smile. It was the one he had on his face when he fights. Shiro...had done something...Grimmjow could finally see since he could look into Shiro's badass eyes for once, there was something that haunts Shiro. Ichigo also had that haunted look in his eyes sometimes. _What happened to you guys? What were your lives before here? I want to know so bad and waiting to find out is killing me._

"Shiro...calm down." Ichigo told his brother softly as he placed his hand gently on top of his older brother's white hand, giving him a gentle squeeze. Shiro chuckled darkly but did as his brother said before walking to the fridge then got out four cans of beer (three for him and one for Ulquiorra if he was interested), a pack of soda for the kids and apple juice in case anyone wanted some. He placed the drinks in the middle of the silent island. Ichigo sighed and decided to get everyone's cutlery and glasses, the cousins sitting down not lifting finger to help for it wasn't something they did. Once everyone was seated in their respectful seats, they all said thanks for the meal and started eating their food in an awkward silence that only Grimmjow and Ichigo felt for Ulquiorra didn't really care about what happened before and Shiro was to busy enjoying his baby brother's perfect lasagna.

"Hmm. This is a rather delicious meal. I especially love the lasagna. You have a talent Ichigo-san." Ulquiorra said as he took mannerly bites of said lasagna.

Ichigo smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head shyly, a slight blush on his face. "Really? It's no big deal and Nii-san did most of the work. Plus it's...just a family recipe." Ichigo was and would forever be, a very modest guy.

"Ichiiiiigooooo!~" Grimmjow groaned, his mouth full of most of the lasagna, his eyes sparkling in happiness and a happy glow on his face.

Ichigo stopped short and took secret deep breaths. The way Grimmjow groaned his name...it went straight down to his lower regions. _Stop it penis! He's not like that to you and you're not like that to him. You're not even his friend for Kami's sake! So deflate I say! Deflate!_

Ichigo's not as oblivious as most would think. He just avoids everything that would inconvenience him greatly. Like his attraction to Grimmjow. That _especially_ is a massive inconvenience. He's known Grimmjow was sexy and oh him being just his type made things harder. He _feels_ something for Grimmjow but he'd never act on it. When they say first impressions are everything they ain't kidding.

"What?" Ichigo snaps, not really intending to but sexual frustration would do that to a guy.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice Ichigo's foul mood and was beaming widely as he swallowed a mouthful of the soup, the lasagna still in his mouth. Shiro and Ulquiorra were more than a little disgusted while Ichigo just shrugged it off for he was used to it.

"It's sooooo good!~ Ya make the best fucking food Berry! You too Shiro! Best fucking pasta I've ever had! Damn can I just live with you guys?" Grimmjow gushed, finally swallowing the lasagna, slightly sad that it was all gone. His face was stained with tomato sauce and some clam soup.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh. He was still pissed off at Grimmjow, a little, but there's no way he couldn't think how cute the kid looked at that moment. He looked like a happy but messy child that just had had his favourite food.

"Yes. I must agree. Your cooking is even more exceptional than our cook's. Would you mind if I hired you?" Ulquiorra asked, completely serious.

Shiro and Ichigo laughed like he was joking but he really wasn't. "I'm serious." Ulquiorra told them because he had a feeling they thought he was joking.

"Thanks L-quiorra but I already got a job and it takes up most of my time. Plus my boss would kill me if I slacked off more than I already do." Shiro said with a teasing smirk before taking a gulp of his beer.

Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow as he took a spoon of his soup. "You've made a valid point there Mr. Kurosaki. Might I suggest then that you could at least make me lunch one in a while." Ulquiorra boldly asked. Just going in for the kill because he genuinely did love Shiro's cooking.

Shiro looked surprised before a shy smile graced his lips, a slight pink hue on his face. "Sure thing. What would I get as payment though? My _services_ don't come cheap y'know?" The shy smile unconsciously turned flirtatious as he leaned closer to Ulquiorra on the table, the other not minding it one bit. The way he said services sent chills up Ulquiorra's spine and he had to quietly take a big gulp.

"What do you have in mind?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual cold tone but his eyes felt slightly droopy when he felt Shiro's air hit his face. _What is wrong with me? Am I tired?_

Shiro grinned cheekily. "A kiss duh. I get one from Starrk every time I give him a piece of my lunch. * _Sigh_ * If only that man wasn't already spoken for." And just like that, the heavy atmosphere and the dazed feeling Ulquiorra was feeling, both shattered horribly like broken glass.

"Wait? You make Starrk k-kiss you?! That is so wrong! He's like...40 or something! And married! HAHAHAHA! You're something else Shiro." Grimmjow laughed, forgetting that he was joking with the same man that had threatened to kill him, the food in his mouth showing horribly. One would think that someone coming from such high class living would have better manners but no, Grimmjow just has to be the missing link.

"I can't help being so tempting. I mean look at me. So what if Starrk is old? He's sexy enough to rock my world. Hey maybe next time I see him I'll call him daddy! HAH! He'd be so fucking embarrassed he'd actually stay awake through half of his working hours!" Both Shiro and Grimmjow laughed loudly at that.

Ulquiorra had his fist clenched under the table while he looked just as cool as ever in the presence of everyone else. He...he didn't understand. Why...why was he feeling the urge to...to beat Starrk to a bloody pulp? Starrk was a man he admired greatly so why would he feel such...such rage towards the other? _What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I dying? My heart...it's beating. Too fast. Too fast. Shiro said he wants me to kiss him...okay. Starrk kissed Shiro? Was it on the lips? The beating is calm now but...it hurts. What is this pain? Make it stop. Stop. STOP IT NOW!_

"Hey Ulquiorra?" Shiro's voice snapped him out of his mind before he could slip into his subconscious. He hadn't done so or felt like he was going to since he was ten years old.

"I must say, thanks for coming. You're a good friend and I'm glad I met you." Shiro said randomly as he gave Ulquiorra a fake happy smile. He was glad he met Ulquiorra, extremely so but meeting the man is affecting his heart and it was troubling him.

"It's a pleasure. There's amazing food and good company. I am honoured to have even been invited." And just like that, Ulquiorra calmed down. Shiro's voice was all it took to calm him down.

Ichigo observed them, especially his brother. He noticed it almost as soon as Shiro's and Ulquiorra's eyes met. There's an attraction there. A strong one. He can tell that Shiro notices it. The way Shiro had tried to be as close to Ulquiorra as he could without being noticed was a dead giveaway. What made Ichigo scowl in thought was Ulquiorra. The man hid his emotions too well, there was a wall Ichigo couldn't see through so he wasn't sure what the other was feeling exactly for Shiro but he could still tell there was something. He wanted his brother to finally think about his own happiness and he thought that maybe finding someone to be there for him could be a start.

The problem was, he wasn't sure if that someone could even be Ulquiorra.

* * *

They had just finished a movie, The Jungle Book, which was oddly enough Grimmjow's pick.

He liked the badass panther.

Ichigo had slept off with a blanket around him, in between Grimmjow and Shiro on the huge but old couch in their living room, his head on Grimmjow's shoulder with his nose grazing Grimmjow's neck every time he moved, his arm was also looped with his brother's. Ulquiorra was also asleep. He had wrapped himself completely on Shiro's other arm, his serene face on Shiro's shoulder as he snores lightly, his left leg over Shiro's lap as he slept like a baby.

Shiro and Grimmjow. Had. Blue. Balls.

"Oh what the actual fuck." They both whispered to themselves with bright blushes on their faces. Ichigo's cold breath on Grimmjow's neck was making Grimmjow's dick twitch nervously. Ulquiorra moved his leg closer to Shiro's groin, his knee rubbing against it for a while before he moved it but the damage has already been done. Shiro was rock hard.

"This is fucking torture." Shiro whispered as he looked down at the face of Ulquiorra, smiling softly at how cute he looked in his sleep. A strand of Ulquiorra's black hair fell in front of his face making the raven's nose twitch cutely. Shiro wanted to move that hair strand for him but he didn't want to disturb Ichigo. Unlike Grimmjow, he was truly trapped.

"Is Ichigo this clingy when he's asleep?" Grimmjow growled silently, his voice laced with frustration and irritation. Shiro wanted to glare at him for making fun of his brother but then he noticed how Grimmjow used his other hand to adjust Ichigo's head to make sure he was comfortable. He instead sent him a suspicious stare which turned into a slight yelp when Ulquiorra's knee rubbed his groin a couple of times.

"H-he never liked s-sleeping alone." Shiro mumbled nervously. He moved slightly but then stopped when Ulquiorra whined like a child in his sleep but then stopped when Shiro stayed still. He mumbled something in his sleep before letting out a very loud snort that made both Shiro and Grimmjow laugh silently.

"He's too fucking cute." Shiro mumbled as he stared at Ulquiorra's sleeping face. Grimmjow watched the way Ichigo's brother stared at his cousin slash...brother.

"Hey. Ya wanna fuck my cousin?" Grimmjow's whispered and blunt question made Shiro stiffen.

He slowly turned to face Grimmjow with a look of slight panic. "What the shit?! Don't say it like that! I...He's attractive." Shiro started strong but ended with a light blush on his cheeks.

Grimmjow felt bad for the guy. "I feel bad for you." Grimmjow sighed quietly as he unconsciously squeezed Ichigo's hand that had grasped his gently.

Shiro looked at Grimmjow questionably. "Why?" Shiro asked as he wrapped his arm, the one that Ulquiorra had finally let go of, around the raven's shoulders, completely unaware of what he was doing. Ulquiorra snuggled into Shiro's chest while fisting his shirt.

The two awake men were completely unaware of how gentle and loving they were being with the guys they were holding. They had no idea that they were acting that way because it felt almost...second nature. Like when one unconsciously screams shooting star when they see one. It's just something that one lets happen, not even sure when they started doing it.

"Ulquiorra doesn't do feelings. He's actually had sex with a lot of guys. I, sadly, have to hear his fun little nights. There were some guys that tried getting him to date them but that just ended with Ulquiorra hurting them beyond comprehension. I had to kick the asses of a couple of guys that became too violent. Ulquiorra's a pain in the ass that hates me on good days but no matter what he says he's my brother so I will look out for him. He doesn't feel. He locked his emotions a long time ago. He doesn't even understand friendship for fucks sake. He'll hurt you. That is a fact." Grimmjow told him as he gently carried Ichigo. He smiled down at Ichigo as the orange headed boy snuggled close to him for warmth.

Shiro thought over what Grimmjow said as he lifted Ulquiorra as well, being careful with how he held him. Grimmjow's words did make his heart clench because he honestly could see himself...falling for Ulquiorra. The guy just...he just...his fucking eyes!

"Doesn't matter anyways. Ichigo's more important." Shiro muttered as he looked at Ulquiorra with a pained expression.

"Ichigo has said, time and time again, that all he wants is for you is to be happy. Stop worrying about him. I'll...My friends and I are here for him." Grimmjow said, quickly covering up his unconscious almost mistake.

"Hmm." Shiro hummed as they started walking towards the stairs, heading for the rooms. Shiro headed for his while Grimmjow headed for Ichigo's but then Shiro said something that nearly made Grimmjow want to have a panic attack of his own.

"You know anyone with eyes can tell you're attracted to my brother?" Shiro said casually as he stood beside Grimmjow, looking at his face to gauge out a reaction. He nearly made had a 'hmm interesting' moment when he saw the wide eyed shock on his face. It was that look a kid would have when they were caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"W-what are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked as his shocked expression turned into one of anger. Shiro concluded that his defense for situations he doesn't understand is anger.

"You like Ichigo. That much is obvious. Though from what I've seen you don't even know. You say Ulquiorra shut out all his emotions but I think you're guilty of that too if you can't even tell when you're interested in someone. Oh and even if you realize your feelings, you'd probably never get my blessing. Okay. Night." Shiro said before entering his room which was right beside Ichigo's, he felt like he should stay with Ichigo that night in case of nightmares but then Grimmjow's there. He trusted the guy as far as he could toss a plane but he could tell he cared for Ichigo. It was killing him mentally and emotionally not being there for Ichigo but Grimmjow's comment on what Ichigo wanted for him made him hesitate.

Grimmjow looked down at the sleeping Ichigo as he entered the boy's room. _What the hell was he on about? Me? Into Ichigo? How's that even possible?!_ Grimmjow thought as he placed Ichigo on his bed and tucked him in gently as he battled on with his thoughts, not even noticing that Ichigo had woken up as he tucked him in.

 _I mean he's attractive sure. I'd definitely fuck that ass with a bright smile on my face but...dating? How do you even date? I've never done it that's for sure. I wonder...WAIT! Stop right there brain! Dating is not something for me! Hello. Fuck. Get out. That's how it goes...Not like Ichigo would even be interested anyways-_

"Wow. You sure are thinking really hard about something." Ichigo's sleepy voice snapped him out of his mind. When he realized that he was leaning dangerously close to Ichigo's face he blushed scarlet then slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He wanted to look away from Ichigo's sleepy face. The look was slightly funny because Ichigo looked stoned but it was also intense, like he was seeing something on Grimmjow that not even he could see.

Grimmjow got up to get the futon from the closet but Ichigo stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Grimmjow looked at him, his expression looking irritated though he was just trying to control his blush. He became hyperaware of physical contact with Ichigo after Shiro's words.

"I...I'm...sorry but uhm.." Ichigo started off looking down at the bed sheets so Grimmjow wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes, even though it was dark in hi room Grimmjow had eyes of a cat.

Ichigo didn't just wake up because Grimmjow moved him. The nightmares had started. He saw _his_ face. He saw _his gun._ He saw it aimed for his brother. He started shaking as the images kept coming back but Grimmjow hadn't noticed yet.

"Oi! Spit it out." Grimmjow growled impatiently but then scowled in thought when he noticed the way Kurosaki had flinched visibly when the volume of his voice increased.

"Sorry...sorry...sorry..." Ichigo whispered over and over again repeatedly, his voice sounding broken and Grimmjow could feel that pain in his chest he felt when Ichigo had his breakdown.

Grimmjow sighed loudly in exasperation before seating back on the bed but closer to Ichigo. Ichigo still held unto his wrist.

"What's wrong Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked still sounding annoyed but he had no idea what other way to speak.

"P-please...don't...l-lea..." Ichigo couldn't finish his words for his tears were falling rapidly because he could see his family being brutally murdered in his mind. He knew that the gruesome images were all in his mind. He knew it. That didn't stop him from shaking in fear and pain.

Ichigo stopped crying because he was surprised to feel Grimmjow's hand gently running his hand through his hair. "Talk to me." Grimmjow said, annoyed that Ichig was sounding so weak because he of all people knew how strong Ichigo was. Probably the strongest guy he knew and he knew Kenpachi.

"Th-they wouldn't st-stop. I...I get scared." Ichigo whispered brokenly and Grimmjow literally felt his heart break when Ichigo said he was scared. _Don't be scared...I'm here._

Ichigo clenched his eyes feeling unbelievably stupid for admitting that to Grimmjow. He was waiting for the other to burst out laughing at him but was then again surprised when he felt a thumb and forefinger gently tilt his chin up, making him stare at glowing cyan blue eyes that looked like they belonged to some wild cat.

"Why the fuck are you scared? I'm here aren't I?" Grimmjow said, with an irritated click of his tongue that radiated anger but the gentle way he held Ichigo's chin made the orange headed teenager know that there wasn't any real anger.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile through his tears. _You're really a good person aren't you Grimmjow? Why do you always hide it?_

"True but what exactly can you do?" Ichigo teased quietly as he wiped his tears.

Grimmjow tsked before pulling Ichigo in for a shocking hug. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's back with wide eyes. "I can be here with you. In case you have any more nightmares." Grimmjow told Ichigo softly, a hand on the other's waist and another in the orange locks.

"H-how did you-" Ichigo got cut off.

"I have painful memories too. You commoners aren't the only ones." Grimmjow sighed out with a light tease to cheer Ichigo up.

Some emotion took over Ichigo and he couldn't help but hug Grimmjow back as tight as possible, the act making him sit on Grimmjow's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. Nobody, except Shiro, not even Shinji, has ever helped him though his nightmares and here Grimmjow was, someone that he thought he was supposed to hate, holding him as he cried like a newborn.

"Why?" Ichigo asked in a watery voice as he held in a new onslaught of tears.

"I know we started on the wrong foot but...I actually think of you as a friend. Even though I put you in a pretty sick situation you...you were still so nice to me. Not a lot of people I know are genuinely that kind hearted. I get it if you don't see me as a friend but-"

"You're my best fr-friend!" Ichigo suddenly yelled as he cried on Grimmjow's shoulder.

Grimmjow stared at the back of Ichigo's head with wide eyes of shock before his expression turned to a soft yet sad smile. His heart was beating wildly. His palms felt sweaty and he had the unnatural urge to...to just kiss Ichigo. He let his mind free when what Shiro had told him passed through his mind.

He also wanted to help Ichigo for he could tell that he was completely broken and he wanted to piece him back together. He thought of how...beautiful Ichigo was. He was broken but still a work of art. He was feisty, funny, an amazing cook, a talented musician, an annoying nag, a loud yeller, acts like a fucking mother, laughs at all his jokes even though he tries to hide it, smart, fun to tease, a prankster by heart, doesn't judge, kind and...his eyes.

 _Huh...well who would 'a thought? I actually like the fucker._

"You're still my slave though so don't get any ideas, _best friend._ " Grimmjow teased making Ichigo burst out laughing which brought a wide grin on Grimmjow's face at the sound of the most musical laugh he had ever heard.

"You sadistic bastard." Ichigo said through his laugh, unware of the intense stare Grimmjow was giving him.

 _Yeah...I'm so screwed._

* * *

 _ **Here's the update! Whoo! Almost missed the deadline for a moment!**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you lot like it! Not my favorite chapter but yeah!**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Guest that I can't remember the username of! How old are you now? Hope you had a fun day!**_

 _ **Please leave some reviews! I wanna know what you think oh and you guys can ask me questions if you want. I'll try my best to answer them ! A new idea for a Grimmichi came to me but I ain't putting it up until I've at least put up three more chapters for this.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	13. Chapter 12: Terrified

_**Chapter 12: Terrified.**_

* * *

Ulquiorra shot out of his sleeping position as soon as he smelt the smoke.

He immediately went into survival mode when he realized he wasn't in his bed but stopped when he noticed a familiar silhouette in front of the wide window which was in front of the bed he was on.

"You sure are jumpy." Shiro's voice, which sounded slightly raspy, relaxed him, confirming that it wasn't an intruder. He looked around to get a better image of his surroundings.

He was in a medium sized room. Big enough to have a queen sized bed, a working desk, a closet and a corner where Ulquiorra noticed the kittens were sleeping peacefully wrapped around each other.

He felt a small breeze on his face and looked in the direction of Shiro and he forgot to breath for a moment.

Shiro was sitting on the edge of the widow with one leg propped up while the other dangled on the side, a serious and tired expression on his face as he looked out the open window, the moon put a kind of magical glow on Shiro's skin and brought out the whiteness of Shiro's skin and hair more than ususal. Shiro looked like he was made of some kind of magic.

Ulquiorra also noticed Shiro bring something that was in between his thumb and forefinger to his lips then blew out some smoke. This made Ulquiorra frown. He hated smoking.

"That is a slow way to kill yourself." Ulquiorra commented as he got off the bed, noticing momentarily that he was wearing something completely different from what he had come with. He had come in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a pair of designer black boots but when he got off the bed he had just noticed he was wearing a rather large T-shirt with pajama pants and no socks or shoes. It felt warm and cozy...Ulquiorra could only describe the smell as homey.

He decided to ignore the way he felt heat on his ears at the thought of being changed by Shiro and walked up to face Shiro. The other didn't even spare him a glance, just took another drag and blew out a large 'O' outside the window.

"Trust me. This isn't what's gonna kill me." Shiro said in a raspy voice, he didn't even try to fake a smile for Ulquiorra. He was...just tired.

Ulquiorra spent a few silent minutes looking at Shiro, wondering what could've brought this huge change in his personality and how long he had been sleeping.

"It's around 2am in case you were wondering." Shiro randomly says once he finishes with his cigarette. He flicks the dead bud out the window before he closed his eyes and let's the remaining smoke breath out of his nose.

"Thank you...for the evening. It was quite...interesting. I can say that it's a first for me." Ulquiorra tells him tentatively because he wasn't sure where Shiro's odd mood would take him if he said the wrong thing.

Shiro chuckled under his breath as he pulls his leg that was on the window seal towards himself, making a hand gesture for Ulquiorra to take a seat which he did.

"Glad I gave you a new experience. You can come here for dinner anytime you feel like it." Shiro told him with a small, barely there, smile on his face with his eyes still looking at the stars above.

Ulquiorra looked up as well, wondering what Shiro was seeing that got him so captivated.

"Hmm. I have not seen so many stars at night before." Ulquiorra muttered, looking at the nightly sky in awe. _Nature_ _is real art._

"The lights from the city hides them. Sometimes I selfishly wish for blackouts, just so I can catch a glimpse of these guys." Shiro told him with a light laugh escaping his lips. Ulquiorra could only describe the sound as depressed.

"I must say...they are beautiful." Ulquiorra said, not noticing that Shiro had completely stopped looking at the sky as he was but was staring at him with a look of burning intensity.

"Yeah...beautiful." Shiro said the word beautiful with so much emotion that it made Ulquiorra turn to face him to see if he was alright. Ulquiorra then had the urge to look away or run. Shiro's eyes. Those strange eyes of his looked like they were glowing with fire and the intensity of the state made him feel like he was unbearably hot.

He didn't let a drop of his emotions show as he looked straight into the other's eyes.

Shiro made a 'hmm' sound, as if he was thinking of something, as he turned back to the sky.

They stayed like that. In comfortable silence that was only disturbed by the sounds of the city outside but they were relaxing sounds and Ulquiorra could feel himself leaning against the other side of the window, his legs drawn up as well as he completely faced Shiro.

He could feel the odd heat creeping on his face when he finally noticed the state Shiro had been in all that time. The other was wearing regular sweatpants and socks but what made Ulquiorra want to splash cold water on his face was the fact that Shiro was shirtless and his long hair was draped all over him making it look like he had just gone through intercourse, at least it did in Ulquiorra's mind. The aggravating thing about it is that he thought that he was getting a fever.

Ulquiorra had seen Shiro in tank tops that outlined his obviously perfect physique but never had he seen the real thing. Shiro's shoulders were so...broad. _He's so well built. His biceps are rather profound...Is that a six pack? They look sculpted! I have a six pack but it's not even close to being_ that _defined. I see a V line. He has a V line. I have this urge to be ravished by him...Wait...what?_

"My mum...used to watch the stars. We had a telescope and everything. She taught us everything we needed to know." Shiro randomly cut in, bringing Ulquiorra from his slight heart attack.

"I beg your pardon?" Ulquiorra asked, slightly relieved yet also confused at the new topic.

"I can tell you're interested in Ichigo and I's past. You and Grimmjow both. I just want you to know we don't talk about it. Not to anyone. Shinji knows about it but it's just because he found out. Sometimes we feel like talking about it, we talk about it to each other. You wanted me to talk about Ichigo's panic attacks so listen up." Shiro said casually, like he did not just admit that he could easily read off Ulquiorra's intentions even though he hides them perfectly. Or so he thought.

"...I am honored. Please continue." Ulquiorra said slowly, trying to avoid the displeased sound he could feel building up in his chest at the mention of that 'Shinji' person again. This 'Shinji' that seemed to mean a huge deal to both Kurosaki brothers. _What is this feeling? So bitter. It's actually rather suffocating._

"I...We were young. Ichigo was _too_ young. Life...got difficult for us. I had to become mother, father and brother to an eight year old boy when I was only fifteen years old but I took it fairly well. Ichigo...he fought. Hard. But there's only so much a child can take. It was a few months after everything had happened and we were staying at Shinji's. I had just gotten home from my job and I thought no one was home until I...heard him." Shiro said, he started sounding choked up, like he was going to burst out in tears any moment.

He took a loud gulp before continuing. "Ichigo was screaming. He was screaming like he was being tortured and he was all the way upstairs. The fear, I can never forget it. My body was consumed with it. I...I had this fear that...that they had come back for my brother. I mean...they were gone but...all I could think was no, not my brother. They can have me, my life meant nothing to me as I ran up those stairs, falling on my face because of how weak my legs felt but I'd get up and keep moving, my head was bleeding badly from the impact but that didn't stop me. I just wanted Ichigo to be safe." Shiro had, by that point, pulled both legs towards himself as he hid his face in between his legs. Ulquiorra's hands twitched to do...something but he wasn't sure what to do. He felt so conflicted.

"...I found him in the bathroom." Shiro whispered so low that Ulquiorra was surprised he had even heard him.

"...He...h-he was screaming at whatever he saw to get it out over and over again as he clawed at his chest until blood started...f-falling out of the gashes. I-I found out later...that he thought he had been shot a-and he was trying to g-get the b-b-bullet out. I held him close...when he c-calmed down he burst out sobbing for our mum and dad, over and over again and I cried with him for I couldn't bring them back for him, I cried telling him how sorry I was again and again until he passed out. I didn't even stop crying as I cleaned his self-inflicted scars and then held him close. That was the first of many panic attacks. My baby brother was in so much pain and I was useless." Shiro was silently crying and Ulquiorra saw this when the albino lifted his head at last.

Ulquiorra didn't even have to think about it. His body just went ahead with it without his consent.

He stood up, took Shiro's hand to make him do the same and then pulled the albino in for a hug.

Shiro didn't even bother with confusion with the other's strange behavior and cried on Ulquiorra's shoulder like a baby, his shoulders were even shaking violently.

"You being alive is more than enough." Ulquiorra's statement made Shiro stop sobbing though tears still fell from his eyes.

"Wha-what?" Shiro asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm saying you should think of it this way. If you had been lost as well how would Ichigo-san have gone on? How would he have been able to move from...what I assume must have been rather traumatic for I wasn't there to deduct such an opinion so I'm not entirely sure? From what you've told me he was only eight years of age. If you were not just there I would say that he would have lost all sanity. You kept him grounded. You gave him a reason to move on so to speak. Just by staying alive. There...will be issues considering the events that had occurred but he has lived through it better with you just being there. You are all he has and you have stayed. _You_ being here has made Ichigo-san the strong and able person that I had the pleasure of meeting. I don't believe that you were or are useless and from what I've seen Ichigo-san isn't the only one in pain." Ulquiorra said, using more words than he usually would in a year.

Shiro's grip around his waist tightened as the albino buried his head in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck, clutching unto him like a true newborn.

"Believe what you will but _I_ believe that you also deserve your own happiness and I think I speak for Ichigo-san as well when saying that." Ulquiorra let the words out without much thought.

"...Thank you...Thank you...thank you." Shiro whispered brokenly as his tears subsided and he suddenly felt...a lot better.

"No thanks needed. I was only speaking the truth and stating my opinion, nothing more. Now could you actually sleep? You have a test drive in just a few hours." Ulquiorra chastised, not really ready to get out of the warm hug, his hold unconsciously tightening around Shiro's shoulders as he pressed his cheek closer to Shiro's chest. Shiro wasn't complaining either, actually enjoying the closeness greatly but he had to break the contact before problems...raised up.

"You've got a point but I don't necessarily sleep much so I'll be downstairs watching some TV. I do believe a Death Parade marathon is showing soon! Decam is the cutest thing ever! Well right after Ichigo, Shinji and you but God you should see his smile!" Shiro babbles on, unaware that he had called Ulquiorra cute, as he pulls away and grabs a blanket from his closet.

Ulquiorra felt cold when Shiro pulled out of the hug. Almost like he was freezing from the inside out but then he got all warm again when Shiro had described him in such an odd way. _Cute? I've never been considered as such...does this mean I'm appealing to Shiro's eyes?... I should be displeased being called such a term but for some reason I think I like it._

"Y-you don't sleep much you say?" Ulquiorra asks, mentally kicking himself for the slight stutter.

"No. I'd be lucky if I get five hours of sleep. Ichigo also has that problem, but we deal with it." Shiro told him as he made to exit the room but...he felt a cool but comforting hand grasp his wrist.

He turned around to look down at Ulquiorra quizzically. "Anything wrong?" Shiro asked worriedly, thinking the other might be sick.

"... I...I'm here...for you. I mean...I don't necessarily understand what it means to be friends. Or how friends are supposed to act with each other but when I think about it carefully and place all the factors together...if I was going through something similar...I guess I would be grateful if you were someone I could come to...Does this make sense? It made sense when I was conjuring up the words in my mind." At that point, Ulquiorra was hoping that Shiro would shut him up before he continued rambling like the idiot he knows he's not.

Shiro did stop him but in a way that played over in Ulquiorra's head for nights to come.

He kissed him. Not on the lips or even on his cheek but on the top of his slightly bed messed hair. To anyone else it looked friendly and oddly enough, kinda motherly, Ulquiorra knew this somewhere at the back of his mind that it didn't mean anything but his chest wouldn't stop beating so fast. Ulquiorra thought that Shiro would literally be the death of him. The small kiss sent a foreign warmth from the top of his head to his toes.

 _I have...never received such actions. It is...it feels nice._

"You're so cold with everyone, heartless to the point that your words could make or break people. You control almost everyone in a room with just your presence. I have to admit, you scare me sometimes but then...you're not like that with me...or Grimmjow from what I noticed. You even listen to the odd things I say everyday. You may not have had experiences with having friends but you're doing an amazing job. I guess geniuses really do learn fast." Shiro told him softly as he looked down at him with that beautiful smile of his. They were so close, Ulquiorra noticed but Shiro being used to invading others personal space had no idea, Ulquiorra was breathing in the air Shiro was breathing out.

"I...Thank you. I think I need to go to bed. I'm actually quite exhausted." Ulquiorra said stepping back and rubbing his eye with a fist before he yawned.

Shiro wanted to squeal on how fucking cute that was but refrained. Wouldn't want to give his attraction away with all the emotions flying in the air.

"Go to bed L-quiorra! Oh yeah! Need to check on my brother and Grimmjow. That little shit better not be doing something that'd get him in a morgue." Shiro said with a dark chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked as he closed the window for the room was getting cold, not even bothering to waste his breath on the mention of that inaccurate nickname.

"Oh don't ya know? Grimmjow's got a cute little crush on my baby brother. Can't say I blame him. Ichigo's the best and also out of his league! Gah I just can't let such a brute get his hooks on my baby. Maybe I should get a chainsaw to scare all those unworthy suitors off." Shiro mused out loud as he made all kinds of theatrics where Ichigo was mentioned.

Ulquiorra paused as he took a seat at the side of the bed. "Crush? You mean like an infatuation?" Ulquiorra asked, sounding and looking confused.

Shiro stopped to look at the other man with a raised eyebrow. He squatted in front of Ulquiorra so that they could see eye to eye, his eyes not missing the slight blush that had appeared on Ulquiorra's cheeks that would've been easily hidden by the dark if Shiro couldn't see in the dark.

 _Wonder why he's so flustered. Is he sick? Or is the topic embarrassing for him? AWW!~ He gets cuter and cuter! If he doesn't stop I really might fall for him!_

Shiro was completely off on why Ulquiorra's cheeks had turned pink. It was because for a moment when Shiro was standing in front of him, the albino's crotch was right in front of his face.

"Infatuation. Yeah I guess you could call it that. Why? Never had a crush before?" Shiro joked, not realizing how true his statement was.

They both stayed like that in silence, Ulquiorra not giving the response Shiro would figure out in due time.

"You're kidding?! Never?!" Shiro nearly screamed as he looked at the smaller man with wide eyes. He just couldn't believe it. A man that was well on his way to his thirties, had never had a crush on someone. That's just fucking insane!

"Seriously?! Ulquiorra have you had sex?" Shiro asked, truly worried now. He understood what Grimmjow had said about the antisocial man locking up his emotions but to never have even liked anyone in that way is a bit over the top. At first Shiro was thinking maybe he's asexual but then if Ulquiorra had actually had sex before he really will get worried.

Ulquiorra was about to snap that it wasn't any of his business but then...it was Shiro.

"Yes." Ulquiorra told him honestly. With as little details as possible which were none.

Shiro ignored that annoying pang in his chest at the confirmation to talk with his new best friend.

"And you've never felt an attachment to any one you've had sex with? No bond what so ever?" Shiro asked with a worried expression.

 _If he has shut in every kind of emotion, especially ones like these, and I'm guessing for years, he's just a few problems away from breaking down. Horribly. The breakdown could mess him up. No human can hold in their emotions forever._

"They weren't what I would consider interesting. Just good enough in bed to get rid of...frustrations so I could focus solely on work." Ulquiorra gave him a mechanical answer but Shiro knew it was all true.

Shiro sighed loudly as he closed his eyes to think.

"Ulquiorra...do you even know what it feels like to actually like someone?" Shiro asked, if Ulquiorra could see him well enough in the dark he'd notice the pained look Shiro was giving him.

"I do not but I do believe you are going to inform me." Ulquiorra said smartly, his exhaustion making him irritable.

Shiro paid it no mind and went on. "It's when that person's in your head constantly. You want to be around them all the time. You hang off every word they say, listening to their words and actions. They're the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing you think about when you go to bed in the night. Everything about them makes you smile. The thought of them relaxes you. You also want to be around them constantly. You want to just hold them when their down and cry with them when they cry. When you're infatuated with someone...they become one of your most treasured people. Okay I'm guessing for someone like you, someone that likes control which isn't necessarily a bad thing, the thought of someone in your life like that is a scary thing but I promise you it's actually a pretty nice feeling." Shiro said with a happy and wistful smile, remembering when he felt that way in the past and how he was slowly feeling all that for a certain raven.

"...Always thinking of that person you say?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked up at the ceiling with a look of contemplation. _His words...They describe everything that's been going on with me since I met Mr. Kurosaki..._

Ulquiorra's head quickly turned back to face Shiro, his eyes widened a little as everything was finally put in place. Shiro noticed the look Ulquiorra had, the look his superior had when he had solved a problem.

"...I think...I have felt that way before." Ulquiorra tells the other carefully, not even sure why he was giving the albino clues.

Shiro smiled but it was a pained one. _Huh. So there was someone else special enough to get Ulquiorra's attention...Lucky them._

Shiro had never felt jealous. It was such a bitter feeling to him but when Ulquiorra mentioned that he had feelings some other person...he felt the urge to shake the name out of his superior so he could beat the shit out of them if it was a guy or tell them politely to fuck off if it was a female. All in all, Shiro was burning with jealousy but he decided the happiness of his friend was more important than that.

"Really? That's great! Ooo!~ I bet whoever it is, he or she is a looker." Shiro teased with a wink, his words seeming to have lost some of the usual playful air it carried.

Ulquiorra felt his chest squeeze in pain at the way Shiro said that so casually, like he didn't care who Ulquiorra was with, like it didn't matter to him at all. _You really don't want me that way do you Shiro?_

"...Yes...He's a very beautiful man." Ulquiorra sighed out as he climbed into the bed, his voice sounding almost yearning, like he was longing for something. The sound made Shiro want to curl in a ball of self pity because he just knew it wasn't for him.

"He's a lucky guy. Night Ulquiorra." Shiro whispered as he got up and left the room as fast as he possibly could.

"Fuck. I'm already falling aren't I?" Shiro mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen to get that bottle of scotch he hid away in one of the cabinets.

"I need a smoke." He growled before drinking from the bottle as he walked into the living room.

Back in Shiro's bedroom, Ulquiorra laid in the albino's bed wide awake and trying to calm his overly beating heart.

Now alone he finally realized that he was wearing Shiro's clothes and staying on his bed therefore meaning he was surrounded with the other's scent. Coming to the realization of his feelings did not help matters at all.

Ulquiorra turned to his side and lifted the top of the shirt to his nose and took a big sniff.

 _He smells like earth...,mint and sweat too. There's also a lot of motor oil. He does love his cars. Such a manly smell too. It's comforting...I wonder...will he let me keep this shirt?_

Ulquiorra then proceeded to grab the second pillow on the bed and pull it closer, secretly delighted that it also had Shiro's scent and cuddled close to it, knowing full well that he would've done so in his sleep anyways.

The thought about his feelings of Shiro crossed his mind and he immediately felt that odd flush appear on his face and squeezed the pillow harder.

 _...I don't think...How did this happen? I have never thought this way. Not bout anyone. I've had all kinds of suitors that most people would've wanted for themselves. Aizen especially is what most would call the whole package. Intelligent to the point that it's nearly impossible too keep up with his mind for most people not that I couldn't easily, Confident if not slightly arrogant, attractive amazingly so and a very adequate bed partner. Not to mention successful with his bank branch that has spread all over Japan and also a hard worker that has shown his interest with me time and time again. So why Shiro? Why someone with no background of nobility, uncouth, manners of a barbaric, little to no respect for anyone, could rival in laziness with Starrk, talks none stop, does not know the meaning of personal space or the word no...knows when you're in a bad mood and immediately tries to cheer you up, has the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen, his eyes are so enchanting, his laugh is melodious, his unbreakable devotion and determination, his love for his brother, his kindness, his strength, his warm hugs and his calming scent...Shiro._

Ulquiorra clenched his eyes closed as he fisted his shirt right over his heart as if to stop the pain that had spread through the spot at his next thought.

 _...I like you. I like you a lot and you're right, it is scary. I am absolutely terrified._

* * *

 ** _Looooong update here! So this is how Ulquiorra and Shiro's night ended! Hope it's an adequate one._**

 ** _Took me awhile to write this one. Got sick there for a while. Still am but I had to write because ideas were giving me a massive headache._**

 ** _Anyone here seen the new Daredevil season 2?! Three words. FUCKING. LOVED. IT!_**

 ** _Matt just...And then Frank...Foggy being all...Then...GAH! AMAZING!_**

 ** _Punisher fan by the way but DEADPOOL STOLE MY HEART! Grimmjow owns the rest!_**

 ** _Please leave a review on what you think about this chapter! Ignore my slight comic nerd rant. It was something I needed to get off my chest._**

 ** _Question: Spideypool? YAY or NAY?_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	14. Chapter 13: Jealous

**_Chapter 13: Jealous._**

* * *

"He's finally joined the land of the living." Grimmjow teased with a smirk on his face as Ichigo entered the kitchen, all dressed and ready for school but with the look of exhaustion on his face.

Ichigo glared at him in response but his expression turned into a tired smile when his brother entered the room in his usual suit, minus the jacket, with their little kittens running around his feet. The little guys ran towards Grimmjow almost immediately like he was a kitten magnet. Grimmjow didn't even react to them climbing his legs, the navy-black one having been able to successfully reach his laps and made himself comfortable, Grimmjow even pulled the other two up, the white one on his not gelled up hair while he petted the orange one that seemed to crave his attention.

"Moooorning Ichi-Berry!~" Shiro gushed as he pulled his baby brother in for a loving hug. Ichigo hugged him back, tighter. Shiro looked down at him with a look of concern because his baby brother was holding unto him like a scared child.

"How bad was the breakdown?" Shiro asked softly, a hand cradling the back of Ichigo's head as he placed a soft kiss on the top of his bright orange hair, his hand at Ichigo's head playing with that small patch of white hair not many notice as he tried to comfort himself as well as Ichigo.

Grimmjow sat quietly as he ate pieces of his peeled apple with one hand, the other still petting neko-Ichigo, watching both brothers comfort each other with his heart feeling like it just went to his stomach. He felt that burning feeling he got every time Ichigo would hang around those weird music kids or Rukia or...Shuuhei. Or when he spoke about that Shinji person but this is his brother...why was he still feeling that odd emotion?

 _Is this...jealousy? Well that's new. I seen it with some of the people I fucked. No wonder they always acted so crazy. It fucking hurts._

"It wasn't as bad...Grimmjow actually helped me." Ichigo told his brother, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of Grimmjow being cuddled by three kittens as the blue haired teenager looked so deep in thought.

"...Did he now?" Shiro asked, a ghost of a smile on his face. _So the bastard actually stepped up. It's going to take a lot more to convince me he's worthy and even more than that to win over Ichigo's affections. My baby's intelligent but bless him, he's too oblivious._

"Thanks Grimmjow!~ For taking care of my baby brother!~" Shiro yelled as he let go of Ichigo and hugged Grimmjow, the kittens didn't even stir but Grimmjow had to hold unto the little orange kitten for fear he might drop him.

"N-no problem." Grimmjow stuttered nervously. He looked at Ichigo for help because Shiro had started nuzzling his neck and it was causing...problems. He admitted he had a crush on Ichigo, that didn't stop the fact that Shiro's an attractive man himself from being true.

"Nii-san leave him be. Where's Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked as he got his breakfast ready, which constituted of a fruit salad in the fridge. He's healthy like that.

Shiro let go of Grimmjow making the nearly hard teen let out a breath of relief. Shiro brought out the lunches he had prepared for all of them as he answered Ichigo's question. "He had to leave early to greet the investors coming in to see me race in the new car. Ichigo you've gotta see it! Probably my best work yet!" Shiro gushed like an excited kid as he filled up each kittens' respective bowls with the required amount of food and water for whenever they released Grimmjow.

"Send me a picture of it. Man, I wish they made the whole show on the weekend. I love seeing you race." Ichigo muttered with an actual pout on his face. It made Grimmjow smile softly as he stared at the orange headed teen, no one else noticing the entranced look in Grimmjow's eyes.

"Is he good?" Grimmjow asked wondering why someone that works in an office would even race occasionally. Shiro wanted to change the subject but Ichigo's proud and excited eyes stopped him and gave him a warm feeling in his chest. His brother was proud of him and all was right in the world.

"More like the fucking best! Shiro's amazing with cars! Whether it's fixing one or driving one! It's like he was born for it! He's doing what he loves and what he does best! He's the most amazing person on the planet!" Ichigo said with a proud and happy smile on his face as he spoke about his big brother that he loved dearly, letting his usually hidden hero-worship of his big brother run through his words.

Shiro felt choked up. So many emotions in the span of just three days and he felt like a hormonal pregnant woman. Ichigo's words just made his day all the more brighter.

He smiled with so much warmth at his brother, glad that he truly was succeeding in making his brother happy and...the fact his brother was proud of him was just an added bonus. _Looks like you were right L-quiorra...what else is new?_

"Thank you Otōto." Shiro sighed as he placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's forehead. He walked passed his little brother towards Grimmjow, grabbed his lunch off the island and ruffled Grimmjow's hair, much to Grimmjow's dismay. He couldn't gel his hair for the brothers didn't keep gel so his hair lay flat on his face covering part of his left eye and shorter strands falling on his forehead, with his hair color, for some reason, it looked slightly too feminine. He didn't like it. Then Shiro had to make it more messy.

"Gotta go guys. Ichigo make sure you take your lunch. You too Grimm-kitty!~ Don't be late for school boys!~ Bye and wish me luck!~" Shiro told them before he walked towards the door.

"Be safe!" Ichigo yelled back. "Always!" Shiro yelled in response before he closed the front door. Both teens heard the car leaving the driveway.

"You...really love your brother." Grimmjow said as he placed all the kittens on the ground so that he could get up. He put his hands in his uniform pants as he looked down at Ichigo who was smiling while finishing up his fruit salad. He had stayed in the Kurosaki's residence enough times to have some of his clothes around.

Ichigo nodded with a pink hue on his cheeks out of embarrassment. His smile still on his face.

 _He looks happy. Like genuinely happy. Look at those cheeks...is it bad that I want to kiss him? Cause I reallllllly want to. His face looks like he's begging to be kissed. Though I don't think he'd like that._

"Tsk. He really messed up your hair." Ichigo said as he put the plastic bowl that was holding his salad in the trash.

He then walked back to face Grimmjow, both Kurosaki brothers obviously not knowing what personal space was, his chest practically on the others. Grimmjow kept his usual mask of boredom on but he couldn't hide the flush on his cheeks fast enough so it was pretty obvious he was blushing.

He gently placed his hand on Grimmjow's hair and Grimmjow could feel something similar to a purr rumbling in his chest but he held it down to keep his pride intact.

Ichigo arranged his hair which Shiro had messed up. He was slightly mesmerized by how soft and long Grimmjow's hair actually was. The hair felt like silk and it was even slightly below Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I like your hair like this. It's nice when you style it but I like this one. Makes me feel like I'm seeing the real you or something like that." Ichigo mumbled as he even went as far as arranging Grimmjow's rugged way of dressing up. He buttoned up his shirt and straightened his collar.

"Does it really look that good? I usually thought it looked like a woman's." Grimmjow muttered trying to hold in a gran when he felt Ichigo's hands on his chest.

"You think so? Grimmjow I think you could wear a pink tutu and still manage to make it look like it's what someone would wear to an underground wrestling arena." Ichigo muttered with an amused look on his face.

Grimmjow grinned at that. "Are you saying I'm manly Berry?' Grimmjow teased.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pulled away, missing the warmth Grimmjow emitted but not dwelling on it much. "The manliest Grimmjow. Now c'mon we gotta go now if we don't want to be late." Ichigo said as he grabbed both he and Grimmjow's lunches and placed them in his bag. He picked out his blue headphones from the a drawer as well as red ones that Grimmjow leaves in his house and tossed it to the other who caught it and put it around his hair and connected it to his phone as did Ichigo.

"It doesn't fucking matter Berry. You've gotta live a little. Hey I have an idea! Let's di-"

"We are not ditching. Well I'm not. You can do whatever the fuck ya want." Ichigo told him as they walked out the house and he locked the door.

"Awh it wouldn't be as much fun unless I finally get you to ditch too." Grimmjow groaned like a child making Ichigo smile despite himself. He can't remember the last time he smiled so much in just one morning.

They walked together in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence Grimmjow wasn't used to but he liked it a lot.

Then he broke the silence because he just wanted to know. "Was it the truth?" Grimmjow asked, that serious expression on his face that made Ichigo feel like he had done something wrong.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he shook slightly. The weather was getting colder since it was almost winter and Ichigo had accidentally put his school jacket in the laundry and he forgot his coat so he was freezing.

Grimmjow didn't even think about it and took off his school jacket, wrapped it around Ichigo who looked at the jacket with wide eyes. Ichigo tried to discreetly snuggle into the warm coat that also contained some of Grimmjow's body heat as he listened to Grimmjow, though at first he instinctively wanted to yell at the other that he wasn't a woman and didn't need his help but he was cold so fuck male pride.

"Is it true I'm your best friend?" Ichigo stiffened, surprised that that was Grimmjow's question and even more surprised that Grimmjow even brought up last night's events.

They had both stopped walking and stared at each other. Ichigo looking at Grimmjow with slightly wide eyes and Grimmjow looking down at Ichigo with that serious expression that made Ichigo's instincts scream danger.

Ichigo looked down at his feet, his face flushed from both the cold and embarrassment at having to repeat his answer.

"It's okay if it's not. I kinda get it. I am an asshole that's just who I am." Grimmjow told Ichigo with a nonchalant shrug though on the inside he wanted to just...hit something or go back in time and hit his past self so he wouldn't have the chance to make the worst first impression ever.

"Yeah. You are an asshole. Probably the biggest douchebag I've ever met to be honest." Ichigo told him, his words stinging Grimmjow more than anyone's had even come close to. Words never affected Grimmjow because more than half of the time they were right but Ichigo's opinion meant a lot to him, he just realized that fact once Ichigo had said those words.

 _If this is what it means to actually want a relationship with someone then could someone tell me the fucking directions to the off switch? This shit is too fucking painful and it's driving me crazy!_

"You are so...fucking annoying." Ichigo bit out with a frustrated sigh.

Grimmjow was getting pissed. "Well fuck y-"

"But yeah. You are all those things but as weird or fucked up as it probably is, you're my one and only best friend." Ichigo told him as he gave him a small and shy smile.

Grimmjow's anger evaporated as did his angry expression. He just grinned. A wide and cheeky grin that made him look like the young guy Ichigo usually forgot he was.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. It is kinda fucked up isn't it?" Grimmjow snickered as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders as they continued their walk to school.

"No fucking shit. Even after all this you still keep me as your freaking ' _slave_ ', using my brother as leverage. Seriously? What's your deal?" Ichigo said in mock irritation, already used to the fact Grimmjow wasn't letting him off their deal, not even with their new status.

Grimmjow bent down to grin and Ichigo felt his cheeks get even redder at the close proximity. Grimmjow's just so good looking it's not even fair.

"Of course I'm keeping you as my slave. How else could I demand all your attention?" Grimmjow said without thinking. His grin stayed intact but he was mentally banging his head on a wall several times as he chanted _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ several times. _That sounded so weird!_

Ichigo's only response was a light laugh that made Grimmjow want to...to hold him.

"You sound like a spoilt child. Why do I even deal with you?" Ichigo said through some chuckles.

"I _am_ a spoilt child Ichigo. Richest kid in Japan. Duh and you enjoy my company and you know it. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Hellooooo?~" Grimmjow teased as he poked Ichigo's cheek with a finger Ichigo swatted away.

They threw teases at each other and bantered all through their walk to school and all the way to their first classes, Grimmjow ignoring the stares they were receiving, Ichigo being completely oblivious to them.

Grimmjow had never felt so happy hanging out with someone, his friends being second. They just...fitted somehow.

The only problem was that Ichigo was just not interested.

* * *

The entire school was just a mass of confusion.

There was something wrong going on at that time. Something strange and mind boggling.

The school's very own commoner, Ichigo Kurosaki, was walking down the hallway while reading something that looked like sheet music. that wasn't the strange thing that had everyone thinking it was probably the end of the world.

The strange thing was that...Grimmjow was walking with him. Not just walking, oh no, he was walking with him in silence, watching Ichigo with a _smile._ Not a smirk, not even a grin of pure sadistic and animalistic evil tat made women want to throw their panties at him, nope, it was a smile. A _cute_ smile. The kind of smile you see on angels, full of love and compassion. Probably not but that was how it looked like to the star struck students of the school.

That wasn't all. The terrifying situation only gets scarier. Grimmjow was carrying a bag. It wasn't his own for he barely ever carried his bag around the color of his bag was a dark blue, the one he as holding was grey. He was carrying Ichigo's school bag. Grimmjow even offered, they all heard and saw the whole thing.

 _'What the fuck is going on with Jaegerjaquez-sama?'_

 _'Why is he smiling like that for the commoner?! That smile should be for me!'_

 _'That guy's so lucky! He was able to hold Jaegerjaquez-sama down! Good for him!~'_

 _'Fucking disgusting. Faggots are just everywhere today. Where is this country going to?'_

 _'Have you seen his hair?! AHH! I just wanna run my fingers through it all day!~'_

 _'Tsk. So unfair. I wanted a piece of that carrot top's ass. He's like sex on legs.'_

Funny enough, that last one was the only one Grimmjow heard.

He turned to look at the poor guy that had even dared to say that in his presence. The glare looked like it was burning with the flames from hell. All Grimmjow had to do was look at the guy and the guy was seconds away from pissing his pants.

 _'So scary.'_ That was everyone's simultaneous thought as they tried getting back to their business but they couldn't help themselves from wondering...

 _How did the pauper get their prince?_

They secretly took another glance at Ichigo who seemed to not even realize Grimmjow was right beside him.

 _Does the pauper even want their Prince?!_

* * *

"Where's Ichigo?" Renji asked his best friend as he sat right beside him on their roof during lunch. It was strange for the guys to find Grimmjow there without the orange headed teen they had come to enjoy the company of.

All of Grimmjow's friends were there, patiently waiting for his response and trying hard not to comment on his hair. Yumichika was practically shaking with the urge to touch it.

Grimmjow looked at Renji's face with a scowl and a raised eyebrow, noticing that the other guys were also waiting for his answer.

"How the fuck would I know?" Grimmjow growled at them, he was feeling slightly cornered and also irritable though he actually did know where Ichigo was.

He was having lunch with that weird first year president of that stupid music club. That's just annoying. What was irritating about it all was that there was this guy with a red mohawk in the fucking music room getting way too close to Ichigo for comfort.

Renji gave him an unimpressed look. "Considering the fact that you kinda make him follow you everywhere and also the fact that you've been with him practically all day. I even heard that you were seen walking to school together...Are you..." Renji left the question open, not sure what kind of answer he was going to get. As long as the answer wasn't a punch to his beautiful face he was all good.

"Am I what Red? Finish your fucking question!" Grimmjow demanded, itching for a fight to let out some pent up steam.

"He wants to know if you and carrot top are fucking exclusively." Nnoitra said, with as little tact as a dead mouse, making the other three guys turn to him trying to shut him up but the damage was done.

They sighed in unison and turned back to face their leader, expecting him to be shaking with rage but then...they're eyes could've popped out of their head if they opened them just a fraction wider. Even Nnoitra was surprised.

Grimmjow had turned almost as red as a cherry. They didn't even know a human being could be that red.

Grimmjow was embarrassed. As if that wasn't scary or heart stopping enough, he was embarrassed about something that involved sex. Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez, the so called King of Sex that'd prance around naked if it was legal, was embarrassed about having sex with someone.

 _Grimm...you really like him don't you?_ Renji thought to himself as his shocked expression turned into a small and happy smile. He thought he had lost his best friend for good. Grimmjow had locked in almost all of his emotions except rage, lust and annoyance. Also sadism but that doesn't count. Renji thought he'd never see that kid that'd blush when he accidentally caught a girl naked, or the kid that'd apologize to a cat if he accidentally stepped on it, or the kid that'd give you all his candy no matter how bad he wanted it just so you could be happy again, that kid was gone for a long time. He missed that kid.

"Well fuck me. Not literally. You're actually panting for that ass ain't ya?" Nnoitra asked, still surprised. He knew Grimmjow liked Ichigo, heck he knew the guy practically worshipped the orange head even if he didn't know it but...to actually see him like that. Like when they were kids. It surprised him because he didn't think that wild, crazy but bashful kid still existed.

"Sh-shut up you fucking giant." Grimmjow tried growling but it sounded like a pathetic whine which made him hide his face in his hands.

"You finally realized your feelings?! How wonderful!~ Took you long enough." Yumichika chirped happily as he clapped his hands with a smile on his pretty face. He felt happy. He was seeing glimpses of that cute side of Grimmjow he had missed. _Could this be l'amore?_

"Took you long enough. If it weren't for Yumi, I woulda told ya myself." Ikkaku commented lazily as he leaned his back on a fence...a wakizashi sword on his lap.

Grimmjow found it slightly strange that he just noticed it.

"I figured you guys knew. With all those hints from before." Grimmjow sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his blush fading away.

"Actually Nnoitra was the first to notice your adorable infatuation. Renji just thought you both were becoming friends. I personally figured it out later on and have planned your wedding to perfecti-mm! Mhm?" Yumichika was cut off when a blushing Grimmjow covered his mouth in pure embarrassment.

"Fucking hell Yumi! D-don't start over exaggerating!" Grimmjow mumbled with a flushed expression. Yumichika also noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So King...when do you plan on telling carrot top?" Nnoitra asked, already tired of all this bullshit. He wondered if he could go to the clubs later. He needed to fuck some sweet pussy.

"Yeah Grimm! Ya gotta ask Ichigo out! He told me he likes soccer and I have some tickets for the team he likes that's playing this weekend! He'd love it!" Renji said with excitement in his voice.

Grimmjow sighed loudly, slightly glad his friends are so accepting but they also liked to get involved. He knew it's cause they care but he wished they toned it down sometimes.

"Guys...Ichigo doesn't even see me that way." Grimmjow told them as he stared at he brown squeezed up bag he had thrown to the other side of the roof once he had finished his lunch.

It was a pork sub sandwich, made western style. It was...so delicious.

"Did he tell you that?" Ikkaku asked him with a pinched expression. He had no idea how anyone could refuse Grimmjow.

Grimmjow played with his fingers nervously. It was a nervous habit from when he was a kid. He thought it was gone, guess not.

"No but I can tell. He doesn't do the same things girls and guys do when they're interested in me. Hell sometimes it feels like he's just tolerating my presence with how little attention he gives me. I mean this fucking weirdo in a mohawk got more attention from Ichigo than he's ever given me. Who the fuck is that guy?!" Grimmjow had started ranting in anger Galway through his statement, going completely off topic.

Yumichika started thinking for he could've sworn he knew who Grimmjow was talking about. Then he snapped his fingers in recollection, getting the attention of the others.

"His hair, is it almost as red as Renji's?" He asked Grimmjow but the mention of Renji's outrageously red hair made Renji frown.

Grimmjow nodded in response.

"Is he slightly your height and smiles almost as viciously as you do?" Yumichika asked as the picture was getting clearer.

Grimmjow frowned. "Yes he's almost my height but my smirk's nothing like his halfass shit."

"Oh I know who he is! He's known as Bazz B. He's in our year but another class. I've also heard that he's been interested in Ichigo for a while no-HOLD HIM DOWN!" Yumichik cut his sentence with that frantic tell when he noticed Grimmjow had started marching for the door.

Nnoitra didn't get off his seat to stop the other even though he would've been more effective considering his strength but he actually thought that he should fight this B guy for Ichigo. He is a man after all.

Renji and Ikkaku were holding him on opposite sides while Yumichika was trying to speak sense to him but Grimmjow was just dragging them with him.

"Grimmjow what would fighting the guy do? It's not going to make Ichigo yours or anything." Yumichika said, his words falling on deaf ears as Grimmjow got to the stairs. The space was too tight so Renji and Ikkaku had to let go but they all still followed him. Nnoitra followed with the hopes of getting to fight.

"Grimmjow c'mon. Don't let jealousy blind you like this!" Renji tried reaching to his common sense but then he remembered, Grimmjow doesn't have any.

They had all followed Grimmjow as he marched down the hallways, getting closer to the music room.

"Jealousy? So that's what this feeling's called." Grimmjow muttered darkly, his aura getting darker and darker with every step he took.

They had stopped trying to convince him when they saw that ferocious expression on Grimmjow's face. It meant he was going to fight someone either way. That expression never left until blows were exchanged and blood was visible.

Grimmjow kicked the music room door open, breaking one of its hinges but he was just so fucking angry he didn't give a shit of his dad was going to chew him out for it.

"What the fuck?! What's your problem?!" Lilynette yelled from the side of the room with pianos as she hugged a terrified Hanataro.

Grimmjow scanned the room for a mop of orange hair and as soon as he found it he saw that ridiculous red mohawk right beside it. Ichigo was seating down on a bench, holding his saxophone with a surprised look on his face while that Bazz B guy glared at Grimmjow in annoyance, his arm casually over Ichigo's shoulders.

The look only increased Grimmjow's anger, the arm though, that just made him see red.

Grimmjow walked towards the two. No he didn't walk, he stalked. Like a predator slowly going for the kill with skill and precision.

Bazz B felt a little amount of fear run down his spine but he didn't even think about backing down. The blue haired fucker and he obviously had the same prey. If he wanted to fight for Ichigo's sweet ass then he'd get a fight.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on. He had no idea why Grimmjow was so angry. He could feel the other's anger in waves and it was actually a little scary. Ichigo slowly put his saxophone in its case, just to avoid it getting damaged.

"Grimmjow...are you okay?" Ichigo asked slowly, not sure why everyone in the room had gone silent. It was like Grimmjow's anger was suffocating them.

Almost a little too fast to see, Grimmjow grabbed B by his shirt and threw him with just one arm outside the room.

Ichigo and everyone else stared with wide eyes at the whole thing.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck?!" Ichigo yelled in outrage as he got off his seat to glare right into Grimmjow's eyes.

Grimmjow moved his glaring eyes downwards to stare at Ichigo with a look that made Ichigo visibly shake but he stood his ground.

"Move Kurosaki." Grimmjow ordered simply, showing how angry he was by using Ichigo's last name. Ichigo flinched but it didn't stop him.

"Why the fuck are you so pissed?!" Ichigo yelled at him, they had gotten an audience now. The students were thinking Ichigo might be suicidal because they could not understand how anyone could even look at their Prince when he was that angry let alone yell at him and demand things from him.

Grimmjow growled loudly and ferociously with clenched fists, his anger exceeding new lengths because he was thinking Ichigo was trying to protect this Bazz B weirdo.

"Carrot top. Sorry but ya gotta be moved." Nnoitra said, suddenly beside Ichigo, as he lifted him up by the armpits easily and made them sidestep just as Bazz B rammed his shoulder into Grimmjow's abdomen.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled I worry because that looked like it hurt.

"Calm down." Nnoitra said as he dropped Ichigo back on his feet.

"Why the fuck is Grimmjow fighting our base player out of nowhere?!" Lilynette demanded with anger in her eyes. Hanataro was still shaking slightly but he had calmed down considerably.

"Hmm? So he's a club member then. That makes things difficult." Nnoitra muttered with a frown on his face. _I might be overdo for a haircut._ He thought to himself while playing with a strand of his hair.

"You fucking waste of space! I don't fucking understand how any of these fucking idiots could even stand you let alone worship you! You're just some rich boy that doesn't know shit about the world. You use people to entertain yourself then you throw them away when you're bored! Here's some advice from the real world. The strongest always win." Bazz B yelled at Grimmjow as he straddled him and punched his face repeatedly. Grimmjow didn't even flinch as he received blow after blow, just stared up at Bazz like he was truly bored.

Ichigo was about to jump in to help Grimmjow, even though he knew it was his fault, but a hand pulled him back.

"If you value your life you'd never interrupt a fight involving Grimmjow." Renji told Ichigo as the others stood at the side to watch the fight. A bunch of students bravely came in to get a better look but the others, fearing for their lives and limbs, watched safely from the open doorway.

Suddenly, Grimmjow's hand shot up and covered the top of Bazz's head. Then he squeezed and Ichigo would never forget the loud and heart wrenching scream that fell from the other's lips.

Grimmjow stood up as he kept his hold on the other's head, didn't let up once even though B was scratching and making his hand bleed slightly.

"You say the strongest always wins." Grimmjow commented with a bored expression, blood dripping down the side of his head and some drops on his hair. Ichigo thought he looked like a killer...and for the life of him he had no idea why he found it hot.

Grimnjow then proceeded to let go of the other's head making Ichigo sigh in relief but the Grimmjow punched B's head so hard that he fell on the ground, unconscious and Ichigo couldn't hide the gasp that escaped his lips.

"Looks like you're right you piece of shit." Grimmjow growled, his bored expression getting tighter as he stared at the other and pulled him up roughly by the shirt. He tapped his cheek several times to wake him up which he did, ignoring the horrified look Ichigo had sent his way.

"Hmm. You're awake. Good. Now you see that guy? The one with the orange hair?" Grimmjow said low enough for only Bazz to hear.

Bazz B could barely see anything with all the blood dropping into his eyes.

"Ichigo's mine. He is mine. Do you understand. Repeat after me you piece of cow shit. He is Grimmjow's." Grimmjow demanded, saying the last part louder than intended.

"H-He is...Grimm...jow's." B said in raspy voice through clenched teeth. _You'll fucking pay for this Grimmjow. I will fucking end you._

"Who...are they talking about?" Ichigo asked in a whisper, he felt both confused, horrified and...he felt jealous. _Who's so special that the thought of some other guy going after them could make Grimmjow so...so insane? How can the same person from today, the same guy I had seen petting a bunch of kittens, turn into some kind of beast? Over one person?_

Yumichika noticed the pained look on Ichigo's face and smirked to himself. _Interesting._

"That's one mystery you're gonna have to figure out for yourself. Apparently Bazz over there has been hitting on the one person that Grimmjow's totally and completely in love with." Yumichika...exaggerated as per usual.

"Yumi! I wouldn't go as far as calling it love!" Renji corrected having the urge to hit his friend but knew Ikkaku would hand him his ass if he laid a single hand on his Yumi. _Kami will they just date already?! What's with everyone just keeping their feelings to themselves?! This ain't no romantic comedy!_ Renji thought to himself with a heavy sigh.

"Huh...is that so?" Ichigo muttered as he squeezed his fists tightly that he was sure there'd be small amounts of blood there.

 _Okay fine Universe. I admit it. I like Grimmjow. Not good enough? Fine! I'm crushing on the rude, potentially insane and violent bastard so fucking hard. You happy? So...so make him like me too dammit!_

Grimmjow had punched B hard in the face again then dropped B's again unconscious body, probably concussed, and stood up. He looked down at himself and noticed some blood stains on his shirt. He clicked his tongue in annoyance which also made him taste the blood on his lip. He spat out the blood in his mouth and walked up to where his friends were huddled up, he tried not to look at Ichigo for he might just pull him in for a possessive kiss so that everyone would know who he belonged to.

"That was a weak fight." Was Grimmjow's first comment. Ichigo looked down at his feet, he felt like nothing at that moment. Grimmjow wasn't even looking at him.

"No shit. The guy didn't even last a full five minutes. Why did I come down here again?" Nnoitra said angrily, the entire thing was a waste of time.

Grimmjow laughed lightly, feeling more relaxed now that he had finally kicked someone's ass. "Ya came down cause you care and you know it." Grimmjow teased his friend as usual, then he looked down at Ichigo, not being able to stop himself.

"Hey Ichi! Sorry about all that. I kinda lost it!~" Grimmjow said to Ichigo with a big smile, ignoring the pain he got from his cut lip.

Ichigo looked up at him with a pained and confused expression. Grimmjow's smile dropped and he just wanted to hug him.

"Grimmjow...why did you do that?" Ichigo asked quietly, shaking a bit because he wasn't sure if Grimmjow was still mad and whether a word he might say would trigger his unpredictable anger, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear the words leave Grimmjow's lips. They could all hear the teachers rushing towards the room.

Grimmjow shrugged, sensing some of Ichigo's uneasiness which brought a scowl to his face. _I must've looked absolutely psychotic. Fuck! I didn't men to make him wary of me. And we were finally getting along! I don't regret it one fucking bit but c'mon Universe!_

"The guy went after what was mine. I was fucking jealous. Hell I'm still fucking jealous." He answered Ichigo without looking at him so he wouldn't notice the slight flush that appeared on is cheeks.

Ichigo could feel his heart squeeze in his chest but he didn't show it.

He scowled at Grimmjow and hit the other up the head, trying to act normal so nobody would notice. "You moron! Look what you did to the music room! All because you were jealous?!" Ichigo yelled in outrage, trying to act normal, so that no one would notice.

... _how fucking jealous_ I _am._

* * *

 ** _There you go! An update!_**

 ** _Took me so fucking long to write this! I actually finished it while at the most boring party ever!_**

 ** _Party animal. Over here._**

 ** _Anyways I hope you guys liked it. So please leave a review. They make my day as you already know I have no life outside writing and photography._**

 ** _Something I must mention, remember my other fic? The Thing Life Throws At Us? I'll update it as soon as I finish this one. I fell in love with this particular fic so forgive me for the delay! I will most definitely continue it so don't worry!_**

 ** _Also, check out my attempt at spideypool! I've only done like one chapter but just check it and tell me if you think it's okay. It called 'His Baby Boy.'_**

 ** _Oh and uh just so ya know ladies...you're like beautiful. And guys...sexy as mofos! Don't let no one tell you otherwise! Except if it's me cause I'm honest!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	15. Chapter 14: He likes me!

**_Chapter 14: He likes me!_**

* * *

"We'd like to welcome you all to today's showcase of our newest designs." Halibel politely greeted the group of investors that had come in to witness the showcase of their new car.

There was about ten investors there. They were on the small racing track outside of Karakura, the garages an everything necessary for vehicle testing. The group of investors were seated in a stand that would let them observe the tests with keen eyes to see if they approve or disapprove of putting up investments for more production.

"Mmm. Always a pleasure to see you Mrs. Starrk." A man said, his false polite tone sending shivers down Halibel's spine but she kept herself calm. _Why did he have to come in today? Couldn't he have just sent one of his subordinates as usual? If Ulquiorra...no if Shiro meets him Ulquiorra and Shiro's relationship would probably end before it even started!_

"Likewise Aizen-sama." Halibel said in a respectful tone though on the inside she wanted to throttle the man. She had witnessed something when Ulquiorra had come in that early. He was looking as composed and immaculate as ever but he was clutching a lunch bag like it was his everything. When she asked she nearly lost herself and pinched his cheeks for he actually blushed, if only a little.

 _"Mr. Kurosaki...was kind enough to make me...lunch."_ He had told her trying to regain his lost composure and she found it to be the cutest she had ever seen him since he was a child.

If things were progressing as she thought, she didn't want this man to ruin everything!

Sõsuke Aizen. A young and successful business man as well as the owner of the popular banking and accounting braches known as, Las Noches Banks, or LNB, as they're publicly known. There's at least one branch of it in every section of Japan. ATMs withstanding. He was also considered one of the top eligible bachelors of the year by many popular gossip magazines, with good looks that'd compete with a model's and intellect to rival many scientists. The man was the whole package as they say and this whole package had an interest in Ulquiorra.

Halibel knew of their relationship as sex friends, being the younger man's PA, but she also knew that Aizen would actually like more from the raven.

 _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

"Hey there Hal!~ Where's Ulquiorra at?" The sound of a familiar voice made Halibel cringe.

Gin Ichimaru. Aizen's one and only protégé. His partner in almost everything and also the slimiest fox Halibel had ever come across. He personally doesn't care about anything or anyone as far as she could tell, except for his best friend Rangiku. Kami knows she hated his slimy smile more than anything.

"Why yes Mrs. Starrk. Where could Mr. Cifer be? I would very much like to have a word with him. He cancelled our meeting last night and I just want to be sure he is alright." Aizen asked with that fake pleasantness in his voice, his smile as cold and terrifying as his brown eyes.

"He's currently tending to our drivers. He'll be with us in a moment." Halibel informed them as she noticed a very important man walking towards their seats, bodyguards in suits and sunglasses all around him, her eyes widening a fraction once she realized who it was.

She immediately left Aizen and Gin's sides to greet the man.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez. You are welcome." Halibel bowed slightly to the CEO of Espada Inc. The boss of the entire company. The most important person in the whole area.

"Mrs. Starrk. Pleasant as always." Chlodwig Jaegerjaquez said simply in Japanese, his thick German accent showing as he spoke. The richest man in Japan and the third richest man in the world. A powerful man with an intimidating aura, standing at the height of 6'5", with eyes as blue as the sky with slight crow's feet at the corners and hair an inky blue, sharp jawline, well built physique and a charming smile that could take over any room. The man just screamed power and control, all he need to do was look at you and you'd have the urge to bow.

"Thank you sir." Halibel responded with a nervous smile.

He's a man anyone would strive to be. He's a celebrity known all over the globe, his charm getting many women to beg him to get in their beds and his charisma making every paparazzi fall for him. He is also by far the scariest man Halibel had ever met.

"Tell me, why isn't Ulquiorra greeting me Mrs. Starrk?" He asked as he glared down at Halibel making the woman gulp. _Great. He's in a bad mood._

"He's making sure the drivers are well suited and prepared for their performance. He wants everything to be to your liking." Halibel said respectfully as she led the man to his seat, his bodyguards standing right behind him like he was some President or Ambassador.

"I'm sure they will be." Mr. Jaegerjaquez grunted, his eyes only sparing a glance to the woman who's eyes didn't waver from his intense stare, no matter how short of a time they were directed at her.

"Could you fetch him and get all this started? I'm a busy man and I do not have all day." Chlodwig growled, sounding almost like Grimmjow but even more intimidating and a more mature voice. Halibel nodded once and left the stand to do as he said.

As she walked towards the garage she spared a glance back at the stand and noticed Aizen was conversing with the CEO with that cold and calculating smile on his face.

 _This just doesn't seem like a good day._

* * *

"What's the highest speed it can go?" Starrk asked as he checked the engine one more time and made sure everything else was in order.

"271 mph. Faster than a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport." Shiro answered with that serious expression Ulquiorra just wasn't used to but Kami, did he find it sexy.

"How's the engine?" Momo asked as she checked on the other car that'd be going against Shiro's. It was their last product from the year before. It was known as the Crimson Sport X50. It was their best one till date and they were going to surpass that with the new car that Shiro had practically built himself. Most of the production crew were in awe at how skilled their superior was with vehicles, helping them to meet the deadline so quickly.

"Probably my best work yet." Starrk responded with a small smirk on his usually tired face as he looked at the engine he had built up himself in his spare time before Shiro arrived to their office. He closed the hood of the car and wiped his greasy hands on his overalls.

"Damn. I'm so fucking nervous." Shiro muttered as he covered his face with his hands. He was wearing the standard racing suit which was navy blue with some white stripes, his long hair was tied repeatedly by the girls into a bun so that he could put on the helmet and he had on black boots.

 _He's so beautiful and without even trying. I want to just hold him and comfort him in some way._

"Hmm. I believe you will be exceptional." Ulquiorra told him as he walked up and stood in front of the anxious albino.

Shiro raised his head from his palms and looked down at Ulquiorra with a slight amount of fear in his eyes.

"What if...what if I messed something up? Like I didn't get the equilibrium right like some kind of rookie? Ulquiorra! I think I'm panicking." Shiro whined as he rested his head on the other's shoulder, trying to calm himself down by discreetly taking in the other's calming scent. _Apples. That's what Ulquiorra smells like. Apples and something else entirely him. It's...soo nice._

Ulquiorra's breath hitched slightly but he quickly recovered and placed a comforting hand on the back of Shiro's head. "You are a very intelligent man...I personally believe that you would perform magnificently. So could you do me a favor? Calm down and do what you do best, amaze everyone." Ulquiorra told him softly. Shiro took a deep breath and nodded, his cheeks slightly warm from the praise he had received from Ulquiorra. Neither noticing the looks they were getting from the production slash mechanical team that were with them.

 _'Are they...that looks a little more than friends.'_

 _'Has the boss ever been that kind?'_

 _'I'm just glad he calmed Shiro-kun. The guy's too gorgeous for stress.~'_

 _'They look cute together. I approve.'_

 _'Ain't like your opinion matters anyways.'_

 _'Not fair! I wanted to give Shiro-kun a hug too!~ For good luck.'_

 _'Me too!~'_

Ulquiorra grit his teeth in silent outrage that those...low lives wanted to touch _his_ Shiro. Then he blinked. He blinked again, slower like he was trying to process his thoughts. _I'm too far gone. From what I can tell, these feelings I seem to have caught for Shiro aren't going anywhere. I have accepted my fate._

Shiro pulled out of Ulquiorra's warm embrace and sent the other a grateful smile before it turned into a grin towards his amazing coworkers.

"Alright guys!~ Group hug! And yes that includes you too Starrk my man!" Shiro said with a small giggle when he noticed Starrk trying to shy away.

Just before the others piled on top of them, Shiro opened his arms with a big toothy grin towards Ulquiorra, telepathically telling him to join in. Ulquiorra didn't even think about it, not about to miss the opportunity and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist, burying his head into Shiro's chest which only stunk of motor oil. He felt Shiro's toned nd warm arms wap around his waste warmly but also seemed friendly. Ulquiorra wined slightly at the thought of just being Shiro's friend forever. It'd kill him slowly, like a torturous poison.

"You guys are the best!~ Thank you so much!~" Shiro yelled with compassion in his voice, that wide happy grin on his face as both he and Ulquiorra were wrapped in the slightly big group hug.

Before anyone could say more, Halibel marched into the garage, looking like she desperately wanted to punch something.

The group dispersed slowly at the look in her eyes, knowing it was going to be something serious. Ulquiorra even tried to get out of Shiro's grip but the albino held him close with a cheeky smile on his face, obviously not reading the room's tension.

"Mr. Cifer. Shiro-kun." Halibel greeted with a tightness in her voice that Shiro picked on, his smile falling into a look of confusion.

"What is it Hal?" Shiro asked with a look of concern that made him look like an adorable puppy that Hal's angry expression softened.

"It's...There's...I mean-Shiro-kun, could you please let Mr. Cifer face me?" Halibel asked with a sigh, though a slight twitch of her lip cause she found it slightly adorable that Shiro was holding unto Ulquiorra like he was a giant teddy bear.

"Oh. Okay." Shiro said with a small smile, not looking embarrassed or ashamed, as he removed his arms ever so slowly from around Ulquiorra's waist, not missing the small intake of breath he heard from Ulquiorra when his hands ghosted over the skin under his dress shirt. Ulquiorra immediately turned around so that Shiro wouldn't notice the small pink hue that appeared on his cheeks but Halibel, Starrk and even Momo saw it, earning him at least a month's worth of teasing.

"Thank you for that Mrs. Starrk. Now...what were you tryi-Mr. Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra called out to Shiro in a quitter voice, different from when he began addressing Halibel.

Shiro grinned widely. "Yesss?"

"Why are your arms around my waist? And also, explain to me why you're nuzzling my face?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice almost shaking but he was also angry with Shiro for acting so indecent in font of others that his eyebrow actually twitched noticeably.

Shiro's grin didn't even waver. "You're soo cuddly!~ Like a teddy!" Shiro responded like it was the most noticeable thing on the planet.

Ulquiorra sighed as some workers laughed at Shiro's response, some of them wondering why Ulquiorra doesn't just shove him away like he'd do to anyone that even breathed near him, none of them knowing that Ulquiorra's mind was in his version of his happy place.

 _Those arms...so seductively firm and strong and comforting and warm and God how they'd feel after we've gone under the sheets...ULQUIORRA CIFER! What has possessed you?!_

"You guys are cute. But seriously Ulquiorra it's your fath-I mean uncle." Halibel said quickly, covering up her blunder so as not to piss off Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra felt Shiro's arms stiffen almost as soon as he did. "He actually came?" Shiro asked in a nervous whisper, surprised that the biggest and most important man he had ever heard of was actually going to see him race. His nervousness came back like a sharp edged boomerang.

"What about Mr. Jaegerjaquez?" Ulquiorra asked carefully.

"He wants you guys to start. Like now. Another thing, why is Aizen here?" Halibel asked, her anger from before coming back.

Ulquiorra nearly cursed under his breath. He did not think the other would be coming today. He expected him to send just Gin. He would want to ask about him cancelling last night.

"I can honestly say I don't know. What did he tell you?" Ulquiorra asked, suddenly wanting to just stay in the safety of Shiro's arms all day and not face these people.

"Something about you missing your appointment for last night and wondering if you were okay. Which is absolute bull." Halibel said with a frustrated sigh, losing the business like manner as she rand a hand over her face.

"Who's Aizen?" Shiro asked as he looked down at the mop of black hair in his arms. _Is he a friend of yours? Is he important? Then why did you come yesterday? I would've understood y'know?_

"No time to explain. Shiro get in the car. Tell the other racer he should do the same. Mr. Jaegerjaquez wants this done now. Ulquiorra I need you out there. I can't handle this on my own." Halibel said with authority in her voice before she marched towards a her husband, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down so their lips could meet in a rough kiss, waking Starrk up fully. (In more ways that one! ;)

"I needed that." Halibel said against his lips as she pulled away and walked out of the garage. Starrk just laid back on the bench but with a satisfied smile on his face. "I'm one lucky son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself before going back to sleep.

"Okay guys! You heard the woman! Get started!" Momo told them, just barely raising her voice but everyone got it.

Ulquiorra was slightly surprised when he felt Shiro's hands shaking. He turned around to see Shiro looking at everyone doing their thing with eyes barely wider than before but holding something that looked like panic.

Ulquiorra used his hand to squeeze the lower part of Shiro's face though gently, making the other make a duck face, and made him face hi, their eyes connecting. _His eyes just make me want to drown in them..._

"You need to calm down Mr. Kurosaki."

Shiro whined at the back of his throat as he shook his head slightly as if saying, 'I can't'.

Ulquiorra let go of his face and looked straight into his eyes, "Shiro..." Ulquiorra whispered his first name for the first time, making Shiro want to close his eyes and savor it but then thought Ulquiorra would think he was weird so he didn't.

"...Calm down...for me. You can do this easy. Just think about your brother." Ulquiorra tried the whole comforting thing but he had no idea what he was doing.

Shiro closed his eyes then and did as the other said, thought about his brother which he did but then other thoughts came in. Thoughts about Ulquiorra. Like how OCD he could be about alphabetical order. How he seems to care so much but barely shows it, but he could see it in the little things the other did. Like when he was sick this one day and Ulquiorra called saying that he hoped he was eating so that he could get back to work. The thing is, he was the only one that called. Shiro thought of how he'd do anything to actually see the other smile. He bet that it was gorgeous.

 _Well would you look at that. I think I've actually fallen. Was bound to happen. I mean have you seen that guy's set of legs?_

Ulquiorra felt like he did something right when Shiro started smiling with his eyes closed. It was an adorable smile. Like the type one would see when a child looked up at the parents he/she loved dearly or the kind you see when someone is looking at the person they loved, at least that was what he could get from looking at people. He's never experienced those things.

"Are you ready now Mr. Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked as Shiro opened his eyes with a determined look and a smirk on his face.

He took a few steps closer to Ulquiorra before bending his head down so that they could be eye to eye easier.

"You bet!~ You know what else?" Shiro asked with a small giggle.

"What is it?' Ulquiorra asked looking at Shiro with a lost and confused expression, though he as breathless even if he hid it perfectly for Shiro's lips were so close.

Shiro grinned beautifully. _Oh well. Life's full of risks anyways. Besides, it's no fun without them._

Shiro leaned closer to Ulquiorra's ear, his lips ghosting over the shell of it and Ulquiorra had no idea when his eyes had closed or why he breathed out so shakily.

"If I put on a great show, I'll be taking you out Saturday night." Shiro whispered seductively into Ulquiorra's ear, each word making his lips brush the raven's ear, earning him a shiver every time.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot wide open at that. He placed his hands on the others' shoulders and pulled him away to look into his eyes to see if he was lying or joking with him because he had found out how Ulquiorra felt.

"Excuse me?" Ulquiorra asked with pure confusion on his face, but Shiro also noticed how red his cheeks had gotten. Probably the reddest he had ever seen them.

Shiro grinned darkly. "See you out there L-quiorra!~" Shiro told him cheekily before surprising everyone that was watching the two, which was everyone though they hid it the best they could, and Ulquiorra as he placed a soft and lingering kiss on the raven's right cheek.

"Wh-what? Wh-why?" That was the first and the maybe the last time Shiro or anyone had ever heard Ulquiorra stutter.

Shiro laughed loudly as he turned around and walked towards his car. "Why he asks. Isn't it obvious?"

He lifted his helmet and before he put it one he showed Ulquiorra a small, shy and even embarrassed smile as he says to him in a voice that was trembling with fear and honesty.

"I like ya."

* * *

"Ulquiorra. Thank you for gracing us with your presence...Are you...okay?" Aizen started of strong but then his smile slightly faltered at the way Ulquiorra looked.

Ulquiorra had walked into the stands looking...almost dazed. Like he wasn't there.

He didn't respond and automatically took his seat between his uncle and Halibel, both of them looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ulquiorra didn't even notice a thing.

 _He kissed me. His lips touched my face. They were s soft. How can a man with so much masculinity have such soft lips? His touch was so gentle too. He like me. He...like me? Could that have been a lie? No...that look and that smile means it wasn't. Oh...he really likes me. OH MY GOD! Shiro Kurosaki, the most beautiful and lively person I've ever met, like boring and emotionally stunted me! What...what did I say to make him like me? What did I do? I am sure that I was rather rude towards him at some points. Maybe he likes that sort of thing. Oh...God...He kissed me..._ And his thoughts went like that for a good ten minute before Chlodwig finally snapped him out of it.

"((What is wrong with you boy?! Speak!))" Chlodwig seethed in fluent German to the dazed boy sitting next to him, making Ulquiorra snap out of his thoughts.

Ulquiorra kept himself from jumping in surprise, even going as far as looking at his uncle with an unimpressed stare. "((Nothing you need concern yourself with uncle. Personal matter.))" Ulquiorra answered back in fluent Russian.

Aizen stared at the back of Ulquiorra's head with a look of contemplation, fully understanding what they were saying, wondering what Ulquiorra meant by personal matters. _Would it have something to do with your cancelling on me last night my dear Ulquiorra?_

"((Well then shouldn't I be more concerned? Considering you are of my relation? Why were you out the one to greet me?))" Chlodwig asked in German, his tone calmer than before as he looked down at his adopted son that always insisted that he never brought that up.

"((I was...helping a...a friend.))" Ulquiorra responded back in Russian, his eyes rolling to the other side as he tried to look inconspicuous.

Chlodwig looked at him in what he could only describe as surprise. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Aizen stared at the back of Ulquiorra's head with an out of character surprised expression himself. As far as anyone knew, Ulquiorra didn't have friends.

"((Really? I thought that people were a waste of time, energy and patience to deal with. Aren't you the same boy that told me you wished you lived in your own planet by yourself because everyone was too much of a nuisance for you to deal with, that most people didn't hold your interest for more than an hour. So excuse me if I find that excuse hard to believe. If it is true then what's so special about this friend?)) Chlodwig ranted in annoyance mainly because he had tried so hard to make Ulquiorra make friends when he was younger only to have someone do his job for him. He's supposed to be the supportive guardian dammit. e didn't even know if this friend was safe to be around.

"He's...different. Not like...anyone else." Ulquiorra said, sounding almost wistful, going back to Japanese almost unconsciously, as he looked down at the track as the drivers and crew finally came out with the cars.

Aizen's well hidden anger filled eyes noticed that Ulquiorra's eyes were fixated one particular driver, the one wearing green and black racing suit and seemed to have a very impressive build, even one slightly more impressive than his own. He figured he could give the other that mainly because he worked hard pretty much every day but other than that he was a lowly pauper trying to aim for a prince, his Ulquiorra.

The mystery man in a helmet and the racing suit, started waving frantically in Ulquiorra's direction, making the others in the stands look at Ulquiorra almost simultaneously. Ulquiorra nearly blushed but he stopped himself and rolled his eyes before looking away. He coughed into his hand before the smile threatening to bloom on his face came out and gave people heart attacks.

"A friend you say?" Chlodwig asked with a raised eyebrow, already thinking maybe it was more than simple friendship.

After Ulquiorra had expertly controlled himself, he sat back straight with his arms on his laps.

"A friend." He responded coolly. A picture of cool calm and collected all rolled into the one and only Ulquiorra Cifer.

 _He likes me. I feel like laughing...He actually likes me!_

* * *

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to update!_**

 ** _Just went on a Supernatural marathon! Have not slept for two days straight! Best. Show. Ever! No SPOILERS! Or I swear I'll block you!_**

 ** _I kinda cut this chapter short because it's pretty long so the next chapter would be part two of this!_**

 ** _Please leave a review if you honestly have an opinion of it! Reviews make me soooo happy! Criticism is also accepted, though do try to hold back on the hits to my ego, I bruise easy._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	16. Chapter 15: He likes me (part 2)

_**Chapter 15: He like me (part 2)**_

* * *

"Oh uh welcome gentlemen. We...didn't expect anyone to come in here." Momo said to the group of very important looking people that had just entered the garage everyone was cleaning up.

The race was nothing short of amazing. The unknown driver handling the new vehicle drove the thing like a mad man. A mad man with immense skills and unbelievable control. Even though it was just a demonstration, it had almost all the investors on the edges of their seats, wondering what the outcome would be. Then at the end, the driver was almost close to losing and disappointing everyone in the stands but then he overtook his opponent, the others could practically feel the grin on his face, he shot through the finish line so fast and started doing road donuts in victory. Almost everyone shot out of their seats to applaud the driver, who jumped out of the car after opening the door and gave them a double peace sign like he was some kind of pop star.

"Where's that driver fäulein?" Chlodwig asked with barely contained impatience. He had an itchy feeling that he knew the driver.

"W-well wh-which one?" Momo stuttured feeling almost cornered with the amount of eyes on her, especially the one of the handsome and smiling burnette behind Mr. Jaegerjaquez.

"Uncle." The sound of Ulquiorra's calm but authorative tone made Chlodwig stop to glare at his nephew.

"Ms. Momo. You may leave now. I will assist this men so that you could get back to work." Ulquiorra assured the woman, not necessarily caring about her mini panic attacks but just because Shiro did care about her for some reason he couldn't understand, he intervened.

Momo sent him a grateful smile before walking away, as she did so, she looked back to catch a glimpse of that handsome man from before then she blushed a fiery red and quickly looked way when she realized he had caught her.

"Now. Explain to me why you want to meet the driver _Uncle_?" Ulquiorra asked, saying the word 'uncle' like it was something to despise. Chlodwig was so close to losing the famous Jaegerjaquez temper and thoroughly thrashing the rude boy all over the place but he kept himself calm.

"Are you kidding Ulquiorra? That man has probably the best driving skills I've ever seen. I've only seen one man drive like that. Someone like that needs to sponsor us for the next big race coming up two weeks from now." Chlodwig said, getting more impatient by the minute.

Ulquiorra stiffened, though not visibly, at the mention of the annual Heuco Mundo Racing Tournament that takes place every six years. **(In case you can't tell...this was totally made up. Okay. Bye. XD)**. They were so...so dangerous. Almost every year at least one driver got in a crash because they were all so competitive to win the usual prize of five million US dollars. Ulquiorra instinctively felt worried about Shiro's well being.

"I must agree with Mr. Jaegerjaquez. That boy was exemplary!" An investor gushed with a wide political smile that made Ulquiorra want to sneer.

"I must say, he drove the thing like it was some kind of extension of himself. I would very much like to meet this man." Another investor said...looking if not a lot then a little pervy.

"He seemed a little too showy and cocky for my tastes." A female investor said in an annoyed grumble.

"Ulquiorra, you wouldn't deprive all these important people from meeting this mystery man now would you?" Aizen spoke up, casually sliding his arm around Ulquiorra's waist with a friendly smile on his face.

Ulquiorra would believe that he had been cornered. Especially considering Aizen's smooth way of taking over a room.

"Ulquiorra. Direct us to this driver. Now!" Chlodwig nearly barked at him making his nephew give in. The man was in his own right, possibly the most intimidating man he had ever met.

"If you insist..." Ulquiorra said under his breath, having the urge to squirm for he felt almost...uncomfortable with Aizen's arm around him but nobody even mentioned it so he thought it was supposed to be normal interactive behavior. That didn't stop him from feeling uncomfortable.

"The driver would be around the cars, where you see Starrk sleeping is probably where he is. You may all walk ahead." Ulquiorra told them politely, knowing how people like them did not like to be lead around like sheep, the investors giving a hum of approval and his uncle sneering at him for his patience had nearly given in and snapped.

Ulquiorra made to quickly get out of Aizen's arms and walk with the others but Aizen pulled him back and made him walk right beside him.

"Where's the fire Ulquiorra? Let's walk and talk." He said with a small chuckle, loving the way Ulquiorra felt in his arms.

"About what Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice as even and calm as ever.

Aizen's smile seemed to only widen slightly.

"I'm just wondering...why did you cancel our plans last night?" Aizen asked, looking down at Ulquiorra with a genuinely curious expression.

Ulquiorra looked around, trying to see if Shiro could actually be around him.

"I was...at a friend's for dinner." Ulquiorra answered honestly but then he just had to think on how they would probably become more than friends which then resulted in a small blush which Aizen had seen.

Aizen's eyes widened just a fraction before he composed himself. He had to admit, this new side of Ulquiorra was beyond adorable but that didn't quench the anger that had risen inside him. Someone else was able to bring out such reactions.

"Hmm. Friend you say. Alright then, but then again..." Aizen started off as they finally got to the new car that the 'mysterious' driver had demonstrated for them, though they stood behind everyone, the others' attentions on finding this guy to notice.

The brunette ghosted his hand over Ulquiorra's firm ass before giving it a rough squeeze that made Ulquiorra close his eyes and banish a moan from escaping his lips in public.

"Didn't you miss me being inside here?" Aizen whispered into Ulquiorra's ear, Ulquiorra still keeping his composed façade but Aizen didn't miss the slight shake of Ulquiorra's right hand. Aizen thought of that as the other being aroused but honestly Ulquiorra was anxious that someone saw that.

"STARRK! You're drool got all over my fucking jacket!" The sound of a familiar voice yelling snapped Ulquiorra out of that odd state and he immediately got out of Aizen's grip when he felt it loosen.

He quickly walked in front of the stunned investors and a surprised uncle and noticed that Starrk was on the floor sporting a rather nasty bruise on his cheek, he was even bleeding from the nose. "Ow..." Even his way of showing pain sounds lazy.

There was a clanking of metal above them and they all looked up to see a white figure drop from a metal beam with ease and a look of fury as he held up a leather jacket.

"You didn't have to hit me Shiro..." Starrk whined as he got off the floor, neither of them noticing the rich and out of place looking people watching them with a slight amount f horror, most almost never seeing such violent behavior before.

"It's my favorite jacket! Ichigo bought it for me with his own money! You could've ruined it you fucking shit! Do not ever use my jacket as a fucking pillow or I'll shove a hot metal rod up your fucking ass and wouldn't stop until you could taste metal and your shit! Got it?!" Shiro yelled looking positively pissed, his eyes blazing and his fists clenching which popped out the veins even more.

The investors stared at the crude and rude man in something akin to horror and disgust. They had no idea how a man could be so uncouth.

"Kinky." Was Starrks's eloquent response. They stared at each other for a while before Shiro started laughing with his head bent down, making almost all the investors think he was crazy. "Can't even fucking stay mad at you for more than a minute. Starrk. You are just too gorgeous for me to handle." Shiro joked as he slung an arm over the taller man's shoulders.

"Mr. Kurosaki..." Ulquiorra called out his name silently but it got the albino's attention.

Shiro turned and saw Ulquiorra standing in front of at least twelve strangers in suits but for a while all he could see was Ulquiorra looking at him with those emerald eyes of his.

"Damn. I'm so fucked." Shiro mumbled under his breath as he placed his forehead on Starrk's shoulders to rest his overworking mind.

"Probably. But that's not going to stop you from loving him now is it?" Starrk mumbled back with a smirk on his face.

Shiro moaned in annoyance. "Shut up Starrk. It's close but I won't say it's gone that far." He mumbled before separating himself from Starrk and walked towards Ulquiorra.

Starrk rolled his eyes as he looked around for his wife to give him company. "Yeah right. I can practically smell the love off you Shiro."

"Shiro Kurosaki? So you're our mystery driver.?" the sound of Chlodwig's gruff voice made Shiro stop short and looked at the man that was his employer.

He gave the man a cheeky grin.

"Hey old man. Been a while." Shiro teased.

"Kurosaki! You don't talk to my uncle like that!" Ulquiorra scolded with a look of irritation. He just wanted these people to go so he could talk to Shiro about...about the date.

"Still as bratty as ever aren't you boy?" Chlodwig growled but with a smirk on his face, stopping Ulquiorra short.

"Aww!~ You missed your favorite drinking buddy! I'm touched." Shiro teased with a boyish grin.

"Oh, you two know each other?' Aizen asked up, not liking the way Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to only focus on the...the peasant.

"This boy scammed me into giving him a job at the main company." Chlodwig said in irritation though, from what Ulquiorra had gathered the man sounded almost fond.

"How did he do that?" Ulquiorra asked, interested in knowing something about Shiro he didn't know before.

"The boy made a bet with me. We were supposed to drink non-stop and whoever passed out first lost." Chlodwig admitted, his eyebrow twitching as he remembered his embarrassing defeat.

"The bet was if I won he'd have to let me become an intern in the auto-shop under the company, I was pretty young so not many big companies with enough money would've hired me, so I took my chances." Shiro explained as he wrapped his arm around Ulquiorra's shouldes casually, smile on his face though on the inside he felt likes stealing Ulquiorra way because he noticed the looks the brunette that spoke up before was sending Ulquiorra,really heavy and lustful looks that had him on edge.

"So we started drinking, the old man expecting me to pass out after my first drink though I've got to admit, he can handle his liquor well, just not against me. Guy passed out after his eleventh drink. I was on my thirteenth **(I'm not even sure if this is possible XD I'm pretty sure he should be dead but whatever.)** before I passed out myself. Good times." Shiro said with a cheeky smile sent towards Chlodwig.

"You should be dead!" An investor spoke up in surprise as he stared at the man. Shiro found it a little unsettling how no one thought of the fact that he was drinking hard liquor underage.

Shiro laughed loudly. "Not Kurosaki men I can tell you that. Liquor is our life force. It's like water to us."

Mr. Jaegerjaquez sighed, trying to refrain from knocking Shiro's cheeky lights out. "Not like I regret it. He's a genius when it comes to vehicles so I'm glad I acquired an asset. Even though the asset has little to no manners."

Shiro chuckled. "Love you too blue!~"

"So you were the driver involved with today's performance I take it?" Aizen asked, trying to come in again. He wanted to rip the man away from Ulquiorra who was silently watching everything happening around him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Name's Shiro Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya lovelock." Shiro said with a small laugh which turned into a loud chuckle when he saw Aizen look at him in confusion, though the odd an with the too wide smile and closed eyes was laughing into his hands.

"I beg your pardon?' Aizen asked, wondering why he was called 'lovelock.' Shiro continued smiling. " Lovelock. Y'know cause of that runaway strand dangling in front of you face. Doesn't it annoy you?" Shiro asked with genuine curiosity.

Everyone's jaws dropped, except Mr. Jaegerjaquez who just sighed loudly, Ulquiorra who for the first time ever wanted to laugh at something and Gin who was full out rolling on the floor laughing out loud at his employer.

Aizen's calm and kind façade just dropped into one of surprise. He had never...no one has ever...did this commoner just...How dare he?!

He kept in his simmering anger and smiled again at the man, even let out an amused laugh. "You're full of jokes aren't you Mr. Kurosaki? I am Sōsuke Aizen. You can call me Aizen-sama. We could become some really good friends." Aizen tried becoming close to the other man that enthralls people too easily for his tastes. It took him years to get this close to Mr. Jaegerjaquez and this man had become his friend in just one night. The 'man...infuriated him.

"Mmm. I don't think so dude." Shiro answered him bluntly, his own smile not faltering.

"Kurosaki. He's my client so you better show some respect." Chlodwig growled.

"((I don't like this guy.))" Shiro surprised everyone as he spoke...perfect Latin.

Aizen was thrown off balance again. The man was speaking a dead language fluently and it just had to be one of the few languages he didn't bother to learn.

Ulquiorra was equally stumped. He didn't understand what Shiro was saying but the fact that he had no idea Shiro could even speak Latin struck him as impressive. _God he's going to keep on surprising me. I do not think my heart could take it._

"((That has nothing to do with it. Respect the people I work with boy.))" Chlodwig growled in angry Russian that made a lot of people pause in fear for a moment. The man sounded like a bear.

Shiro pouted before sighing in defeat. "So yeah Aizen. Had something you want to talk about?" Shiro asked as he let go of Ulquiorra, his arm getting numb.

"Why I just wanted to greet you nothing more and nothing else. Though I must ask, ((what is your relationship with Ulquiorra?))" Aizen asked the last sentence in Basque. Another barely known language, having a feeling that Shiro might understand it.

Shiro frowned, annoyed that the man figured he spoke languages that were either not popular or were dead.

"((He's a friend.))" Shiro answered back in Basque.

"((Really? You wouldn't be lying to me no-))"

"A friend but I plan to make him more than that." Shiro cut him off in English.

Aizen finally let his angry expression show and Shiro had to comment. "Gah. Stick with the smile. You look constipated when angry." Shiro teased some more and just when Aizen was about to lose it, Ulquiorra intervened.

"I do believe that is enough. Mr. Kurosaki, the investors wanted me to ask if you would want to join us for a business dinner we'll be having tonight." Ulquiorra asked, hoping the other would say yes.

Shiro looked down at Ulquiorra, feeling like he saying yes but...then Ichigo.

"I don't know L-quiorra. I need to stay home with Ichigo. Plus that whole rich thing, not my scene." Shiro tried saying no but then he could feel how disappointed Ulquiorra was and he couldn't help but cave.

"...I'll try to make it just...just stop with the eyes." Shiro groaned covering his eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at him in confusion. "Did I do something with my eyes that might've annoyed you?" Ulquiorra asked looking at Shiro with those wide eyes of his.

 _He's going to kill me. He's going to murder me. I can see it now. Death by too much adorable Ulquiorra._

He raised a hand and placed it on Ulquiorra's cheek, his thumb grazing the other's lower lip and having the urge to just let go when Ulquiorra let out a breathy sigh. None of the noticing they had an audience.

"I really _really_ want to kiss you." Shiro admitted out loud, his voice husky and low, the sound a man makes just after sex, nearly making a couple of women everywhere wet in a very...gross way.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. Chlodwig was lost for words, one; his former drinking partner who had too much life for one human being had just said he wanted to kiss his emotionally stunted nephew/ son. Two; Ulquiorra blushed.

"M-Mr. Kurosaki! This...this is inappropriate behavior! We are around company!" Ulquiorra tried regaining his composure but Shiro just kept running his thumb over his bottom lip so gently.

Shiro only smiled. "I gotta go pick Ichigo up from school. Eat that lunch I made you! You'd love it. Oh and I do intend on collecting my payment for making your lunch." Shiro teased, only wanting to see Ulquiorra's cheeks get redder, which they did.

"You w-want me t-to do that?" Ulquiorra asked in confusion and glee. _He was serious?! I...I...what?_

"Of course. And that's the only reason I'm not gonna kiss you right now. See ya guys and you too L-quiorra. Be prepared for our date! It's going to be epic" Shiro said quickly and before Ulquiorra could ask something else, Shiro had placed a soft kiss on his forehead, grabbed his jacket and bag then started to leave the garage but Ulquiorra quickly grabbed his arm. Shiro looked down at Ulquiorra in confusion, which later turned into an extremely flustered and happy expression once Ulquiorra did what he wanted to do.

He kissed Shiro, just inches away from his lip. It was a slow, soft and heart felt kiss and it made Shiro want to take the raven with him.

"That...was payment for lunch and...I hope this...outing would be interesting enough." Ulquiorra mumbled as he fisted the sleeves of Shiro's arm.

Shiro smiled so bright that Ulquiorra felt almost peaceful and relaxed. "You really are something different. And man do I love it." Shiro chuckled as he placed another small kiss on Ulquiorra's nose then leaving.

"That man...He's unbelievably rough and seems to lack etiquette. Jaegerjaquez-san, please do learn how to control your employees better." The female investor from before humphed as she smoothed out her skirt. She was feeling jittery being in a place as smelly and unclean as the garage.

Chlodwig sent her a glare that made her feel like she was looking at the Grim Reaper before her time.

"Don't try and tell me how to run my company. I value our partnership but if you say something to disrespect me and my workers, I will personally kick you out. Are we clear Mrs. Arisugawa?" Chlodwig told her calmly, his glare seeming to get darker and darker with every word spoken.

He looked at his lost looking nephew. Ulquiorra had a hand over his chest as he blushed lightly and bit his bottom lip...as if he was trying not...not to smile.

Chlodwig almost felt like bursting out in laughter. _And here I thought you would be asexual and detached from human interactions forever. Kurosaki. Only you._

"Boss!~ Are you and Shiro-kun dating?!" a female engineer that had witnessed the whole thing squealed as she suddenly appeared beside Ulquiorra.

"You guys are soooooo cute!~ I ship it and I shall go down with this ship." Another sighed with sparkling eye. The amount of females surrounding him was making Ulquiorra's blissful mood from before turn into irritation.

"And did you guys see that kiss?! I just wanted to take a picture and keep it forever!" ...Okay...that one creeped a lot of people out.

"They do make quite the interesting pair. Wouldn't you agree Aizen-sama?" Gin teased his superior slyly, loving the fact Aizen was thrown off his façade.

Aizen's smile was still as perfect as ever, but he clenched his fists so hard behind his back that he could feel some blood. He was just so...so unbelievably furious that Ulquiorra would leave someone of his splendor for a lowly street rodent like that Shiro.

Outside, as Shiro drove his own car to pick up Ichigo, the albino couldn't stop smiling.

Ulquiorra kissed him. He had done so himself. At that point in time, Shiro felt like he could've died a happy man at that moment.

 _He likes me right? I mean you don't just do or say stuff like that if you don't...Oh Kami I can still feel his lips! They are sooooo soft! Gah! I'm giggling! I am a proud giggler for I a soo happy._

Shiro just couldn't get over the fact that someone as marvelous as Ulquiorra, wants to date someone like him.

 _He likes me._

* * *

 ** _Update my pretties!_**

 ** _Not much to say except Games Of Thrones is not for kids. So if you're below nine years old, it is a no no._**

 ** _Please review. Not my best chapter because it was rush work._**

 ** _Also...YAY FOR THE HUNDRED FOLLOWERS!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: Sorry. No make-out scene till next chapter!_**


	17. Chapter 16: Best Date Ever

**_Chapter 16: Best date ever!_**

* * *

"You fucking idiots!" Ichigo yelled as he slammed his fists on both Grimmjow and B's heads after they got out of the Principal's office.

The Principal, Yamamoto, had called the juveniles in and brought in Ichigo as a witness. After the old man had spoken to Ichigo the orange headed teen waited outside with his bag beside him and headphones blasting Coldplay into his ears. He had pulled them to around his neck when te two idiots had walked out while glaring at each other.

"Owwww!" Bazz-B whined loudly as he clutched the new lump on his head. He tried glaring at Ichigo but the evil look in the orange head's eyes made him withdraw. That and his face hurt like a bitch slap.

"Fucking hell Ichigo?! I just got bandaged up! Ugh. Look at that my head's bleeding again!" Grimmjow complained without an ounce of remorse in his words or actions. Not like he'd even feel such a thing. The guy was after what was his. He's lucky he even got his life spared.

Ichigo growled at the blue headed idiot, his fists clenched tightly and his body shaking, like he was barely containing himself from attacking him. Grimmjow had the common sense to look around for an escape route. He had fought Ichigo a lot in the month they had known each other and he knew that once Ichigo got seriously pissed he was an unstoppable monster that even Grimmjow couldn't take.

"You wouldn't even be bandaged up if you two hadn't gone all cavemen and fought each other over some crush!" Ichigo growled, ignoring the stifling feeling he got in his chest area as he spoke those words. It finalized things for him. He was into Grimmjow but the other had probably found someone better, someone that suited his lifestyle, the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

"What are you talking about? He's the one that hit back." Grimmjow told Ichigo with a straight face, like what he said was a valid defense.

Bazz-B and Ichigo stared at the other completely dumbfounded. "A...are you fucking serious?! You think...you think this is my fault? All because I didn't stand down when you randomly punched me?! Are you psychotic?!" Bazz-B yelled at Grimmjow feeling pure outrage coursing through his veins.

And of course Grimmjow's response was an indifferent shrug. Bazz was about to fight him all over again but then he noticed the way Grimmjow's eyes would shift towards Ichigo's exasperated form from time to time which made him smirk evilly instead.

"You really like that person don't you?" Bazz teased with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo and Grimmjow looking at him with scarily identical calculating looks.

"Say what peacock?" Grimmjow growled dangerously, daring the weirdo to reveal his secret to Ichigo.

B's smirk didn't falter. So that Rukia girl was right. Grimmjow did have a thing for his own prey. Well he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"The _guy_ you fought me over. You know the lithe sexy piece of ass you've been lusting after since the first time he walked into your class. But oh no this is different. I can tell. You actually like this _guy_ almost like an actual crush instead of some cheap one night stand. Grimmjow, you actually want a relationship! Can't say I blame you. This guy...he's something else." Bazz's smile fell at that because he knew it was true. Ichigo, the guy sure was special. Even though when they started talking B had been a complete douche bag, Ichigo had helped him with his music sheets and even smiled at him like they were the best of friends. It gave him a weird but warm feeling and he nearly cursed at himself for getting captured by his prey.

"It's...a guy?" Ichigo asked, stunned at the new information. He clutched his arm tightly at hearing this. If it was a girl, Ichigo could understand because it meant he didn't have a chance but...to hear that another guy was able to make Grimmjow act so...so crazy. It hurt him more than he thought it should.

"You better stop talking before I hang you with your intestines peacock." Grimmjow told B with a well hidden, but slightly obvious to Ichigo, panicked expression that made Ichigo want to punch this mystery guy in the face. He had never been so jealous before. Sure he had been jealous of Shinji at some point for being around Shiro so much but he was a kid and alone but the jealousy he felt towards this mystery guy was so...so intense.

"Fine. I gotta go anyways. Just to warn you though, I'd think fast if I was you. I want this guy bad and I'm not giving up." Bazz said with a smirk before walking away from the empty hall. It was around the last class of the day. The guys had been dragged to the Principal's office and Ichigo was taken as a witness to the whole thing.

"Tsk. I'd fucking end him if he comes near what's mine." Grimmjow muttered darkly as he headed for the exit. No point staying when there's only a few minutes to the end of school. When he realized Ichigo wasn't following him he marched back with a tick on his forehead, picked up Ichigo's bag, grabbed a stunned Ichigo's wrist and dragged him out of the school with him, ignoring the other's complaints.

Ichigo was confused, hurt and outraged. Grimmjow was dragging him out of the school building without caring about his opinion of it all and worse yet he was being ignored.

 _I bet that whoever Grimmjow's crushing on never got ignored. Always having his undivided attention. God I sound like a whiny bitch._

Ichigo just wasn't sure how he should react to the bombardment of events occurring too fast. B's odd conversation with him, Grimmjow just coming in to beat the living shit out of B, him finding out about his feelings and now Grimmjow was going to make him miss club activities.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you taking me?! School isn't over yet and I've got club activities and my job's right after it and Shiro has to pick me u-"

Grimmjow stopped suddenly which cut Ichigo off. He spun around and made sure he stared into Ichigo's Amber eyes. His expression oddly soft, almost tender. Ichigo was the first to look away for he had never received a look like that from Grimmjow.

"Hey has anyone even shown you around Karakura?" Grimmjow randomly asked, his tone as rude as ever but it contradicted with the gentle but sad expression he was giving a nervous Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow again with a surprised look that brought a small smile to Grimmjow's face. He couldn't get over how cute Ichigo really was to him though the other would probably castrate him if he called him that.

"Uh no. Been too busy with school and work." Ichigo answered as he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair to get his bangs out of his face. The action making Grimmjow gulp because Ichigo had showed his slender neck when he did that.

"Well today's your lucky day. You are the lucky and only person to get a grand tour by the one and only, Moi. C'mon. I'll even show you my favorite place here." Grimmjow told Ichigo jokingly as he grinned widely, feeling excited about the whole thing.

Ichigo wanted to say yes. Kami knows he desperately wanted to but...it felt like Grimmjow was giving him false hope. He didn't need people hurting him. His mind does enough of that for him everyday.

"Sounds like fun but...There's the club, my job and Shiro's supposed to pick me up. Plus I need to study. This time next year I plan to be in a university." Ichigo explained to him with his usual scowl.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes sassily. "Ditch the clubs. If you get fired I'll hire you as my chef and you'd even get better pay. Tell Shiro I'm showing you around. Berry you're here on a scholarship. One night of fun isn't going to just make you stupid." Grimmjow listed off with a cheeky grin, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and forcing him to walk with him towards the heart of Karakura.

"I don't know Grimm." Ichigo mumbled, now knowing why his heart always beat extremely fast whenever Grimmjow touched him, feeling flustered and had no idea that he had used Grimmjow's nickname.

 _He called me Grimm. That means he really likes me!...Even if it's just as a friend I'll take it!_

Grimmjow took Ichigo's hands into his, making the other look up and blush because Grimmjow was smiling down at him with a boyish grin on his face. He looked like a small boy about to go on some big adventure and Ichigo thought it made him look so innocent and adorable.

"C'mon Ichi. It'll be fun I swear on my life! I'll even buy food!" Grimmjow urged trying to bribe Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed loudly. He knew that he was going to give in anyways, Grimmjow's eyes were just too blue and beautiful to say no to.

"Okay fine. Just nowhere shady." Ichigo said. Immediately he finished his sentence Grimmjow had started dragging him towards the path to the center of Karakura.

"This is going to be fucking awesome!" Grimmjow yelled in glee, loving the feel of Ichigo's hand in his. _Where it fucking belongs._

Ichigo looked down at the hands. He smiled to himself. He felt completely out of character and the urge to giggle made him want to brutally pound his head on a wall several times but it still didn't ruin his mood.

 _I feel like...like this is a date. *Mental sigh* I'm so pathetic._

While Ichigo berated himself for being a pathetic whiner, Grimmjow had his own thoughts about his spontaneous adventure.

 _My first and probably last date with Ichigo Kurosaki. Even though he doesn't know it's a date. And I basically forced him though subtly. And we're in our uniforms._

 _I'm the King of dates. *Insert mental roll of eyes here*_

* * *

Ichigo was so excited.

There were so many people!

The town was planning for some upcoming festival going on during the entire weekend so a bunch of people were preparing for it and the place just seemed so lively.

Ichigo had ended up being the one dragging Grimmjow from store to store to random places. Normally this would annoy the hell out of Grimmjow but the childish excitement on Ichigo's face made him smile that evening like he hadn't smiled in years.

Ichigo had even dragged them into a costume store, Halloween being close meant there were a lot open, and forced Grimmjow to join him in trying some on.

He made Grimmjow try on a bartender costume with cyan blue cat ears and tail while he tried out the same thing but in his size but with orange ears and a tail. Grimmjow felt the urge to get something to remember the night so he made Ichigo take a bunch of pictures with him on his phone. Ichigo had teased him for being sentimental but it didn't bother Grimmjow. Much. The picture they took in their costumes had Ichigo on Grimmjow's back with an extremely happy smile on his face as he stuck out a piece sign and Grimmjow gave an equally wide and happy smile, their faces close to each other's.

"Are we almost there?" Ichigo asked, bouncing from one foot to the other with a pockey stick in his mouth.

Grimmjow had thought of ending the day with showing Ichigo his most favorite place on the planet.

They were around a bunch of apartment buildings, almost out of the center of Karakura. Grimmjow was leading him farther down to a bunch of abandoned buildings but Ichigo still felt safe. It made him want to laugh at the irony. He felt safe around his temperamental 'master'.

"Yeah. I used to go there with the guys when we were kids." Grimmjow told Ichigo as they fell into step with each other.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow as the bags of fast food they had bought made noise in his arms. He wondered why someone as defensive as Grimmjow would be telling him something about his past.

"You guys knew each other for that long?" Ichigo asked, fishing for more.

Grimmjow gave a small smile at a memory that Ichigo had no clue about.

"Since forever. Can't even remember when we all met but I knew Renji first. Bestest bro ever. Then Nnoitra then Ikkaku who introduced us to that fucking feather head that's too smart for his own good but...I love those guys." Grimmjow said the last part with a small laugh and a peaceful but sad expression.

Ichigo was just wondering if the bastard he first met was even real. Grimmjow seemed rough and cruel plus probably the most heart breaking human being on the planet but maybe all that's a front. To hide some pain he feels. Ichigo knew all that even in the beginning but he just didn't know what that pain was caused by.

"They respect you. They seem to care about you immensely. You're like they're respected leader." Ichigo told him as he kicked a can that was in front of him.

Grimmjow snorted at that. "I don't get why though. I'm nothing special. Just another asshole with a bad attitude that treats them like crap." Grimmjow said easily.

Ichigo made a face to seem like he was thinking over Grimmjow's words.

"True. You are all that but there's more to you than that. You hide it with crude, rude, arrogant and snide comments but I've seen it." Ichigo told Grimmjow nearly laughing at the confused expression Grimmjow had on his face.

"What is _it_ that I'm hiding?" Grimmjow asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo smiled at him softly. "The fact that you're actually kind."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo for a while before he looked ahead again as he laughed lightly. "That's a new one. You sure are different Berry." Grimmjow said with a small smile.

Ichigo rolled his eyes sassily. "I hope so. Different means fun. Now when do we get there?" Ichigo asked with crippling impatience.

Grimmjow looked up at the run down building in front of them with a smile on his face.

"We're here." Grimmjow said wistfully as he took in a deep breath and let it out. "Good to be home." He said with a grin as he started entering the building, using a small gesture with his hand to tell Ichigo to follow.

It was a small and run down apartment building. It's painted walls were more than peeled off and had a bunch of graffiti on them. The building was more than a mess but it was still sturdy. Ichigo thought it meant it had a good foundation otherwise with the state that it was in it would've fallen on top of Grimmjow and himself as they climbed up the four floored building.

Grimmjow didn't stop them until they got to the door leading to the roof. He opened it and Ichigo's breath was taken out of him. The building was smaller than most apartment buildings but it's position made it the perfect location to have the best view of the entire town.

"Wow! You can see everything from up here!" Ichigo exclaimed as he ran towards the edge to get a better look. The wind picked up and swept over Ichigo's face making him close his eyes and enjoy the breeze with a smile on his face.

Grimmjow just watched him silently. If he was being honest with himself he could stare at Ichigo for like ever and not get bored. The other was the most interesting person he'd ever met. The most mysterious, the most amazing, the most nagging, the snappiest, the most annoying person he had ever met. The only person that didn't fall for his charm like that. The only person that he had met that seemed as broken as he was. The only one that made Grimmjow want to _change._ He was that one person who's opinion made or broke Grimmjow's mood. Ichigo's smile was the only one that made Grimmjow's heart beat unnaturally fast.

Ichigo is the only person in his world that had called him kind.

"Hey Grimm. Did you guys sign your names here?" Ichigo brought Grimmjow out of his mind as he looked at the ledge of the building where there was a bunch of initials that Ichigo noticed belonged to the guys.

There was Renji's which was written in R.A. Ikkaku's was obviously the one with the 'The Strongest there Is' statement instead of his name. Yumichika was a 'surprisingly' beautiful scrape of Yumi with a small flower at the top as well as of course feathers at the tail of the 'Y'. Everything Yumichika is beautiful even his name. Grimmjow's was 'Grimm The King.' Nnoitra had a big N with horns at the side and a Cheshire Cat smile under it. They made Ichigo laugh as Grimmjow got to his side and looked at the initials before smiling himself.

"Yeah I remember these! We were like ten years old or something. After school we'd rush here and hang out. It was our little haven from the drama being rich brought on kids. We wrote our names there as our proof that we'd stick together no matter what. That we've got each others' backs till the end of time. Guess we stuck to it." Grimmjow explained with a happy look of nostalgia on his face.

Ichigo smiled as he faced foward, leaning on the ledge, watching the sun set and wondering how time has flown. He didn't even realize the sky had turned so dark.

"The guys are fucking annoying. Except Yumichika though he could tone down the narcissistic nature of his. Renji's like the ultimate boy next door though he has stupid tendencies and should just ask Shuuhei out already. Ikkaku...that guy needs a therapist for his bloodlust. Seriously it's scary. Nnoitra...nothing. I just really hate the guy and the way he treats women. Sick bastard. They have a lot bad points but I like them. For some fucked up reason, they seem almost like family. Even you." Ichigo said with a small laugh.

Grimmjow laughed at the Nnoitra part. It was a bitter laugh. Grimmjow knew Nnoitra's past before Kenpachi took him in. How his real parents abused him mentally and physically. His dad stabbing him in his right eye with a pen making the eye useless and why he hides it with an eyepatch. How he ran for his dear life too and bumped into Kenpachi on the street who took him in. Nnoitra had it rough. Worse than most.

"Hey why don't you write in your name Berry?" Grimmjow asked with a teasing smile, hinting that he considered Ichigo part of their group.

Ichigo, realizing what Grimmjow was hinting smiled widely before he picked up a rusty nail on the floor and scraped in Grimm's nickname for him, Berry, and thus making Grimmjow burst out laughing.

"You're the one that wouldn't stop calling me that asshole." Ichigo said punching Grimmjow's shoulder.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow who stopped laughing to stare at Ichigo as well. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, neither saying a word and their faces close. Shoulders touching.

Ichigo wanted to kiss Grimmjow. He even glanced at the other's pink and soft looking lips but then he looked away with a heavy sigh. He had no right because Grimmjow didn't like him that way and he had a crush on someone else.

Grimmjow was sure of it. Ichigo had looked at his lips. He had not imagined that. Ichigo wanted to kiss him.

His heart was beating in his ears and he wasn't sure if he could breath.

These feelings terrified Grimmjow. They were hitting him too fast. They were like a nuclear bomb for they kept getting bigger and bigger just ready to explode and he had no idea how to diffuse it before he blew up. _Ichigo may find him attractive but that doesn't mean he likes him. He did just look away from me and didn't even lean down to attempt a kiss. Ichigo doesn't think of me that way so yeah. Don't get ahead of yourself._

Ichigo then turned back to face Grimmjow with the most beautiful smile on the planet and Grimmjow could feel a spark of that nuclear bomb. It was going to blow, he could feel it. _For the love of all things living and not and holy Ichigo do not speak. I will do something I might regret._

"I had fun today. Strange as it may be. Thanks Grimmjow. You probably don't hear this much, no surprise there, but you're the fucking best." Ichigo said with a grin and a laugh.

It fucking blew up.

"Screw this." Grimmjow mumbled before he grabbed Ichigo by the waist and pulled him flushed against his chest.

Ichigo was too shocked and dumbfounded to even think to ask what the hell was going on. Next thing he knows the lips he had been staring at not even thirty minutes ago were pressed against his.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo.

Fireworks. There had to be fireworks going off somewhere. Grimmjow heard and felt them as soon as his lips landed on Ichigo's and he refused to believe it was like those sappy and shitty chick flicks and romance novels that said fireworks happened when you finally kiss your lo...your crush.

Grimmjow quickly but reluctantly pulled away because Ichigo was not responding.

He looked at the other with fear in his eyes. Ichigo still seemed shocked. "Say something Kurosaki." Grimmjow mumbled with his forehead on Ichigo's, waiting to hear the line that'd probably break him for a long time.

Ichigo didn't say anything for a while. They stood there like that for approximately three minutes, their food now cold.

"So...was this actually a date?" The question Ichigo asked made Grimmjow raise his head, though he still held Ichigo close for fear the other would run away, and look down at Ichigo in confusion.

"What?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow calmly and the expression almost pissed him off because here he was vulnerable and Ichigo was as cool as...Ulquiorra.

"Was this whole outing a date?" Ichigo asked again, wanting an answer.

Grimmjow blushed slightly as he looked at the side once he realized what Ichigo was asking.

"Well...yeah but I didn't want you to know." Grimmjow told him.

"Why?" Ichigo asked still calm as ever and Grimmjow's anger was increasing.

"What do you mean why?! Cause I...just wanted to have one date then I would've given up." Grimmjow explained, not really well and his blush was getting redder. Ichigo thought it was too fucking cute.

"So...I'm your crush?" Ichigo just had to ask. He wanted to know.

Grimmjow growled at Ichigo warningly. "Just answer the damn question." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah." Grimmjow's answer was short and laced with irritation. He felt like Ichigo was making fun of him.

"Wait you're telling me that you like me?"

"YES! I fucking like you Kurosaki! I have been thinking about you since you walked into our class! You are just...so fucking perfect!" Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo.

Next thing he knows Ichigo had pressed his lips to Grimmjow's. His hand cradled the back of Grimmjow's neck, playing with the hair strands as Ichigo made Grimmjow feel like jelly.

Ichigo moaned quietly when Grimmjow got over his shock and started kissing Ichigo back. What surprised Ichigo was the tender and gentle way Grimmjow was kissing him. No forcefully rough make outs, just a soft movement of lips and an intimacy that took Ichigo's breath away.

When they pulled back they were both panting and Ichigo pressed his forehead in Grimmjow's chest, his arms around Grimmjow's torso while Grimmjow placed his chin on Ichigo's head with his arms still wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"Just for the record Grimm." Ichigo spoke up as he snuggled Grimmjow's chest.

He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes so the other would know he's telling the truth.

"I like you too. And I'm not perfect. You've seen that yourself."

Grimmjow smiled happily then he chuckled. He placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"Trust me when I say this. The fact that you're broken, makes you perfect to me." Grimmjow told him honestly.

Ichiho chuckled. "Only someone as crazy as you would like someone with as much emotional baggage as me."

Grimmjow only responded by pecking Ichigo's lips. He never treated anyone with such care and it confused him how natural it felt, like he's done it several times. He didn't dwell on that though. He was too happy to dwell on anything other than the fact he had Ichigo. Ichigo was his and B could go suck a cow's penis.

 _Best date ever._

* * *

 _ **Update! Hey there guys! Sorry it took me forever to update but I got sick was in the hospital for a while!**_

 _ **They kissed. Scream with me here! AHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **Anyways! Supernatural. Has. Taken. Over. My. LIFE!**_

 _ **Two words. Dean Winchester. Sexiness personified! HE'S SO ADORKABLE!**_

 _ **And Castiel is my blue eyed baby!**_

 _ **Lucifer cracks me up I swear! I know he's the basest of the bad but c'mon he's funny.**_

 _ **Oh yeah. Update! Please review and tell me what you think of this masterpiece!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_

 _ **P.S: If you haven't, check out the 'Dean Winchester: Eye of the Tiger' clip. Funniest thing ever!**_


	18. Chapter 17 : One Lucky Son Of A Bitch

**_Chapter 17: One Lucky Son Of A Bitch._**

* * *

"You got fucking detention for destroying the music room?! No fine or suspension just detention?! That can't be fair!" The sound of Ichigo yelling at their resident Ice Prince always managed to get every student's attention.

"You sound like you actually want me to have suspension! Be happy that your ungrateful ass gets to hang out with me! You fucker." Grimmjow's loud growl made a lot of females and a bunch of males shiver in want. The _man_ was definitely sex on legs.

"Don't start talking like you're a gift to humanity! My life sure would've been simple without you in it that's for sure!" Ichigo yelled as they passed a bunch of nosy students who were desperately trying to hear whether this conversation would be the one to start off the fight that they've seen build up between the two.

"You saying you wish you didn't know me?! Well I wish you didn't even move here! Take that you orange headed carnation!" Grimmjow yelled back angrily.

"What kind of comeback was that you five year old?!" Ichigo yelled back as he stopped in front of his locker and got his books out, Grimmjow looming over him with a tick on his forehead.

"Are you still pissy about this morning?" Grimmjow snapped.

Ichigo shot him such a cold glare that some students felt the hallway's temperature drop and Grimmjow could feel his fingers go numb. Yeah Ichigo's a scary guy when he wants to be.

"You had just sat there! You didn't even apologize! You took it right in front of me! You are such an asshole!" Ichigo was screeching by this point.

"I said I'll buy you another one!" Grimmjow yelled trying to defend himself.

The students listening in were confused now. They were wondering if Grimmjow had broken something important to his slave?

"It's a matter of principle you fucker! I still can't believe you fought B! Over something so silly!" Ichigo yelled going back t their other reason for their argument.

"The bastard was going on my territory. I fight for what's mine." Grimmjow told Ichigo calmly as he stared into the other's amber eyes. Ichigo scowled but also blushed at the words even if they still annoyed him.

Then the bell for their first classes went. "I've got World History." Ichigo sighed out.

Grimmjow took a step closer, his chest nearly touching Ichigo's. The students that we're running to their classes stopped to watch what was making them nearly hyperventilate. Their Prince as too close to the pauper. Too close. TOO FUCKING CLOSE!

"Math." Grimmjow told him too. Neither wanting to be the first to break the heated gaze.

Ichigo sighed as he made to leave but then Grimmjow grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back into his chest with his arms around Ichigo's waist, just like the night before.

The students' eyes were getting wider and wider.

 _What. The. Fuck._

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

 _Eh...*brain short circuits*_

 _...GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!_

 _Which one?_

 _BOTH OF THEM!_

"What?" Ichigo snapped but it lacked the usual fire as he stared up at Grimmjow with his scowling but blushing face.

"You forgot something." Grimmjow snapped with irritation in his words before he pressed his lips to Ichigo's.

The silence would've been deafening.

Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest, fisting the shirt as Grimmjow lightly ran his tongue on Ichigo's lower lip making the orange headed teen whimper and shake slightly. Grimmjow wanted so much more. The whimper that Ichigo let out was driving him insane and Kami his taste, he tasted of pancakes.

When Grimmjow pulled away, he couldn't help but place small pecks on Ichigo's panting lips. He just couldn't get over how tasty the other's lips were.

"Grimm *peck* We've got *peck* classes." Ichigo tried telling the other as he continuously pecked his lips. It made Ichigo laugh lightly. It was unbelievably sweet.

"Dammit Ichigo you taste too fucking good." Grimmjow growled making Ichigo turn bright red. "Don't say stuff like that in public you moron!" Ichigo screeched as he punched Grimmjow harshly at the side of his face before speed walking down the hallway for his class.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt." Grimmjow complained as he held his now bruised cheek but he had a wide grin on his face that showed how it didn't even bother him.

Ichigo stopped making everyone hold their breath, not sure what the embarrassed teen was going to do next.

Ichigo then sped walked back to Grimmjow. He placed a soft kiss on where he punched then stomped away.

Their still stunned expression turned into ones of horror when they saw Grimmjow's goofy smile.

Their so called Ice Prince that had no regard for anyone's feelings was smiling like a love sick idiot as he actually headed for his Math class.

Immediately the door to the math class closed, well to say all hell broke loose would be an understatement.

 _OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!_

 _MUMMY I LOVE YOU!_

 _GRIMMJOW FUCKING JAEGERJAQUEZ!_

 _ICHIGO FUCKING KUROSAKI!_

 _THEY ENDED THE WORLD!_

 _I think that was cute._

 _SHUT UP TRAITOR!_

 _No seriously it was cute!_

 _WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!_

* * *

"Hey Ichigo! What's with those rumors I've been hearing?" Shuuhei teased Ichigo as they walked out of World History together and headed for gym.

Shuuhei had avoided Rukia like the plague when he heard her so called plan to bring Grimmjow down. Ever since that whole deal with Grimmjow she just hadn't been the same. He also adored Ichigo! The guy was just too adorable and nice plus if someone's heart was big enough to like Grimmjow then he was probably a saint. Who wouldn't want a saint as a friend?

"What rumors?" Ichigo asked while he tried putting his books in his school bag, not really paying attention to what Shuuhei was asking him. He was too busy thinking about making it up to Grimmjow for bruising his cheek.

"The ones about you and Grimmjow being all lovey dovey." Shuuhei said while making obnoxious kissy faces. Ichigo heard that one and he blushed bright red and tried to avoid Shuuhei's curious gaze.

"SO IT IS TRUE?!" Shuuhei screamed like a crazy fangirl as he hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Sh-Shuuhei! C-c'mon let go! We're in the middle of the hallway!" Ichigo tried getting out of Shuuhei's overly affectionate grip.

"Aww!~ He's shy!" Shuuhei kept on with teasing Ichigo as they walked into the state of the art gym.

"I'm not shy! Just...private." Ichigo tried defending himself, giving up on trying to get out of Shuuhei's hug. The guy was a hugger.

"Yeah not with me you ain't. I expect to hear every juicy detail about you and Grimmjow's...SEX ADVENTURES!" Shuuhei yelled that last part as they entered the boys' changing room, making all the guys already there stare at the two with questioning looks. Some even looked startled at the random yell.

Grimmjow and Renji who had just taken off their shirts to put on their gym clothes turned towards the door, both of their eyes widening in at the sight of Shuuhei practically glued to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo turned even redder if that was possible, from what anyone could guess, the blush probably went from the top of his body to the tip of his toes.

Grimmjow growled lowly once he noticed the way Shuuhei just kept touching Ichigo while Renji glared at the way Ichigo leaned on Shuuhei's shoulder to hide his blush.

"Shuuhei Hisagi! You do _not_ say words like that out loud! Especially in public you fucking simpleton!" Ichigo yelled as he hit Shuuhei on the back of his black head sounding so much like a reprimanding mother.

Ichigo stalked to his locker with Shuuhei putting behind him. Their lockers were close to each other's so they kept on chatting as they changed. Well Shuuhei did while Ichigo listened to his mindless chatter with a fond expression on his face. He actually did enjoy Shuuhei's company. Grimmjow's friends only hung out with him at first because he was with Grimmjow most of the time. Shuuhei was the one person that walked up to him to be his friend so Shuuhei was kinda special to Ichigo in his own way. Rukia doesn't count. Ichigo liked to ignore and be oblivious to a lot of things if he found them to be troublesome but he wasn't stupid either. He knew that Rukia was one of Grimmjow's...conquests and he also knew that the reason Rukia talked to him was so that she could have a reason to be around Grimmjow at some points. He noticed those lingering looks she always sent his way. Ichigo knew she was using him but it didn't bother him. She wouldn't be the first and who says she'd be the last?

"Hey Shuuhei. Hey Ichigo." The two turned to the direction of the familiar voice and Shuuhei blushed lightly while looking down.

"Oh hey Renji." Ichigo greeted him with a small smile.

Shuuhei took a deep breath, mentally trying to calm himself from his overexcitement at the fact that his crush knew his name.

He looked up and nearly died when those deep brown eyes looked into his with some warm emotion washing over them. Then he tried to subtly look down. Bad idea.

Renji's muscular and tattooed torso was in full display. The tribal tattoos were all over him and his abs were so...Shuuhei started feeling the nosebleed to end all nosebleeds and he need to act fast.

Shuuhei gulped and quickly put on his gym clothes as he greeted Renji, almost sounding panicked.

"HEY Renji!~ How are ya? Great?! GREAT! Oh we've got Gym! BYEEEE!~" Shuuhei yelled before hightailing it out of the dressing room.

Renji had outstectched his hand to stop him but the guy sure was fast.

Renji sighed while running a frustrated hand through his ruby locks. "Dammit. Every fucking time." Renji mumbled to himself. A familiar chuckle could be heard from behind the red head. Ichigo tilted his head and quickly averted his gaze as a way to save himself from bleeding to death.

Grimmjow's whole body was in full display. Not even his trousers were on so his tight fitted blue boxers were showing his very impressive bulge that was actually limp but still so big.

 _OH MY FUCK! Are those his legs?! They look like they'd break my head. Damn those thighs. I'm drooling. Ichigo what happened to your dignity? Threw that away? Oh well who needs it...Grimmjow's legs made me lose my mind. Nice._

"Maybe next time Pineapple!" Grimmjow teased, his eyes not leaving Ichigo's half naked form. He had on his gym shirt but his legs were on full display.

 _This whole going slow thing is giving me blue balls._

"HURRY THE HELL UP LADIES!" The coach, a.k.a, Fatty Omaeda yelled into the boys' locked room making almost everyone rush out, except Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo because Grimmjow had stopped him by holding unto his forearm and Grimmjow because he was too busy staring at Ichigo.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow in confusion.

Grimmjow raised an accusatory eyebrow. He looked at Ichigo's bare legs before looking back at him. Ichigo took the hint and looked at his...very naked legs making him blush to the tips of his ears. "Shut up!" Ichigo yelled trying to defend himself as he quickly put on his gym shorts and sneakers.

Grimmjow chuckled as he put on his clothes at recod time.

"Hey...is that bruise still there?" Ichigo asked before he could talk himself out of talking about his mean behavior later.

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a confused expression. "What you talking about?" He asked with a curious tilt of his head making Ichigo smile softly.

He then noticed the bruise his fist had made on Grimmjow's face and that slight guilt from before came back. He took some steps closer to Grimmjow then placed gentle fingers on the bruise, making Grimmjow stp breathing altogether.

"I'm sorry for overreacting this morning. Just make sure you buy me another one." Ichigo insisted, hating the whole sappy atmosphere, well more he hated the fact that he liked the whole 'romantic atmosphere'.

Grimmjow laughed lightly at that, not even bothering to hide the fact that he thrived in the gentle ways Ichigo was treating him. There was absolutely nobody on the planet that had ever treated him like he was important, not like the way Ichigo treated him.

If anyone called him a sap for it then he'd happily agree. He's as sappy as they come and fuck does he love it.

"I've taken worse Kurosaki but seriously, you punch like a fucking pro. How many fights have you been in? And don't worry. I'll buy you a crate full of your precious chocolate milk. Now will you let it go and kiss me?" Grimmjow said with a playful roll of his eyes as he pressed a small kiss on Ichigo's palm.

Ichigo's lip twitched at the sweet gesture, still surprised that someone as rude and in-your-face as Grimmjow could treat anyone like _they_ were royalty instead of him.

"Well...two crates and throw in another date and you've got yourself a deal." Ichigo said as he gave Grimmjow a tricky grin.

Grimmjow actually laughed at that. Probably one f the few happy laughs he had ever had till that point.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, did you just ask me out? Talk about brave." Grimmjow teased looking at Ichigo with a look of mock shock.

Ichigo raised a cheeky brow. "Is that a no Mr. Jaegerjaquez? If so I bet Bazz would enjoy my company." Ichigo knew it was a low blow but he found it utterly adorable how possessive Grimmjow was. Acting like he could just own Ichigo like that without even working for it. Cute.

The scowl that appeared on Grimmjow's face was so expected that Ichigo nearly dubbed himself a psychic. "Low blow Kurosaki. Low blow. If he gets near you I might actually rip him apart." Grimmjow said seriously, his words sounding like a promise.

Ichigo's mischievous grin only got wider. "Then it's a date. Saturday. Movie night. Bring the fuzziest pyjamas you've got. That's an order Grimm. Don't ask what else we'll be doing because it's a surprise." Ichigo said before he pecked Grimmjow's bruised cheek and headed for the exit.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's retreating form, well his ass more than anything, and couldn't help but sigh in happiness as he leaned against the lockers.

"I'm one lucky son of a bitch."

* * *

 _ **Update! Update! Update!**_

 _ **Well this was more of a filler chapter than anything so enjoy Grimmichi amaziness! It's too beautiful I know!**_

 _ **To all my SUPERNATURAL HEADS out there I've got just two things to say:**_

 _ **GARTH IS SOOOO CUTE!**_

 _ **CASTIEL CAN HAVE MY BABIES!**_

 _ **Okay that's enough of that!**_

 _ **Saw this shirt today. Had Grimmjow's smirking face on it so what did I do? I spent my paycheck on it. NO REGRETS!**_

 _ **Please do review! I kinda live on them. And on Cookies. Also chocolate. And Deadpool. Just review! I BEG YOU!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_

 _ **P.S: ...I updated! Am I forgiven? YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!**_


	19. Chapter 18: My Little Emo

_**Chapter 18: My Little Emo.**_

* * *

"This is a matter of National Security so therefore I thank you all for sparring me a moment of your time to assist me in this time of need."

"Shiro-" Ichigo tried stopping the man from going on.

"Now we must be strategic about this. No stone left unturned."

"Uh...Shiro-san c-" Momo tried as well but alas Shiro was on a roll.

"This mission could very well save my life. So no panicking permitted."

"...You're panicking aren't you?" Starrk asked from his comfortable position on Shiro's cloud like bed though he already knew the answer.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Shiro yelled with pure fear in his eyes as he flopped on his bed, his head hitting Starrk's stomach making the other make an 'oomph' sound before flopping back on the bed.

"I don't even know what to wear or even where to take him. This is Ulquiorra Cifer! Male model, one of the most intelligent people on the planet, dated models, actors...fucking Aizen! A successful business man by the age of fifteen! Did I mention he's a male model? Why didn't you guys tell me that?! I had to find out from the newspaper stand beside Ichigo's school yesterday! He was on the cover of a very popular magazine! There was an actual line of women there! And an old man which was also beyond disgusting. What I'm saying is how do I compete with that?! I'm just a simple mechanic from Tokyo that knows how to play jazz and takes care of a teenager that's my little bother, whom I love more than life itself! Maybe this was a bad idea. I should can-Ow!" Shiro stopped his rambling when Ichigo hit him on his head with the rolled up magazine that had Ulquiorra's shot as it's cover.

 _No ragrets. I know what I thought brain, don't even try to correct me._

"Don't you dare chicken out nii-san. If Ulquiorra cared about any of those things he wouldn't have even agreed to go on a date with you in the first place. Now get up." Ichigo ordered but Shiro pouted and looked away like a petulant child. Momo thought he looked cute even if it was annoying but Ichigo was having none of that.

He shocked the two other occupants of the room, except Shiro himself, as he carried his older brother bridal style. His older brother that was actually bigger than him and all Shiro did was wrap his arms around Ichigo's neck and cuddled his cheek.

"Don't make me do this Ichi!~" Shiro tried persuading his baby brother to let him cancel. He was just so terrified of Ulquiorra taking a good look at him and dismissing him the way he dismissed Luppi that one time. He doesn't think his heart could take that kind of rejection. Not again.

Ichigo opened his brother's bathroom then gently dropped him on his two feet and looked up at his pouting brother, easily spotting the fear in his brother's unique eyes.

"He's not him y'know?" Ichigo told him softly as he brought out his brother's shaving knife, shaving cream and oak smelling aftershave. Shiro seemed to be growing a five o'clock shadow.

"That doesn't take away that fear Ichigo." Shiro sighed out rubbing a hand over his face, being able to feel the five o'clock shadow. He actually liked letting it grow. He thought it looked cool and it reminded him so much of his dad.

He missed that old Goat Face.

"No it doesn't but going out there and facing it does get rid of it. 'Take that risk, what is life without it?' Isn't that what you always said when we were younger?" Ichigo asked as he gave Shiro the things but Shiro put them down on the sink making Ichigo understand he was going through that ' _I-wanna-grow-a-beard'_ phase that'd probably end in a week because the blasted thing was annoying him. Ichigo wasn't complaining, his brother looked like their dad when he let it grow.

He missed the old man.

"Using my words against me? I taught you well little grasshopper." Shiro joked making his voice sound like those masters in old kung Fu movies and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. He had the goofiest brother on the planet and he wouldn't have him any other way.

"That you have master. No matter what happens, you've gots me." Ichigo reassured him as he patted his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Shiro grinned. "And I gots you. Even after the end of time."

"Besides, if Ulquiorra doesn't want you then it's his loss. You're the best guy I know." Ichigo said and Shiro grinned smugly.

"Take that Grimmjow!" Shiro yelled in victory. He found out about Grimmjow and Ichigo's new status the night they had kissed. He had nearly impaled Grimmjow with a chicken knife but that's all in the past. Now all he wanted to do was hit him repeatedly with a rolling pin. The kitchen is a dangerous place.

Ichigo chuckled as he made to leave the bathroom. "I'm going to help Momo find clothes for you and you should take him to the festival. I heard it started today." Ichigo offered making Shiro let out a grateful groan. "Kami thank you!" He yelled in thanks as Ichigo left him to his thoughts with an amused chuckle.

Shiro sighed as he got ready to take a shower.

 _Ulquiorra...I bet right now you're all calm and collected, not even panicking a little._

* * *

"I believe I am panicking." Ulquiorra said in his usual calm tone. Anyone hearing him would think he was joking but anyone seeing the state he was in would completely believe him.

Ulquiorra was standing in the middle of his extravagant room that would usually be immaculately clean, almost as clean as a hospital, but then had its floors completely covered by clothes of high quality.

"Damn. You really, _really_ like Shiro don't you?" Grimmjow asked, not even an ounce of teasing in his words, as he stared at his usually calm and collected cousin skim through his clothes with irritated sighs.

"I don't believe voicing out my affections for Mr. Kurosaki repeatedly is going to solve my current dilemma. Now assist me...Please?' Ulquiorra actually felt himself flinch at saying the word 'please'.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at this and his evil grin came out. "This is way more than like dude. I'd actually say that you love the guy." Grimmjow teased but then winced when Hal hit him up the head though that didn't stop him from noticing how Ulquiorra froze after hearing his words and also didn't deny it.

"...Ulquiorra...Do you really have stronger feelings for Mr. Kurosaki?" Hal asked before Grimmjow did it himself in a much ruder way.

Ulquiorra straightened his posture and looked directly into Hal's eyes blankly but Hal was able to see what he was desperately trying to hide. He was scared.

Ulquiorra had honestly never fallen in love. He hadn't even had a crush on someone. Everyone, including himself, thought that he was incapable of such emotions but then it was like he was immediately attracted to Shiro. Hal could see why his emotions would move so fast. Everything that he hadn't felt, from a pre-teen going through puberty to a grown adult, hit him so hard that he fell in love with the first and only person he had ever felt a connection with. It was almost like Shiro was his one and only which Hal thought was too adorable and also too much like either a fairy tale or werewolf novel. She also knew that something like that would terrify Ulquiorra.

"You fall fast don't ya?" Grimmjow teased though deep, deep, deep, really _deep_ down he was elated. He had wanted Ulquiorra to find someone to finally bring a smile to his face. The guy deserved it more than anyone he knew. With the kind of childhood his cousin had with his real parents, it only made sense that he was finally getting his chance at happiness. Ulquiorra's his brother, no one could tell him different. They weren't even close enough to be called loving brothers like the Kurosakis but they were brothers all the same.

"...How is it that obvious?" Ulquiorra asked, his panicking increasing. He was thinking that if even Grimmjow noticed that Shiro would as well and freak out then leave him and then they couldn't live happily together.

 _...I think I went ahead of myself. I also don't really care. I would enjoy it immensely if I shared a home with Shiro. Why would I even try to lie to myself?_

"The fact that you are tearing your room apart just to find the perfect outfit is proof enough. For regular people this is how they act for every date but you're not regular people so this just makes it obvious Shiro has become your new obsession. Now move over, let the professionals work." Grimmjow said seriously as he walked through the river of clothing, Hal right behind him.

"Now from what I've seen of Shiro he's the casual type which confuses me cause why would he even want to date a stick in the mud like you?" Grimmjow teased but when he noticed the way Ulquiorra's shoulders fell at the comment he tried to change the subject back to clothes.

"Anyways, I can bet that he'd take you somewhere that actually involves fun. Like the movies, or even a club or the festival going on tonight. So...wear this shirt, with this over it but leave it open. Roll up the sleeves too." Grimmjow said as he threw a black tight fitted V-neck T-shirt an a white and emerald green plaid shirt at Ulquiorra who gave Grimmjow his usual blank stare but Ulquiorra was wondering how his cousin knew so much about the man he...loved.

Ulquiorra quickly did as Grimmjow said and put on the clothes as directed.

"That looks good. Put them on with these and you've got yourself a sexy Ulquiorra." Hal actually winked at Ulquiorra as she threw him a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of expensive leather designer boots that Ulquiorra caught with ease.

Ulquiorra then proceeded to put those on as well. He stood in font of the two people that he practically grew up with for some kind of approval, feeling awkward in any type of clothing that didn't even look remotely like a suit.

"Wow. You actually look somewhat human." Grimmjow teased though he smiled at his nervous brother. Ulquiorra actually turned and gave him that unsettling emotionless stare of his letting Grimmjow know that his cousin hadn't completely changed.

"You look extremely handsome Ulquiorra. Shiro would be eating out of the palm of your hand when he gets a good look at you." Hal said with a slight smirk. Anyone that saw her superior that night would've swooned.

"...Thank you." Ulquiorra sighed out with honesty laced with his words.

Hal and Grimmjow shared a look before they walked towards the sad looking man. Well, sadder than usual.

"What is it now you emo?" Grimmjow snapped with his usual irritation but he did seem worried about Ulquiorra.

"I...I'm not entirely sure how to go about this night. This is actually my very first date. These emotions are so foreign to me. What if I share my true and deeper affections for Mr. Kurosaki? How would he react? How should I react? What if Mr. Kurosaki's feelings towards me change if I act inappropriately? What if I-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Ulquiorra calm down. First off just let Shiro take the lead. He's the one that asked you out so just hang around with him. Be yourself because that's what he's attracted to. Secondly; Don't pull a _Ted_ _Mosbey_ and confess your love on your first date. As spontaneous as that is, most people would be freaked out. Keep it in at least until you get a couple of months of dating in there. Lastly; Shiro is many things. He's a loving brother. A strong and scary motherfucker that makes babies cry and the most dangerous men shit themselves whenever he's pissed. He's an amazing friend and more than anything from what I noticed, when he cares, he doesn't stop so stop thinking that one date would change his opinion of you. Hell the guy knew you for a full month and still asked you out so there's no way one date would change his mind. The crazy fucker. Basically I'm saying you should calm the fuck down because he's probably going to be here right about-"

The doorbell ringing continuously cuts Grimmjow's pep talk.

"-Now. Put your game face on emo...No not that one. You look like a scared bat. I've seen those on Animal Planet. It's not attractive dude." Grimmjow said as Hal left to check on Shiro who was let in by the family butler, Shawlong Koufang.

"I...Grimmjow I am scared." Ulquiorra said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice as he grasped Grimmjow's sweatshirt sleeve. Grimmjow clicked his tongue, hating how weak his usually proud and powerful brother was acting. " Ulquiorra Cifer-Jaegerjaquez. You are my brother. Deny it all you want but I think of you as my brother. I looked up to you since I was little as the strongest person I know. Do not let the fear of feeling make you weak. You are anything but _weak._ You will go down there and head out for that date. You will have a fucking good time and feel this warm and amazing emotion that would make you feel like you're on top of the world. Then you will come back and gush about it to all your girlfriends like the teenage girl I think you secretly are." Grimmjow ordered his cousin starting off with a growl of annoyance and finishing up with a soft smile though the teasing made Ulquiorra glare at his...brother.

"I wonder how someone as well bought up as Ichigo-kun could ever even consider being with a simpleton such as yourself." Ulquiorra sighed out with a slight roll of his eyes. This didn't anger Grimmjow in the slightest. In fact, it brought a goofy grin to his face that made him look his age.

"I know right? I'm one lucky son of a bitch."

"...You are completely in love with him." Ulquiorra told Grimmjow as he headed for his bedroom door. Grimmjow's eyes had widened in shock but then he calmed down, closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"The Jaegerjaquez brothers both falling for the Kurosaki brothers. Who knows, maybe they were made for us or something?" Grimmjow joked, affirming to Ulquiorra's statement without saying it directly.

"Maybe." Ulquiorra agreed in a soft voice as he headed out, listening to the deep voice of the man he had come to adore so much speaking to Hal.

 _Well...at least I look decent._

* * *

 _How can anyone be this breath taking?_

 _He's not even trying. His smile is so beautiful. I sound like those love sick girls in those movies Halibel makes me endure._

"Ulquiorra c'mon! Look at this place! So many things to do! I'm so psyched! Oooo!~ That guy just spat fire! Eeep! This festival has a carnival! Fuck me! No way! COTTON FUCKING CANDY!" Shiro was squealing and yelling all over the place as he dragged Ulquiorra around the festival with a wide and excited smile on his face, his high ponytail moving behind him like an actual tail.

They had been to nearly every stand and attraction in the entire festival. Ulquiorra felt his feet hurt but it was worth it seeing the wide smile on Shiro's face. Also if he was being honest, it was the most fun he had had in forever.

He stopped at a candy stand and proceeded to purchase one of every kind. "Hey get anything you want. I asked you out so I'm paying." Shiro had told him that all night with a wide grin.

Ulquiorra was confused at this. "Why? I too have my own money to pay for yourself, I wouldn't want you to waste it on me." Ulquiorra said with that cute tilt of his head that made Shiro want to cuddle him for hours.

Shiro laughed with a cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth. "It's a date thing. C'mon just humor me." Shiro asked as he gently nudged Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"If you say so. I...haven't ever had cotton candy before..." Ulquiorra said as he pointed at the fluff of sugar in a bag.

Shiro stared at him in shock. _What kind of kid had never had cotton candy? Even if you had to steal it._

"Sir! Three bags of cotton candy! Trust me once you've tasted it you'll be addicted." Shiro assured him on why he was getting three because he knew Ulquiorra would ask.

"Want 'em in a bag?" The stand guy asked as he stared at the two strange but annoyingly good looking men. He was wondering if those were the albino's real eyes.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered blandly, his eyes had not left Shiro's form since they left his home. Shiro was just so... sexy.

He had come to Ulquiorra's house in a blue T-shirt under a denim jacket that both fitted his muscular form to perfection. He also wore denim acid washed jeans as well as biker boots. On his right wrist was a small handmade charm bracelet that he said Ichigo made for him when he was just three years old and he had never gone a day without it. His hair was in his usual messy high ponytail and Ulquiorra's fingers always did twitch to touch the white locks to see if they're as soft as they look. The five o'clock shadow nearly made Ulquiorra strip in his own hallway and say 'Take. Me.' Just like that. Shiro was too out of this world when it came to his looks. Like some kind of fallen angel.

 _I think I'm reading too many novels._

They walked side by side as Ulquiorra took a tentative bite of the cotton candy in his hand with Shiro watching him expectantly.

Shiro's whole being softened at the way Ulquiorra seemed to light up at the sweet taste. _He looks almost like a cute kid._

Under record time and before Shiro could even register it Ulquiorra had finished the cotton candy. Shiro stared at the satisfied looking Ulquiorra in surprise before he barked out a laugh that got him a lot more attention than before but of course Shiro was oblivious to what his presence could do to a crowd.

 _Whoa...Is that a person? Is he part of the carnival? He seems to glow._

 _Is that ULQUIORRA CIFER?! Who's that with him? A friend? They're both beautiful!~_

 _I want that guy with the white hair! We should go talk to them!_

 _Are you insane?! People like us don't just talk to people like that!_

 _Tsk. Fucking homos._

 _I know right? Absolutely disgusting._

 _You're just jealous cause they're hotter than you._

Ulquiorra tuned out of their conversations after a while, putting his attention unto better things. Like how Shiro seemed to want to give him a heart attack by pulling him suddenly to a shooting game.

"I wanna try!" Shiro exclaimed as he got to the stand that was surrounded by other people. Ulquiorra wanted to hide himself because he was only then realizing how much of a beacon both of them were, Shiro more than him considering his bright personality.

The fat and greasy looking man manning the stand gave Shiro a once over and snorted a pig kind of laugh. "Think you can win? Who am I to stop ya. That'd be 1000 yen." The man said and Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow wondering if it was a fair price but then again he's never been to things like these before.

Shiro paid 2000 yen and Ulquiorra looked at him with an elegantly raised eyebrow. Shiro winked at him, he blushed but didn't look away. "Both of us play. Let's see who's a better shot." Shiro challenged as he placed their bags on he counter and got a gun, aiming at the ducks that were moving.

Ulquiorra would've smirked if it wasn't beneath him as he got the gun ready. Him and Shiro holding the thing like true professionals.

"Excuse me sir?" Ulquiorra called out before the man started the game.

The guy looked at him with an annoyed expression. He just couldn't wait to suck these suckers dry. "Could it move any faster?" Ulquiorra asked making their audience gasp and mutter. Shiro laughed that laugh of his that makes Ulquiorra smile inwardly.

"Oh you are so on." Shiro said in response to the challenge.

"Ready. Set. Shoot." And shoot they did.

Shiro never in his life missed a shot. He had been learning to use all kinds of weapons since that night. Using guns was like messing with a kid's toy to him. He got every single target easily.

Ulquiorra didn't lose. It was unacceptable. He had been trained by his father on how to use all types of arms so to lose this game would be a huge blow on his pride.

Their audience was silenced in awe as they watched the two men shoot down the ducks they couldn't even see like it was nothing. Their faces were ones of serious professionals as they took played a simple festival game.

When they were done the guy in charge of the stand just stared at all the knocked down ducks in a look of surprise. "Damn. Looks like it's a tie L-quiorra. You've got some mad skills." Shiro said with a childish smile on his face, a slight flush on his face. Ulquiorra was definitely skilled with fire arms. He had the stature and perfect aim. Shiro thought he was in love.

"Likewise. Though we would have to settle the score at some other time." Ulquiorra answered as he placed the toy gun where it was before, trying to avoid Shiro's penetrating gaze. It was still so odd having those strange eyes stare at him with such intensity.

"Uh...so uhm which toys do ya want?" The stand guy asked making Ulquiorra and Shiro look at him in confusion.

"Toys?" They both asked in unison. The audience started dispersing now that the original show was over.

"Yeah. You shot down every target so...the top shelf's pretty much yours." The guy sighed out in annoyance. There goes his week's meal.

Shiro looked at the top shelf which had about seven big stuffed toys. "Give me the giant lizard." Shiro said with a cheeky grin, spitting out the lollipop stick that he had left in his mouth.

The guy brought it down and gave it to Shiro who took it with a snicker. He turned to Ulquiorra with wide and happy eyes. He then handed the toy to Ulquiorra who took it with the most obvious shocked expression Shiro had ever seen on his face. "What...?" He asked the albino with a perplexed expression he wasn't sure what to do.

"Keep it. A memoir for our first date." Shiro told him with a cheeky wink. The guy at the stand looked at the two then rolled his eyes. _Figures. Pretty guys these days seem to be gay. Not my problem though._

"Oh. Okay then I'll take the bat." Ulquiorra said, remembering what Grimmjow had mentioned to him. The stand guy didn't even bother giving it to Ulquiorra and instead gave it to Shiro who just laughed at the guy for trying to be smart. He pulled his new fluffy toy to his chest and did something that'd always bring a smile to Ulquiorra's face whenever he remembered it.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" Shiro went all 'Despicable Me' on the toy. Even the stand guy had to laugh. The strange albino seemed like an okay guy. "What about the rest of the toys?" The guy asked still feeling bummed over the fact that he wouldn't be coming home with a lot. His wife would then look at him with that pain filled smile of hers.

"Oh. Give it to the first kids that ask for them. And here for your troubles." Shiro told him as he placed 20,000 yen on the guy's counter making the stand guy stare at it in wonder. He never went home with that much and this guy just gave it to him. Like that.

The guy looked up at Shiro about to thank him by bowing down and trying to give him all the toys he had but Shiro shot him down before he could. "It's okay. I know how it feels to need money to take care of the people you love. Not a nice feeling. I would give you more but I only came out with so much. I'm sorry." Shiro explained to him with a sad smile, like he was truly sorry for not being able to give the man more money.

The guy wanted to cry. He actually wanted to cry. No one except his wife had ever been so kind to him. "Th-Thank you so much!" The guys said sounding choked up.

Shiro gave him another warm smile before he took Ulquiorra's smaller hand with his free left one and led him away.

"You're such a nice person Shiro." Ulquiorra said as he stared at their hands. Shiro's hands were so big and warm.

Shiro chuckled and his ears turned red in embarrassment. Ulquiorra complimented him and he felt bashful. _He thinks I'm nice. I feel like giggling or something._

"I just understand how he feels. Nothing more, nothing less. I know what it feels like to come home and see the one person you love more than anything, looks at your empty hands with that sad and pained smile that hurts more than if they were angry at you." Shiro explained, his smile falling as he thought of those nights he'd come home from a whole day of work but with nothing to show for it. The way Ichigo would give him those tiny small smiles as he served him the small amounts of food he would've been able to steal from supermarkets.

Ulquiorra stared up at Shiro and noticed how sad he had gotten. He looked back at their hands and did something he saw Ichigo do to Grimmjow when Grimmjow seemed angry about something.

He moved his fingers and put them in the spaces of Shiro's hand, entwining them and he squeezed it gently. He looked down at their hands through it all, to make sure he got it right, so he didn't noticed how Shiro was looking at him with an openly warm expression. Shiro wanted to just...kiss those lips till Ulquiorra became a part of him. Ichigo was right. Ulquiorra wasn't him and he never would be. Ulquiorra was better times infinity.

Ulquiorra then looked up, slightly surprised that Shiro was already looking at him, both of them still walking down the path of the festival but not noticing anything happening around them. The crowd moving for them instead of bumping into them because they just seemed to be in their own little world.

"I have a feeling that your sudden look of sadness involves you and Ichigo-kun's past. It is none of my business so I will not pry but I do believe that you did whatever you could to raise Ichigo and give him what he needed. You need to understand that no matter the hardships you had both endured, no matter the set backs for I am sure there were, you made it and did a marvelous job. Ichigo-kun has grown up to be an upstanding young man. Intelligent, strong, as attractive as his brother and charisma to take control of an entire room. You did a good job Shiro. You should live for yourself now and let go of your past." Ulquiorra told Shiro with that blank expression that Shiro was coming to love.

Shiro grinned because he couldn't help himself. "You think I'm attractive?" And there goes the blank expression. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as a full out blush finally took over his face, neck and, from what Shiro could see, his entire body. "Is that all you got from that?!" Ulquiorra nearly squealed. He could feel it in his voice. He had almost screeched even! Shiro took him completely off guard with that one.

Shiro laughed as he brought their clenched hands up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss on Ulquiorra's pales hand, not helping in diminishing the blush at all, before he looked at Ulquiorra with a blissful smile.

"Someday Ulquiorra. Someday I'll tell you about my past." Shiro told him softly as they stopped in front of a crowded food court.

"...Does that...mean you plan to keep going...on things like these?" Ulquiorra asked carefully, trying to prepare for a negative response.

"I sure hope so." Shiro told him with a chuckle.

Ulquiorra would never tell anyone of the smile that he hid with the bangs od his messy raven locks.

"What do you say we grab some food and go hang at the park to watch the fireworks?" Shiro asked as he squeezed Ulquiorra's small hand. He could feel both their palms sweating. Did he really care? Nope.

"There are going to be fireworks?' Ulquiorra asked sounding...excited. He looked at Shiro with an actual gleam in those usually blank eyes of his.

"I take it you like fireworks?" Shiro asked in a teasing tone.

"They were the highlight of my childhood." Ulquiorra answered simply, not tying to elaborate and Shiro didn't ask him to. They both had their secrets that they'd tell each other when they felt ready.

 _You too Shiro. I'll tell you about my past. Someday._

* * *

"Okay. The most important part about a first date begins...Now!" Shiro announced to Ulquiorra as they walked down the silent path of the park beside the festival. There were actually a bunch of couples around into he park, minding their own businesses and Ulquiorra quite likes it that way. Back at the festival to many women and even a man were hitting on Shiro so openly even though it was obvious they were together but he had too much pride to show that he was jealous though Shiro didn't seem to care when some woman pressed her chest to his arm, trying to tempt him with her less than impressive chest.

Shiro had poured his drink on her head without a look of remorse. All he said to the stunned and sticky woman was a bitter 'Oops.' and an indifferent shrug. He then dragged him to the park while grumbling about stupid and horny skanks that couldn't close their legs. Ulquiorra found the whole thing rather amusing and a jealous Shiro really was sexy. He kept that file away for future entertainment.

"What would that be?' Ulquiorra asked seriously as he nibbled on some dango that he found to be extremely delicious.

"The getting to know each other part!" Shiro exclaimed as he started walking backwards easily while looking down at Ulquiorra with a cute and expectant look on his face. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes but let Shiro have some of his dango. Shiro ate it happily, the bat still under his arm, close to his side. Ulquiorra had the large lizard in one of the many bags he had on his left hand. Shiro sure loved buying things for people.

"Okay. What information do you want to know?" Ulquiorra asked as Shiro started swinging their clenched hands once he got back to standing by his side.

"Hmm. Favorite color?' Shiro asked the clichéd question but he was truly interested.

Ulquiorra actually snorted and it made Shiro laugh lightly. "I have never made that sound before." Ulquiorra said to himself looking confused then he looked up at Shiro for an explanation. Shiro couldn't help but laugh. Ulquiorra looked so serious about it. "It means that you wanted to laugh." Shiro said with his laugh dying down to a chuckle. He had never, _ever_ , laughed honest laughter as much as he did that night with Ulquiorra. Sure he laughed around Ichigo but not this much. Ulquiorra was making him so unbelievably happy in just one night after nine years of fake smiles and laughs.

"Oh. Well that's new. To answer your question...Well I've never really thought about it." Ulquiorra answered his question from before.

Shiro looked at him, like more like stared. "Well if you could think of a color that makes you happy what color would it be?" Shiro asked as they walked past the fountain.

"I would have to say...purple." The random color made Shiro snort a laugh.

"Why purple?' Shiro asked, laughter still in his voice because he just found it funny that purple would be Ulquiorra's favorite color.

Ulquiorra gave a nod of finality. He then looked at Shiro as if asking 'And you?'

"Well my favorite color has always been orange." Shiro answered simply.

"Because of Ichigo-kun?" Ulquiorra asked as he threw his dango stick in a nearby trash can.

"Yeah. It became my favorite color from the first day I saw him. He was so tiny. His little crying face was so cute. And when he stopped crying immediately I held him, his innocent eyes staring up at me as he giggled and his bright orange hair was like some little piece of the sun. I always loved that color since then. In my worst moments all I had to think about was Ichigo's bright hair and I'd smile." Shiro explained, even smiling then at the thought of his bother's bright head of hair.

Ulquiorra now understood, slightly, where Shiro was coming from. He was there on the day Grimmjow was born. He was only four at the time so there were some bits and pieces in his memory of it missing but he would never forget the crying bundle with shockingly bright blue hair. Grimmjow had looked at Ulquiorra at that time with wide and curious blue eyes and when Grimmjow smiled at him he felt...like he belonged at that moment. He didn't understand the feeling but, looking at the Kurosaki brothers he understood it. He felt like a proud big brother.

"Can I...try something Shiro?" Ulquiorra asked as Shiro stopped them and gestured for them to take a seat on the grass. Usually Ulquiorra would complain on how his expensive jeans would be ruined but at that moment he didn't care and took his seat beside Shiro. They were on top of a small hill in the park, looking at the sky with a half mon looming over them and some other couples around them, waiting for the fireworks that would be going off in forty-five minutes to end the night.

"Try what?' Shiro asked as he made sure he sat close to Ulquiorra but not too close in case the other felt uncomfortable. Ulquiorra didn't seem to care about him being a gentleman for he clicked his tongue in annoyance and shifted closer to Shiro making Shiro grin at how confident his little raven had gotten over the course of their date. Ulquiorra made sure he and Shiro were hip to hip, their hands on each other as their stuff stayed beside them.

"This might seem inappropriate but...May I...touch your hair?" Ulquiorra's question felt as awkward he did. He wasn't sure if that was a normal question to ask but he really wanted to. It looked just too soft.

Shiro's lips kept twitching like he was trying so hard not to laugh at Ulquiorra and this made Ulquiorra turn away. "Forget I asked." He muttered as he pouted.

 _He's doing it on purpose. He is tempting me to kiss him._

Well Shiro wasn't about to do something as cheesy as wait for the damn fireworks before he did something he had been praying to do for two weeks and all evening.

He gently placed both his hands on both sides of Ulquiorra's face making the raven jump slightly in surprise and turn to look at Shiro with a questioning look.

Shiro had the smile of a love-struck teenager on his face, hell he felt like a love-struck teenager. He bent down and placed a soft and lingering kiss on Ulquiorra's right cheek and he chuckled when he felt sudden heat on both cheeks.

 _Aww he's blushing again. I wonder how he'd take it if I actually kissed him. One way to find out._

Shiro pulled away and caressed Ulquiorra's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Ulquiorra's heart was beating so fast. He had been kissed before. In much dirtier ways but that simple peck from Shiro made his heart do all kinds of backflips and beats. He looked down at Shiro's plump white lips surrounded by the prickly hair on his face and Ulquiorra never wanted anything as much as he wanted to kiss Shiro at that moment.

"Seriously Ulquiorra. Don't you ever change." Shiro said in a chuckle which died out and turned into a sly look once he noticed Ulquiorra glance at his lips.

Next thing he knows he has his superior press his lips to his own. It was Shiro's turn to be surprised. He had _not_ seen that coming. Seriously, the guy moved too fast and...Shiro moaned loudly.

Ulquiorra had no idea what took over him. He was trying to stop himself from jumping Shiro in front of so many people, next thing he knows he's straddling Shiro's lap as he tried to devour the man. He bit Shiro's bottom lip and shivered when he heard and felt the deep moan that reverberated through Shiro's body. He then took the chance and sensually wrapped his tongue around Shiro's and hence tuning their first kiss into a heavy make out session.

Shiro liked it. Kami he loved it, the way Ulquiorra just took control and turned him into a quivering mess as he tasted every nook and cranny of Shiro's mouth, making him moan and _whimper_ like a whore in heat. Shiro was completely at his mercy. Ulquiorra was a challenger in bed, not something he usually got in his partners and damn did it make him so fucking horny for Ulquiorra. He decided that Ulquiorra had had his fun.

Ulquiorra felt Shiro smirk and it made him wonder what the other was planning. Next thing he knows Shiro has one of his massive hands on his ass and the other one cradling his head. Shiro made Ulquiorra moan loudly when he squeezed his ass roughly. Suddenly Shiro was the one making Ulquiorra moan and yelp and whimper and... _OH FUCK! Did he just touch my nipples?_ Ulquiorra thought in indignation. Shiro was a pro compared to Ulquiorra that much he could tell from the ways he practically fucked Ulquiorra with his tongue in his mouth alone.

 _Mmm. He tastes like sweets. Must be the dango. Oh yeah. We need to breath. Bummer._

Shiro slowly pulled away from a heavily panting Ulquiorra, a string of saliva still connecting them. Neither of them noticing the fireworks had started while they were in mid make out mode. Also neither noticing a flash that had occurred right after Ulquiorra had pounced Shiro. They also didn't notice the incredulous stares they were receiving from the other couples they had forgotten about.

"F...fucking hell that was hot." Shiro said through pants, not being able to help himself he kept laying soft kisses down Ulquiorra's neck making the usually stoic man let out a shuddering gasp.

"Agreed." Ulquiorra gasped out. His senses were going haywire. Everyone he's slept with has let him take control, even Aizen. Shiro had basically forced him to submit for him and dammit he's incredibly horny.

Shiro suddenly wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist, pulled in for a warm hug and nuzzled the crook of his pale and smooth neck after placing another small kiss there. He let out a sigh and the sound of it made the raven forget about his sexual needs to wonder what Shiro was thinking about.

"I...I really like you Ulquiorra. So much." Shiro whispered into Ulquiorra's ear and he smiled when he felt the raven's heartbeat pick up.

"...Really?" Ulquiorra could not remember a time in his life that he sounded so small and afraid. He's a young business tycoon that made a name for himself but right there, where Shiro had just told him that he liked him, for _him,_ Ulquiorra felt like a frightened child needing reassurances of his parents' affections.

Shiro let out a small laugh. "If I was to be honest I'd say that I don't see my future without you there. There's just something about you that completes me if that makes sense. I want to...I want to be your boyfriend. Is that cool with you?" Shiro asked rubbing Ulquiorra's back the way a mother would to calm her baby.

"...Grimmjow said that comes after the third date?" Ulquiorra asked sounding very confused but Shiro didn't miss the look of excitement that washed over his face for a moment. _He's like a child in so many ways. Makes me feel like I'm tainting him. Oh well, call me a demon._

"That's true but seriously. The fact that I worship cars should let you know I move fast. So what do you say?" Shiro asked.

Ulquiorra pulled away from Shiro, making the other look at his face and Kami he felt like if he died then and there he would've died happy.

Ulquiorra was smiling at him. It was...sooooo cute! His smile was like that of a shy child's when you give them something they like. His cheeks were tinted with pink and his head was tilted to the side, Shiro noticed the fireworks dying off behind Ulquiorra but to him all it did was show Ulquiorra's beauty all the more.

"I'd love to." Ulquiorra whispered sincerely, feeling incredibly happy.

 _This is happiness. This must be happiness. Shiro still wants me. Even though I'm not exactly from his circle he still wants me. Someone wants me. For me. Not for my connections, not for publicity, not for my uncle and not for my family name. Shiro wants just me. I am so...so happy._

Ulquiorra couldn't help but press a soft kiss to Shiro's lips. "I hope it's okay but I wanna keep the intimacy part slow. Past issues. Like four more dates." Shiro explained when they pulled away.

Ulquiorra nodded, his smile still in place. Shiro was loving it. He pecked Ulquiorra's lips with a gentleness that none of Ulquiorra's past lovers had.

"Please only smile for me. I'll become some kind of raging monster if you get anymore fangirls." Shiro muttered with their lips still on each others'. Ulquiorra chuckled slightly, letting himself go, and nodded in response.

"Only if you let me touch your hair." He wagered.

Shiro rolled his eyes but there was still a goofy smile on his face.

"Whatever you want my little emo."

* * *

 _ **There's another update! Update! Update!**_

 _ **Whoooo! That was a long one!**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	20. Chapter 19: You Fucking Smart-Ass

_**Chapter 19: You Fucking Smart-Ass.**_

* * *

Back at the home of the Kurosaki brothers, Grimmjow had just gotten to Ichigo's house, standing on the porch while he nervously shifted from foot to foot. He was there for their second date while their 'brothers' went on their first.

It was kinda...weird. Their brothers dating each other when they themselves were dating but frankly Grimmjow didn't care as long as Shiro got that stick out of his cousin's ass...which would involve replacing it with something else and-

 _Stop! BRAIN JUST STOP! Gahd!_

"Why are you just standing there glaring at your feet?' The sound of Ichigo's voice made Grimmjow jump slightly. He hadn't even heard the other open the door.

He looked up and nearly drooled there in front of his soon-to-be boyfriend. Lover. Partner...Something more.

Ichigo stood there leaning casually against the post of the front door wearing one of Grimmjow's shirts that he had left around there in Ichigo's house as well as just boxers showing off his beautifully tanned and strong legs. His hair seemed wet so he had just gotten out of the shower. Again, Grimmjow just couldn't get over how this guy could possibly be his.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to come inside and kiss me?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow before he turned and walked back inside with Grimmjow following, like a lovesick puppy following his beloved master but at that point Grimmjow could barely pretend to care.

Immediately Ichigo closed and locked the door, Grimmjow had him pinned him to it as he kissed him intensely. He cradled the back of Ichigo's head as he nibbled on Ichigo's lower lip and sucked on it, feeling a kind of addictive thrill when Ichigo let out a low moan and kissed him back with as much vigor. They both pulled away when they noticed how heated it was getting. Grimmjow, for once in his life, wanted to take it slow and enjoy the ride while Ichigo just wanted to be careful considering Grimmjow's status as a playboy.

"So...movies?" Grimmjow breathed out, his lips still on Ichigo's. He stole some kisses not being to get over the minty taste of Ichigo's lips.

At the mention of the movies, Ichigo graced him with a brilliant smile and led him by his hand to the living room where there were a bunch of movies lying around on the floor in front of their flat screen TV.

Ichigo flopped right in front of them with the most adorable smile Grimmjow had ever seen.

"So we've got quite a lot here. There's Shiro's Disney classics. There's my Die Hard and Fast & Furious. Oh what about The Three Stooges?!" Ichigo asked excitedly as he pulled out the movie to show Grimmjow with a look of childish excitement.

Grimmjow couldn't contain the small laugh that got out of his lips as he sat on the couch in front of the television. He couldn't understand how anyone could be that excited to watch a movie, The Three Stooges for that matter.

"Whatever you want Berry." Grimmjow answered simply with a shrug but the smile on his face was nearly permanent.

Ichigo was glowing as he put the DVD into the player which made Grimmjow raise his eyebrows in question, just realizing that they were DVDs. _Netflix exists for a reason. He could still download it as well so why a DVD? Talk about old fashioned._

Ichigo excitedly jumped on the couch, nearly making Grimmjow fall off his own seat, then Ichigo shot up again like someone just put his hand in boiling water.

"I forgot the snacks!" He yelled as he scurried to the kitchen.

Grimmjow sighed as he slumped on the couch. _How did I get stuck with a guy with more energy than Nel?_ He chuckled at his thoughts. _Figures. I'd like someone she'd adore._

Ichigo scurried back with the snacks, making Grimmjow look at him in surprise because he was balancing a big bowl of popcorn on his right arm, a bowl of some kind of super nachos on his left, a pack of beer under his right armpit and a bowl of tiny chocolate covered...somethings on his head.

Ichigo never eats that much so that meant that he made it all for Grimmjow. For some reason, Grimmjow wanted to cuddle Ichigo forever.

"Help...please." Ichigo asked in a small voice like if he made it go higher his balance would be thrown off. Grimmjow snickered as he got off his seat and placed the bowl of chocolate covered... _Bananas. Those look like bananas. Can't be sure,_ and beer on the coffee table.

"What the hell is all this?" Grimmjow just had to ask as he helped Ichigo with the super nachos.

Ichigo looked up at him after he had placed the bowl of the homemade caramel popcorn on the coffee table. He stood up straight as he smiled up at Grimmjow shyly.

"Well uh this is your surprise! So SURPRISE! You said you loved my cooking so I made you a movie night feast. Oh I should've asked if you're allergic to anything." Ichigo frowned as he realized his blunder.

Grimmjow groaned under his breath making Ichigo look at him and ask what was wrong. "I seriously do not deserve you." Grimmjow told him meaning it completely. After what he did to Ichigo he knew he didn't deserve the kind of feeling he gets when he's around Ichigo. _I thought Karma was a thing. Why ain't that bitch coming back for me?_

Ichigo gave him a cheeky grin, obviously not knowing the reason behind Grimmjow's words. "Careful there Jaegerjaquez. I almost thought you were going soft on me." Ichigo teased as he turned, sat on the couch where there was a huge blanket which he wrapped himself in then he grabbed the remote for the DVD player and he patted the couch so that Grimmjow would sit beside him.

Grimmjow did as told but he made sure he sat extremely close to his Berry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders while Ichigo shared the blanket with Grimmjow and placed his head on Grimmjow's shoulder as he pulled his legs up.

Grimmjow placed his head on Ichigo's as his date played the outrageous movie, that childish excitement coming back and Grimmjow could and would never complain about it. The little amount of innocence was something Grimmjow would cherish.

Through out the movie Ichigo was laughing none stop, his tanned face turning red. Moe made him nearly fall out of the couch while Curly had him heaving and then Larry made him make this weird wheezing sound that had Grimmjow laughing himself.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off him, the movie just seemed like background noise. Most people would take a look at Ichigo, laughing as he drank beer and popcorn making the food and drink splutter everywhere and think that he was being disgusting, hell more than half of his school would outright call him a barbarian, but Grimmjow? Everything in his being would agree that Ichigo was the most perfect person he had ever met.

"I think I love you." Grimmjow had said just as Ichigo started another round of laughter, meaning he didn't hear him. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He blinked then again and again. Suddenly, he was filled with panic.

 _What the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL?! LOVE?! No! No! No! FUCK NO! It has...What? Do I?_ Grimmjow took another look at the oblivious orange head just at the same time Ichigo turned to look at him with wide eyes filled with happiness and puffed up cheeks filled with popcorn making him look like some weird rodent.

 _I fucking do. I love Kurosaki Ichigo. When did that happen? Thanks Ulquiorra. I blame you! Thank fuck he didn't hear me._

"Awn't fu ungwy?" Ichigo asked through his mouthful. Grimmjow gave a small smile. _How could I_ not _love this guy?_

"With the way you're eating anyone would lose their appetite." Grimmjow teased as he poked his right puffed up cheek. Ichigo gave him a glare as he chewed then swallowed.

"Bastard." Ichigo started.

"Bitch."

"Blue headed cotton candy."

"Orange headed beacon to space."

"Ass-hat."

"Penis brain."

"Watermelon."

"Hey that's going too far!' Grimmjow yelled in mock offense and Ichigo laughed.

They went back to their usual positions, Grimmjow devouring the nachos as he enjoyed Ichigo's company and Ichigo cuddled into Grimmjow's warm chest as he finished up his beer, already feeling full.

"Hey Ichigo can I ask ya somethin'?" Grimmjow asked as he watched Moe and Larry pull on one of Curly's ears each.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, not really paying attention because he didn't want to miss his favorite part.

"Why do you love movies so much?" Grimmjow asked though he really wanted to ask Ichigo...where his parents are but he didn't want to breach a touchy subject.

Ichigo gave a small smile. He looked up at Grimmjow, wondering what and what not to tell him.

"Well, when Shiro and I were...younger, we were all we had and money was hard to come by. We'd see all these movies coming out in theatres everywhere and we'd want to go but we didn't have that kind of money to waste. We'd sneak into the cinemas sometimes but we got caught a couple of times. I was really small at some points and Shiro could barely get us money to buy food and clothes so frankly I never did ask for anything more. Movies were one of those guilty pleasures Shiro and I weren't really able to afford at that time in our lives. Sure we watched some in our earlier years but things...things had changed and times were hard. You don't know what you have until it's lost I guess. I mean it wasn't that big a deal, c'mon movies but still, it reminded us of good times, simpler times, happier times. You wouldn't really understand but I guess that's it." it Ichigo finished, that smile never leaving his face and his last words pissing Grimmjow off but kept his anger to himself to ask something because he just had to know.

"Where were your parents in all this?" Immediately he finished his question he felt Ichigo tense up and practically enter a shell. His small smile fell and he stared at Grimmjow with a very blank expression, his chin on Grimmjow's chest while his right hand laid wrapped around Grimmjow's waist.

"They're dead." Ichigo whispered the words simply, his tone and expression sounding and looking pained.

Grimmjow's scowling expression didn't change and Ichigo was slightly surprised by that. He expected pity and a bunch of the usual ' **I'm Sorry** 's but then again it was Grimmjow he was talking to. The guy doesn't do pity.

Even though there was no pity in his expression o behavior, Ichigo could see some kind of warmth in his usually icy cold stare. He looked at Ichigo with a warmth that usually wasn't there when he looked at other people. Ichigo would never be judged for thinking he was special.

"You loved em?" Grimmjow asked, desperately wanting to know more. He wants Ichigo to tell him everything. Every fucking detail about his life. His past...it seemed like some kind of massive mystery that Grimmjow wanted to solve to get rid of the burning curiosity.

Ichigo pressed his lips together at Grimmjow's question. "Don't you love your parents?" Ichigo asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Grimmjow gave him an indifferent shrug. "My old man's okay. Barely home so I honestly don't know him that well. My mother abused me as a kid so I guess you can say I hate that bitch." Grimmjow said that like it was no big deal, not even registering the way Ichigo's eyes had widened.

"She...she what?" He sounded so surprised and it made Grimmjow chuckle.

"Surprised that I'm not Mr. Perfect? We've all got our dark secrets Berry. Being rich don't change that little detail." Grimmjow said as he looked back at the TV. The movie was already rolling the credits.

"Grimmjow. She hurt you? Your own mother?" Ichigo still seemed surprised. Grimmjow turned back to him with a deadly glare that brought him back from his shock as he looked back into those icy cold glares he gave everyone else making Ichigo shrink slightly in fear though he'd never admit it.

"You want me to spill my guts out to ya? About how it sucked to be four years old and watching your own mother tried to force your hands into boiling water because you messed with her make-up by accident? You want me to tell you all this so you can feel sorry for me? I don't need your pity Kurosaki. Pity just pisses me off, makes me look and feel weak. I'm anything but weak." Grimmjow bit out, hating the topic. His mother was his own demon that he usually kept to himself so he had no idea why he even told Ichigo. He had never told anyone that. His friends found it all out by accident because they had all come to visit when his dad was yelling at his mum when he had found out.

Ichigo pursed his lips as he stared at Grimmjow who had placed his hand over his eyes as he took deep breaths.

An idea came to him. He moved around, making Grimmjow look at him with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo moved so that he was straddling Grimmjow. Grimmjow, without even thinking about it, placed his hands on Ichigo's ass as he looked up at Ichigo, his lip twitching at the sides.

"I don't pity you, you fucking idiot." Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and looked up at him with a thoughtful expression.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a look that clearly said 'really?'.

"I don't. Actually it explains why you're so emotionally constipated." Ichigo told him with a serious expression but Grimmjow took offense to those words.

"Hey! What makes you think that?"

"Seriously? Grimmjow from what everyone has been telling me you have been attracted to me since the first time we talked. What was your reaction to that? Blackmail me into being your slave, trying your damn hardest to make me hate you while at the same time hated it when I did at some points. Don't even get me started on that whole gun fiasco. It was like the only emotions you knew were anger, pain and hatred." Ichigo explained as he tried ignoring how cute Grimmjow was when he was blushing in embarrassment because what they were talking about was important.

"Okay for the record, I've never really...felt that way about anyone. You're actually my first real relationship." Grimmjow said trying to save himself but the teasing smile on Ichigo's face let him know that his words had landed him in trouble.

"So I'm your first at something? That's adorable!~" Ichigo cooed as he pinched Grimmjow's cheeks. Grimmjow growled as he tried swatting Ichigo's hands away but he stopped when he heard Ichigo give out that melodious laugh of his.

"How does your laugh come out like that?" Grimmjow questioned honestly. Ichigo looked at him confused, laughter still present in his voice as he asked what Grimmjow meant.

"How come whenever you laugh it sounds almost...I dunno like some music shit? It's a...really nice laugh." Grimmjow said lamely making Ichigo snort at his terms.

"Music shit? Really?"

"Shut up Kurosaki." Grimmjow huffed making Ichigo chuckle before he pressed a chaste kiss on Grimmjow's lips, catching the blue headed teenager off guard.

"Why are you even with me?" Grimmjow asked suddenly making Ichigo tilt his head in confusion.

"I hurt you Berry. Extremely bad that even I felt ashamed. Why are you with me?" Grimmjow asked seriously stumped about the whole thing.

Ichigo simply shrugged. "I can honestly say...it's maybe because I forgive easy. It could also be because I've been attracted to you for a while and it's clouding my judgement. Possibly because it's the way people outside from Shiro treat me making my subconscious believe it's the norm. Hell it could be because you have weirdly natural blue hair. It could be a lot of reasons, though I personally think it's one of those retard moments everyone seems to have, but frankly, does it matter?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow with an easy smile, showing Grimmjow that Ichigo really did put all that bad stuff behind them.

Grimmjow just had to kiss Ichigo then and there. What surprised Ichigo once again was how gentle the rough and dangerous teen treated him almost every time they kissed. At first Ichigo thought it was because the other thought of him as weak but he later found out during the week they had been together, that Grimmjow just...treasured him in some way.

He kissed Ichigo. No tongue just lips on lips, moving slowly as Ichigo kissed back. He couldn't understand how Grimmjow's lips could feel almost marshmallow soft. They tasted of nachos and beer and something else entirely. Ichigo could get drunk off the taste.

They pulled away slowly, Ichigo biting his tongue to stop a whine from escaping. Grimmjow stared into those bright Amber eyes that showed they forgave him for the act that he just couldn't forget or forgive himself about.

"You should work on that forgiving thing. People always take advantage of nice people." He had to just ruin the cost atmosphere with his snarky remarks. _I might take advantage of that kindness of yours._

Ichigo rolled his eyes all sassy like making Grimmjow chuckle under his breath before he suggested another movie.

He loved the way Ichigo bounced up in excitement at the change of topic and how his little Berry went on and on about how movies were made as he selected their new movie.

It was 1:04 am in the morning. They were both dirty with snacks and covered with beer while his friends were throwing a party at Nnoitra's. Ichigo was eating like a pig while he himself wasn't looking any better. Usually, at this time on a Saturday Grimmjow would've been fucking some pretty skank for the fourth time but when Ichigo turned to him with his nacho filled cheeks and smiled... Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra was most definitely right about his feelings for Ichigo. He could just imagine his brother's look of superiority as if doubting if he was correct was something unheard off.

 _Ulquiorra...you fucking smart-ass._

* * *

 ** _YO! Update Al-fucking-ert!_**

 ** _This is actually a bit of a filler chapter. Some GrimmIchi fluff with a bit of Angst but my oh my does it get angstier!_**

 ** _I'm evil. My friends say it all the time._**

 ** _Next update coming up...Maybe the weekend if school doesn't drive me insane._**

 ** _Seriously it's one thing after another! Next year is my final year in high school! Can we just say I'm TERRIFIED!_**

 ** _Okay. Calm. Fucking calm._**

 ** _Tell me what you think about it? Moving fast right? Well like I said Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are falling fast because they've never been in love or even in...like with anyone before. Ichigo and Shiro are just unconsciously overly affectionate from mothering each other._**

 ** _So yeah, review._**

 ** _Do it._**

 ** _Luke Skywalker demands it!_**

 ** _Okay I'm going before I annoy you._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	21. Chapter 20: My Hair Got Longer

**_Chapter 20: My Hair Got Longer._**

* * *

"What is my schedule for the day Halibel?" Ulquiorra asked his secretary as they went through their weekly inspections of the building. He was too disconcerted and slightly pissed to acknowledge his mistake of addressing Hal in an informal manner while at work.

"Well there's some papers on your desk on whether the new car should be presented in the upcoming auto show or not. There's a meeting between the other higher ups in the company, the host of the auto show, you and Shiro at 10:00. There's that interview on Channel 9 that you reluctantly agreed to coming up at 2 in the afternoon, it would seem that they are also interested in meeting our new Assistant CED . And your uncle would like to have an audience with you." Halibel explained, ignoring her boss' slip though noting it down in her mind that something seems to be wrong.

Ulquiorra nodded, feeling another spark of irritation at the mention of that ridiculous interview. He was an educated business man in his early twenties! Not some brainless teen idol for twelve year old girls to drool over. It was demeaning but he only did that photoshoot to bring in younger and well funded audiences' attentions directed at his company and also because he lost a bet against Rangiku, now he's one of her models for her fashion collections.

"Sir where is Kurosaki-san?" Hal asked and then she steeled herself when she saw the odd twitch on Ulquiorra's eyebrow. It looked almost painful.

The reason for the unnoticeable increase of Ulquiorra's stress being the fact that work had started for more than two hours and Shiro hadn't arrived yet. Shiro was at times late for work because of things like Ichigo' s care but he had never been that late before and it made the stoic CED of Espada Inc. feel the unusual emotion called extreme worry which in turn made him almost angry because for all he knew Shiro is fine doing who knows what?

 _Or who knows who._

The thought made Ulquiorra's usually blank expressions show some dark look that had some workers step away from his vicinity.

That's another thing.

Ever since their...date, Ulquiorra had noticed how much attention the albino actually got from the people around them. As they were leaving the park, this really slutty looking girl stopped them and openly flirted with Shiro. She had practically dragged Shiro away from Ulquiorra towards her friends, her arm wrapped around his like she had the fucking right. Said her name was Circus something. Ulquiorra wasn't necessarily bothered with any fact about the harlot that wore barely nothing and tried flaunting her attributes while he was present. Shiro, being the ever gentleman to any _'lady'_ tried rejecting her as politely as possible when all Ulquiorra wanted to do was grab the bitch by the hair and throw her in the dumpster.

Oh that wasn't all. They all seemed to swarm like flies. Or they waited for their prey in some dark corner. There was some boy, yes he was someone that Ulquiorra would consider a boy for he was a teenager, seemed to want to know everything about Shiro and started following them while secretly sending Ulquiorra dark looks for him to go away. Shiro had no fucking idea and answered as distant but polite as he could. It only took Ulquiorra punching through some wall to make the kid walk, good thing too for he was so close to committing all kinds of crimes then and there.

He was so appalled by his thoughts but that didn't mean he took them back. Hell he meant every thought.

Shiro had more than made it up to him by giving him a mind numbing good night kiss that...had him doing unspeakable things when he got in his bed and under his covers. Ulquiorra wasn't proud of that moment and he had no idea that he was blushing openly.

Then Shiro randomly came to his house on Sunday with his cats and a massive grin on his face. He had woken Ulquiorra up which meant he got Ulquiorra's bitchy moments because he was most definitely not a morning person. He had slammed the door on Shiro's face and he nearly screamed in outrage when Shiro just picked the lock and strolled right in. He was about to yell at him to leave and but then he was shut up with another soft kiss.

 _"I will never get tired of that."_ Shiro had whispered to him as he caressed his cheek with a cold thumb making Ulquiorra blush. Shiro had then gone to make him breakfast and they pretty much spent the day together in his house, taking care of the growing felines, watching TV shows that Ulquiorra didn't know existed like 'Star Trek' and just being around each other and when Ulquiorra asked why Shiro came over so quickly after their date, Shiro responded with a shy smile on his face, _"I...kinda missed you. Oh and I walked in on Grimmjow when he was taking a huge dump. Can never unsee that."_

And again Ulquiorra was made to laugh by Shiro's strange sense of humor.

 _I miss him. Where are you Shiro?_

"Ulquiorra...you didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Halibel's voice brought him out of his sad, almost like a sad puppy really, thoughts. He looked up at her while blinking rapidly to get foggy, far away look out of his eyes.

"I apologize. My mind was elsewhere." Ulquiorra apologized halfheartedly.

Hal placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes on her boss. "So how was the date? You never called me to tell me about it?"

Ulquiorra stared in her eyes as his mind reeled over the date in his head. The food, the games...their first kiss that had him hornier than a bitch in heat. Neither of the two seeing that everyone else around them was listening in.

"It was-"

"ULQUIORRA!~" A flash of white and black came hurdling into the floor through the elevator and next thing everyone knew Shiro was in Ulquiorra's arms. Most were surprised at how fast the albino was, while others had their mouths open at how easily Ulquiorra was carrying Shiro, Hal included. Ulquiorra was surprised himself how light Shiro was but he was better at hiding it. He knew he was strong though.

"Morning Ulqui!~" Shiro greeted with a blinding smile towards Ulquiorra, a paper bag on his right hand and a cup of steaming coffee on his left and strangely balanced layer of four donut boxes on his head, as he got down from Ulquiorra's arms after nuzzling his cheek like a housecat.

 _How in the hell were those able to stay in place? Kurosaki...you are obviously not from this world._

"You're late." Ulquiorra said simply but everyone could detect the malic under the words and they all felt sorry for Shiro at that moment.

Shiro's smile fell into a nervous one. "Well, uh, sorry about that but I have a reason!" He exclaimed with a look of childish determination.

Ulquiorra crossed his arms and leaned to the side while giving Shiro a look that said _'I'm waiting.'_

Shiro held out the two things in his hands, his bright smile returning and a look of pride on his face. "I know how you seem to _always_ skip breakfast sooo I made you some glorious tuna sandwiches since you told me you like tuna as well as brewed your favorite type of coffee. Black with three scoops of sugar right? But then the coffee seemed to be getting cold while I was driving to work so I had to look for a place to let me warm it up and then there was traffic and then I finally found a place which also sold the donuts which I got for everyone and then I broke some traffic laws but don't tell anybody and now I'm here waiting for my good morning and thank yous so I can share donut goodness to my people!" Shiro explained in one breath.

Ulquiorra stared at Shiro in shock. He hadn't been treated like that by any of his past relationships, which, if he were to be honest, was sometimes because of his need to be detached. They usually just called him to arrange when next they would have sex. They didn't do things like going out of their way to make sure he was healthy and well fed or even do something as simple as just watch TV with him but Shiro did all that and more like it was second nature to him. There was also the times when Shiro got right down motherly but Ulquiorra thought of those as effects of raising a child.

"You mean to tell me you're late for wok because of a cup of coffee, boxes of donuts and some tuna sandwiches?! Kurosaki those aren't valid excuses!" Ulquiorra told him with an air of superiority but on the inside he felt like a blushing school girl and it agitated him.

Shiro just shrugged, his smile still in place as he placed the coffee and bag of sandwiches in Ulquiorra's hands, then he turned around to face the engineers that he had worked with for a month while taking the boxes of donuts from his head. "Donuts for all you guys for a job well done! Great job guys! I'm not sure it's enough so I'm sorry if not everyone gets one." Shiro congratulated the stunned staff as they seemed surprised for being rewarded for anything at all. Ulquiorra huffed but took a sip of the coffee so as not to waste and his eyes widened slightly because it was just how he liked it. Without noticing he had finished it.

Momo in the corner came forward to share the donuts but she was crying silently even though she was smiling.

"Momo why are you crying? A girl as gorgeous as you shouldn't be anything but happy all the time." Shiro asked sounding worried. This in turn made Momo want to cry some more.

"You're the kindest man I've ever met Shiro-kun." she said in between breaths.

"Seriously Shiro you didn't have to." the old man, Shiro had found out his name was Oshiro-kun, said looking at Shiro with nothing but gratitude.

Shiro looked confused at that. "What are you talking about? You guys worked so hard with the whole thing! You deserve a break in my opinion but since that isn't my call I bring you the next best thing. You guys deserve it so...stop crying Momo." Shiro told Momo softly with a gentle grin making her nod.

The others gathered around Momo, telling Shiro their enthusiastic thanks as they chatted and ate donuts.

"Thanks Shiro." Starrk had said lazily but there was a small smile on his face.

"Whoa Starrk my man we had something, it was magical but I'm a taken man. I don't do that. I ain't no player." Shiro teased with dramatics making the others laugh except from Starrk who rolled his eyes at his ridiculous superior.

"Oh so Shiro-kun is taken?" One of the female engineers teased as he smirked at Shiro.

"Is it who we think it is?' Surprisingly that was Momo as she spared a glance at Ulquiorra who tried everything in his power to burn the woman with his eyes. All he got was a small giggle.

"Oh that reminds me! I've got a bunch of stuff to finish on my desk! Fuuuuuuck! Paperwork is the fucking Devil." Shiro complained as he made to leave the place but then he paused and walked back to face Ulquiorra who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost forgot!" Shiro exclaimed like he was some idiot then he surprised and shock and let's not forget stupefied everyone in the room when he kissed Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra forgot himself for a moment and kissed Shiro back. He nearly moaned when Shiro placed his hand on the back of Ulquiorra's head as he tried to push their lips closer. Shiro slowly ran his tongue around Ulquiorra's lips like he was trying to savor his taste. Ulquiorra barely noticed when the empty cup of coffee fell from his grasp because he was too busy grasping Shiro's forearm with his now free hand as he felt a shiver run through him. Shiro nibbled his bottom lip, nearly biting in then sucked it. They barely noticed their audience, their open mouthed audience filled with drooling females.

Shiro groaned loudly, not giving a shit about the people watching, as he pulled away from the panting Ulquiorra who seemed more than dazed. Then he proceeded to make it seem even dirtier by licking Ulquiorra's panting lips one more time. "That, was my morning kiss and...I think I'm addicted." Shiro said darkly before winking at his out of breath superior then walking out of the room with a smugness added to his steps.

There was silence for a while until Halibel spoke up.

"I'll take that as an answer to my former question."

* * *

"Soooo...what the fuck is this?" Shiro asked eloquently as they drove through Karakura to go to some TV studio to take some interview. He was more than exhausted. That meeting dragged on for more than the required hours. There was also that sleazy auto show host that kept on touching Ulquiorra in places and having lingering glances. The man was good looking somewhat and the looks he was giving Ulquiorra seemed like they knew each other or something and fuck does it piss him off.

The only reason he could've calmed himself down was the way Ulquiorra barely spared him a glance, barely even acknowledged his existence and that seemed to piss him off. Then Ulquiorra gave Shiro most of his attention, looking at him when he spoke, sparing him glances when he thinks Shiro wasn't looking, reprimanding him when he did something childish like play paper football with Halibel who was trying to seem ashamed from falling into temptation.

That's Shiro, that devil on someone's shoulder but they adore.

"We are invited to answer some questions on an interview, for us to endorse our products to younger audiences." Ulquiorra explained for the umpteenth time as he scanned through the contract for the interview, making sure everything was immaculate and nothing would go wrong.

"I'm not good with cameras Ulqui." Shiro groaned as he undid his tie out of irritation and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt and unbuttoning his suit jacket because he felt slightly suffocated at the thought of being in front of a camera and it made his leg jump.

Ulquiorra looked at Shiro who was sitting beside him in a limo Ulquiorra had called in to take them to the location with a small frown on his face. He wondered why Shiro was so against being in front of a camera but he noticed Shiro wasn't in the mood for some Q&A so Ulquiorra did his best to comfort his...partner(?) He looked back at the contract but he slid his left hand into Shiro's as a form of comfort though it made him feel slightly out of his depth.

Shiro looked down at Ulquiorra's hand holding his, he looked back up at Ulquiorra who was still looking through his papers and then he smiled. He entwined their fingers, Ulquiorra's being slightly smaller than his, then pulled them up and placed a small kiss on Ulquiorra's as to show his thanks. He calmed down after that.

Halibel sat in front of them watching the exchange with two critical eyes. Her inner female wanted to coo and pinch their cheeks for they were too adorable but she had impeccable control over her emotions so all she did was smile secretly before looking back at Ulquiorra's schedule.

"So Shiro how was the date exactly?" Halibel asked suddenly making Ulquiorra nearly choke on his spit. He sent her a secret glare which she waved off.

Shiro seemed surprised by the question but then he had this whole love sick puppy smile appear on his face and for some reason it made Ulquiorra's heart skip a beat.

 _I really should call on a doctor. That's been happening a little too often to be healthy._

He wanted the conversation to just stop but at the same time he wanted to hear Shiro's response. With everything happening he forgot to ask himself.

"It was so much fun Hal! Like unbelievably! Ulqui is so funny! You should've seen his face when he tried out cotton candy for the first time! Sooo cute! Man I couldn't keep my eyes off him! It helped that he's fucking sexy. Best date ever I'm telling you. And fuuuuuuck that kiss in the park got me so fucking horny all night...Oops wasn't supposed to tell anyone that. Anyways, it was amazing Hal like never had that much fun on a date before. Though I'd prefer it if some horny ass women could keep to themselves. Some of them even followed us!" Shiro said with a sneer on his face.

His words had Ulquiorra blushing profusely. He put the papers on the leather chairs, making sure they weren't mussed up in anyway and covered his face with both hands because he just wanted to hide his face from Hal's knowing eyes.

"Wow Shiro, it seems that you're quite taken by our precious Ulquiorra." Hal had said with warmth in her voice, losing the professional act to gently pet Ulquiorra's raven locks.

Shiro's grin came back. "You bet your beautiful face I am." Shiro said as he wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra then proceeded to coo at Ulquiorra to let him see his blushing face which Ulquiorra refused adamantly. Hal watched their exchange like a mother watching her child grow up. Ulquiorra normally would've reprimanded her for acting unprofessional during business hours and would've gotten some kind of punishment for it but now all he does is hide his embarrassed face from her like some shy teenager and it made Hal extremely happy. Ulquiorra was too much of a good person on the inside to not have this kind of happiness that he somehow got when Shiro was around.

 _Who knows...maybe they're soulmates or something._

Hal thought with a small laugh which accidentally tuned into an 'aww' sound when Ulquiorra shyly pressed a kiss to Shiro's cheek making the albino smile victoriously.

They were just so...fucking adorable.

* * *

"Helllooooo Japan! Today we're having rising business man and model with us, introducing Cifer Ulquiorra. One of the youngest successful businessmen in Japan and the world today. Also, voted by you, this year's Dark Prince." The interviewer, Ran 'Tao, introduced Ulquiorra who was sitting beside her with Shiro at his side. The audience behind the camera applauded like crazy, Ulquiorra even noted a young girl wearing a shirt with his face on it as she screamed her undying love for him. His only response was a nod that for some reason made a bunch of them swoon.

"Wow aren't you popular?" She teased and nearly frowned when Ulquiorra just stared at her. She recollected herself and smiled at Shiro who seemed to display full out confidence.

"I take you're the new member of Cifer-san's growing empire Mr..." she already knew who the unbelievably attractive man was but for the show.

Shiro grinned easily, already melting the hearts of females all over Japan, "The name's Kurosaki Shiro. 24 and thinks you look more than beautiful in that dress." Shiro adds with a wink making the audience and Ran 'Tao laugh, though the interviewer tried hiding a small blush with a hand.

"Quite the charmer aren't you Kurosaki-san?" She asked with a small smile, the man seemed nice enough and her viewers do seem to like charming people.

"I only speak the truth Miss." Shiro says with a small laugh. Ulquiorra was confused. Shiro had seemed so nervous but he seems to be some kind of natural in front of the camera. It didn't make sense.

"Anyways, let's get back to what we are here for. Yes we all would like to hear about Espada Inc.'s new creation but all your fans here want to know, who is Ulquiorra Cifer? What makes him tick? What are his favorite foods? It'd make everyone here crazy if you told us something." She said, diverting from the main reason Ulquiorra even agreed to this catastrophe of a show but alas, pretenses.

"I am Cifer Ulquiorra. 22 and currently living with my family. I am the CED of the Engineering Department of Espada Inc. and am very diligent with my work. Nothing more, nothing less." Ulquiorra answered simply, resisting the urge to roll his eye when he heard the booing from the audience.

"Come on there's got to be more to you than that! Habits, skills or something the whole of Japan has been suspicious about, your love interests." She asked, noticing the more than subtle way Ulquiorra shifted at the mention of that and grinned inwardly. _Got him._

"My personal life is that exactly. Personal." Ulquiorra answered simply while staring into the eyes of the woman, wanting to get what she knows because the way she was looking at Ulquiorra let him know that the woman knew something vital.

"Hmm. Well what about you Kurosaki-san? Anyone you're head over heels for at the moment?" She asked with a cheeky smile which Shiro noted. He sighed with a small smile on his face. He could tell that she knew someway or the other because the way she transferred the same question to him was too obvious.

"I wouldn't describe it as that but yeah there's someone I like. A lot." Shiro said with aa wistful smile and there was a round of disappointed sighs. "I apologize ladies for the inconvenience! Just know that you'll all get your Prince Charmings someday...or Princess whatever you're into. I don't judge." He told them with a cheeky grin making the audience laugh. Ulquiorra rose an eyebrow at his partner who seemed to be growing his own fan base in under ten minutes. _Is he that magnetic?_

The interviewer observed the way Ulquiorra looked at Shiro. There wasn't much there so her hunch seemed to wan but she was determined to get a scoop out of this so she went through with her former and more dramatic plan to get the story.

"Well then Kurosaki-kun, would that be you with Cifer-san on the cover of this very popular magazine?" She asked, displaying a cover that had Ulquiorra pissed more than anything while Shiro's only reaction was to squint at the projection behind him. He can't really see screens all that well.

He pulled out his glasses from his pocket and pulled his hair away from his face, not realizing how the audience had gone quiet as soon as they saw him put on the glasses. He became a bunch of women's fantasy in such a short amount of time.

He was finally able to see the picture and his response was to raise his eyebrow at the interviewer who stared at him in open shock at his indifferent nature. There was Ulquiorra on his lap as they kissed with their eyes looking into each other's with the headlines on top, _'Ulquiorra Cifer Gay With His Assistant?!'_ Sure it was like coming out to the world but if Shiro was to be honest he really didn't give a shit. What he was worried about was if it'd affect Ichigo or Ulquiorra in some way.

He looked back up at the picture then tipped his head to the side as if to get a better look. All he could say was,

"Huh. My hair got longer."

The audience went crazy.

* * *

 ** _Here's your update guys and HAPPY NEW MONTH!_**

 ** _Like whoa drama is coming guys! IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think. Reviews motivate me so the more the better!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	22. Chapter 21:The Interview Part II

**_Chapter 21: The Interview Part II._**

* * *

 _That was all he had to say? His hair got LONGER?!...Well it does seem to have increased in lengt-SHIRO KUROSAKI YOU IDIOT!_

"So you are admitting that you are in a homosexual relationship with your superior Kurosaki-san?" The interviewer asked trying desperately to hold back a grin of victory. She just got in from the producer through her earpiece that their ratings are increasing beyond their usual shows.

"You say that like it's a crime." Shiro accuses her with a strained smile. He hates with everything in him judgmental pricks that like to make people feel like outcasts.

"I don't mean anything by it I assure you. I'm just wondering because how do your fellow co-workers feel about it? Does it make them uncomfortable? No offense but I know I would. There's just something...strange about it. I'm sorry but in my opinion, it's a little disgusting." She tries fishing out more. An office romance with a rising celebrity is just too juicy to pass up also if she can get one of them riled up enough to throw a fit even better.

Shiro actually looked kinda hurt at that and even the audience booed at her words. Shiro gave the audience a small smile to try reassuring them it was no big deal.

Ulquiorra snapped immediately that woman made Shiro sad in any way.

"Your opinions have little meaning in that part of our lives Miss." Ulquiorra cut in coldly as he glared at the woman already done with the entire charade. He only agreed to the entire thing as long as they asked questions about the business not his fucking personal life. He allowed it at first then the bitch actually went to say that Shiro was disgusting? Let's just say the bitch is lucky there aren't weapons around.

Ran 'Tao shrank back at the way Ulquiorra had looked at her. It was filled with so much hatred and more disgust than a human being should be capable of giving. She had never felt so degraded in all her life and it was all from just one look.

"I apologize if I find it pointless to dwell on other people's lives and how their relationships work just because it is the most interesting thing happening in your lives which is sad and beyond pathetic. I am not some pop idol. I use my brains to achieve what I want. I came here to talk about our new car coming out soon which Mr. Kurosaki had a hand in the mechanics of it himself not to share my personal life with a bunch of females and a sleazy interviewer that's well past her prime, lonely and also a washed up journalist trying to get a life she will never achieve. Well in my opinion, you are nothing but _trash._ " He said while boring into Ran 'Tao's eyes, making sure that every word hit home. From the few tears at the corner of her eyes he'd say they did.

Then he faced the audience as well as the cameras. "I am Ulquiorra Cifer. Nephew of Mr. Chlodwig Jaegerjaquez. I can honestly tell you that I do not really have the energy to pretend to care about your opinions involved with the nature of my relationship with anyone. If that affects your opinions in purchasing all your basic necessities, latest fashion and trends from Espada then so be it. It would be a very ignorant and rather pretentious choice but I accept it. If that is all I hope you all have a wonderful day." Ulquiorra said with a strong voice that screamed 'POLITICIAN' and left the stage without sparing a glance to the shocked faces around him, but he did hear Shiro's loud laugh as he left.

That was a success as far as he's concerned.

Shiro laughed at everyone's stupefied expressions. He was shocked as well but he just didn't think Ulquiorra would say such a thing in front of so many people.

Shiro stopped laughing and got up as well, his high ponytail now reaching farther below his knee. "A man after my own heart." He gushed out jokingly as he grinned like a schoolboy to the camera and said as he left the stage as well;

"ULQUISHIRO all the way!~ Learn it! Love it! Ship it!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Hal screamed an hour and a half after they got to the backstage. A bunch of the crew and Shiro cringed at the volume while Ulquiorra merely rolled his pretty emerald eyes at his secretary.

"I had no idea that she would pull something like that Mrs. Starrk. Aren't you the one that usually informs me of anything in the media that involves me? I can say this is partly your fault." Ulquiorra said doing something as childish as blaming someone else for his mistakes while making it sound like he was some kind of lawyer. That took skill.

"And Shiro what was that last comment? UlquiShiro? Really?!" Hal asked the albino who had started cowering behind Ulquiorra because he could deal with her wrath better than he could.

Ulquiorra looked up at him with a confused expression, wondering why Shiro had conjoined their names like that.

"C'mon Hal it was just to get them fan girls going. Ship names are a thing. There's Destiel, NaruSasu, NaruHina, and now begins the rise of UlquiShiro. It will be a glorious ship!" Shiro exclaims with his hands in the air and mumbling dramatic music to himself.

Ulquiorra never thought he could get even more ridiculous. He had to be proven wrong apparently.

"You are a strange person Kurosaki." Ulquiorra sighed but he had a calm expression on his face because Shiro seemed to have recovered from that witch's hurtful words.

Shiro smiled down at him. "Well duh, it's what attracted you to me." He even added the wiggling of his eyebrows which made the side of Ulquiorra's lips twitch as he looked up at Shiro as well, both of them completely forgetting where they were or who was around them. Hell they even forgot they had a very pissed off Halibel in front of them.

"Of course. It certainly wasn't your brains." Ulquiorra teased back which made Shiro laugh softly. He liked it when Ulquiorra was like that, subtly playful and an air of calm around him. It allowed him to know that he was with the real Ulquiorra, the one they were both discovering.

"There's my looks too." Shiro pointed out jokingly. Ulquiorra made a humming sound in affirmation, not feeling like going on with the teasing because Shiro was looking right into his eyes and for some reason he couldn't breath for a moment.

"SAVE IT FOR LATER!" Hal yelled ruining the moment.

Shiro pouted in disappointment while Ulquiorra settled for glaring at Hal, promising torture which just made her roll her eyes. _Seriously it was just one date. One would look at them and think they've been together for at least a year and haven't gone past the honeymoon phase._

"What is the big deal Hal? Ulqui made it pretty clear. We make cars not music." Shiro whined, just wanting to go home and have breakfast-for-dinner night with his baby brother.

"The big deal is that I've been getting calls from all over asking, well some begged, to have you both doing so many things like appearing in shoots or ads or hell TV shows! I am not your damn agent or publicist! What the hell is all this?! You practically destroyed a well known interviewer and magazine on live television and for some reason the single fact that you two are dating makes you some kind of rising celebrities?! Your uncle is practically destroying his phone with all the calls _he's_ getting, Rangiku wants to use the both of you in her oncoming clothing line and I'm getting calls from America! AMERICA ULQUIORRA!" She screamed in their stunned faces.

They had no idea that _that_ would be the outcome of the little interview that was only supposed to take thirty minutes.

There was silence for a while, the only sounds being Hal's heavy panting as she stared at the two with anger and panic in her eyes.

"Maybe it's our looks?" Shiro tries to add but his response made Ulquiorra and Hal sweatdrop.

"What...did my uncle say?" Ulquiorra asked the most important, well to him anyways, question at the moment.

Hal took a deep breath and answered calmly. "He wishes to speak to you. He's in Germany right now and he says he'll be back on Friday. He sounded calm Ulquiorra. He's never that calm."

And then Ulquiorra, with a hand on his forehead, proceeded to say a sentence that he would've never let out of his mind in public;

"Fuck my life."

"Language!"

"Shut up Shiro."

* * *

Somewhere else in Japan, in a luxurious mansion that screamed power, money and influence, was Aizen in his living room but with a shattered glass of wine on the floor in front of his television.

The man himself stood over the mess with a look one could only describe as murderous. He had paused the TV on the part where Shiro was smiling at Ulquiorra who was giving him all his attention.

 _Attention he barely gave me. I practically had to grovel for him to look at me!_

Aizen shook off the look and replaced it with his usual calm expression. He even chuckled. Ulquiorra was just being curious, there was just no possibility of him leaving someone of Aizen's status for some lowly street trash like the freak of an albino. All Aizen had to do was open his eyes to the mistake Shiro Kurosaki really is for his life and even his career if anything from the show was to say. The man was a pest, but alas he was also his competition. Aizen most definitely hated losing.

"Shiro Kurosaki. Let the games begin."

* * *

 _ **TWO UPDATES IN A ROW! I'm on a fucking roll!**_

 _ **So tell me what you guys think! Please review! Oh and if you've got any ideas for what you think should be in the other chapters to come I'd put them into consideration!**_

 _ **This is kinda a filler chapter so yeah it's kinda short. Sorry.**_

 _ **Next chapter would be Grimmichi I promise! HINT: Fight scene.**_

 _ **Again please review!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	23. Chapter 22: Fucking Gas

_**Chapter 22: Fucking Gas.**_

* * *

"How can you honestly blame me for that Ichigo? I said I was sorry!" Grimmjow tried defending himself as they walked into their class so early in the morning that there was only a few students there including Grimmjow's guys.

The guys looked up at the always fighting couple wondering what Grimmjow did to piss off Ichigo this time. Nnoitra visibly rolled his eyes at the two. They were like an old married couple, Ichigo being the nagging wife that's never pleased while Grimmjow was the grumbling husband that seemed to bend backwards to try and please the wife. Renji found the whole thing hilarious as did Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Shuuhei was in his seat behind Ichigo's and far away from Renji's and he just wanted to bark out laughing at the way Grimmjow was practically groveling at Ichigo feet, Ichigo was ignoring him adamantly.

Ichigo walked to his seat, Grimmjow following him, sat down and didn't even glance at Grimmjow when he growled with his fists clenched in barely contained rage.

"Seriously Kurosaki it wasn't my fucking fault." Grimmjow gritted through clenched teeth.

There was this group of guys in the class, between five to eight guys that glared at the couple with obvious hatred and loathing. They used to idolize the Grimmjow they knew before the orange headed twink had waltzed into their school like a fucking ballerina. Grimmjow used to be the king, the King of men everywhere. He was intelligent, smart **(yes there's a difference XD)** , clever, strong, dangerous and had the looks of a model plus actor. And he could just look at a female and they'd already be naked and ready for him. He's the richest kid in the whole of Japan to top it off so yeah a lot of guys would look up to him, strive to be like him or better than him, even the group of delinquents glaring at the oblivious Ichigo. The faggot **(HATE THAT WORD SO MUCH!)** had used his gay germs to infect their role model. All of them forgetting that Grimmjow had fucked a bunch of guys before Ichigo had even come to Karakura Town.

There was also a small group of girls in front of the delinquents glaring at Ichigo. There was Grimmjow's self appointed ex-girlfriend, even though he doesn't even remember her face, Loly Aivirrne and her best friend, Menoly Mallia. Both heiresses of hotel chains. Both harboring obsessive crushes for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Both wanting to destroy the peasant known as Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yumichika noticed the deadly intent coming from that area at the same time as Nnoitra and Ikkaku. Nnoitra frowned at the way that one girl with black hair in pigtails was looking at Ichigo. It was like she wanted to stab him repeatedly and he of all people could tell killing intent from a mile away so he wasn't wrong. There's something wrong there.

More students were filing in now and Grimmjow wasn't any close to getting Ichigo to talk to him. It was a mistake. He didn't mean it.

"Ichigo c'mon...please." Grimmjow whispered. He noticed how Ichigo's fingers clenched as if to restrain himself and he took it as a sign, even if the orange head didn't even look at him.

Renji's eyes widened when Grimmjow had practically begged Ichigo to forgive him. _Damn. He must have seriously fucked up. This is the most serious fight I've seen them have._

The students that heard were also surprised. Rukia being one of them. She was sitting beside Orihime who was busy showing off her strange lunch to Tatsuki. She had been staring at the couple and her jealousy towards Ichigo, the one that she mistook for the need to get revenge against Grimmjow, had increased with every small touch they shared, every kiss she had to watch, the way Grimmjow would treat Ichigo like he was the most important thing in his life. She had watched it all and her jealousy was nearly killing her. He had even taken Shuuhei from her! He'll pay! He'll pay severely!

She looked at the group of thugs at the back with those two girls she remembers from the music room and noticed how they sent hate filled glares to Ichigo and she smirked to herself. She got off her seat and walked towards them, Nnoitra and Shuuhei noticing this. Shuuhei frowned at his former best friend, wishing she listened to him and for her to get over Grimmjow before she really got herself hurt.

"I'll make it up to you." Grimmjow was still trying even as the bell rang and their teacher came in. She warned Grimmjow to take his seat or his detention time would increase but Grimmjow pretty much ignored everyone that wasn't Ichigo. His more than stubborn boyfriend.

Ichigo then looked at him with that glare of his that Grimmjow could detect in any crowded area. "Sit Grimm we'll talk after school." Ichigo told him simply but his expression reluctantly softened when Grimmjow grinned at him.

Grimmjow didn't even hear the teacher tell him to meet her after class as he passed that Loly girl to get to his seat, Ichigo would forgive him so all would be right with the world.

As the class went on, no body noticed that Loly had picked Grimmjow's pockets when he passed.

She had his phone in her hand and would anyone believe it, it didn't have a passcode.

* * *

Grimmjow had lunch detention fr the whole week with Bazz-B who grumbled how it wasn't fair that he got Ichigo first which would end with Grimmjow grinning smugly for the rest of the day. True to his word Ichigo hadn't spoken to him all day and it was bumming Grimmjow's mood immensely as he was having the after school detention his teacher had given him for disturbing her stupid class.

 _She hadn't even started the fucking class. Pushy bitch. I should get her fired...That'd piss Ichigo off even more. Fuck!...FUCK! I forgot to tell him I'm having detention so I can't go with him and Shiro to his place today! I should text him to just go with Shiro instead..._

Grimmjow pulled his _empty_ pockets out.

 _WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE?!_

* * *

 _"Meat me at d oder side of d building Bewwy."_

Ichigo as most definitely lost. He could see that the ID said Grimmjow but the text was so off. Grimmjow always texted in the correct spellings because all that short way of writing made him feel like he was losing brain cells but he went anyways.

The text should've been his warning.

As he rounded the side of the building he was grabbed roughly and held in place on both sides by some of the students he remembered were in his class. He looked up to glare at his captors and to be honest, he wasn't surprised to see Rukia. Hell he even rolled his eyes.

There were those two fangirls of Grimmjow that nearly made him change his rule of to never hurt a woman. There was also two other guys with standing with them, every single one of them looked smug as hell.

 _Hmm. Four guys with builds slightly bigger than mine. Three obsessive females. What kind of fucking joke is this?!_

"Did you get our text?" Loly teased while holding up Grimmjow's phone, a smirk on her face. She frowned as she pressed the home button and looked at Grimmjow's background image of her prince smiling at the camera as Ichigo pressed a kiss on Grimmjow's slightly flushed cheeks. She threw the phone on the ground and broke it with her heeled shoe in anger. That should be her dammit!

"He's not gonna be happy about that." Ichigo comments calmly, his expression nothing but bored and this pisses off the girls and confuses the guys. Loly, being one to not be able to control her temper, stumped closer to him and slapped him hard across his face, her manicured nails scratching him slightly on the cheek making a small bleeding scratch appear on his face.

Ichigo didn't make a sound and his head didn't move. He looked at the girl with his usual glare and this pissed her off the more. She punched him, slapped him, pulled at his hair as she screamed in outrage.

Through it all Ichigo didn't make a sound, not even bothering to look like he was in pain. He had been attacked by skilled men and spared with his big brother. A rich spoilt princess like this could barely affect him. Ichigo even snickered a little making her stop.

He had bruises, a cut lip and a black eye. That was it. The girl just didn't have the strength to actually hurt Ichigo. "That all you got princess?" Ichigo teased as he spat at her feet blood mixed with spit making her recoil in disgust.

"Let me give it a try." Said one of the guys not holding him back. The guy was big and he was holding a bat. Ichigo looked at him with a raised eyebrow though he knew the guy could actually cause some real damage, he wasn't going to fight back. He knew if he did he might accidentally hurt them beyond repair. He doesn't do that.

"You fucking faggot." The guy spat as he dropped the bat, obviously saving it for later, and punched Ichigo in his stomach, knocking the air right out of him and he couldn't bend enough to help bare with it so he just gasped and choked for air but the guy didn't give hi enough time to recover before he started thoroughly beating him up.

The guy kept beating him up, punching his face, his stomach, kicking him anywhere he could. Ichigo was just glad he didn't hit his balls. The real torture to Ichigo was the guy kept on talking with his garlic stinking breath hitting Ichigo's nostrils.

"You come in here, thinking you can turn someone like Grimmjow into a faggot like yourself? Fuck no! You're disgusting and shit like you should just rot in hell. Ugly motherfucker with nothing to gain in life!' The neanderthael went on stopping to catch his breath.

Ichigo took shuddering breaths as the guy took a break. He looked surprised that Ichigo was even still conscious.

Rukia looked at the orange headed fool with disgust as she walked towards him. She gripped his hair tightly and pulled him up to face her and he nearly screamed in outrage when Ichigo grinned at her cheekily.

"C'mon guys bring it! BRING IT THE FUCK ON!" Ichigo screamed with a maniac like smile on his face. Rukia stepped back in fear.

* * *

Back in the class beside the corner of the school, Grimmjow shot up in his seat when he heard a distant voice yell, the teacher also seemed to have heard it for she frowned at the window but then raised her eyebrow in confusion when Grimmjow spoke.

"Ichigo?"

She even seemed more confused when a very good looking albino man rushed into the room in a disheveled suit s he looked at Grimmjow frantically.

"We've gotta get to Ichigo fast." Shiro said quickly before leaving the room.

Before she could say anything, they were both gone.

 _Why are there so many good looking people around here?_

* * *

"Is that you guys got? Aw but I was having so much fun? C'mon give me your best hit." Ichigo teased with laughter in his eyes. He couldn't control it anymore. Shiro and him have had to fight for their lives nearly every step of the way so there was something inside them that only came out when they fought and were around blood. Something bloodthirsty and Ichigo could barely control himself from fighting back. All they had to do was do something more _say_ something more and he'd snap.

"You're insane. You're actually a crazy shit. Why would Grimmjow-sama even be with you?!" Menoly yelled in outrage and fear. Ichigo was starting to scare them with the way that their beating him wasn't scaring him or doing anything really to damage or scare him away from Grimmjow.

"Why would he be wit you? Any of you sad pathetic losers that follow a fellow human beings steps by crawling so as to get as small amount of approval you can get from him. What would any self loving human see in any of you useless people?" Ichigo provokes them with a wide grin.

Rukia snapped. She quickly grabbed the baseball bat and pointed it to Ichigo. "I LOVE HIM YOU DISGUSTING WHORE! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE."

Ichigo smiled at her, "I can tell and it's sad since he's with me." Ichigo teased obviously increasing the short girl's anger for his amusement.

Loly decided to be the one to make him snap.

"I bet Grimmjow's just messing with you. He slapped my ass in the hallway during lunch. Even groped a little."

He knew she was probably lying but Ichigo had had it up to the freaking Eiffel Tower with this shit.

"You're all fucking dead."

He said that with a smile.

* * *

"GET THE FUCK AWAY YOU FUCKING MORONS BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Shiro tried warning the group of kids around Ichigo.

"Aren't you supposed to tell _him_ to get away before he gets even more hurt?!" Grimmjow asked as he looked at Ichigo's brother in anger.

"You don't understand!-" before he could explain there was a bunch of screaming making both of them turn to watch as Ichigo easily put down four teenagers much bigger than him but what surprised Grimmjow was the brutality in Ichigo's fighting style. Ichigo had this cold look in his eyes as he punched a student so hard the guy's nosebleed splashed all over Ichigo's bruised and already bloody face.

After he was done with the guys, dropping the unconscious ringleader on the ground like he was nothing but a bag of garbage, he walked up to the girls who were on the ground cowering in fear as they cuddled into each other.

Shiro sighs already knowing he was too late. "Ichigo turns into a monster if he's riled up enough. I usually have to fight him to calm him down and that usually ends with one of us having a broken limb that's why I brought you here as back up when I heard him yell after I had gotten out of my car. He seems to have withheld himself but damn I'm going to be getting calls. You guys meet me at the car when you're done. I'm way too tired and with Shinji coming in..." Shiro explained to Grimmjow before heading for his car while muttering to himself.

"Don't worry. I don't hit girls...unless they press a gun to my head or have a knife on them. You girls better not fuck with me again or I swear I will not be this kind." Ichigo told them with the look of a true killer in his eyes. When they nodded in agreement Ichigo smiled at them and turned around, surprised to see Grimmjow there. Then he scowls and marches to Grimmjow with determination and still some anger left in him.

Grimmjow was actually a little scared he would be Ichigo's next victim but the next thing he knows Ichigo has forced him down into a kiss that screamed dominance. Grimmjow could barely keep up with the way Ichigo was fucking his mouth. The taste of blood wasn't even really registering in his mind just the way Ichigo's tongue was twisting and turni- _Mmmmmm ah!_ Yeah, Grimmjow was turned on from being dominated by the beast he didn't know Ichigo was.

Almost too soon, Ichigo pulled away, both of them panting heavily as Ichigo looked intensely into Grimmjow's eyes. "I forgive you but I swear if you ever look at some other woman, anybody for that matter so blatantly when I'm there I will not. Call it unfair but you are dating me. I'm a possessive bastard, you are mine right now and I don't share." Ichigo explains with bite in each word even though he was gently playing the hairs at the back of Grimmjow's neck.

"Same goes for you." Grimmjow told him with a glare filled with irritation at being ordered but he was also rubbing calming circles on Ichigo's hips to help calm him down which seem to work.

Ichigo grinned. "Deal. Now come on, Shiro and I are making cupcakes" Ichigo said as he pulled away. Both of them easily brushing off what Ichigo had done to those guys but in Grimmjow's opinion, Ichigo went easy on those bastards. Maybe Ichigo was made just for him. And cupcakes as well?

"I'm in love." Grimmjow jokes making Ichigo laugh, both of them walking to the car where Shiro was eating two donuts at the same time.

Grimmjow ignored the way his heart panged at his words.

 _Gas. Not the fact that I meant it. Nope. FUCKING GAS!_

* * *

 ** _ANOTHER FUCKING UPDAATE! EN-FUCKING-JOY!_**

 ** _Honestly this is going to be the last update for a while at least until after the next two weeks. Exams are coming up and I've just gotta do well! Last year of high school coming soon and i'm shitting bricks!_**

 ** _Please review to motivate me to pass and come up with future story ideas!_**

 ** _Reviews make me happy soo yeah._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: WISH ME LUCK!_**


	24. Chapter 23: Shinji

**_Chapter 23: Shinji._**

* * *

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ichigo yelled in pure excitement. They were in the Kurosakis' living room, Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who Shiro had invited for dinner shortly after they had gotten home from that rather terrifying fight.

Grimmjow was sure Ichigo could take care of himself but damn that feeling of pure fear and panic that cursed through him when he saw that bat, he can honestly say he would've murdered those guys. He would've done it without any regrets.

"Yeah way. He called me almost immediately after that interview. He's on his way as we speak." Shiro told an excited Ichigo with a smile of his own but Grimmjow saw something else in his weird eyes. There seemed to be some fear in there.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment. "He's going to kill you." Ichigo looked up at his brother in horror. Ulquiorra had explained the details of the interview to Grimmjow and Ichigo which resulted in both the teenagers laughing their asses off much to Ulquiorra's annoyance.

"Yeah. Understatement of the century but damn do I miss the guy." Shiro breathed out with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Ichigo smiled as well. "Same. Life felt so weird without him hammering on about looking fabulous." Ichigo joked.

"This the same Shinji you talk about?" Ulquiorra asked looking from brother to bother. He had always wondered who this Shinji person was but he had no idea if it was his place to ask.

Both bothers looked at the two cousins and smiled slightly

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just that Shinji's been in our lives since forever." Shiro told Ulquiorra with a nostalgic look on his face.

Ulquiorra wanted to ask him to elaborate but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Shinji's been Shiro's best friend since even before I was born. They're unbelievably close. Being able to know what the other was thinking before any of them even spoke. Shinji just always seemed to know when something was wrong. I remember when we were kids and Shinji just knew I was being bullied in school. He scared the crap out of those kids and they stopped bullying me for months." Ichigo said with a small smile, he had a lot of good memories that had that blonde involved.

"He was always such a mother hen when it came to my baby bro." Shiro elaborated ruffling Ichigo's messy mane affectionately making Ichigo pout slightly.

Grimmjow wasn't sure if that was all of it. The Kurosakis seemed a bit...attached to that Shinji guy. Like...really attached.

"Did any of you have sex with Shinji?" Ulquiorra, not really surprisingly considering how blunt he is, asked them making both brothers stare at him in surprise then they blushed.

"N-not me! N-no way. I mean...Okay if I'm being honest I wanted to." Ichigo answered first, nervously because Grimmjow was looking at him with that blank expression that always did worry him.

"Talk." Grimmjow demanded evenly.

Ichigo groaned as did Shiro who was trying to avoid Ulquiorra's intense and jealous eyes. The Jaegerjaquez cousins were practically oozing jealousy.

 _Possessive. So very possessive these men._ Shiro thought looking at both strangely beautiful men.

"Well, I did date Shinji. When we were together when we were teenagers...It lasted a while." Shiro mumbled. He had no idea why he was explaining himself. Everyone had people from their pasts, hell he's sure Ulquiorra had more people in his bed than he ever did but something just made him try to explain it to Ulquiorra. For some reason, it felt different from Ulquiorra's exploits. Maybe it's because he actually loved Shinji at some point.

 _We've only been together for literally three days and we're already meeting exes? What's next meeting families...wait...WE HAVE! Haha. I hadn't even noticed._

"I could've guessed that much by myself Kurosaki. What I would like to know is did you...or are you still in love with him? Both of you actually?" Ulquiorra asked, not being one for sugar coating and avoiding the real questions.

Both Ichigo and Shiro seemed completely taken aback. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and was even more surprised to see his boyfriend waiting for an answer.

Shiro gulped, knowing he could never lie to Ulquiorra.

"Yeah. I loved him. We were together for six years before he broke up with me. I...guess he wasn't it." Shiro answered honestly, his eyes looking straight into Ulquiorra's so that he could understand he wasn't lying.

Ulquiorra nodded once but didn't say anything.

"Shinji...he was my first love. It was when I was a kid and at that time I guess I saw Shinji as some kind of angel because he always knew how to make me feel better, like my mum used to, and the crush stuck till I one time I saw Shinji and Shiro kissing. I even challenged Shiro into a fight. I cried for hours but then...when I saw how happy they looked I guess I just forgot about it. Now I see Shinji and I strangely see my second big brother. Kinda gross when I think about it but yeah." Ichigo explained to Grimmjow, avoiding his gaze because Grimmjow's blue eyes were making him feel like he did something wrong.

Grimmjow then clicked his tongue in anger. He suddenly pulled Ichigo into his lap, surprising Ichigo making him yelp like a puppy, and then he pressed his head into Ichigo's chest and held him close. Ichigo smiled softly and softly stroked Grimmjow's soft, blue locks with his hand.

Grimmjow was attached. So very attached to Ichigo and he had no idea if he could let go. Ichigo made him so crazy about him from the moment they met. If Ichigo just saw Shinji and realized that Grimmjow was nothing but a replacement Grimmjow knew he'd break. He hadn't known Ichigo for that long, just about two months but fuck he had never felt the way he feels whenever Ichigo was around, no one but the orange headed spitfire had brought out these emotions, this strange happiness Grimmjow hadn't even felt before, and something told him if he lost this he'd never find it again.

It scared him shitless.

"You're mine now. We agreed on that." Grimmjow muttered into Ichigo's chest, his ears going red at how embarrassing he sounded to himself.

"Grimmjow, that was a long time ago. I won't just leave you for someone I don't even think of in that way,." Ichigo told him softly but Grimmjow just held unto him tighter. Ichigo didn't mind, Grimmjow was just too adorable when he got all clingy.

Shiro and Ulquiorra watched their brothers act all couple like, Shiro with a small but reluctant smile and Ulquiorra with a blank expression as it's the norm.

Nobody even noticed there was an extra pair of eyes silently watching the scene at the entrance of the living room. The person was enjoying the show.

"You're all I can think about y'know?" Shiro told Ulquiorra quietly, his eyes still on the two young boys. His smile turned even happier when Ichigo smiled happily at Grimmjow. Then he thought about how creepy it was to watch his brother cuddle his boyfriend and turned his attention to his own.

To his immense surprise, Ulquiorra was already looking at him. "What do you mean?" Ulquiorra asked, confused by Shiro's statement.

"You're always on my mind. Everything just reminds me of you for some weird reason. So what makes you think I'd have time to think about past lovers?" Shiro asked with humor in voice which turned into a soft laughter when Ulquiorra blushed.

"I...I don't really know what came over me. Never really...felt that before." Ulquiorra tried apologizing, his blush getting more obvious when Shiro rose an eyebrow. "Never felt jealous before?" Shiro rubbed in for all it's worth.

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. Never had anything to be jealous about."

Shiro bent down so he was face to face to Ulquiorra who was on his couch, sitting as elegantly as always. "I have. I get jealous all the time because of how much of a popular guy you are. Ulquiorra, I wouldn't just leave you okay? You're way too special for that." Shiro said with that charming grin of his Ulquiorra fell for. Ulquiorra placed a hand on Shinji's right cheek and stroked gently.

Ulquiorra was, to be exact, head over heels for Shiro. Enamored. Attached. Under his spell. Hooked. Taken with. Whatever anyone wanted to call it. For a man that doesn't remember ever being loved, he was addicted and if Shiro, the man that started this fixation, just left, he knew he'd go through the most painful withdrawal ever experienced.

The Jaegerjaquez men felt threatened by Shinji.

"You boys leave me alone and find two sexy men. I am more than jealous." The sound of the familiar voice made both Kurosakis turn their backs with similar expressions of bewilderment.

There, casually leaning against the living room entrance, surrounded by a bunch of neon green bags and a smile similar to Nnoitra's, was a man with blonde hair styled in a bob with a black newsboy cap on his head. He had a kind of graceful beauty about him. Slender body with long legs, a wine red button up shirt with a black bow tie, a pair of black designer dress pants that showed off those long legs. He was also tall, not up to Grimmjow's or Shiro's height but taller than Ulquiorra.

"Shinji." The brothers breathed out, the surprised expression still there but the name made the Jaegerjaquez men bristle.

 _He's beautiful._

Shinji's grin widened, as unbelievable as that sounds.

"Hey boys!~ Missed me?"

* * *

"No! No! Seriously my favorite part was when Ichigo was talking about his adorable crush on me." Shinji teased hugging Ichigo, not caring how either of the brothers looked like they were ready to off themselves as long as it saved them from further embarrassment.

"What kind of sadistic fuck watches private moments just to have something to tease his _friends_ later on?" Shiro growled at Shinji, his cheeks bright red.

Shinji grinned. "This sadistic fuck. Seriously I'm all ShiUlqui but I think my OTP is more Grimmichi. Grimmjow over there was just too freaking adorable! Hugging my little baby Ichi like a cute child! Gah! I need a boyfriend." Shinji wailed dramatically with an arm on his eyes, his statement making Grimmjow blush from his spot on the couch.

"Shinji...missed you too." Ichigo sighed out with a fond smile on his face.

Shinji looked back at him with a cheeky smile. "Missed you guys sooo much!~ Seriously Tokyo is soo boring without my boys there to give me a headache." Shinji wailed as he hugged both brothers, one on each arm.

Shiro and Ichigo laughed at his behavior, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watching the way they were so familiar with each other. Their first love. They were wondering how great someone could be to get such an honor from _both_ Kurosaki bothers.

"Now. Boys. Bags. Now." Shinji commanded pointing to the too bright luggage. The brothers groaned but did as was told. Kami knows where their body parts would end up if they complained.

There were literally nine full luggage and they wondered what could be inside. Then they remembered they belonged to Shinji. They didn't need to know.

"C'mon. You're both stronger than normal people. Get on with it, and by that I mean helping me unpack, while I get myself acquainted with your friends. Shiro we'll talk about that interview later." His last sentence was said with a dark smile that sent chills up Shiro's spine but he didn't dare disagree.

When Shinji heard the boys upstairs, arranging his things and everything, he turned to the two cousins with his smile gone. He sauntered towards them then took a seat on the coffee table facing the individual couches they were sitting on, crossed his legs and looked at the more than gorgeous men.

 _Damn them for snagging these two._

"Soooo...you're both jealous of me huh? Makes sense, considering I'm the amazing Shinji Hirako." Shinji asked casually, like he found the entire notion amusing.

Grimmjow scowled openly at him, openly showing his hatred but Shinji couldn't get anything out of Ulquiorra. The doll like man just stared at him.

"Hmm. You really do seem to be Shiro's type." Shinji mentioned offhandedly looking intently back at Ulquiorra, inspecting the famous man.

Ulquiorra responded with a raised eyebrow as if to ask ' _Really?_ '

"Yeah. He always had a thing for green eyes. Kind of his kink. Well me being an exception." Shinji said, not caring that he threw that small fact in his face, relishing the flinch he got from Ulquiorra.

He wasn't kidding before about being sadistic. He needed something to pass the time.

"Maybe that's why we never worked. Wasn't his type or maybe it's cause I wasn't the one. Never could find the answer to that question." Shinji was talking to himself now. He really wished he knew the answer to that.

Ulquiorra seemed confused at this. He thought he'd hear something cliché like 'back off he's mine' but nothing like that.

"What do you want Hirako-san?" Ulquiorra asked, wanting to leave this man's presence because it hurt his chest.

"Take care of my boys okay?" Shinji suddenly said looking at the two surprised men.

"Huh?' Grimmjow asked sounding stupid.

"Ichigo loved me at some point. He was a kid so it obviously wasn't real. It was because I reminded him of his mother in some way and he was very attached to her so don't worry about him. He cares about you I can see it, hell I can see him loving you and how could he not? Look at those pretty blues?" Shinji gushed at Grimmjow making the teen blush.

"You already love him so I've got nothing to worry about on that." Shinji mentioned off-handedly laughing at the incredulous expression Grimmjow had. "Sweetheart it's obvious as hell but of course Ichigo wouldn't notice. The boy is one of the smartest people I've ever met but also the most clueless, about feelings anyways. He would never notice unless someone tells him. Just take care of him okay, he's my baby bro." Shinji told Grimmjow with a warm smile.

Grimmjow nodded.

"Cifer-san...I'll be completely straight with you, I still love Shiro." Shinji told Ulquiorra with a glare.

Ulquiorra bristled at the news. The thoughts of Shiro leaving him came back. He did say that Shinji broke up with him so it's possible he'd leave him for the blonde. This beautiful blonde that seemed more suited for Shiro's bright personality, not Ulquiorra's dull one.

"A part of me would always love him. We were each other's firsts, at almost everything. Each other's first loves. I know things about him he'd probably never tell anyone, not even you. He has a special place in my heart as I in his but Kami knows that he could never love me the way I loved him. He didn't notice, which was why he was so confused when I broke up with him, but he wasn't _in_ love with me. He loved me yeah, I felt it but he wasn't in love. We fought so much you wouldn't believe it that it sometimes got really violent. Shiro would feel so sick with himself after those fights because you see he hates violence. It made me feel like I was the problem because here was someone that wouldn't even hit a guy that was beating him up and I made him so mad to actually want to hit me. I ended it before we hurt ourselves even more. He looks at you differently, different from the way he looked at me, I see in his eyes when he looks at you, the love I wish he could've given me." Shinji finished with a sad smile.

Ulquiorra stared at the man with slightly wide eyes. He...really wasn't expecting that.

"It actually pisses me off really. I've been with this amazing, out of this world, guy, since we could walk even, trying to make him fall in love with me. You've only known him for the better half of two months and he's head over heels for you. It really...pisses me off." Shinji couldn't hold it in, a tear escaped.

Grimmjow actually felt some kind of sympathy for Shinji. He joked around and smiled for the Kurosakis yet he was hurting himself.

"Kami help you if you break his heart. Both of you. I will gladly kill you and go to prison with a smile on my face. I _swear_ it." Shinji swore to the two meaning each word.

The Jaegerjaquez brothers nodded, Ulquiorra still too speechless to say much.

"My boys have experienced six of the seven hells. I'll be damned if they experience number seven." Shinji warned them with the most lethal smile they had ever seen. It reminded them of when Shiro was pissed.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow wondered not for the first time,

What had the Kurosakis been through that's so bad?

Unknown to them, had heard every word of their conversation. Shiro had tears silently falling down his cheeks, his body shaking with silent sobs, after hearing what Shinji had said, the amount of pain he had caused and how sad he had made his best friend. Ichigo was holding Shiro as he sobbed on his shoulder, also wanting to just hold his second brother, anything to comfort both of them, anything to take some of their pain away.

 _Shinji..._

* * *

 _ **So? What do you guys think about my Shinji? He's amazing I swear!**_

 _ **Update for all my people! I know I said I'll only update after my exams but the chapter came to me and I needed to write it before the idea got lost!**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think! Your opinions on Shinji.**_

 _ **There was fluff then BOOM came the angst.**_

 _ **So yeah. See ya!**_

 _ **REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeassssssssseeeeeeee!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	25. Chapter 24: Spandex Grandpa

**_Chapter 24: Spandex Grandpa._**

* * *

"You heard." Shinji told Shiro as they sat in the kitchen, in the middle of the night.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had left as soon as the talk they had with Shinji was over. He told them to because he was sure the other two probably wouldn't come back out.

Shiro and Ichigo had quickly finished with Shinji's stuff, Ichigo being exceptionally tired and considering it was well past one am when they were done he had gone straight to bed.

Shinji and Shiro then proceeded to the kitchen, both with cups of coffee in hand, Shiro having a lit cigarette in the other.

"Yeah. I did. Why didn't you tell me?" Shiro asked calmly as he took a drag. He'd been smoking a lot more since he had moved to the town. He had no idea if that as a bad thing or not.

Shinji snorted out a humorless laugh before taking a sip f his hot cup of coffee. "What would that have done?" Shinji told him with that sad smile n his face that was breaking Shiro little by little.

"I would've known. I would've...I don't know." Shiro sighed finally. He didn't even notice his cigarette had burned out.

"Exactly." Shinji mumbled, his smile fallen as he stared into the remnants of the dark liquid.

They stayed like that for about ten to fifteen minutes, Shinji sitting on the kitchen stool, cooling mug of coffee in both hands and Shiro leaning against the island empty mug and burnt out cigarette handing from his slightly chapped lips. Both with things on their minds.

"He's in love with you y'know?" Shinji broke the silence.

Shiro gave him a sideway glance before turning back to the spot on the wall he had been staring at in his trance like state.

"Who?" Shiro asked before removing the burnt out bud, tossing it into the bin on the other side of the kitchen, then lighting anther one. His nerves were going haywire.

"Don't play stupid. The doll like beauty with emerald eyes. You were always a sucker for green eyes." Shinji joked bitterly, like the words left a disgusting taste on his tongue.

Shiro paused for a moment, slender fingers holding unto the cigarette up against his lips, then he took in a drag and breathed it out slowly. "I know he does."

Shinji seemed surprised at that. Shiro's a keen observer, not much could miss his eyes but even Shinji couldn't get an actual read on the blank Ulquiorra. The only reason he could tell Ulquiorra was in love with Shiro was because he had seen the way Ulquiorra touched Shiro in that tender way lovers do before he was noticed. If he hadn't witnessed that he would've thought that Ulquiorra was just having some kind of fun with Shiro.

"How? The guy has some kind of wall around him." Shinji asked genuinely curious.

Shiro snorted, like he couldn't understand how Shinji couldn't see it.

"Ulquiorra is a closed off man. More closed off than anyone I've ever met and I know Byakuya Kuchiki. He looks at people like they're beneath him or like they're zoo animals. He doesn't even understand emotions. He shows respect yeah but never does he show anything else. Next thing everyone knows is he's going on dates with me, getting jealous and blushing like a virgin. Anyone with common sense could tell he's in love with me." Shiro told Shinji with a small smile on his face.

Shinji looked at the beautiful man thinking he shouldn't be surprised. Shiro noticed _everything._ Well as much as he could when Ichigo wasn't on his mind.

"I know that I told him you love him but now I'm not really sure. Do you love him Shiro? Or can you see yourself falling in love with him?" Shinji asked because he didn't like that feeling. That feeling of the man you loved never loving you back and from what Shiro had told him about this Ulquiorra guy, the raven might not get over it for this, this relationship was probably the first experience of love he's ever had. Shiro's one of the few most amazing guys on the planet but nobody deserved that pain.

Shiro ran a hand through his long white hair, cigarette in between his lips, as he sighed out. "I...I don't know to be honest with you."

Shinji huffed at the cliché response. "It's either you know or you don't Shiro."

Shiro laughed at Shinji's bratty behavior, missing it for a while there. "I've never felt the way I do with Ulquiorra Shinji. It's...so different." Shiro sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to understand what his own words meant but something in him just didn't care.

Shinji's chest hurt. He had a guess to what that meant but he kept his mouth shut and let the albino continue.

"It's like some kind of adrenaline rush when he simply gives me his attention. When he smiles that small smile and tries to hide it I just can't help but think he's too adorable for words. Okay yeah the way he treats women annoys the hell out of me. What kind of male doesn't know that women are special beings and should be treated as such? Then there's the cute way his entire body lights up when he eats sweets. I can barely contain the urge to scream Kawaii. He's also really smart. Like damn does he have an encyclopedia in his head or something? I...guess I might be a tad obsessed with the guy." Shiro finally admitted with a sheepish laugh.

Shinji smiled and it was genuine too. Shiro looked so happy. He just didn't have it in him to be sad about it. "You're in love _Yūrei._ I can tell. You're eyes practically glowed as you went on and on about the guy." Shinji said with a small laugh, using his nickname for the albino which meant ghost, when Shiro looked at him in surprise.

"I'm in love. Huh. Who would've guessed?" Shiro sighed out, finishing his other cigarette and tossing it into the bin.

Shinji smiled at him. "I'm happy for you." He was telling the truth, despite the pain the entire situation was causing him, he was happy for them.

Shiro's expression fell when he saw the hurt in Shinji's eyes.

He pulled his best friend off his seat and wrapped his longer arms around him, keeping him close. Shinji hugged him back, just as tight if not tighter, his smaller hands fisting the back of Shiro's night T-shirt.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Shiro whispered softly into Shinji's blonde hair. He always liked Shinji's hair, the color and feel of it always made him feel warm.

Shinji shook his head which was in Shiro's warm chest. Shiro could feel the tears soak his shit and he desperately wished he could take his pain away. He even wandered why he didn't just fall in love with Shinji.

Then Ulquiorra came to mind and he cursed himself for thinking that. Shinji was right, he was in love with the stoic raven.

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault dipshit. I'll get over it, so don't feel bad because of me. I'll hit you if you do." Shinji threatened him, his voice sounding almost choked up but the threat ringing truth.

Shiro chuckled. Shinji would be fine. He's always fine.

"I do love you Shinji." Shiro whispered, not knowing his words hurt Shinji even more.

"Yeah...I know." Shinji whispered.

They were silent again. Holding unto each other until Shinji fell asleep and Shiro carried him to bed.

Shiro laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Shinji. I really am."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing at the loud yell of Shiro Kurosaki who had just entered through the elevator. Some tried stifling their laughs at the way their superior looked while most barked out laughing.

Shiro's suit was in complete and utter shreds. It looked like a pack of wild animals got to him. It was especially funny because his hair was like a huge forest.

"Those fangirls really got to you didn't they? Yikes, fix your hair at least." that would be Kukaku, the female engineer with the prosthesis and the ferocity of a bear, who was the ne to laugh at Shiro the loudest.

"Those were not girls I swear! One of them actually roared! ROARED!" Shiro truly looked traumatized and some people felt bad for the guy. The younger guys though thought it was unfair, they were straight so why didn't girls fight for them?

"Quiet down will ya! That's what happens when you become a celebrity overnight so suck it up." The violent woman ordered as she hit him with the prosthesis making Shiro whimper like a puppy.

Shiro grumbled past the amused woman, taking off the last shreds of the top of his suit on the way, not caring about the hearts he stopped at the full display of his torso.

 _What the fuck was up with those girls?! They came at me like animals! Why were there so many cameras and reporters at the front of the building too? Was it because of the interview? I soo don't need this. The celebrity life is not for me._

He had left his house, Shinji saying he had actual business in Karakura had left earlier than him, and was bringing Ulquiorra some home made cinnamon rolls. He was happy, a bit worried about his best friend but happy all the same. Next thing he knows, as soon as he steps out of his car, he hears a female scream 'There he is!' and BOOM! He's ambushed by some random women confessing their undying love for him.

He entered his office, slammed the door harshly and then punched his wall with a lot of force. His fists went clean through but for some reason he just couldn't care. He ran his hands furiously through his hair, smoothing out the longs strands and feeling slightly when they fell down, looking the way they always did instead of the nest the females made it. He put his hand on top of his scalp, remembering the way some girls pulled his hair harshly.

It's not like he was pissed, it was more adrenaline than anything. It was like a wild animal being attacked by a bunch of other wild animals and he got away before letting off some steam. Shiro was on edge and he needed to...fight. He hadn't had a good fight in a while, plus he remembered Ichigo's fight from the other day. The images set his blood pumping, then images of him and Ichigo fighting all kinds of thugs back in Tokyo kept flashing back.

The thrill of it all. The pain, the fear of losing and the rush of winning. Damn it was bringing out the bloodthirsty part of Shiro that had been planted into both Kurosaki brothers that bloody night.

As he changed into his spare jumpsuit, he had a bag of clothes under his desk ever since that surprise storm, his hands were shaking badly.

"Shit." He spat to himself as he watched his arm practically vibrate with the need to _do_ something as exerting as fighting. _C'mon Kami, help a guy out for once!_ He was panicking because when he got like that he ended up acting like a jungle cat on edge. He would've ended up in a fight with someone eventually and that's way too bad for morale.

He quickly opened his desk drawers for his stash of cigarette packs. He brought one pack out as well as one of his lighters. He quickly lit one and placed it in between his lips, taking a huge drag from it to try and calm his nerves.

That pack being his third that day. Ulquiorra would be pissed and his baby brother would be disappointed.

"You're smoking in the office Shiro." The sound of Ulquiorra's unexpected voice didn't startle Shiro like it did for other people. He had gotten used to it.

His shaking hands started calming down as he took in another drag and blew out. "Sorry. Sorry. Was jumped by all those people outside. Got agitated." Shiro explained brokenly as he placed his free hand on his head, feeling a headache coming up.

Ulquiorra quietly shut the door as he looked at his colleagues slash...lover in worry though it wasn't obvious. "It slipped my mind to inform you about that. That would be my fault." That was Ulquiorra speak for 'I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!'

Shiro chuckled. "It's cool. This just hasn't been my day." Shiro sighed out as he placed the cigarette in between his lips and leaving it there. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Ulquiorra did not ask because he noticed that Shiro wouldn't tell him. For a man that looked so open, he had more secrets than Ulquiorra thought possible. There were a lot of mysteries surrounding Kurosaki Shiro and Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hmm. I will have to speak to you after work, considering we are at a place of work, personal matters would be discussed after. I am here to inform you that you are to accompany me to a meeting with a partner."Ulquiorra informed him making Shiro chuckle.

"As cold and serious as ever Ulquiorra." Shiro said as he got closer to his lover with a smirk on his face. The cigarette and long hair making him look oddly like some bad boy, the jumpsuit adding to the look.

Ulquiorra bristled at the words, Shiro noticed it as well. It wouldn't be the first time someone had called him that but hearing it from Shiro, someone he treated so differently from everyone else, made Ulquiorra want to leave the company of the albino because yeah, it hurt.

Then Shiro placed one of his palms on Ulquiorra's right cheek, his slender fingers with their rough pads tracing his face from his cheekbone to Ulquiorra's lower and black lip. Shiro smiled when he heard and felt the hitch in the raven's breath.

"Just one of the many things about you I adore." Shiro told him honestly, his thumb still on Ulquiorra's lips. The tension from before had gone and at that moment all Shiro wanted to do was press Ulquiorra against his door and kiss the living daylights out of him, at least until air was needed. His removed the dying cigarette, obviously not lit properly, and tossed it into the bin beside the door, just in case the urge took over him. His eyes then focused on Ulquiorra's addictive lips, his eyes showing how ravenously hungry he was for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra gulped quietly at the starving look in Shiro's eyes making Shiro look up from the raven's lips to connect his passionate gaze with Ulquiorra's emerald eyes that would ususally not give out much but Shiro saw something there before it flashed away almost as soon as he saw it. It was so wanton that Shiro wanted to groan.

"We're at work Shiro." Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction, surprised at how breathless he sounded then again who could blame him?

"I really don't care Ulqui." Shiro told him with a shrug, his hand that was on Ulquiorra's face slowly moved to the back of Ulquiorra's neck and lightly caressed his earlobe. Without his consent, Ulquiorra's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch, his body relaxing from some tension Shiro had noticed immediately the raven had exposed himself.

"You were worried about the Shinji thing." Shiro stated, not bothering to beat around the bush but get straight to the point.

Ulquiorra stiffened again at the mention of the blonde's name. He was silent and that was answer enough for Shiro.

After Ulquiorra left the night before, his mind was on whether Shiro and Shinji would fall into temptation and go at it in Shiro's sheets. It was a thought and image that had kept him up all night. Shinji's words of his feelings for Shiro still being in his love interest repeating over and over again in his mind. Ulquiorra was scared, he remembered having the same fear when he was younger, six to be exact. He had been abandoned by someone he trusted before, he knew that if Shiro did the same he'd not recover. Ever.

Shiro pulled Ulquiorra close and placed a soft kiss on the raven's soft lips. "I'd never do that to my precious Ulqui. You're important Ulquiorra. So very important to me and I'd never hurt you on purpose." Shiro assured him.

"You've known him longer. He knows things about you I don't. You both have more history. You care about him immensely. You're best friends. I'm someone you barely know and I barely know you and-"

"And yet you're the one I see myself with in ten years." Shiro interrupted him shocking the hell out of Ulquiorra. The man that was well known for being dispassionate looked up at Shiro with his eyes the widest Shiro had ever seen them. They looked more expressive than ever in Shiro's opinion.

They were apparently wide in disbelief.

"I mean it Ulqui. You'd have to be the one to say it and I'm gone. Don't be jealous of my history with Shinji because that's the past and I'm a man of now. You're my now." Shiro promised him with probably the cheesiest thing he had ever said.

He just hoped it was original otherwise he'd feel even cornier.

"...That was rather sickly-sweet. Even by my standards." Ulquiorra couldn't help himself and he gave the faintest of smiles when Shiro groaned loudly.

"Would it kill you to not ruin a moment? I was on a roll!" Shiro whined but stopped when Ulquiorra placed a shy kiss on his nose. He couldn't help but chuckle because the guy had to go on his tip toes. Made Shiro wonder if he's still growing but that'd be weird...and slightly terrifying.

"Thank you Shiro." Ulquiorra thanked him, the small smile still present and it made Shiro giggle like a school girl. It was a happy sound that made Ulquiorra have that urge to laugh that he wasn't accustomed to.

"I should be thanking you. I was getting a little depressed before you came in." Shiro admitted though secretly hating mentioning that moment of weakness.

Ulquiorra questioned him with his eyes,making Shiro press a soft kiss to the shorter man's head. "I'll tell you after the meeting that I probably made you late for." Shiro promised him. He...was nervous to tell him. He didn't want to be seen differently.

"I'm their boss' relative. They can wait." Ulquiorra responded making Shiro laugh.

"Man I love you."

Silence.

They both blinked at each other.

Shiro seemed to hear bombs exploding from somewhere. He hoped he would soon see his grandfather in a spandex because that's what usually happened in some of his nightmares because it just had to be a nightmare. He didn't just, in the most unromantic place he could think off, blurt out that he lo-

"You...love me?"

 _C'mon, get in here Spandex Grandpa. I. Beg. You!_

* * *

 ** _BOOM! That update just exploded in your faces!_**

 ** _What you think with that surprise huh? LOVE IT?! Like it?! Maybe? nothing?_**

 ** _Please review what you think. I live for them._**

 ** _Exams end next week Friday. Then One More Week. Then Summer! Then 6th year. Then more exams. Then college. Is it bad that I want to cry at the amount of stress I'm having and going to have?!_**

 ** _Oh and I wanted to thank everyone that's been with me through out this story. It actually kinda boosted my confidence a little. Never thought anyone would like this so much and over ten thousand people have read it! Over a hundred reviews! Most posistive too! I'm unbelievably happy right now!_**

 ** _Again tell me what you think about the update!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: The whole spandex grandpa thing is a horrible experience that my siblings and I wish we could forget. All that wrinkly skin. The guy is over 80!_**


	26. Chapter 25 : SHIRO!

_**READ THIS! I BEG YOU!**_

 _ **So this is my last week in school and then it's summer vacation! Then comes my last year in secondary school. Terrifying shit but I think I can make it...I hope I do.**_

 _ **Anyways here's my two reasons for starting this with an author's note. Reason #1: This chapter starts from where we left off. Ichigo and Grimmjow will come up after this I promise!**_

 _ **Reason #2: Question that y'all need (well not really but it'd make me happy) to answer. If I ever published a book, like with a company and everything, would any of you like purchase it? Yes or no? Maybes are accepted as well.**_

 _ **That's it! Enjoy my ramblings!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: SHIRO!**_

* * *

Shinji had just walked out of the fashion agency that had wanted to recruit him and he was more than ecstatic about it.

His idol, Rangiku Masumoto, had called him herself and she was just so absolutely fabulous during the entire interview. It would seem he'd be stuck in Karakura longer than he thought he would be.

 _Stuck with Shiro._

He nearly laughed to himself when he felt both pain and happiness at the thought. He really wasn't sure he'd ever get over Shiro but he could only try.

He frowned though at the memory of Shiro in the morning. The guy hadn't slept that night and Shinji would have to ask him the last time he slept. If Shiro hadn't slept for maximum three nights straight then he's having flashbacks and they don't let him sleep but the idiot would keep it to himself. He hoped his gut feeling wasn't right.

He felt his stomach growl, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked around the street he was o for anywhere he could get a bite to eat and noted a café on the other side of the street.

He crossed it eagerly, hoping they had some chocolate chip muffins, and felt at peace as soon as he got in and was hit with the smell of coffee and books. It was one of those cafes where the hipster kids hung out to try and not be mainstream but also seemed to be paired with a sort of mini library where one could see business men on their laptops or college kids studying. All in all he found the place relaxing and noted it for a frequent getaway spot.

He walked up the counter, not really looking at the person manning the orders but looking at the place with bright and curious eyes as well as a small smile on his face.

If he turned he would've noticed that there was someone in front of him and he wouldn't have bumped into them. "I-I'm so sorry!" Shinji immediately apologized and bowed to the person who smelt strangely like Armani, yeah he can smell expensive, it's a gift.

The man seemed to let out a chuckle that Shinji could immediately sense was off, years with Shiro helped in that regard, and he stood up straight to come face to face with the second most gorgeous man he had ever met.

Brown hair slicked back, except the brown lovelock that Shinji immediately placed as awkward but in a cute way, deep brown eyes, well sculpted body in, yes, a black Armani suit with a white dress shirt inside, wearing a navy tie, but his smile. His smile made Shinji frown and forget all the other good things about his appearance. The man was annoyingly arrogant, a faker and a liar. Shinji knew he wouldn't be able to trust any word that came out of his mouth.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you did not spill my drink." The man said with a fake warm smile and Shinji frowned some more. His lie was too obvious for him that it was slightly insulting. "Don't lie. You want to yell at me about how I could've messed up your suit?" Shinji bit back with a sassy roll of the eyes.

He would've smirked at the way the man's eyes widened in a way that he probably didn't do often but wasn't in the mood because he wanted his damn coffee. It was so freaking hot so his system was itching for a Frappuccino.

"Interesting." The man mumbled with the father of all creepy smiles. "Cool. Move. I want my damn coffee." Shinji gritted out through clenched teeth because the guy was taking his damn sweet time. He stood there and took a sip of his drink, while looking at Shinji and not moving.

"What is your name?" The man went straight to the point making Shinji blink in surprise for a moment before huffing and walking passed him, bumping him with a shove the man obviously wasn't expecting and ordering his caramel Frappuccino while ignored the man's wide eyed presence.

As his order was being made, the man decided to say something else. "I'm Sõsuke Aizen. Hope we meet again." And with that he left much to Shinji's relief. The man made his skin crawl.

"That guy doesn't usually come here does he?" Shinji asked the counter boy as he gave him his drink. The by responded and said that as the first time he had seen him which made Shinji sigh in relief as he walked into the books section and sat down to look out the window and people watch.

He didn't have to find another getaway, thank fuck.

He wondered how Shiro and Ulquiorra were doing? For some reason he smiled at the thought of the two.

He could see them lasting a lifetime.

* * *

"What the hell Ulquiorra? I was just joking."

The words, said with such casualness and a teasing smile, seemed to have broken Ulquiorra more than he would admit, but his only response was a curt nod before turning away and exiting the office without saying anything to the albino.

Shiro felt like he had just swallowed soap or some other chemical that would make his throat feel like it was burning. He shouldn't have said that. It was obviously not the thing you say to your partner who's obviously in love with you. He had said it without thinking, dammit he was in love with Ulquiorra but he panicked and he needed to rebound fast before Ulquiorra started to withdraw.

"Ulquiorra wait!" Shiro exclaimed as he ran out of his office, and down the hall he saw Ulquiorra walk through before turning a corner.

He ignored the people he had bumped, something he wouldn't usually do without apologizing but he was fucking desperate. The man he saw himself with in ten years thought he didn't love him. He needed to fix it. He needed to let Ulquiorra know.

He turned the corner and nearly fell into the boardroom filled with the managers of their department. They all looked at Shiro with surprised eyes, except Ulquiorra who was going through something on a laptop at the head of the meeting room's long table.

"You finally made it. Please have a seat Mr. Kurosaki." Ulquiorra ordered politely without removing his hands from the device. Hal, who was at the back of the room ready to take notes of the meeting, glanced between the two wondering why Shiro looked like he was experiencing some kind of pain.

"Ulquiorra...we need to talk." Shiro spoke up, ignoring that he's at work and there are people around him, staring at them, the only thing on his mind was the fact that Ulquiorra wasn't even looking at him.

When the raven did look up at him, Shiro wished he didn't. Ulquiorra was completely closed off. Shiro couldn't get any reading from him, the only reason he could before was because Ulquiorra had relaxed around him and even opened up a little but the green eyed business man was treating Shiro like any other higher up employee. With forced respect and damn did Shiro feel his heart crack. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling, all he knew was it felt worse than when Shinji had broken up with him. He wanted to grab Ulquiorra and scream his love for the man until his throat felt like it was burning. It was slowly killing him.

"Mr. Kurosaki please take a seat. We have a meeting." Ulquiorra ordered him, his tone monotone and dammit Shiro couldn't get anything from it and it was driving him insane because he really can't think of a time since he met the man that he couldn't understand him.

Shiro was about to say something else but Hal, who seemed to have noticed they were having an argument, shook her head to tell him 'not now'. Shiro slumped his shoulders and took a seat beside Mr. Watanabi who raised his nose in the air, not liking having to be near the man that, in his opinion, was the reason for their meeting.

He had placed his head in his hands and he genuinely looked like a man with the world on his shoulders. Even some of the directors that didn't necessarily like him looked at him with pity.

Ulquiorra barely sent him a glance while he started the meeting.

* * *

"Could you just explain to me sir why you would tell the public of your...affairs?" Mr. Watanabi asked, hoping to not come off as insulting though he really was disappointed. He was thinking of introducing his daughter to the successful man as a prospect for a future wife but it would seem he wouldn't have been interested either way. He sent a glare Shiro's way but it softened into one of reluctant worry when he saw how truly dead the man looked. His strange eyes seemed glassy and he wasn't smiling at all. He had been staring at the same spot since the meeting started fifty-five minutes ago and it was slightly troubling when he didn't even pipe in on the matter at all.

"The interviewer surprised us with the whole thing so I only went with the truth. In addition, it had increased our popularity with the younger population worldwide but some of our sponsors seemed to be skeptical about it. We would have to talk to them about it. Maybe tell them it's for publicity." The words made Shiro flinch noticeably and all Ulquiorra did was look at him quickly before going back to his files and lists. Almost everyone that saw and heard the exchange flinched themselves at how cold their superior seemed to be.

Kami he felt awful. He shouldn't be doing this to Shiro. Of course he had hurt Ulquiorra but the man was stressed from before already and he was being so cruel as well but they're at work. They can talk after and he would tell Shiro that it doesn't matter. He loves the albino in a way that he could've only been described as overwhelming but that was just him, if he were honest he originally believed Shiro would never love him but Shinji's words had unconsciously given him hope and that was why it hurt all the more when Shiro denied it to be the truth.

He looked at Shiro and noted how different he looked. That was when Ulquiorra noticed the bags under his eyes, the way his skin looked...pale, he didn't even know it could look whiter but it was a pasty kind of white. Shiro looked like hell and then some.

He needed to wrap up the meeting so that he could take the albino out of the building. He looked like he would pass out from stress and Ulquiorra felt himself worry.

"That would make sense. Though in my opinion the whole thing seems...wrong." Mr. Suzuki actually had the guts to say this and his colleagues stared at him with looks that screamed that he was fool. He didn't care. The relationship was disgusting. Simple as that.

Ulquiorra rose an elegant eyebrow, not really perturbed about anyone not being comfortable with his preferences. "How so Mr. Suzuki?" Ulquiorra asked with a tilt of the head.

Mr. Suzuki felt unnerved with the calculating and large eyes of Ulquiorra but he felt like maybe if he made his superior see sense he would stop his disgusting relationship with the riffraff and find himself a suitable woman.

"Your relationship. It's disgusting and makes little to no sense considering relationships are mainly with the idea of procreation but I'm pretty sure ending your relationship with Mr. Kurosaki wouldn't affect anything. You could find yourself a nice woman and-"

"Please leave Mr. Suzuki. You have been let go." Ulquiorra calmly stated, his head still tilted in that way he looked when he was curious and it unnerved everyone watching the whole thing. Mr. Suzuki just looked at his superior with fear. "Wh-WHAT?" He yelled in panic. He couldn't lose his job. He couldn't! It gave him an immense sum of money and it took him up to thirty years to get to his position from a simple intern. How could he just lose all that work for just stating the truth?

"I really do not like being told my preferences are disgusting. It's rather rude. Insulting. No, degrading and discriminatory would be more exact. So the point of a union is procreation you say? Who says I care about procreation to begin with?" Ulquiorra asked the man while secretly glancing at the unresponsive Shiro who seemed to not have even heard what the man had said. His Shiro would've been up on the table yelling all kinds of vulgar words his way but his Shiro looked like he was being crushed by some heavy weight and Ulquiorra wasn't making it better by sulking.

The man stuttered through his words and was close to begging but then Ulquiorra glared. "Leave. Before I force you myself." He bit out, his rage making the room feel almost suffocating. Suzuki ran out, with tears running down his face and the urge to get some pay back but knowing he couldn't otherwise he would be even worse off.

There was some silence which descended on the room but it was interrupted by Shiro's phone which seemed to snap him out of whatever his mind had displayed for him for so long.

He slowly answered it, lack of any expression and his eyes brimmed with sadness and a kind of tiredness that made Ulquiorra want to be around Shiro at all times. He had seen that look too many times, in Grimmjow's and others as well.

"Hello?" He sounded so...done.

The yell that went through the phone was heard by everyone in the room.

 _"SHIRO! ICHIGO GOT HIT BY A CAR! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS BUT HE'S BLEEDING! GET TO THE KARAKURA HOSPITAL NOW!"_

Shiro had passed our on the room's floor before Grimmjow had even finished, both from exhaustion and shock.

Ulquiorra could see his life flash before his eyes as he watched Shiro fall almost in slow motion.

He screamed. Fear couldn't even begin to describe what he felt.

"SHIRO!"

* * *

 _ **Short I know but I need to explain Grimmjow's and Ichigo's part before I write about the hospital thing and what's eating at Shiro so calm down my people. I'm going to have a bunch of free time to write this after this week so expect updates.**_

 _ **I was listening to 'Good Time' while writing this on repeat. It makes me sound rather masochistic, well in my opinion but whatever.**_

 _ **Anyways, please review what you think and your opinions to reason #2 at the top. It'd mean like a lot. I just want to know for the hell of it.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	27. Chapter 26: ICH-ICHIGO!

_**Chapter 26: ICH-ICHIGO!**_

* * *

 _'Kurosaki-san! Is Shiro really your brother?! Could you introduce us?!'_

 _'What? You're like a family of queers? That's disgusting.'_

 _'Shut the fuck up asshole! It's beautiful love!~'_

 _'Kurosaki-kun your brother looks almost exactly like you! Are you guys twins?'_

 _'He's dating Jaegerjaquez cousin! It's like a match made in heaven for both couples! It's beautiful!'_

"' _Oh Kurosaki-kun can you get me a picture of your brother shirtless?'_ Mindless fucking drones." Ichigo growled in pure annoyance as he threw his bag on the floor of the music room.

The entire club was there for break and mainly because that was frankly where they all hung out.

"Publicity's a bitch ain't it Kurosaki?" Ichigo sent a withering glare Bazz's making the man choke on his laugh. They were cool considering Bazz got over him and started chasing the tail of a glasses wearing spaz that liked sewing. He had weird tastes apparently.

"It's not that bad." Grimmjow sighed in exasperation as he slumped on a seat. He had been the poor victim of the press on more than one occasion in the past and all he had to do was glare and they'd snap some quick pictures before running away in fear. Ichigo had been pissed all day because of the students in school and the amount of reporters that had been outside his home when Grimmjow had gone to pick him up. They really had a field day when they saw Grimmjow pulling Ichigo close to hide him from the vultures but alas his bright orange hair's like some weird beacon and the teenager was found all over the news in Japan an strangely all over the freaking world by the middle of the day. News traveled way too fast. Ichigo had even gotten more pissed when he saw Rukia, who had scurried away in fear of his wrath. Grimmjow hated the whole situation because his boyfriend was too angry to give him any attention and no he wasn't pouting. He just...wanted Ichigo to shower him with affection because he's more deprived of it than probably Batman and needs some loving. Not too much to ask right?

 _How the hell am I going to cheer him up? He's a bit annoying when he bitches but he's sexy so it's hot but still. I...Could I make him smile again?_

"You need to calm down Ichigo-kun. Before you get a stroke or something." Lilinette spat out in annoyance with her arms folded as she took her usual seat beside the piano. Ichigo was pissed so the little bitch should just keep her comments to herself before the guy broke a leg.

"Hey...You guys have an acoustic guitar right?" Grimmjow asked, surprising most of the occupants in the room.

Hanataro nodded shyly before heading to the row at the end of the room that held the guitars. He picked one that would be a suitable size for Grimmjow, already guessing what the man planned to do for Ichigo.

Grimmjow gave the kid a questioning look. "How did you know I could play?" Grimmjow asked genuinely confused. As far as he knew he had never played the guitar in the high school. Once in his middle school but stopped after his mother had stopped badgering him about practice.

Hanataro looked scared that Grimmjow was addressing him. "W-we w-w-went to th-the s-same mi-middle sc-school." He stuttered out, mostly out of fear that Grimmjow would knock him out with a punch like he had done countless times before when they were younger. Grimmjow looked at him, with a look of concentration before he got this wide eyed look of realization and it made Hanataro scared that Grimmjow had remembered, which in his mind would result to his bullying going on again.

"You're that kid...Sorry about that by the way. Was an asshole, well I still am but I'm a different asshole now so yeah. Now move out of the way so I can explain the damn instrument to my confused boyfriend." Grimmjow apologized and ordered with the same unwavering bored expression that strangely let Hanataro believe his apology. He gave the blue haired man a shaky smile.

"O-okay."

"Grimmjow...what are you doing?" Ichigo sighed out as he leaned against the huge window in the room that practically took an entire wall. Grimmjow and everyone else on the chairs in front of him, which were beside the door.

"You need to calm your shit and I've been told I do that when I sing. Not nearly as good as you though. Not a jazz man. Sorry but deal with it and let me sing you a fucking song. Besides I owe you for wasting your talent when you gave me those private concerts." Grimmjow growled, his eyes daring Ichigo to refuse. Ichigo's annoyed expression turned into one of childish curiosity. He had no idea his boyfriend even knew anything involving music, so he was interested in knowing what he sounded like.

"Okay. Play me something Grimm." Ichigo said with a teasing smile on his face as he took a seat on the window ledge and had his eyes fixed on his amusing boyfriend.

"Hey maybe this could get me some sexy time. I hear guys with guitars turn people on." Grimmjow teased as he held the guitar with a look of ease and he even laughed when Ichigo responded.

"Maybe. You might get lucky."

"Guys. Gross." Bazz muttered making most people in the room laugh. The people uncomfortable with the two's relationship wisely kept their mouths shut.

"Not sure you guys know the song, It's called 'Take My Hand' and it's in English. I just recently learned it so I might miss a few notes. Either way, here it goes." Grimmjow muttered as he tested the strings and tuned them to his liking. The occupants in the room leaned closer as if it would aid them in hearing it better but it wasn't their fault. Learning something new about their Prince always interested everyone in the school, whether they tried to deny it or not.

" _Take my hand._ " Grimmjow started then played the guitar with the song. Ichigo didn't know the song but Grimmjow's voice. So...masculine, guttural really yet it slowed so perfectly with the English words of the song. It was beautiful and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Then Grimmjow made sure he had his eyes connected with Ichigo's and the orange head's poor heart was beating way too fast.

" _And we can go walking._

 _And we can talk about whatever is on your mind,_

 _Be my friend._

 _But secretly like me._

 _I wanna catch you staring._

 _And make you~o go all red."_ Ichigo blushed at that making everyone laugh quietly at that. There were people piling at the door but the two teenagers staring at each other could barely notice anything else around them but each other. Neither even noticed they were being recorded.

" _I love the way your hair falls in the summer._

 _I'll treat you like your father treated your mother,_

 _And I'm kind of scared of your older brother,_

 _Oh yeah."_ Ichigo laughed lightly at the brother part making Grimmjow smile widely as he continued singing. They didn't know when it just happened, they guessed as soon as they met but it felt so sudden.

" _You're all that I'm needing._

 _You're all that I'm feeling._

 _And I'll be the one that's kicking and screaming, when you have to go every morning._

 _Oh yeah."_ Grimmjow almost sighed out that one, letting Ichigo know that he believed that part of the song as well and he knew he would do it too. He got way too attached to the orange head. Shuuhei and the other guys were at the entrance of the room watching the entire thing with wide eyes. Surprise at both the fact that Grimmjow could do something that wasn't destructive and also at the goofy smile he was sending Ichigo's way.

" _Your feet in the sand,_

 _And mine in the water. We can explore these hills if that's what you want to do._

 _You know I can't stand it when it gets cold in the evenings._

 _Now I'm standing there freezing but my clothes look so good on you."_ Ichigo didn't know how he could feel. Grimmjow truly was telling him how he felt through the overly mushy song that he had to turn to his alarm and ringtone. He wanted to just...love the guy forever. They had a bad start so fucking what? Some thought their relationship was unhealthy, was going too fast, wasn't right, wasn't holy but so fucking what? It was their relationship, their life, hell their universe and they could be and do whatever the fuck they wanted. Fuck the haters.

 _"You play with my hair like there's no other_

 _And I'm no longer scared of your older brother_

 _He said "We're cool man, I know you love him"_

 _Oh yeah_

 _I'll get you in loads of trouble_

 _Give you love on the double_

 _We can get drunk and_

 _Our words can get muddled_

 _No cigarette smoke will burst our little bubble_

 _Oh no. Ta~ake my hand._

 _And we can go walking. And we can talk about whatever is on your mind."_ Grimmjow couldn't help but take a shaky breath when he saw something glistening in Ichigo's eyes he wasn't able to notice before. It was something he wasn't sure he really should have but at the same time wanted it so badly.

He decided to finish the song before girls actually started crying and Ichigo looked like he was going to give him a hug. He couldn't wait for that.

" _You play with my hair like there's no other,"_ Ichigo remembered the times he would play with Grimmjow's soft hair. He loved the purring sound the guy made.

" _I'll treat you_ better _than your father treated your mother_." Grimmjow emphasized the better and Ichigo, as well as their audience, knew he meant it.

" _And I'm no longer scared of your older brother_." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at Grimmjow, obviously not believing that but whatever.

" _oh no_

 _And I'm no longer scared of your older brother_." Grimmjow repeated in a way that let Ichigo know that it was true. Shiro could hate him all he wanted but he truly planned to stay in Ichigo's life.

 _"You're all that I needed_

 _You're all that I'm feeling_

 _and I'll be the one whos kicking and screaming_

 _when you have to go home every evening_

 _oh yeah_

 _I'll get you in loads of trouble_

 _give you love on the double_

 _we can get drunk_

 _and our words can get muddled_

 _no cigarette smoke will burst our little bubble_

 _oh no_

 _oh no_

 _oh no"_ The guitar playing started to get slower as well as Grimmjow's voice. Ichigo and everyone listening were more than disappointed that he was ending his song.

"take my hand." He sang slowly, loving the small smile on his boyfriend's face.

 _"And we can go walking_

 _And we can talk about whatever is on your mind."_ Grimmjow ended with a final chord play and the room erupted in whoops and applause but Grimmjow didn't care because Ichigo had practically ran across the room to place a chaste but deep kiss on his former lonely lips. As always, the taste of Ichigo brought an addictive sensation down Grimmjow's spine.

Ichigo pulled away slowly and just stared into the beautiful blue eyes of the man he knew he had fallen hard for. It was an unbeatable battle and he was glad he lost.

"That was something Grimm." Ichigo told him with a happy smile, his thumbs caressing the other's cheeks.

"Good. You calmed down. Now can I have your attention for the rest of the day please? I think I fucking earned it." Grimmjow growled but in Ichigo's opinion he was pouting.

The orange headed teen chuckled before placing a small kiss on Grimmjow's forehead.

"All yours you giant child."

Grimmjow grinned in a way that one would think he was a sociopath but he was just extremely happy. He dropped the guitar carelessly on the ground, not aware of Lilinette screaming at his audience to leave and get on with their lives, and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest and making Ichigo straddle him.

"Just as you should be. Now shut up. I'm feeling cuddly." Grimmjow muttered only low enough for Ichigo to hear, making him laugh at how cat like Grimmjow could be sometimes.

He placed another kiss on Grimmjow's head as he played with his hair. "Of course. I'm your slave after all."

Grimmjow grinned into the other teen' chest.

"Damn straight."

Ichigo let out a wistful smile, completely forgotten why he was so angry to begin with.

* * *

"That. Was. So. Fucking. Adorable!~" Yumichika squealed to Shuuhei who tried containing his own to show how manly he was. He couldn't keep it in.

"I know right?! Ichigo was all smiles and Grimmjow looked like a lovesick puppy. Damn them for finding the one so early." Shuuhei joked as he giggled with Yumichika. He had unconsciously been added to Grimmjow's odd group of friends and he wasn't complaining. Yumichika was the bomb.

"I haven't heard Grimmjow sing since we were children. His voice seems to have gotten better." Yumichika said to Shuuhei.

They had gone back to the roof for the remainder of their lunch and the other guys were starting to get annoyed with the way the two were gossiping like two bitches having a sleep over.

Renji was more annoyed that Shuuhei pretty much ignores his existence every time he's around him. He had loved the guy since they way fucking kids in kindergarten. He deserved to get his fucking confession out dammit.

"Y'know what? Screw it." Renji muttered with a look of rage before getting off his seat beside Nnoitra who had slept off a while ago and walked past a surprised Ikkaku.

He decided that force would be needed. After seeing Grimmjow and Ichigo like that...he wanted that. With Shuuhei. He will _not_ take no for an answer.

He grabbed Shuuhei by the arm, surprising both men to stop talking and look at Renji with wide eyes but oh no, he didn't stop there. He pulled the other tattooed man up then proceeded to throw him across his shoulders. Being best friends with Grimmjow would obviously mean you had similar traits. Their similar traits being they are both forceful, stubborn men with little to no patience.

Renji's just better at hiding it.

"Wh-What the fuck?! Put me down!" Shuuhei yelled in outrage though if one saw his face they would note how red he was. His face was directly over Renji's butt.

"You'd just run away so stay there and keep quiet." Renji ordered in a small shout, shutting Shuuhei up immediately.

"You! Yumichika and Ikkaku. You love each other, so cut the shit and get together already. This is fucking getting old. The only one that's allowed to be single is Nnoitra because fuck knows if the guy even knows what love was." Renji yelled before huffing and walking out off the roof with a stunned and blushing Shuuhei on his shoulders.

Ikkaku and Yumichika blinked at the now closed door of the roof then they looked at each other. Only to both turn away with blushes on their faces.

"So uhm..." Ikkaku started.

"Yeah..."

"Wanna go out sometime?" Yumichika's head turned so fast that it nearly gave Ikkaku whiplash. The beautiful man had such a bright blush on his face and the scary and tough Ikkaku could only think about how cute he looked.

"Would...you want to? Won't Kenpachi get mad?" Yumichika asked, barely able to hold in his excitement about the whole thing. He had been wanting to go out with Ikkaku since he knew he was gay. Which was when he was probably born but details.

"He doesn't give a shit, as long as Nnoitra stays straight." Ikkaku said with a small smile, remembering the odd talk they had with their adoptive father and mother, Unohana.

Yumichika smiled widely, giggles leaving his lips. "Then yes, I would love to go out with you." Ikkaku could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and it just kept beating faster when the most beautiful person he had ever hugged him.

Nnoitra, who had actually been awake since Renji left, sneered in annoyance.

"Gays. Fucking everywhere."

While that was going on, Renji had carried a protesting Shuuhei all the way to the front of the school, outside the gates where no one was so he could have some kind of privacy with thee guy.

During his mid-rant, Renji let him back on his feet and blocked his path when Shuuhei tried bolting for it. The smaller man pouted cutely.

"What is it Renji?" Shuuhei wasn't even stuttering anymore because he was pissed that he was rudely taken away from his talk with Yumichika.

"I love you for fuck's sakes!" Renji yelled feeling his training at being patient float away. Shuuhei stared at him with wide and obviously shocked eyes.

"Wh...wh...wh..." His capability for speech seemed almost non-existent.

Renji decided to help him out. He sighed while folding his arms, keeping his eyes on the most unbelievably stressful person he had ever met and he knew fucking Grimmjow!

"I love you Shuuhei. I have since we were nothing but kids. First time I saw you was when you fell that one time in kindergarten. During playtime? You probably don't remember but some guys tried pushing you back down when you tried getting up but I punched him in the face. You looked at me with tears in your eyes and I was just hooked. You were, and still are, so adorable. I hung out with you as much as I could but you didn't really like Grimmjow so you kept your distance. Can't blame ya. The guy's a huge asshole but he's my brother. Going off topic. Do you feel the same way or not?" He had looked to the side with a blush on his face while he rambled so when he asked Shuuhei the real question he was stunned for a moment to see Shuuhei blushing brighter than he was with small tears in his eyes.

"I...yeah I do." Shuuhei got out not being able to really say more than that without choking up.

Renji grinned like a child during Christmas and practically jumped Shuuhei with a hug, making the raven take a few steps into the street but neither really noticed. They were too busy laughing and being happy.

 _I'm so lucky. I'm so fucking lucky._ Renji thought while he placed a small kiss to the top of Shuuhei's head.

Neither hearing the screeching tires coming at them fast.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually told him." Ichigo said with a wide smile on his face.

"Took them fucking long enough. Want to ruin their happy moment?" Grimmjow asked his boyfriend who he had an arm over his shoulder just because he wanted him close.

Ichigo gave him a grin of mischief that accented well with Grimmjow's. "Lets." Ichigo answered and both of them started crossing the school grounds to get to the gates.

They had just been told by Nnoitra that Renji was finally going to confess and they just had to be there to spoil the moment. They had already missed Ikkaku and Yumichika's so they couldn't miss Renji's and Shuuhei's. What kind of best friends would they be if they did?

That's when they both saw it.

The car that was speeding and curving around like the driver was either drunk or knocked out.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU TWO!" Grimmjow yelled just as soon as Ichigo bolted. If it were anyone else, they wouldn't have made it but Ichigo's faster than normal people.

It all happened so fast. Grimmjow couldn't keep up.

Ichigo got to them on time. Pushed them out of the way just as the car swerved to their side. The sound of it hitting something hard. The sound of Shuuhei and Renji screaming Ichigo's name. The way the car just went on to slam into the gate and stop. A body in between it and the gates.

Grimmjow felt his heart stop. It just...stopped and he had no idea when it would start again.

He yelled. With so much, so much fear and anguish in his voice.

"ICH-ICHIGO!"

* * *

 _ **UPDATE!**_

 _ **SOOOO what you think homies? Why do I sound so preppy? Ichigo just got hit by a car!**_

 _ **So I updated cause I got inspiration after seeing an old lady jamming to rap music in a Spar store. Don't judge me. She had some sick moves.**_

 _ **Please review and tell me what you think. More reviews would motivate me to write another update by tomorrow. I'm actually n a roll.**_

 _ **The song Grimmjow sang is called '** Take my Hand by Picture This. **'**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	28. Chapter 27: I'll Even Stay Longer

**_Chapter 27: I'll Even Stay Longer._**

* * *

"Are you immediate family or not? Sir please calm down and answer the question." The nurse at the reception desk asked. There were sounds of doctors yelling orders, people crying to themselves, the sirens of the cop team that had come in at the news of a car accident at the prestigious high school and even through all that, Shiro's and Grimmjow's yelling was the loudest sounds in the hospital.

"I FUCKING LOOK LIKE HIM!" Shiro yelled with so much rage in his voice but damn was he so scared. So very scared and worried and afraid and horrified and...Kami he just wanted to be there with Ichigo.

Shinji was there as well. He was sitting in the waiting area with his head in his hands. "Not baby Ichigo. Not baby Ichigo." He repeated over and over again with a look of horror on his face.

"LET ME IN THERE! LET ME IN DAMMIT!" Grimmjow yelled, nearly knocking off the four security men that were trying to hold the unbelievably strong teenager down. He was trying to get into the room he had seen those doctors and nurses take his Berry into. _So much blood...so much blood...Ichigo's eyes were closed...Why weren't they open? Why wasn't he awake to yell at me to stop worrying? He...I was going to tell him._

They were in Karakura Hospital at eight in the evening. Ichigo had been in his room for over seven hours and the three men especially were losing their minds.

The reporters screaming loudly outside the hospital weren't helping at all.

"Both of you. Calm down." Ulquiorra said calmly as he walked up to stand between both men and place a hand on both their shoulders. Both men looked back at Ulquiorra, both with animalistic sneers and glares on their faces that made the people behind them panic slightly.

Ulquiorra didn't show a lick of fear but he did look away from Shiro when the glare hit him. It was filled with way too much anger and Ulquiorra wasn't sure if some of it was directed at him. He moved to stand in front of the reception feeling more than insulted and angry himself when the woman tried to be subtle when she pulled her blue scrubs shirt lower.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Car accident. His brother. What's his status? Tell us. Now." Ulquiorra ordered, his narrowed eyes mixed in with two murderous glares at his side, scared the woman to quickly find the man his answers.

"Room B45. He got hit with more force than any normal teenager should be able to withstand. Concussion, probably. His left leg got broken. Snapped cleanly. His right arm as well. Five broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung so there was some internal bleeding. He probably wouldn't talk for a while. He's on some heavy pain medication but I would think that all that pain is better than being dead." he turned to their sides to see a man come out of the room they had taken Ichigo with silver hair, glasses and a frown of condisention on his young face. He was also in scrubs that had blood on it.

"...H-He's alive?! My baby bother's alive right?!" Shiro screamed in a panic as he clenched his fists, tight enough to draw blood, to keep himself from bolting past the man to find Ichigo's room.

The man glared at him but Shiro could give a flying horse shit. "Yes he's alive. I already said that...Grimmjow or Shiro?" He asked surprising the albino.

"Sh-Shiro."

"He said those two names when he was coming back into consciousness." The doctor answered simply, his eyes widening a fraction when the three men in front of him were suddenly accompanied by six other men.

Nnoitra, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Shuuhei and Shinji. Most with tears in their eyes. Except Nnoitra, Ikkaku and Yumichika who just wanted blood.

Renji was holding Grimmjow, who had knelt down on the floor from hearing the news that Ichigo hadn't left him. He was crying tears of relief into his best friend's neck. Renji could practically feel his pain through every hitch of breath and whispered words. "H-He's okay...My B-B-Ber-...I would've died. I...Oh Kami I would've just...died." His words fueled his friend's angers to unimaginable lengths.

"What about the fucker that hit the Berry huh? Is he dead?" Nnoitra asked through clenched teeth. The guy got angry but when someone messes with his friends he turned raving mad.

The man twitched at the taller than should be normal man's rude way of speaking to him. "Yes. She's alive. She appeared to have been extremely drunk. Lucky for her she didn't receive any damage and we have placed her in a room where the two police officers are questioning her as we speak." He could see it in the eyes of everyone in the room, they wanted to kill the woman, except for one pair. A very familiar pair of eyes.

"Ulquiorra." The man greeted.

"Ryuuken." Ulquiorra greeted back.

"Hmm. You may go see him but two at a time. Maximum. He's out cold so he probably won't even hear anything you say. You can stay after hours just don't tell anyone. Consider this as something you'll owe me for Cifer." Ryuuken said before walking past them, a cigarette pulled out of his blue scrubs. He didn't even care that he had blood on his gloved hands.

"I'm going in first. Alone." Shiro told everyone before leaving them all there.

"Go with him." Ulquiorra turned at the close ranged voice to come face to face with Shinji.

"...I...He does not want me with him." Ulquiorra admitted, trying to stay calm himself. Too many emotions. Too many feelings. He felt pain for the young Ichigo, sadness that Shiro's going through a terrible ordeal, the need to comfort his distressed cousin as well as keep everyone else in check. Like always, he needed to keep it all in and pretend he had no emotions but...the difference with the current situation was the way Shiro had looked at him. Like he was some nuisance and he didn't think he could keep that in. Not for long.

"Maybe. But he does need you there. And I'm only guessing here but you might need him too." Shinji informed him with a husky voice and red swollen eyes.

"You seem to have calmed down." Ulquiorra quipped making Shinji let out a shaky laugh.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. He's alive. He's alive so it's all good. Now go and hold him when he cries okay?"

All Ulquiorra did was nod.

* * *

"...Shiro..." Ulquiorra sighed with sadness in his usually monotone voice when he was finally able to find the room that he was told the younger Kurosaki was in.

Shiro was outside the door. Staring at the object. Hands shaking, hair destroyed and tears running down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly.

Ulquiorra wasn't sure when his mind had decided on it but he found himself hugging Shiro from behind.

Shiro didn't react but his shaking slowly stopped as Ulquiorra kept on holding him.

"He...he was just lying there. H-His face...his face was covered. Th-there was blood too. S-so much blood. He's dead. MY ICHIGO'S DEAD!" He yelled as he placed his head on the door and cried harder and louder than before. Ulquiorra shushing him as he listened past the crying. He could hear the beeping of the heart monitor so he knew that Ichigo wasn't really dead but it would seem that Shiro was just in a fear induced trance.

They were both a mess. Shiro had been stressed for such a long time that he had passed out from the shock of hearing the news about his brother. Ulquiorra had spent the whole drive to the hospital in a panic, both for Shiro and Ichigo. He could honestly said he had never felt such emotions in his life, not even in his and Grimmjow's childhood. The look of fear that took over Shiro's face immediately he had gotten up would haunt the young businessman for as long as he lived.

"He's alive. He's okay and that is all that matters. So please...stop crying. This will sound a little selfish but it hurts me too when you cry." Ulquiorra said in the smallest voice he had ever heard come from himself as he held unto Shiro's waist tighter, his shoulders shaking as he fought himself to not cry.

Shiro took deep breaths as his sobbing slowed down. He hiccuped from time to time. Ulquiorra could barely pretend to give a shit about the stares they were receiving.

"...He's okay?" Shiro asked in a choked voice. He sounded completely petrified. Like if he went inside the room again, he would only see a bloody and pale body that was once his brother.

"He's...not in the best shape but he's still here. He's not going to leave you." Ulquiorra promised as he stretched up to place a small kiss on Shiro's neck. He was not good with people physically, emotionally he wasn't even better. He could talk his way out of all situations but physical contact, as well as words, used for comfort was a skill he lacked but with Shiro it came naturally.

"...Will you leave me?" Shiro asked, all of a sudden, he was facing Ulquiorra. His extraordinary eyes trained on Ulquiorra, tears stopped but his face looked like he would start crying all over again at any moment.

Ulquiorra slowly placed both his hands on Shiro's warm and flushed cheeks, wiping away as much of the wetness as he could as he inspected the whole of Shiro's face like he was studying him.

Then he went on his tip-toes and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

"Only if you tell me to. I won't ever leave of my own accord. I love you too much." Ulquiorra told him honestly, his expression still blank but Shiro could see it. The man was crying on the inside and he felt a weight lift off his heavy heart when he realized he wasn't closed off from Ulquiorra anymore. His brother's okay. Ichigo will come back home and smile at him and tease him about him getting old and be there when Shiro came home.

And Ulquiorra loved him.

His lips wobbled as tears gathered in his eyes. He pulled Ulquiorra close and mumbled something that brought one tear from Ulquiorra's green eyes.

"I love you too! Please stay? F-For like ever?"

Ulquiorra let out such a musical laugh that Shiro wanted to laugh as well but he couldn't. His laughter wouldn't be able to come out until he had Ichigo in his arms as well, safe, sound and eyes open.

"I'll even stay longer love."

* * *

 _ **Short but doable right?**_

 _ **Don't worry. Nnoitra is gonna get that bitch that hit Ichigo.**_

 _ **So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think about it. If you like this please favorite too.**_

 _ **SUMMER HAS BEGUN! SCHOOL JUST CLOSED TODAY NOW I IS FREE!  
**_ _ **Okay I have established that Grimmjow's like my love but Shiro's there too and writing this physically hurt me so excuse me while I cry in a corner.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	29. Chapter 28: He's Okay

**_Chapter 28: He's Okay._**

* * *

It had been a month since Ichigo had been in a comatose state and Grimmjow hadn't gone in to see him once.

No one could really blame him. Every time he even got close to the door he would seize up and start shaking. Then he wouldn't be able to breathe, those being the beginnings of his panic attacks. Everyone would tell him that he didn't have to keep going but Grimmjow wouldn't listen. Every day, after school, he would sit just at the entrance of the hallway where Ichigo's room was, do his homework and go home when they made him. He never went willingly and he only went to school because he knew Ichigo would've been pissed at him if he wakes up and finds out that Grimmjow had missed school to worry about his ass.

Ulquiorra had pulled some strings and had Ichigo moved to a private room to give him as much comfort as possible. The raven had also told the press about the accident so that Shiro and Grimmjow didn't have to deal with it, Ichigo's accident had been international. The orange head had received so many get well soon gifts from all over the world. To Grimmjow they were hollow because they didn't even know Ichigo, all they knew was that he was Shiro's brother and was dating the Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He wanted to throw them away but it wasn't his call, for all he knew Ichigo would've appreciated them, him being the kind of guy.

The doctors tell them that his injuries are healing fine and even better than they expected but they were worried that Ichigo would have to be the one to pull himself out of his coma and so far he had only responded slightly to Shiro's voice. Shiro had a feeling that Ichigo might come out more if both he and Grimmjow were there but the panic attacks prevented him from proving the hypothesis. Ichigo had even made noises when he heard Grimmjow's voice from the hallway.

They were scared. All scared that Ichigo would never open those beautiful amber eyes. Scared they wouldn't taste his delicious cooking or hear his laugh. Kami the teenagers had grown ten years with the hours they spent in the hospital, the adults twenty, Grimmjow thirty and Shiro fifty.

"...-uez-san! Jaegerjaquez-san! Are you paying attention?!" Grimmjow slowly looked away from the window to the teacher looking at him with anger. New guy. Old, around his sixties, but good teacher so far. He apparently had an unlucky day.

"Jaegerjaquez-san. I understand that your friend-"

"Boyfriend." Grimmjow corrected automatically before turning back to face the window and look at the sky. Ichigo had the weirdest fascination with comparing his hair eyes with the sky and his hair with cotton candy. He remembered a time when Ichigo compared his hair color to a flower. What was it called? Hydrangea. That was it. He remembered Ichigo saying it had many meanings but for them it meant _[Developing a deeper understanding between two people]._ The memory brought a small but sad smile to Grimmjow's face.

The teacher looked at Grimmjow with both disgust and anger. Okay, not so good teacher.

"I will not be the one to judge you for your disgusting habits but I must insist that you focus during my class."

"Disgusting?" Grimmjow had been slightly happy, even for just a passing moment, he had been happy. Then some homophobic asshole decides that his relationship with his Berry's nothing more but a disgusting habit? Fuck no.

"Well, when one comes down to it yes, it is disgusting. If it weren't the-":

The teacher didn't finish because Grimmjow had grabbed his head and slammed it hard on the table. The guy fell on the floor like noodles, not dead but unconscious.

Renji, Nnoitra and Shuuhei turned to give each other looks then turned back to Grimmjow.

It wasn't obvious but their leader was falling apart.

* * *

" _((Unbelievable! Grimmjow! My own fucking son! How could you just knock a teacher out in the middle of class?!_ ))" Chlodwig yelled at his son in German as they drove to the Karakura Hospital in his Sedan.

 _"((He's lucky I didn't bash his head open!))"_ Grimmjow yelled back in German before jumping out of the car before it had stopped and ran up the stairs of the Karakura Hospital without looking back, his father catching up to him.

Chlodwig had gotten back from a huge meeting in the main branch back in Germany the other night, expecting to see his two boys ignoring each other oh so predictably, only to hear from the maids that neither of them had practically stepped foot into their house for the past month. Next thing he knows, he gets a phone call that Grimmjow had knocked out a teacher, then his son's demanding him to take him to the hospital.

Grimmjow ignored his father walking beside him but was suddenly stopped by Shiro running at him and picking him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Grimmjow! You wouldn't believe it!" He looked behind Shiro's neck to see Shinji towards them with Ulquiorra at his side looking as happy as he was willing to show, the blonde man was crying but a wide smile was on his face.

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. It was another one of those dreams that had him crying all night into Ichigo's pillow. Those dreams that involved Ichigo waking up and he'd be telling Grimmjow how much he loved him. Those dreams were worse than the nightmares he had that Ichigo wouldn't ever wake up because he would wake up from his sleep to an empty bed and a world where the possibility of his nightmares coming true hung over his head. Those dreams were torture because they felt like a false hope and he was thinking that maybe he was having one of those dreams again because if there's a God he doesn't give Grimmjow miracles. He was too fucked up for them so no their happy faces weren't real because he couldn't be.

 _He's not_.

"He's awake Grimm. Our little Ichigo's awake." Shiro promised Grimmjow as he put the younger man down and faced him with a watery smile on his face. They had been there for each other as much as they could, both of them being the most affected by Ichigo's situation. Shiro let Grimmjow stay in Ichigo's room through it out and he'd be there with Ulquiorra to hold Grimmjow when he woke up from his dreams in tears. Shiro had seen the boy break day by day and he knew Grimmjow was more than attached to Ichigo. It was like Ichigo was his light and every time Shiro was with Ichigo he'd beg like his life depended on it for him to open his eyes, if not for his brother then for the person that would be utterly destroyed if he didn't. Shiro knew himself that if he lost Ichigo he would never, ever be the same but at least he had Ulquiorra. Grimmjow had his friends and Ulquiorra but something told Shiro that would never be enough.

Grimmjow hadn't noticed he was crying, all he could do was look at Shiro with wide eyes full of so many emotions moving too quickly for even Grimmjow to understand.

"H-He's awake?...Really?" Grimmjow sounded so small. Chlodwig had heard of his son having a friend in an accident, that being the main reason he came back so quickly to check on his boy, but he had no idea how close he was to the friend. Seeing his son look like a child going through some kind of loss made Chlodwig want to hold unto his boy and protect him from the pain.

"The doctors haven't let us in to see him in yet because they are going through some tests and they said he isn't allowed to speak because of his punctured lung not being fully healed but we would be let in soon enough...stop crying baby brother." Ulquiorra explained then proceeded to take Shiro's place and hug Grimmjow. The blue headed teenager hugged the shorter man like he needed something to keep him standing. "I-I'm not...not crying." Grimmjow whispered brokenly. His eyes were still wide with shock and it was like he couldn't grasp the fact that his Berry was okay. Chlodwig's eyes widened. Emotionless Ulquiorra, who thought that all humans were trash and beneath him, had called Grimmjow, the trashiest of them all, his little brother and...hugged him.

 _What had I missed?_

"Kurosaki party?' They all turned to see Ryuuken in his doctor's robe and a cigarette between his lips though unlit.

"Can we?" Shinji practically begged.

"You can go in. I'll tell your friends to go in when they come to just go up. He shouldn't talk for a while. At least not much. He didn't want to have an oxygen mask to help him, stubborn kid but his breathing would be ragged. He would have to stay here for at least two more weeks, for us to be sure his lungs are fully healed. His bones would need at least three more weeks but his arm had fully healed." Ryuuken informed them before walking past them to wherever.

"Grimmjow. Go on." Ulquiorra instructed, gently pushing him and Shiro towards the path that would lead to Ichigo's room. Both of them practically ran with Shinji behind them still looking more than a little relieved.

Ulquiorra brought out his phone to inform Grimmjow and Ichigo's friends about the young man's status as well as his workers and the Starrks who had been coming from time to time to look at the young man they had come to know through Shiro. As well as the people the brothers had known in Tokyo that had come to see him.

"Hello uncle." Ulquiorra greeted the man staring at him as he texted away. He started heading in the direction his group had gone to, his adopted father walking beside him.

"What happened Ulquiorra?" Chlodwig asked, his tone full of steel and malice but it wasn't towards the overly pale man. It was directed at whoever had made his already scarred boy look so terrified.

"Someone very dear to all of us got involved with a serious car accident. Do not worry, the driver would never be able to work in any institution but a soup kitchen for the rest of her life. After she has served her ten years in prison." Ulquiorra informed his father that he had ruined a human's life forever like it was as simple as flushing a dead goldfish.

Chlodwig rose one eyebrow in question, ignoring the looks he and his boy were receiving from the people that knew who they were. It was something they were used to. "You went easy." Chlodwig said.

" _((Nnoitra, not being one to care about hitting a woman, had cornered the woman and nearly killed the woman. He was smart enough to hide his face and keep his prints from being found. I think that what I had done for her seemed fair. The woman had felt little to no remorse for what she did, her apology was lucky the kid wasn't dead. Nnoitra did a good job.))"_ Ulquiorra spoke in the dead language of 'Coptic' which he had learned out of curiosity as a teen.

"I always liked that boy. Now can you tell me what happened to both you and Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra paused at that question. He looked at his uncle with that same blank expression but Chlodwig was still able to pinpoint the changes in the boy. Ulquiorra never cared, not even about Hal, when another person was in pain. It was like he couldn't form empathy. He was a perfect doll that did his job and showed none any amount of emotion and did everything to perfection. Chlodwig couldn't see that same Ulquiorra, like that old Ulquiorra had vanished, died or he never really existed. In front of him stood Ulquiorra, in a messy dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and dark circles under his eyes. He was still hidden from the world and was still cool and aloof with that blank stare but he cared. About Grimmjow, Shiro, that Ichigo boy, even that blonde. The Ulquiorra in front of him was different, he was...alive.

"Excuse me?" He asked his uncle in confusion.

"You both. You've changed." Chlodwig stated, finding it even more interesting when Ulquiorra's lips seemed to be twitching like he wanted to smile.

The pale man started walking away but he still answered the man's question.

"We fell in love. Apparently it changes people. Who knew?"

* * *

They couldn't move.

Grimmjow and Shiro stood in front of Ichigo's room door, both too excited and scared to just go in.

"Go in." Shinji's calm voice made them finally move and look at him with similar vulnerable looks. It made Shinji laugh slightly at how similar they were when one got down to it.

"Wha-What if we go in a-and he's slipped back? Shinji a month! A month that I haven't heard my baby brother's voice. Hell even the cats keep whining at our door as if it would bring him back! Shinji if...if I open that door and his eyes aren't open I might-" Shinji's panic attack was cut by two familiar arms hugging him from behind. He took a deep breath and leaned into the warmth that had been keeping him sane for the whole month.

"He's fine. I promised you both that he would be fine" Ulquiorra told them, removing an arm from Shiro's waist to hold Grimmjow's hand tightly. He looked at Shinji, his words meant for him as well because he hadn't missed the way the blonde's hands shaking. Shinji gave him a grateful look, his smile falling slightly because Shiro's words had gotten to him.

"Yeah. And you're always right." Grimmjow mumbled with a tired smile that felt as painful as it looked. Ulquiorra gave his little brother slash cousin a hint of a smile. Chlodwig had left knowing that none of them would be home after informing Ulquiorra of Grimmjow's detention for hitting a teacher.

"Yes. I'll open it." Ulquiorra said moving to stand at the side so that Shiro and Grimmjow are the first family Ichigo saw.

He opened the door and there he was.

Ichigo laid there on the hospital bed. One leg in a brace and some healing scratches visible, the right side of his head had a shaven portion where there was a scar that would forever be there but they weren't looking at any of that.

They were looking at those blinking eyes that were facing the window to his left. They were still looking at those eyes when the owner turned to look at them. The eyes widened before they softened and shined with a warmth that they were scared they's never see again.

He smiled at them.

Grimmjow was the first to break. "I-Ichigo...Kami Ichigo!' He exclaimed before dashing towards the bed, kneeling beside the bed and gently hugging him from around his torso, head on Ichigo's belly as he sobbed his heart out.

Ichigo just smiled down at his blue headed love, wrapping him with his hand. He looked up to see his brother standing there crying silently. He stretched out his free hand as an invitation for his only living relative and Shiro broke as well.

A choked sob escaped his lips as he followed Grimmjow's expression, going for Ichigo's free side.

Ichigo held the two sobbing men a smile on his face and tears falling down his own eyes because the two people he loved above all sounded like they were in so much pain.

"I-Ichigo...Ichigo. B-Berry." Grimmjow chanted through his heart breaking sobs. He could feel his ribs and heart hurt but he couldn't stop crying. Crying a month of loneliness worth. Shiro couldn't even speak, his sobs being too loud and if he spoke none would understand his words. All he could do was cry with Grimmjow as Ichigo held them, anchoring both of them and letting them know he wasn't going anywhere.

Ichigo looked up at the entrance door to see a bunch of people watching them. Some nurses and patients watching with tears in their eyes as well as his family and friends. Shuuhei was crying against Renji's chest, Nnoitra was slumped against the doorpost in overwhelming relief, Ikakku was holding a crying Yumichika as he tried holding back his own, Ulquiorra looked back at him with a smile of his own as small as it was and Shinji had a hand over his lips as he too cried silently though he kept chanting 'Thank Kami.' over and over again. Granny Hitsugaya was there with her grandson Toshiro who was trying to hold his small tears because he's a strong man and also some co-workers from the construction site. There was Momo crying hysterically, Hal, Coyote Starrk, Orihime, Tatsuki, Bazz, Lilynette, Hanatoro and the rest of his music club.

He felt so loved. He hadn't expected that. So many people...so many happy faces. _All this...for me?_

He pressed a small kiss to Shiro's head, feeling his brother calming down with loud hiccups.

He looked back down at Grimmjow who finally looked up at him, his bright blue eyes made even brighter with his crying. He looked so vulnerable yet Ichigo couldn't get over how beautiful his partner was.

He knew he wasn't supposed to speak but...

"I'm...okay..." Ichigo croaked out.

The sound of his voice made Grimmjow whimper like a scared child. He knelt up straight, raising shaky hands and held Ichigo's face.

"Y-You're okay." Grimmjow whispered with a watery smile.

Ichigo's smile widened, his own tears stopped and pressed a kiss on Grimmjow's head.

Grimmjow went back to hugging Ichigo's belly but with a happy smile on his handsome face. He turned to see Shiro smiling at him and he smiled back.

 _He's okay. He's okay._

* * *

 ** _Yo!_**

 ** _So here's your update!_**

 ** _Sorry it took me so long. I'm actually stuck in the hospital because of migraines that have been with me for three months now. I only got a laptop from the person on the bed beside mine. She says hi!_**

 ** _We just watched Naruto the Last movie and we're currently in tears. Too...much...feels!_**

 ** _Sasuke is love and Naruto is life while Hinata is everything amazing._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: Been thinking about writing a SasuNaru. Any ideas?_**


	30. Chapter 29: Deal with it

**_Chapter 29: Deal with it._**

* * *

"You're finally going to school ototo?" Grimmjow would've usually laughed if he ever heard Ulquiorra call him that but he was too edgy to laugh.

It had been a week since Ichigo had woken up and Grimmjow hadn't left his side since. Neither had Shiro though the man would still have time to go to work for at least three hours and spend some time with Ulquiorra but all in all he was there when his brother opened his eyes in the morning and was still there when he closed them at night. It made both the Jaegerjaquez siblings...uncomfortable that they seemed almost used to having one of them injured. Ichigo had convinced Grimmjow to go to school that day, at least just the one so that he could hang out with his friends and the people in school that missed him. Grimmjow had argued with him for hours about how he didn't give a shit about anyone as long as Ichigo's alright and in front of him he didn't even give a shit about himself but apparently bedridden doesn't take away Ichigo's strength because he had punched Grimmjow so hard he could still feel it as he got his uniform on. The orange head had said something about education being important and he shouldn't treat his friends like they're expendable. Grimmjow would've continued arguing but then Ichigo had shut him up with a gentle kiss that made his hairs stand on end and everything seemed so perfect. He couldn't say no after that so there he was, getting ready for school in his own house with Ulquiorra and his father hovering at the door with secret looks of amusement.

That's another thing. His dad. The man had stayed with them for a week and it was surprising enough he hadn't left after two days, an even more surprising thing being he planned to stay at home for two months. He hadn't met Ichigo yet but he had heard enough stories from Shiro that he had officially dubbed the teenager too good for Grimmjow. Father of the year.

"...He told me to." Grimmjow muttered pathetically but he knew it was true. Ichigo had him wrapped around his little finger.

Chlodwig snorted in response just when Grimmjow walked past them, heading for the stairs. "I take it that's why you are so angry?" Ulquiorra asked as they followed Grimmjow down the stairs. Grimmjow growled in irritation as he put on his school shoes at the doorway.

"No. I can't see him till after school because he suspects that I would just stay there." Grimmjow grumbled, accepting the bag of food Shawlong was holding out for him with a nod of thanks.

Chlodwig actually laughed at that. "I never thought I would see the day that my son would get whipped." Grimmjow sent his old man a harsh glare which just made Chlodwig grin wider, showing his own set of sharp canines.

Grimmjow dropped his glare and looked at the ground with a small smile as Shawlong opened the door for him. His eyes showed how much the whole accident was affecting him, if the small panic attacks weren't even more of a hint, but his smile was genuinely soft and his parting words made Chlodwig freeze for a while and Ulquiorra to smile secretly.

"Can't help it old man. I love the guy."

* * *

 _I can't do this._

They were everywhere, all of them yelling well at least it sounded like yelling to him, but he could still hear all their words. Every single one of them making him lose the ability to breathe. He was just headed for his locker during lunch to get his food when he was suddenly attacked by hordes of people.

 _'Grimmjow! What was it like? Y'know seeing all that blood?'_

 _'Are his brains like all over the place?!'_

 _'I saw the whole thing after they had taken him away! Brutal.'_

 _'How is Ichigo-kun?! Is he okay?! You disappeared on us before anyone could ask?!'_

 _'Serves him right. The queer should've just died.'_ Grimmjow remembered beating that guy nearly to death later on.

 _'I am sorry you had to see that Jaegerjaquez-san. There was so much blood. All of it...how horrible. We all thought he was dead or at least dying'_

 _Yes. Blood. Dying. Ichigo is dying._

Grimmjow could remember it. He could practically see it happening over and over again in front of him. The sounds of bones breaking when that car collided with Ichigo. The smell of Ichigo's blood mixing in with the air ad hitting Grimmjow's senses. He could remember feeling hopelessness, fear, pain and terror. Like a cornered animal that couldn't defend itself. He couldn't see the students around him anymore, at least not as students but as the people trying to keep him from protecting the person he cares about above all, from saving Ichigo.

And like a cornered animal, he lashed out.

Faster than any of them could even hope to predict, Grimmjow's arm shot into the crowd and grabbed a boy that had said something horrid about Ichigo's accident by the throat, lifting him up and not even hearing the screams that came from some of the girls' lips as they ran away.

"...OW! GRIMMJOW! LET GO OF HIM! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" It took him a while to realize that the voice shouting at him belonged to Renji. Suddenly, Grimmjow couldn't see some enemy trying to harm his love but a student being choked to death by a hand that belonged to Grimmjow. Grimmjow's expression of mad killer turned into one of bland indifference before he let go, the already unconscious boy taking a huge gulp of air and started choking on the ground. He looked up at Grimmjow in fear then ran away when Grimmjow looked down at him with those deadly eyes. Renji had gone around the school looking for his best friend. They had all agreed to keep him away from the students because they had all seen Grimmjow's panic attacks and they felt like the people's insensitive curiosity would trigger one but Grimmjow had disappeared on them and they were right about him having a panic attack, though he was glad he was able to snap him out of it before anything else happened.

Renji sighed in relief and was about to ask Grimmjow what was wrong when their homeroom teacher, Ochi-sensei, came at Grimmjow looking furious.

"Jaegerjaquez-san! I saw that! I understand you have been going through a difficult situation so I am giving you a minute to explain yourself." She growled with her arms folded, her glare intensifying because her student hadn't even turned to acknowledge her. She knew none of the teachers would dare to purposefully anger the well connected man but still. He nearly choked a student to death for Kami sake.

"Grimmjo-" Renji stopped whatever it was he was going to say because Grimmjow was shaking, horribly and he noticed that his best friend was starting to take big gulps of air. He was still having a panic attack.

"Sensei I'm sorry but we've got to go to the hospital. He's having a panic attack." Renji said firmly but discreetly because he didn't want anyone to know. Grimmjow had more pride than most people.

She widened her eyes but nodded quickly.

"...Ichigo...Take me to Ichigo." Grimmjow whispered almost too low to hear but Renji heard him.

"I will. C'mon." Renji promised him softly before dragging him to his jeep and driving towards the hospital

His heart felt like it was being ripped out of him every time he sent a glance Grimmjow's way. The strong and powerful leader he knew was shaking and breathing harshly in the front seat, his hands balled into fists that looked like were drawing blood and his eyes wide in fear. He knew it wasn't neither he nor Shuuhei's fault, the drunk bitch being to blame, but his mind couldn't help but think about the what ifs. What if he or his boyfriend had seen the car on time? What if Renji had been fast enough? What if it was him that got hit? That last one made him feel ungrateful because Ichigo had risked his life to keep his going and Shuuhei would've been devastated, probably more so than Grimmjow, if it happened to him.

 _They don't deserve this. They don't deserve this kind of pain. Kami I hope that bitch from hell dies a horrible and torturous death._

* * *

Grimmjow felt like he was dying. He didn't understand anything else but that. That and he would feel better if he was with Ichigo. He could feel a ringing in his ear, he could feel his body vibrate at a fast speed. He was sweating badly and he felt like everything was closing up on him. He needed Ichigo. Ichigo would stop this, he's smart. He fixes everything.

An image of the car hitting Ichigo flashed in Grimmjow's mind and his breathing quickened. He was going to die. He was going to die.

 _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._

The car stopped but Grimmjow could barely sense anything else but the fast beating of his heart and the ringing in his ears.

"Grimmjow! Grimmjow listen to me." Renji spoke to him as calm and gentle as possible. Sometimes, Grimmjow got rather violent during his episodes so he wanted to make sure he didn't need a metal jaw in the future.

Grimmjow heard him, he used that to try getting past the loud ringing noise, no matter how faint Renji's voice seemed to be. He looked at Renji but then he noticed the building behind his best friend and he couldn't hear anything again but his footsteps as he ran into the hospital. He ignored the yells for his name, doctors that were trying to get to him because Renji had informed them about his attacks on the way, he didn't care because he can see him. He can see Ichigo, alive and there for him. _Always there for me because Ichigo didn't leave me. HE DIDN'T!_

He slammed Ichigo's room door open, ignoring every single other person in the room, and he let his eyes land on the shocked figure on the bed.

He ran across the room and pulled Ichigo close, unnoticed tears falling from his eyes as he took deep breaths against Ichigo's neck, finally able to breathe again. He was practically straddling Ichigo who had wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, comforting him with sweet words and small kisses even though he had no idea what was going on. Grimmjow sighed in happiness but then the tears wouldn't stop and they turned into small heart-rending sobs that made Ichigo want to hold his usually brute of a boyfriend forever.

"What happened Grimm?" Ichigo whispered softly into Grimmjow's hair, not giving a damn about his stitches hurting because Grimmjow was crying again. The man he loved, always so strong, stubborn and oozing with confidence, was crying again and it was making Ichigo feel so small and useless.

"...Don't die okay? I...I can't have you lea-leaving me." Grimmjow words were broken but everyone in the room heard it, everyone being Shiro, Ulquiorra, Hal, Stark and Momo. Renji burst into the room with a Ryuuken who looked more than a little pissed but after catching a glimpse of the shivering blue head he changed his expression into one of irritation.

Ichigo looked from everyone's faces of confusion and worry then down at Grimmjow who had stopped shaking but was holding unto Ichigo tightly before looking back up, eyes practically begging.

"Could you all please leave?" Ichigo's words sounded rude and didn't really work well with his expression but they did as he asked, obviously sensing that the young couple needed time alone to talk.

When the door closed, Ichigo started running a hand through Grimmjow's hair and started humming some song he couldn't remember the name of or the words but the melody always calmed him down.

Grimmjow listened to his love's lovely voice and calmed down bit by bit.

Ichigo stopped humming and they were quiet for a while before the orange head spoke up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" H e definitely sounded like he wasn't asking.

Grimmjow smiled at that, finding it amusing that his boyfriend's as bossy as ever, but still told him what happened. Somewhere during the explanation, Grimmjow was spooning Ichigo in the Queen sized hospital bed, Ichigo choosing to be the little spoon because he liked hearing Grimmjow's heart beat. Ichigo listened attentively as he rubbed calming circles on Grimmjow's chest.

"...You had a panic attack." Ichigo stated softly. Grimmjow sighed with his eyes closed feeling too comfortable with his position at that moment but at the same time hating himself for being so unbelievably weak.

"Yeah...They just wouldn't stop with the questions and it brought up memories...Fuck I kept seeing you get hit with the car over and over again and I thought I was going completely crazy." Grimmjow mumbled as he pressed his nose to Ichigo's hair, well what's left of it. It looked more like a side fohawk or something similar with the way it was shaved. Yeah it made his boyfriend look like a badass but Ichigo didn't seem to like it.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with an expression that was an odd mix of worry, confusion and amusement. "You care about me that much?" He teased, obviously trying to lighten the mood, but Grimmjow could tell that the question was valid and he really wanted an answer.

Grimmjow caressed one of Ichigo's cheeks, the right one without the bandage, with his knuckles as gingerly as possible, his lips up in a smile that seemed to be filled with as much love that Grimmjow could give and his eyes sparked with something Ichigo couldn't identify.

"Care about you? Berry, try completely in love with you." Grimmjow whispered gently, his smiled getting wider when Ichigo looked at him with those amber eyes shining with that intense passion that made Grimmjow want to do whatever he told him to, his lips went up with a brilliant smile that showed all his teeth and he even let out a breath of a laugh.

"What a time to tell me _watakashi."_ Ichigo teased making Grimmjow pout jokingly at being called cotton candy but he shrugged as a response to Ichigo's statement.

"I'm not exactly the most romantic guy out there Berry. I told you I love you in a hospital where you're healing from a horrible car accident just after I had a panic attack that nearly made me black out from the inability to breathe. One; be happy you'd never forget this moment, Two; Be happy I didn't say it if and or or when we find a dead body somewhere because knowing our luck it's bound to happen and Three; Be happy I am not hammering on you to say it next." Grimmjow listed off cheekily but made a noise of surprise when he felt soft and warm lips on his own. He kissed Ichigo back, a simple kiss without tongue or a need to bring out lust though it still did a little of that to Grimmjow but it was a kiss to show Grimmjow how Ichigo felt. Grimmjow understood because he was smiling happily through the kiss but it didn't stop Ichigo from voicing them out after he pulled away.

"I am in love with you Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Deal with it."

* * *

 _ **Yo! So this is just like the first part of a whole chapter but I had to stop because it went on longer than expected. The next part would come up later. Hint; We finally meet Grimmjow's mum and another hint for the chapter after that. Sexy times.**_

 _ **It's actually almost over. Like four to five or six more chapters to go. Wow. Seems so surreal. Thanks to everyone that has been with me since the beginning of the story to the end. Means the universe to me.**_

 _ **I have a new one coming up though and it's a cliche but I live for those so don't read if you don't like. Hint; Daddy Grimmjow and Caretaker Ichigo. Shiro would be in it because Sasuke and Itachi made my obsession for brothers with brother complexes come to life. As well as Sam and Dean though they keep forgetting about Adam though I think he's dead but whatever.**_

 _ **Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Gotta go cause the drugs are kicking in and I'm exhausted. Bed neighbor says 'YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING AND I LIKE BUTTS.' Not kidding. Her words exactly.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_

 _ **P.S; Anyone know how to describe a male strip show? I can't seem to get it right.**_


	31. Chapter 30: Checkmate

**_Chapter 30: Checkmate._**

* * *

"Cappuccino please. Three pumps of sugar too. Thank you." Shinji said to the barista working in his favorite cafe with a small smile on his face. The girl during the shift blushed lightly with a genuine smile on her face. She turned to get his order ready after he had paid so Shinji decided to use that time to look around the homey building to pass the time.

Everything so far was going great. Ichigo had woken up, he had gotten the job of his dreams, his boys seem happy...and he could feel himself getting used to seeing Shiro treat Ulquiorra like he was his god. Used to it doesn't mean okay with it but he'd take it. Better than having the urge to stab Ulquiorra every time he entered the house. Okay the urge still came from time to time but it was more suppressed than usual.

Shinji sighed loudly to himself, looking more than a little sad. Who was he kidding? Just the other night he had to stop himself from crying his eyes out after Shiro had taken Ulquiorra out for some ramen. Kami the look on Shiro's face. He looked like he had just met the real Santa Claus and had dinner with the tooth fairy. He was so happy and it had nearly destroyed Shinji. He was too busy with his mental musings that he hadn't noticed the man studying him behind him with a raised eyebrow and an uncharacteristic frown on his pretty face.

"My. What a surprise." Shinji visibly stiffened at the sound of that familiar voice that had him on edge since he had seen him at Rangiku's building the other day. It made him want to scrub himself in a tub filled with bleach because the man made him feel like he was being molested or something similar with just his eyes. They just seemed more than a little intense for brown eyes.

"Sousuke." Shinji said through clenched teeth but avoided looking at the man at all. He could practically hear the man's smile grow behind him.

Ever since their first encounter in the cafe, it was like the man appeared everywhere. In the mall, at galleries, even at work. When they bumped into each other in the cafe, Shinji would ignore him and go to his regular seat beside the wide window. Sousuke would then take it upon himself to sit directly in front of Shinji but he wouldn't say anything. He'd just sit there quietly and type on his laptop or go through documents. The man was more than a little weird but Shinji didn't say a single thing to him but he was getting rather pissed off with how much they see each other. He had even gotten used to the bastard's creepy smile and that said a lot.

Aizen had been at Rangiku's just the other day for some photo shoot with another female model. Apparently the man's photos were on demand and even Shinji had to admit, he looked really good in a tux...other than that the mere sight of the man made Shinji think of snakes and he hated snakes with a vengeance. He was going through a photo shoot for some perfume meant to be directed at business men who were still at their game or something like that, it was for one of Rangiku's friends that worked in some cosmetics company and made the cologne. Aizen was donned in a fitted tux but to make it look all sexy and get that bachelor-about-to-be-sexed-up look, the tux was open haphazardly with a bow tie loose around his neck, the button up white shirt was open to reveal his muscular torso and Shinji wasn't the only one staring so he didn't feel all that bad about it. Plus he was the one doing the man's make-up and wardrobe so he didn't really have a choice when it came with staring. Aizen had infuriated him though because the man knew he was staring and was using the blonde for his own weird amusement. Shinji had nearly ripped him a new one when he had caught the bastard staring at his body. It got even more intense...annoying when the guy had gave him those bedroom eyes while he was holding the blushing, female red head's chin up. Their lips were practically touching and the woman looked ready to be taken then and there, a beautiful woman, a kind of beauty that one wouldn't find in years of searching, and there she was practically begging him with her look of desperation for that man to embrace her delicate body. Aizen had practically tortured the woman with his deceiving delicate touches and seductive hold but yet his eyes hadn't left Shinji's form, making the woman look so crushed and giving Shinji a new enemy. He hated men like that, men that enjoy messing with people's heads. Men that thought themselves higher than others because of some annoying god complexes.

Shiro's not like that and he never would be. Shiro's down to earth, honest, caring, protective, loving, humble, so very kind and...and not in love with him or would ever be.

"What with the sad face? Penny for your thoughts?" Aizen asked in curiosity. He wondered what could make the pretty blonde with the unique smile look so disheartened. He wasn't sure what brought out his interest in the blonde, even to the point that he had completely forgotten about his usually deep attraction towards Ulquiorra. Maybe it was the hollow look the blonde had sometimes let out when he thought he wasn't being watched, or the way he glared so heatedly at Aizen even when his co-workers warned him about the brunette being powerful enough and important enough to make sure he never worked in the fashion industry again but Shinji didn't seem to care. Even when he stared at Aizen with obvious interest, there was still so much disdain and he avoided touching the older man but not from suppressed lust or anything like that but like Aizen had some disease he didn't want to catch. There were even moments, three to be exact, when Aizen had been straightforward and just asked the blonde out on a date. He had received three different responses, one for each moment. First one being a blatant 'Hell no' before the spunky blonde walked away with that beautiful sway of his hips, the second moment Aizen had actually received a punch to the face that had his employees worried and gushing about the large bruise for a week and the third was just plain rude because the blonde just walked right past him. It aggravated, confused and amused him all at once because for the life of him, even before he had gotten rich and powerful, he had never been treated so coldly because he could charm his way into anyone's mind, heart and body.

He chuckled to himself when Shinji turned away from him, grabbed his prepared drink and headed for a table without acknowledging that Aizen had even spoken to him.

 _Well, apparently not anyone._

Aizen smoothly ordered a simple cup of black coffee with two pumps of sugar and decided to share his day off with the blonde who seemed hellbent on pretending Aizen was nothing but a buzzing fly.

He took the other seat on Shinji's table and silently sipped his relaxing, hot cup of caffeine while the blonde looked out the window with a small smile on his face. It would seem that the blonde had an interest with people watching. What a strange guy.

"What is it you want Sousuke?" Shinji suddenly asked with an annoyed sigh before taking a small sip of his heavenly drink, so completely done with their weird charade. Aizen placed his knuckles against his right cheek as that annoying smile of his graced his face, Shinji thought the man was mocking him but if he could read minds he would have heard Aizen's mental voice saying that he thought Shinji looked rather adorable when he got all angry like that.

"What makes you think I want something?" Aizen asked teasingly, having the urge to laugh a little when the tick on Shinji's head grew.

"What is your fucking deal? Can't you just leave me alone?" Shinji seethed through clenched teeth, surprised when Aizen frowned but didn't show it all that much and continued glaring at the famous man.

"You intrigue me and baffle me at the same time." Aizen's statement made Shinji look at the man with wide eyes but that later changed into a childish face of mockery filled with Shinji sticking out his studded tongue and pulling down the lid of the eye to show the red flesh underneath. He even made the classic 'mehn' sound. It was Aizen's turn to be completely stupefied. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Did he see and hear that right?

"Well sucks to be your boring ass." Shinji said, still keeping the mocking face on. When he stopped it he huffed and looked back outside the window but turned back with a slightly open mouth, his eyes full of shock when he heard a laugh come from Aizen's way.

It wasn't a chuckle or a short fake but demeaning laugh but a genuine laugh, soft and not booming all over the place but a laugh that actually sounded amused but in a good way. Aizen tried stopping himself, he even tried covering his mouth but he every time the image of the grown man in front of him making such an immature expression sent him back into a fit. It was so outrageous and honestly he couldn't understand why the man had even done that face and he wasn't sure why he found it so damn funny but he sure did and he...he...

The last time he ever laughed like that was when he was a child. A naive child with no idea how difficult life could be.

"You...you are a...a very strange man Shinji Hirako." Aizen said as he started calming down.

Shinji blushed lightly before glaring into his cup of coffee. He had thought, several times even, that the brunette had a very cute laugh and he should laugh more and the thought made him annoyed because for all he knew it might be some ploy to get his guard down and he was falling for it there for a second. He didn't like it when Aizen was around him because, little by little, his conscience would lose slowly against the urges he had to just jump the sexy man. He hadn't even kissed anyone for over a year and there was the very available, gorgeous and intelligent man giving him his attention. He's only human and he knew he would crack at some point so he just wanted to avoid Aizen but...but he really was lonely. Sad, pathetic but so very true and it just fueled his anger with the man.

"You ain't normal yourself Sousuke Aizen. In fact you're downright weird. What Ulquiorra saw in you, I'll never know." Shinji sneered but paused after he re-heard the words he had said. _Asshole move Shinji! You aren't really one to taunt others with those things._

Aizen didn't let his smile fall. He wasn't really surprised that he knew, considering the information he found out about Shinji and Shiro being childhood best friends. He liked Ulquiorra, more than he had liked someone in a long time, but it was only lust. That probably being why he gave up on the whole scheming to get Shiro away thing. One being it was too melodramatic even for him; Two being that it was way too cliche and Three being that he wasn't all that interested.

"Hmm. Good looks. Charm. Money. Intellect. Fame. Wonderful conversationalist. Shall I go on?" Aizen teased with a small smile which turned into a scowl of thought when Shinji brought out that depressed expression from before. He would be honest and said he didn't necessarily care about the blonde's sadness but he was always a very curious man.

"So...You're over him or something?" Shinji asked, finishing up the last remains of his coffee but not leaving. He was lonely and so far Aizen hadn't sent off his warning signals so he just decided to at least talk with the man for a while at least.

Aizen raised a brow at the question. "Over him would be exaggerating it a bit but I can say I can easily move on. Ulquiorra was something unique, no doubt about it but it wasn't like I loved him or anything. Frankly that is something I do not believe in. Why do you ask Shinji Hirako? Worried I might try to take him away from your friend?" Aizen asked with an upturn of his lips, his cocky smile back in place.

Shinji bit on his lower lip and shook his head. He tried to focus on the setting sun, instead of the calculating brown eyes watching every movement he made.

Aizen's eyes widened when he finally understood Shinji's interest on the whole matter and why he looked so pained about it. It was obvious if one pieced it together. "Oh dear. Aren't you unlucky?" Aizen said with a teasing smirk which turned into an amused smile when Shinji gave him a death glare that actually held promise. _Finally. Finally something I can use to make him give me what I want._

"I'm done and leaving. Cheers to you dying a horrible death and landing in the deepest and darkest pits of hell asshole." Shiniji growled before getting up, drinking Aizen's coffee and walking out of the cafe, looking like a wild animal pissed off enough to rip anything to shreds.

He was so angry he hadn't noticed that Aizen was walking right beside him, in his expensive clothes and scarf, looking so very proud of himself.

"Was it something I said Hirako-kun?" Aizen whispered softly into Shinji's ear, making sure his breath hit the blonde's neck. He felt himself chuckling when the smaller man paused and visibly shivered but he still kept his glare. In fact it seemed to have gotten even angrier and his fists were twitching.

Aizen backed way slightly but smile still in place. _Better not get him even more angry. He might actually kill me._

"Do me and yourself a huge fucking favor by staying the hell away from me." Shinji growled, glad that the streets were getting empty as darkness fell on the town because he knew if anyone bumped into him he would snap and put himself in a position of getting a lawsuit.

"Now why would I do something like that when you're so very interesting? So? You're in love with Kurosaki-san I take it. What a depressing story." Aizen stated instead of asked and he wasn't all that surprised when Shinji lunged for him. It would've been a very crippling punch too if Aizen hadn't seen it coming and sidestepped. He grabbed Shinji's wrist and pulled him against his body, feeling very powerful when he saw the panic in the blonde's lovely light brown eyes. He held up Shinji's still enclosed fist and used his free arm to wrap it around the blonde's slender hips. He was warm, more warm than most people he had held and considering tit was the winter time it was odd but Aizen liked it. He could feel the man's harsh and fast heartbeat against his chest and he just chuckled when he noticed the small blush on Shinji's cheeks. Then the glare returned.

"I find it rather thrilling when you look at me like that." Aizen teased as he brought his head closer, therefore bringing his lips just a few inches closer to Shinji who couldn't get out of the iron like grip that kept him in place. _Okay, so the guy's strong. Yay me._

"Good to know. Now let go of me before I turn you into a woman." Shinji threatened with a terrifying smile that made Aizen scowl in distaste. The way the blonde spoke sometimes made Aizen shiver in both fear and want. He had the urge to lick his lips but thought it a tad too much.

"You can deny it all you want Hirako-kun but your body is practically screaming at me to just ravish you." Aizen went for the direct approach as he tilted to the side and spoke with his lips against Shinji's soft left cheek. The blonde's struggling ceased because he was absolutely mortified. Aizen had licked him. The brown haired, shitty bastard had licked him in the middle of the sidewalk and he was the sick pervert that nearly fucking whimpered because he lucking liked it because he was fucking deprived.

"You are in pain Shinji Hirako. All because of one man. I am very, very intrigued by you. So why not Hirako-kun? No ties. Just let me help you forget for one blissful night." Shinji hated himself. He felt like the worst kind of shit on the planet because he knew. He fucking knew Aizen was using his love for Shiro against him to get what he wanted from Shinji. He knew that he was being manipulated, that he was just some chest piece on the man's game board that he needed to move in some way to get checkmate. He fucking knew that Sousuke Aizen was a man that he shouldn't let win over him for he would regret it. He was not a man, no, he was the devil on his shoulder that he should always, _always_ , say no to.

He knew, but that didn't stop him from grabbing the back of the man's head and pulling him down for the first kiss he had had in a year.

Aizen smiled through the kiss.

 _Checkmate._

* * *

 ** _So...What you think? Please do review and tell me how you like this unexpected update._**

 ** _I am so so very very very sorry about the late update. Family and health issues and all delaying me. My medicine really knocks me out sometimes._**

 ** _Some fanservice, Aizen/Shinji, building up. Hope you liked it. I wouldn't really put in the sex scene because that would be the first chapter of the other book connected with this one which would be a short Aizen/Shinji story. When it's up please read it and review!_**

 ** _My birthday's coming up on JULY 4! Can't fucking wait!_**

 ** _Again, So sorry and I love all you guys to absolute bits._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	32. Chapter 31: Velvet Cake

_**Chapter 31: Velvet Cake.**_

* * *

"Yes. Yes the Espada Vehicles Expo would be operational next month...I would very much like to meet you too. Thank you for the well wishes, my brother and I both appreciate it. Good bye and see you soon. Alright Hal, just got off the phone with Hunter-san, CEO of America's currently biggest vehicles company. Add him to the guest list. I've got to go now. One meeting with Rangiku involving the new car's photo shoot as well as video ad then I'll be back to go over the funds we receive from our sponsors. You over there..." Shiro was all over the place and it was really starting to make everyone worried.

It wasn't a bad thing, their progress having gone through the roof but he's always in the office and when he's not, he's in the hospital with Ichigo or trying to spend some time with Ulquiorra even if he'd leave the raven five minutes later. They hadn't seen his smile in more than a month and the office was getting duller and duller without its usual bright light.

Another thing worrying them would be the fact that no one had verbally addressed the time when Shiro had fainted. Starkk had inspected him himself, being one to know first aid and understood some obvious symptoms and deducted that Shiro probably hadn't slept in days. They hadn't known, they really didn't but after that day everyone had kept a closer eye on their superior and felt like the worst of the worst when they had started to notice the things Shiro usually hid from them perfectly but due to the stress of his brother's accident and work, his defenses had weakened.

The man that always smiled, laughed and joked around was depressed. Not some kind of teenage angst depressed but the kind of depressed that made one look like they just wanted to die. When he thought no one was watching his face would fall, his eyes would blank and he'd shake, like he was crying but no tears ever fell from his eyes.

Ulquiorra was the first to notice this and it was painful to witness. The man he loved was sinking, sinking ever so slowly and he needed to pull him back up. Kami Shiro had become his life, his breath of fresh air and he'd be damned if he just let him go and spout stupid shit like 'I'll never let go'. Off topic but he really hated the Titanic. Hal had been there during one of their fights that had been going on for a while. Ulquiorra had just mentioned that Shiro should get off early, go home and rest, that he didn't have to see Ichigo everyday and his brother would understand but then the albino seemed to have snapped or something like that because he then accused Ulquiorra for being jealous that he loved Ichigo more than he loved him. Hal and Shiro had been the only ones there, meaning they were the only ones that saw him cry after he had heard those harsh but still truthful words. Ulquiorra had taken three days after that off and hadn't spoken to Shiro for two weeks. He was starting to think himself pathetic because he had forgiven Shiro on the spot when he had come to his house drenched from a bad storm looking like the living dead and he broke down right there on Ulquiorra's porch. He knew that if Shiro hurt him in any way he would probably always forgive him easily and he was starting to wonder how low he was going to sink.

"Kurosaki-kun...this may not be my place but sir I believe you should go home." Hal was the only one to have the balls to say it after such a long time. She had to, it was getting too bad. He looked the same; neat, well collected and handsome but he wasn't the same. He acted like Shiro around Ichigo but it was starting to get forced. His eyes were looking deader and deader every day, his smile had slowly disappeared. He had truly frightened everyone the other day when he offhandedly mentioned he was thinking of cutting his hair short.

Many of them had come up to him to mention he should take some time off only to turn around and walk away with their tails between their legs because the glare Shiro would give them promised pain in unimaginable ways.

He gave Hal that exact same glare. "Too much work to be done Mrs. Starkk." He growled before turning around, his mind back to the series of files he had in his hands. Not noticing the flinch Hal gave at being spoken to in such a harsh way from the man that was always so kind and friendly towards her.

He let out an undignified squeak when he felt an arm under his legs and the sudden feeling of being lifted up.

"We'll be leaving now. Mrs. Starkk I trust you can handle everything from here." Ulquiorra said, completely done with letting Shiro do his own thing. Sure, his boyfriend could be downright scary even in Ulquiorra's opinion but enough is enough. He'd be damned if he had to go through having another heart attack whenever next Shiro decides to pass out.

He entered the elevator, ignoring the stares he received and the insistent yelling and thrashing from the albino bundle in his arms.

He got even more stares when they walked outside the building and headed for the parking lot. Shiro blushes lightly with a shy frown on his face and tried hiding his face from the reporters that lingered around the building on a regular basis in Ulquiorra's chest. He blinked in surprise when he actually felt Ulquiorra's heartbeat quicken just where his head was. He felt his lips twitch but decided to stay angry at the raven.

"You're actually surprisingly lighter than I thought. Still heavy though." Ulquiorra said calmly, though he was sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest. The way Shiro had cuddled into his chest was so strangely cute.

Shiro huffed in annoyance and anger. _The little shit just called me fat._

"l never called you fat." Shiro blinked up in wonder. _Can he read minds now?_

"No I cannot read minds. You're just easy to understand."

Shiro glared. Taking that as a challenge. "What am I thinking now?" Shiro asked.

Ulquiorra simply glanced at his face then went back to looking for his car.

"Spontaneous combustion."

Shiro blinked. His eyes got wider. "You fucking liar! You do read minds." Ulquiorra sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. Kami when was the last time he acted like this? He missed hearing Shiro's carefree voice, letting him know the albino was at least doing well.

They finally got to his black Sedan and Ulquiorra put him down on his feet, sure that he wouldn't just run away. Shiro stood in front of him with his arms folded, a neat ponytail over his right shoulder and a questioning look on his handsome face.

He was surprised when Ulquiorra gently took both sides of his face into his hands and started caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, that small smile on his lips and Shiro had no idea what was going on but that didn't stop him from leaning down to press his lips on Ulquiorra's, giving him a soft kiss. Fuck did he feel bad when he remembered those awful things he had said to the man. He was losing it, he knew he was but he had always acted the way he was acting that he couldn't think of any other way to act. Always working, always thinking about Ichigo and only Ichigo. He was just so confused because he had never stressed out about it the way he was stressing out this time. He felt like the worst older brother on the planet too which was why he had said those awful things to his L-quiorra. Whenever Ichigo got hurt, be it minor or serious, Shiro was there. Panicking, worrying, nursing and mothering. For the longest time it was just him and Shiro, no one else and he lived for Ichigo's smile so...

 _So why do images of Ulquiorra just come out of nowhere when I should be worrying about my brother's health only? Why do I feel so...so abandoned when I see Grimmjow taking care of my Berry? Why? Why? Why?!_

Ulquiorra pulled out of the kiss when he felt more than heard Shiro's growl of frustration. Shiro looked torn and Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to do or where else to take him but his home. Then he had an idea.

"What do you say to us making a cake?" Ulquiorra suddenly asked making Shiro look at him like he was crazy.

"Wh-Ulquiorra what?" Shiro was stunned. He hadn't expected that.

Ulquiorra only nodded, mentally agreeing with his mind on the idea, then entered his car. He opened the passenger door for Shiro from the driver's seat. "Come on Shiro-chan." Shiro had no freaking idea why he blushed at that.

"I'm a guy you stupid bat. A very masculine guy." Shiro mumbled but entered the car anyways. He turned a brighter red when Ulquiorra took his hand and entwined their fingers. Has Ulquiorra always been so forward? It's...kind of sexy.

"I always did like holding your hand. Strange because I used to think it was a stupid ritual couples did but I see the appeal." Ulquiorra said offhandedly as he started to drive easily with one hand because he's perfect like that.

Shiro couldn't help but laugh lightly because Ulquiorra wasn't being forward, he was acting all awkward, even going as far as making strange idle chit chat. Kami help me. I love this man so much.

"I do not see what is so funny but I am glad to hear your laugh...It's been a while." Ulquiorra genuinely sounded sad and Shiro decided to think about what his partner meant.

He then finally realized how absolutely terrible he had been during the last few months. Everyone looking so worried and sad and him being a complete douche bag. Fuck the way he had treated Hal just a few minutes ago and Kami he's been a really bad boyfriend and leader.

"Don't apologize. It's understandable. Just...Just do me a favor and don't keep everything bubbled up. I do not know what is wrong with you because sadly I cannot read minds which results in me being exceptionally worried about your well being. I may not fully understand but I will listen to every word that comes out of your lips and keep any of your secrets because I...I care for you and I would like to be someone you can tell anything to." Ulquiorra told his partner softly though he knew he was rambling, squeezing the larger hand in his own as he went on sounding more nervous as he finished.

Shiro wanted to smile and hug him and kiss him and hold him forever. He instead chose to lean closer to his love, place a small kiss on his lips and bark out laughing when Ulquiorra's response was to turn red and swerve uncontrollably for a second.

"Shiro!" The stoic man nearly yelled, his nerves all over the place because he wasn't really expecting that.

Shiro kept on laughing. "Y-You are s-so stuck with m-me." He panted after his laugh died out slowly.

He could easily tell from Ulquiorra's look that he had no idea what Shiro meant by that but that's okay.

* * *

"Why would you put jello in cake batter?!" Shiro yelled in mortification. All he did was go to the bathroom for max five minutes and the simple butter and sugar mix had turned into some strange grey slob. He knew jelly couldn't have been the only culprit so he wondered just what else had entered the poor bowl.

They had headed for Shiro's house to make the cake and were actually having a lot of fun. Shiro had even gotten some pictures of chef Ulquiorra with one of his aprons that said, 'Kiss this sexy chef' which ended with a selfie of Shiro planting a wet kiss against Ulquiorra's cheek while the raven blushed and smiled.

Ulquiorra, who was wearing a blue apron as well as being completely covered in flour and had egg white on his hair, simply stared at the strange batter mix and wondered if velvet cake was supposed to look like that.

"I like jello." Shiro had to do a palm to the face for that one. _Well I like apple juice but I don't add it to fried rice now do I?_

Shiro sighed but then let out a chuckle at the way Ulquiorra looked at that moment. Covered in flour, egg on his head and falling off, looking at the whisk then at the bowl with an adorably confused expression.

"Let me sow you how it's done okay? Or I'll tell you what to do instead? You could learn faster that way." Shiro offered softly after he had gotten closer to the raven and pressed an affectionate kiss against Ulquiorra's cheek. He tasted some of the actual batter from before on the other's cheek. Feeling mischievous, he slowly licked it away. His eyes on his boyfriend, something primal in him growled in appreciation when the other sighed and shivered against him but he backed off to get the cake ready. He wasn't sure if Ulquiorra was up for that and he was too stressed to think straight so he knew he shouldn't because he wanted it to be special. The romantic in him was rearing it's fabulous head.

Ulquiorra stood beside Shiro as they got to work on the cake, taking deep breaths to calm his rapidly beating heart. _Kami I want to ride him so hard right now. Thank the heavens mind reading isn't an actual ability humans could posses._

He sent the other man a glance, feeling like smiling himself when he saw the small content curve on the albino's lips. It had been forever since Shiro looked so relaxed and it made him feel accomplished but...they still needed to talk.

"Shiro...talk to me." Ulquiorra said softly as he followed Shiro's instructions on how to make some paste made of cocoa and red coloring to the letter. Shiro's movements at manually mixing the batter paused for a brief moment. Then he continued with the preparations, silent and his smile gone.

Ulquiorra bit his lower lip, trying to reign in his frustration. He looked down at the paste and he had the weird feeling to open his mouth and scream at his partner. He didn't tell him anything. He hadn't held his hand on his own in forever. He doesn't sleep, not with Ulquiorra anymore. He's always working and if he's not he's with Ichigo. Hell he didn't even want to have sex with Ulquiorra. The raven never asked for anything. Never. He just went along with it all because fuck it all he loved the albino almost desperately, no, beyond desperate. He was obsessed with the albino that could make him feel so very special from just hearing his beautiful laugh. The long haired, loud mouthed idiot that made him treats every morning like it was nothing. The guy he woke to smiling down at him like he was his fucking treasure. He never asked for anything so was it such a selfish thing to ask for just a little information? So that he wouldn't be left in the dark and feeling so completely useless. So that he knew it wasn't his fault Shiro was acting so...so angry and frustrated. _It couldn't be Ichigo's accident because the boy is okay and on the road to a speedy recovery so it just had to be me right? I mean what else could it be? I am the only other new thing in his life so far. Maybe I'm being a bother. Maybe it's my boring personality. Maybe he's fallen out of love for me. I would not fault him in that. They always did say I am an unlovable child. I should probably end this relationship before I cause Kurosaki more problems...only thing is I am selfish so I wouldn't end it. They say love is sacrifice. Whoever came up with that ridiculous statement needs to be executed._

He suddenly felt a hand on his right one, snapping him out of his thoughts and noticing that he had been crying into the paste. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and anger, hating the little drops of water that ruined the perfect image he had crafted for himself in so many years.

He looked up to his right to see Shiro mere inches from his face with a sad and guilty expression. His strangely colored eyes making almost everything about Shiro's demeanor seem more intense than it probably was.

Ulquiorra looked away, snatched his hands away from Shiro's and wiped his tears calmly with the sleeve of the huge grey sweatshirt he had borrowed from Shiro. "I apologize for that. You can tell me what is troubling whenever you are ready. I really am sorry for ruining our fun by bringing it up. Is the paste mixed to perfection?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone as cool and collected as he per usual, not looking at Shiro.

"It's just been me and him." Ulquiorra looked up in surprise when he heard the slightly cracked voice of Shiro's.

The other moved everything on his counter farther back then he backed Ulquiorra up until the other was sitting on the counter, Shiro in between his sweatpants clad legs. Ulquiorra was still too surprised that Shiro was talking to him to notice their position nor did he feel like he should speak. He felt like if he did the other would stop talking entirely.

"You know what happened with our parents. You don't know what happened after that. Social workers had pretty much tried to separate us, saying they couldn't find a family that would take on the both of us or I was old enough to live alone but they would need to take Ichigo away or some other bullshit like that. I couldn't handle that, not being around the only person in the world I could call family almost immediately after what we went through. They wouldn't let my dad's friend, Urahara, take us in because he wasn't family or mentioned in any kind of will so there wasn't any much of a choice for us. So we hid. There was this whole street filled with abandoned warehouses where me and Ichigo hid out for...well I'd say till I got up to eight jobs to work in a week and Ichigo had four, so I'd say by the time I was seventeen. That was when Shinji's mum was working overseas so he took us in. She always thought we were both with some nice family so she never really knew and neither did Shinji till my sixteenth birthday when I had accidentally let it slip. We...we had it rough." Shiro said looking almost pained as he talked on but he was in too much of a roll to stop. Ulquiorra had fucking cried. Again. He was treating his boyfriend like a total asshole and he needed to fix that.

"It was the bad side of town so you wouldn't believe how many fights we had to go through. There was one instance that some guys were about to gang rape both me and Ichigo and all I could think about was not my baby brother. He's only ten. Take me, leave him alone I'd beg and beg. When one of them had even gone as far as remove all his clothes I blacked out, then woke up with all of them bloody on the ground, a hunter knife that was once against my throat in my hand, blood all over me and Ichigo cowering in a corner staring at me with pure unadulterated fear on his face. He was scared of me but that's not where I'm coming from. Our entire childhood was pretty much covered in red. The...the murders of our parents. The fights. The stealing and scamming. Kami Ichigo knew how to kill someone with a simple pebble by the time he turned fourteen." Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise at those words and all Shiro gave him was a sad smile.

"We're tainted. Slightly unhinged, me more than him because I've done things not even Ichigo knows about and I would like to keep it that way, I don't even think I would ever tell you. We were the kids parents told their children to stay away from, the kids that the teachers hated and couldn't give a shit about. Fuck I remember that one teacher that ignored it when a group of school bullies cornered me and actually broke my arm. I screamed like my life depended on it but the guy just walked away." Shiro got closer to Ulquiorra and pressed his forehead against the pale raven's because talking about all that, even if it wasn't even half of what they had been through, was making Shiro feel like he was the lowest of the low, someone not even an inch close to being worthy of a person as above him as Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's arms tightened around Shiro's neck, his fists clenched and he felt an unbelievable surge of anger for the group of monsters he hadn't even met himself. A ll he knew was that he wanted the names of them so he could ruin their lives.

"We couldn't go to the hospital. If we did they would find out about the living conditions and all we had been through would've been for nothing. We would've still been separated. So Ichigo was the one to patch up my arm like always. If I was sick, it was Ichigo I'd count on. If he was sick, it was me that would be by his side. The only times we had to go the hospital was whenever there was too much blood involved. We would've left before anyone could ask us anything though. You see it's just been me and Ichigo. Even when I was with Shinji, all my mind could focus on was Ichigo and he told me himself that all he could focus on was me. We had nothing else to live for but that and dreams. I'm all he's got and he's all I've got and that has always been enough." Shiro started to sound like he was crying, he was shaking but not tears left his eyes.

"Shiro..." Ulquiorra whispered, finally grasping unto what was making Shiro not act like himself all this time.

"This time is different though. I still think about my baby brother's safety but...but then my mind would wander off to you. What you'd like me to make next morning, what date should I take you on, how cute you look whenever you eat something new. You're taking over my fucking mind. It finally hit me when I was visiting Ichigo, he was talking to me about how fucking annoying his cast was and he looked like an adorable child but then I had no idea when I started tuning out my baby brother whom I fucking worship and was thinking about those small smiles you give me and then Ichigo had to point out that I was zoning out. I mean, my brother just got out of a car accident and I'm happy with my boyfriend? Then there's these feelings of anger, jealousy, shame and resentment every time I see Grimmjow doing the things that I always did. Sleeping by his bed, hugging him when he had nightmares, kissing away his fears. Why do I hate it? My brother's being cared for and loved by other people so why do I feel so...so angry? Why do I feel replaced? What gives me the right to be so selfish and be happy when my baby brother has a huge scar on his head that would forever remind him of a time he almost died? Am I a bad brother? What's wrong with me?" Shiro's hands squeezed Ulquiorra's waist in a bruising way but the other didn't flinch. Ulquiorra watched as his boyfriend had some kind of mental breakdown right in front of him.

"Then there were the bills, the different universities offering Ichigo scholarships, work, the press, our parents' wedding anniversaries coming up, our sisters' birthdays. So many things and I'm losing my absolute shit. I haven't slept in forever. My head's always pounding. Smoking up to two packs a day. Ulquiorra...I'm just...sorry okay? I love you and I'm sorry." Shiro sighed out at last with his eyes closed.

"You really do don't you? Love me I mean." Shiro opened hie eyes, looking into those deep emerald orbs that made him feel so lucky. He was elated that the whole reason Shiro was acting so furious and on edge wasn't because he was done with Ulquiorra or Ulquiorra had been a nuisance. Instead it was because the albino loved him too much that he was feeling guilt towards his brother. Horrible reason to be happy considering Shiro seemed to be genuinely distraught about it but Ulquiorra couldn't help to feel ecstatic about it. _They wouldn't ever believe it. That I am actually able to be loved._

Ulquiorra lifted the corners of his lips into that small smile of his that made Shiro's heart do back flips. Ulquiorra was smiling at him, which obviously meant he did something right and that confused him because he was pretty sure he had said some things that should make a normal person run for the hills with some halfassed excuse of it 'being me not you' but then Ulquiorra was smiling at him like he did something right and it was all so whack.

Ulquiorra noticed the confused expression on Shiro's face so he decided to elaborate. "I can see that you truly love me, though I am not really an expert so I am going with my instincts at the moment. You told me things I am sure you wouldn't tell another human. You bore out your soul to me, even though it hurt you to relive those memories, just because you sensed I was unhappy. You just told me you love me enough to be on par with your love for Ichigo, which I have deduced is something no one has had the honor of ever being close to. Not even Shinji. As horrible as this might sound you have no idea how happy that makes me." Ulquiorra said with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"I am even more thrilled when you tell me how happy I make you. You...Shiro you do not know the thoughts that cross my mind whenever I see a glimpse of us together. The press call us night and day, or the moon and the bat, they all say that we seem to be perfect for each other personality wise anyways but I have thoughts of me not being enough for you."

"That's fucking ridiculous! I just told you how fucked up I am. You're way too good for me Ulquiorra." Shiro nearly screamed as he lifted his arms and placed them on Ulquiorra's face.

"I am no such thing...Are you by any chance worried that I would leave you after hearing your past?" Ulquiorra asked looking genuinely curious. He took Shiro's silence as an affirmative.

"Kurosaki Shiro. A man of many things. Kind, thoughtful, nurturing, caring, handsome, loving, an amazing cook, a wonderful leader, strong, amusing, enchanting, sweet, the manners of a drunk ape, a laugh more contagious than a clown's, a smile that makes my day, a breath of fresh air, unique. Kami Shiro if I continue we would be here for years. From what you had told me, from everything that had left your lips in the last hour, all I got was that you are even more of a perfect brother than I originally thought, there are people in Tokyo I must hunt down," Shiro actually laughed at that, a tear escaping from his eye and falling down his left cheek because there was just too much emotion going around. _We were just making a fucking cake._ "You are a self-sacrificing buffoon and...you are terrified of being alone but you shouldn't be. You must realize this by now but I will point it out for you, as long as I, Cifer Ulquiorra, am around you won't ever know a thing like loneliness again. The only way I will ever leave you is if you wish it. I will not only ignore that wish I will pretend I never even heard it. Love, this thing that has made me act in a way that me from five years ago would not recognize, has taken me captive and I welcome it." Ulquiorra finished his own speech with a shaky sigh because with each word of his last few sentences, Shiro had leaned in closer and closer, inch by inch and by the end of the last sentence, their lips made contact.

Their lips moved slowly against each others'. Sweet and soft. Ulquiorra could feel the chapped lips of his albino while Shiro couldn't get enough of Ulquiorra's plump upper lip that tasted strangely of cherries. He couldn't not kiss the usually stoic man after everything Shiro had heard him say. It would've been abominable if he didn't.

Shiro slowly traced his little bat's lips with just the tip of his tongue, earning him a beautiful mewl that nearly had him losing control. He shivered noticeably after hearing the sexy sound and nearly cried when Ulquiorra parted his lips. He moved back, not wanting to just lose it and have his way with Ulquiorra on his kitchen counter and in front of the three cats that had been watching the both of them like they were some night time soap opera.

Shiro nuzzled his nose against the side of Ulquiorra's cheek as both of them tried catching their breaths hoping to reign in on their addiction for each other. Well he was, Ulquiorra apparently didn't have that kind of control.

He surprised Shiro when he placed both hands on Shiro's cheeks and pulled him back down for a more passionate kiss. Shiro let out a sound of surprise which turned into a long groan after Ulquiorra had started ravishing the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Those damn shocks or static or whatever it was that they both felt around each other were going haywire. Shiro lightly bit on Ulquiorra's lower lip earning him a moan and the raven wrapped his strong legs around the albino's waist, pulling them closer causing sweet friction. They moaned and whined into each other's mouths. They were fighting for dominance for a while but Shiro just relented, not being one to deny Ulquiorra much. Ulquiorra took control happily, wrapping his tongue around Shiro's feeling his cheeks flushed even more when he felt Shiro practically melt against him. The larger man even mewled like one of his cats would and it was all driving the raven insane. It felt so much more heated, passionate, fierce and intense than any other time he could remember having making out with anyone else. Was it because it was Shiro?

Ulquiorra hummed in approval when Shiro's hands had gone under the large sweatshirt to caress his hips, happy to finally have those very skilled and calloused hands on his skin. The whole experience, after not having sex for months upon the amount of stress that had been piling up, was surreal. He was more than a little wound up. He arched his back when Shiro's hands slowly went up his back, his fingers leaving an immense amount of heat on his covered flesh with every path he had taken. His hands stopped when and took handfuls of Ulquiorra's clothing when the raven had traced the roof of his mouth making the other whine.

He pulled back only by an inch, their wet and swollen lips still touching. They could feel each other's hot breaths as they panted and their bodies vibrated with barely contained sexual tension. "Shiro...I want you." Ulquiorra sounded out of breath and he looked up at Shiro with dilated pupils filled with lust. Shiro opened his mouth to say something but Ulquiorra stopped him quickly by taking one of the albino's hand and placing it right on his arousal, making him arch his back and let out a sigh of relief that something was finally touching it.

"...Now." Ulquiorra ordered with a glare, daring Shiro to deny him. He would be half tempted to murder him if he did.

Shiro gulped down the drool that threatened to escape his lips at the sight the most enchanting thing he had ever witnessed. He could literally _feel_ how bad Ulquiorra wanted him.

He still...hesitated in a way and Ulquiorra was just done with the whole running around it bullshit.

"Kurosaki. I haven't had a way to release stress and tension for over four months. I have had to face all kinds of emotional torment and hardships piled up for more than twenty years in those months. I have been having to relive myself in bathrooms for weeks after every encounter and date I have had with you. I had seen my closest relative have breakdown upon breakdown, I have had to endure you distancing yourself from me while I am still getting used to being so open with everything. I am wound up, stressed more than a man my age should be, so painfully turned on at the moment, suffered from so many blue balls that I believe my reproductive organ has reverted to my teenage days and if you do not screw the living daylights out of me in the next few minutes I might rape you. There is a 98% probability that I will do so. The other 2% is me teasing you until you finally relent but I must say I am not patient enough right now for that option." Ulquiorra stated off frankly and his words held promise.

Shiro nodded quickly, knowing that his boyfriend was serious. He wasn't sure if he should be so unbelievably turned on or terrified out of his mind.

Ulquiorra grinned in a way that sent shivers of fear down the albino's spine. It was rather predatory and he knew somehow that he would never forget that night.

Ulquiorra got off the counter, moved closer to Shiro until their chests were touching and slowly used his right hand to trace Shiro's arm. He slowly moved it up, his fingers ghosting pale white skin, his eyes never leaving Shiro's. He moved it up till his hand was at the back of Shiro's neck then he made the taller man lean down so that he could take over those delectable lips. He tasted, bit and drew out those euphoric sounds that had Ulquiorra shivering with want. He pulled back, smirking to himself at the dazed expression on Shiro's face and the way he tried to reattach their lips but Ulquiorra stopped him by moving back. He grabbed the silenced albino's wrist and started leading him up the stairs.

 _I do hope he has health insurance. I am a very selfish lover as well as hard to please...He'll be fine._

* * *

Ulquiorra was slightly startled when Shiro had slammed him against his bedroom door after he had closed it that he even yelped. Shiro then proceeded to remove his top after flipping the light switch beside the door, making Ulquiorra blink fast at the sudden onslaught of perfect and defined muscles and a smirk that obviously belonged to the devil who stood in front of him. He got closer until he was flushed against Ulquiorra who was starting to wonder if he was the one that would need to make sure he had good health insurance. He placed his right hand on the shorter man's head, using it to gently tilt it to the side then he slowly got closer to the pale neck that he was slowly becoming fixated on. Ulquiorra felt the other's hot breath ghost over his skin, having no idea when his eyes had closed, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Shiro's right leg go in between his legs and the albino's knee rub his poor member that was going through so much.

"Question..." Shiro breathed into Ulquiorra's ear, grinning evilly when the shorter man let out a soft and shaky sigh as his fists clenched against Shiro's hard back.

"Have you ever made love?" Shiro asked, slow and his voice husky and slightly out of breath. Ulquiorra wanted to ask him what he meant by that but Shiro decided to lay soft, tender and lingering kisses from his left shoulder to the top of his neck, resulting in a panting Ulquiorra who could only gasp and writhe between the door and his torturer.

"Sh-Shiro. I'm not...exactly...in the right mood for foreplay. I had-ah, s-said now." Ulquiorra sounded shaky when he spoke, letting out a quick gasp when Shiro shifted his knee.

He felt more than heard Shiro's deep chuckle. "We aren't just fucking Ulquiorra. We're making love here. So answer me. Have you ever been loved? Has another held you so softly that it drove you wild?..." Shiro asked as he moved back and slowly removed the sweatshirt on Ulquiorra's smaller body. The raven had never felt so embarrassed in his life with the way Shiro kept staring at his torso with that strange intense seriousness. He then completely fried Ulquiorra's genius mind when he slowly got rid of his own sweatpants, letting Ulquiorra know he went commando.

It was...well. It's huge. _Average width but long at above five inches. Veins were present and it had a bushy white cushion at the back. Okay. Wonderful. Thumbs up Kami. I think I may have lost sanity._

He went back into Ulquiorra's space, hooked his thumbs on the sides of Ulquiorra's sweats and held his gaze. "Has a man ever kissed you like you're their everything and more while they brought you closer and closer to euphoria?" Shiro went on with those sensual questions that were bringing images into the shorter man's mind that had him ready to spread his legs anywhere. Shiro was turning him into some kind of whore. He liked it.

"Has another man's simple touch turned you into a pile of desperate pleas of more, harder, faster?" Shiro moaned those last few words as he pulled down Ulquiorra's pants, his little bat had started to play with his nipples making him moan out the words.

Shiro lifted him up and with almost unimaginable speed, placed Ulquiorra flat on his bed with him hovering above him. The sight of Ulquiorra, splayed out on his sheets, naked, panting for him and looking sexed up seemed to be enough of an image to set any human off but Shiro stopped it by closing his eyes and thinking of Urahara in a ballerina costume and doing Swan Lake, his penis went down considerably.

He leaned back down slowly, his lips hovering just over Ulquiorra's quivering ones, not really believing he could turn his stoic and suave higher up into the whimpering and wanton sex demon on his bed.

"I want to know Ulquiorra..." Shiro groaned his lover's name lowly just to see how Ulquiorra would react, grinning mentally when the other man tried closing his legs to get some kind of friction and actually whined like some puppy.

"I want to know if there ever was a man that had been able to do all those things and more...because if there was, after tonight you will never...ever..." He moved closer, their lips pressing together.

"...Remember him or any other man." Ulquiorra nearly lost it altogether and screamed thanks to the high heavens when those sinful lips came in contact with his own.

Shiro kissed him slow, he kissed him with passion their tongues mated again, moving slow like a courting couple. Then Shiro sucked on his lower lip and not one human could ever blame Ulquiorra for nearly tearing up when those lips left his in a tortuously slow way, the only thing connecting them being one string of mixed saliva.

Shiro panted above him, he panted below Shiro. His albino moved back and used his hands to cautiously started to open his legs while his eyes stayed in contact with Ulquiorra's, almost like he was asking permission to even touch Ulquiorra in such a private place. Ulquiorra quickly opened his legs, not even sure he even wanted preparation.

Shiro crawled down and Ulquiorra's eyes widened almost comically when Shiro had his head just above his arousal. He...he couldn't remember the last time a bed partner had given him oral. It was like it was beneath them. Ulquiorra had found it annoying that they expected him to do it but they never would do the same. Yet Shiro just decided to do it, like he actually wanted to.

"So...my little bat, has there ever been a man like that?" Shiro asked as he stared at the pale, appendage surrounded by small black hairs that were low and barely there. He looked up at Ulquiorra who looked like he was trying very hard not to squirm. Shiro kept his gaze steady with Ulquiorra's as he lifted Ulquiorra's left leg slightly and left gingerly kisses down the man's thighs. He would stop on occasion to bite the skin, leaving love bites as well as getting a sharp intake of breath from the man he planned to ravish.

"No...no other man. AH!~" Ulquiorra gasped loudly, caught off guard when Shiro suddenly licked his cock from the base to the tip.

"Circumcised. Interesting. I'm just going to believe you're clean because there's no going back now." Shiro commented offhandedly, sending Ulquiorra a cheeky grin and taking his boyfriend whole before the other could take offense to his comment.

"Mm.~" Ulquiorra wasn't usually a loud partner but Shiro was getting out sounds out of him like he had just magically turned back into a fifteen year old virgin. It was absolutely terrifying how hard his heart was beating, how hot he felt, how much his hole kept twitching. He arched his back when he felt Shiro's skilled tongue wrap around the head of his member.

"Ah!~ Oh God." Ulquiorra moaned, trying so hard not to just come so early on. Shiro hollowed his cheeks and the raven got louder. "T-too much.~ Ah!" Ulquiorra gasped, then sighed into the pillow his head was on when one of Shiro's hands moved up to tweak one of his nipples which were as hard and pebbles.

He couldn't keep himself from humping into that mouth and Shiro took him in easily, even moaning around his cock making him stutter out unintelligible words.

He looked down and had to clench the sheets as well as his teeth when the sight below him registered in his brain.

Shiro was looking at him as he expertly gave him head, his hands on his thighs, with droopy eyes swirling with lust. His strange eyes looking almost completely black because the dilated pupils practically covered the gold. His white skin flushed almost everywhere, his long hair falling out of its halfassed ponytail and it looked like he was humping the bed. He looked like a sex demon, so wonderfully aroused to the point of no return.

"Sh...Ah!~ Shiro. St-Stop. In. Me." Ulquiorra wasn't even sure he was making much sense but he knew he had to stop the other so they could get to the really good part.

Shiro whined with Ulquiorra's member still in his mouth, causing a rather high gasp to escape the smaller man's lips, before he let go. Ulquiorra was panting, so was Shiro, as he watched Shiro crawl back till he was directly above him again. Ulquiorra raised shaky hands to caress both side of Shiro's face, then used a thumb to do so on the albino's glistening and swollen lips. Those beautiful lips crafted by gods.

"That...good huh?" Shiro gasped, surprised that he was so turned on by giving his lover head and at the fact that he nearly came from doing so.

Ulquiorra smiled then nodded, wasn't sure if he could talk properly at the moment.

They both tried catching their breaths. Shiro leaned closer, using one forearm to keep him from crushing Ulquiorra, and used his free hand to remove that stray strand of raven locks away from Ulquiorra's forehead.

"You have no idea...how long I've been...wanting to...to do this." Shiro panted as he leaned to the bedside table and got out lube,bringing out condoms but slowly put them back when Ulquiorra shook his head at them.

Ulquiorra chuckled at that, his guard completely down. "Nothing stopped you." He asked with clear amusement as he stared at the lube. Obviously someone had been prepared. He usually would never agree to sex without condom but...Shinji had mentioned at one point how much better it is without and that had boiled Ulquiorra's blood because he wasn't sure if the man had meant he had done it bareback with Shiro or with someone else so he wanted to make sure Shiro got that he would be better. That and he also wanted to try it, knowing that Shiro's clean.

Shiro put the lube beside them, then moved closer to Ulquiorra's face again. His eyes roamed the other's pretty features, still unable to grasp how fucking perfect Ulquiorra would always be, to him anyways.

Ulquiorra on the other hand was using his hands to trace, Shiro's, arms, torso and back, frowning more and more when he felt so many scars. There was one on his chest that seemed to be a large and uneven slash and Ulquiorra wondered how he could've been too sexed up to notice.

"I told you...We had it rough." Shiro explained quietly, noticing Ulquiorra's change in mood. Ulquiorra looked up at the somber tone.

Shiro was looking down at home, he looked vulnerable. Almost scared. What could he be scared o- Ulquiorra understood. He was scared of what Ulquiorra thought of him, tainted and ugly when he was anything but.

"Do they bother you? I could wear a shir-"

"Don't you dare." Ulquiorra ordered.

Shiro blinked in surprise. His few partners after Shinji had told him they found the scars unnerving, two even outright said they were ugly, so why didn't Ulquiorra want him to hide them?

His eyes widened when Ulquiorra leaned up and placed a kiss on his biggest and ugliest scar that ran across his chest then laid back down on the bed.

"Why would you want to hide yourself from me?" Ulquiorra rhetorically asked in a sigh before wrapping his arms around the stunned Shiro's neck and pulling him down for a chaste kiss.

"They don't bother you?" Shiro asked, sounding meek, as Ulquiorra hugged him close and his head laid in the crook of the raven's neck.

"Nothing about you could truly bother me...Unless you turn out to be an axe murderer..or a rapist. That would most definitely be a bother." Shiro laughed at that. It was such a random yet Ulquiorra thing to say yet not. He laughed a bit more before he whispered so gently and full with honesty and emotion. "I love you. Okay?"

Ulquiorra grinned happily, knowing that hearing those words from Shiro would forever make him deliriously happy. "I love you too."

They stayed like that in comfortable silence for approximately twelve seconds. It was interrupted by Shiro getting strangely hungry and deciding on Ulquiorra's neck as his snack.

Ulquiorra sighed as his hands fell back on the sheets, taking fistfuls of them again in anticipation, when Shiro started moving down again. A sound that seemed to be a mix between a whine and a yelp escaped his lips when Shiro's talented mouth sucked on his right nipple while his hand rubbed on the left. His nipples seemed to always be sensitive because just having them played with had fully erected his cock once more.

Shiro sat up, grabbed the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount of the transparent substance on the fingers of his left hand.

He laid down on his side on Ulquiorra's left, their bodies still touching making their flesh feel more hot than before.

Ulquiorra felt Shiro's middle finger prove his twitching hole and he couldn't help his body from reacting instinctively and flinching from the cold and wet touch.

Shiro started placing kisses from Ulquiorra's pectoral up to his mouth, making Ulquiorra turn his head and relax as Shiro kissed him with fervor. He barely even noticed when the first finger entered, though he hissed when the albino had gone knuckle deep.

He felt Shiro tense beside him but he was too busy enjoying being filled after so long to ask what was wrong.

"Fuck...you're tighter than I thought." Shiro looked almost pained because the thought of that tight heat enveloping him had nearly broken his patience.

"More...Shiro more..." Ulquiorra gasped out, then a low moan fell from his lips after Shiro slowly put in a second finger. He brought his hand to the back of Shiro's neck and pulled him down for a forceful kiss that involved clashing teeth, rough bites and sloppy tongues as Shiro scissored his asshole and Ulquiorra humped those magical fingers. He panted and let out sexy sighs that had Shiro panting into the rough kiss.

"Mmm...More. I need more." Ulquiorra growled with the authority of an Alpha as he nibbled on Shiro's lower lip.

Shiro whimpered, wondering when Ulquiorra had turned into some kind of beast but not complaining, and then proceeded to put in the third finger. Ulquiorra moaned in a high pitch against Shiro's lips, humping against those fingers harder. He couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled away from the kiss and made to push Shiro against his back and just ride the man but Shiro wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed both of Ulquiorra's wrists, the smaller man whining at the loss of those magical fingers, and was again above Ulquiorra.

"None of that now. It's all about you Ulquiorra. I'm loving you. So just this once, let me." Shiro whispered before placing a peck on the gasping raven's lips.

Shiro leaned back and spread those muscular pale legs. He grabbed the lube and squirted a lot on his hand, rubbing it around his cock with a gasp leaving his glossy and red lips, then spread some more on Ulquiorra's stretched hole.

Shiro then grinned down cheekily at Ulquiorra. "Next time, I'll even let you fuck me." He said before licking his lips at the thought then let out a small laugh when he saw Ulquiorra's cock twitch. Ulquiorra knew he would like that, very much. His partners were mostly against letting him do so which he had gotten used to since his teenage days.

Ulquiorra waited with baited breath as Shiro supported himself above Ulquiorra with his forearms.

"R-You ready?" Shiro was gasping before he had even started entering but he couldn't help but be excited and nervous. He was about to actually make love for the first time to the man he planned to spend forever with. And then some. He wanted to make sure it's perfect.

"I have been ready since the night at the festival." Ulquiorra said in a whisper that sounded wistful. Shiro grinned adorably, remembering that night as well, before he positioned himself and slowly went in.

"F-Fuck. I-It's been a while but holy sh-shit you're tight." Shiro gasped as he tried catching his breath, the head of his cock being the only thing that had gone in.

Ulquiorra had his blunt nails digging into his lover's back as he groaned long and loud. _Fuck it hurts but it feels so good. Shiro's inside me. Oh my fuck he's inside me. Not Shinji, not some other man or woman or whore but me and it hurts like a bitch but still feels so fucking good I want more. All of it._

"D-don't stop." Ulquiorra choked out. Shiro opened his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep himself from acting on impulse and going all in. Ulquiorra looked so ready to be fucked, with his hands squeezing the sides of the pillow, his eyes barely having any more of that beautiful emerald green, his body glistening with sweat and some saliva.

Shiro complied, slowly going on, both of them groaning and whimpering at the slow process which was made easier with the lube. As soon as Shiro had gotten fully in, he had hit that spot, making Ulquiorra's voice increase in volume.

"AHH!~" He moaned loud sounding almost choked up, his hands finding their way to Shiro's back once again and his nails sinking in.

"Move Shiro. Oh fuck move!" Ulquiorra commanded and Shiro complied immediately, but unlike what he was sure Ulquiorra wanted, he started for slow but hard thrusts. Not being able to hold his balance for long, he placed his head on the crook of Ulquiorra's neck while the other wrapped his legs around Shiro's waists and nearly drew blood on his lover's back when his clawed his back.

Shiro would pull out so agonizingly slow, making him groan almost like he was in pain and Ulquiorra to sigh against his neck. Then he'd quickly go in, hitting that spot that drive Ulquiorra crazy. It was the same pace for several minutes and they were both so painfully hard.

"Ah!~ Mm.~ Ah!Ah!Ah!" Ulquiorra moaned in a spell like daze, his hands falling to the side when Shiro sat up, grabbed both of Ulquiorra's thighs and went in deeper as impossible as that may sound.

"U-Ulqui. Yeah. I-I love you." Shiro said before leaning down and kissing those intoxicating and sweet lips that could barely kiss back but tried, both of them having saliva run down the side of their lips.

"Sh-Shiro. Faster. Please." Ulquiorra nearly begged, small tears at the corners of his eyes from both pleasure and frustration. Shiro was taking everything with each thrust, Ulquiorra could feel each vein inside him. Kami it was so good, he needed to come because it was all too much. Too fucking much.

Shiro just nodded, not being able to take it himself, and his pace quickened.

It only got hotter from there.

"Sh-Shiro! You're s-s-so amazing! P-please...AH! Again!" Ulquiorra wasn't outright screaming but he was most definitely growling like an animal. He was meeting Shiro's thrusts easily, the albino's torso adding sweet friction to his red and angry cock.

Shiro was groaning and screaming against Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Oh my fucking Kami!" Shiro groaned in almost disbelief as he tried to go even faster, their movements rocking the bed and making it hit the wall hard enough to chip paint.

"Oh fuck!fuck!fuck! It feels too fucking good. I wanna hear you Ulquiorra." Shiro growled against his lover's ear because the raven had bitten Shiro's shoulder to try and stifle his screaming.

"I love you. Fuck!I love you." Shiro emphasized each word as he thrust harder which earned him a desperate mewl and several grunts.

"Ulquiorra...I wanna come. I want to come so bad." Shiro moaned sounding like a porn star yet far more erotic and real, and it looked like he had an odd kink for dirty talk, especially when he knew his partner was about to come hard because of him.

Ulquiorra gasped and moaned with each fast and hard thrust, Shiro's words making him whimper as well.

"I...I want to come...deep inside you. You're so...awh yes! You're so fucking sexy. You're all mine. All. Mine." Shiro growled just as he made sure he hit Ulquiorra's prostrate harder than he had done previously, probably destroying the thing.

Ulquiorra actually screamed then. "GOD!" It was a mix between a yell and moan. He was going to come, it was building up. Shiro could tell too because he picked up the pace, he was moaning loudly. "Awh yeah. Awh fuck yeah. Come hard Ulquiorra come hard." He was whimpering like a puppy because Ulquiorra was squeezing on him. He sat back up, his forearms supporting him so that he could see Ulquiorra's face when he comes. He groaned himself when he saw Ulquiorra looking like he was in euphoria.

"I...Shiro I'm gonna come. I can...ah!~ Please go faster. Harder." Ulquiorra begged wantonly with his palms squeezing Shiro's ass to help push him in harder. Ulquiorra didn't want it to stop but at the same time craved that sweet release. Shiro looked so out of it as he looked down on him. His mouth open and letting out such sweet sounds and Ulquiorra couldn't take it. He reached in between them and took his member in his hand and just let go.

He shivered with a loud grunt escaping his pale lips as he shot out load upon load on both their chests. His eyes closed right and his mouth open in silent scream, he squeezed that firm ass til there were crescent marks on both cheeks. He shook and whined from experiencing such an intense orgasm, another streak of semen coming out of his sensitive cock when he felt Shiro's cum in his ass.

Shiro groaned loud enough that the neighbors probably heard more of him than they had of Ulquiorra as he finally spent his load inside Ulquiorra who shivered and welcomed the feeling of being filled up. Shiro let out a lot, considering he hadn't had sex or even masturbated for years. He shook before landing on top of Ulquiorra, both panting, covered in sweat and other fluids, tired and satisfied.

Shiro rolled off Ulquiorra, not missing the slight whimper that escaped Ulquiorra's lips after he had come out of him, and let out a content sigh before stretching on the bed like a giant cat.

Ulquiorra turned to his side, staring at Shiro who stared back with a blissful smile on his face. They stared at each other, catching their breaths. Ulquiorra moved closer and placed his head just above Shiro's heart, officially known as Ulquiorra's spot forever more.

"I'm sticky." Ulquiorra stated suddenly. Shiro chuckled weakly.

"Me too." Shiro answered back.

"Let's go take a bath." Ulquiorra suggested not getting off the bed.

Shiro huffed, not really wanting to move but Ulquiorra had demanded it so he must obey. Such is life.

He got out of bed easily, stretching and letting bones crack. Ulquiorra would never be ashamed of the way he kept ogling Shiro's firm ass, the ass that looked bright red from him having squeezed them so hard.

"Maybe we should forget the bath." Ulquiorra breathed out, his eyes moving from one patch of beautiful paper white skin to another. He wanted to go again.

Shiro paused, feeling slightly off kilter that Ulquiorra wants to actually do it again. He...was more than a little spent. His dick had let go years of celibacy, which was obvious if one noted how his semen was dripping out of Ulquiorra's still twitching hole. Shiro whimpered in pain when his cock actually twitched at that. Too sensitive and too soon. He'd need a day or two.

Ulquiorra slowly got up, finally getting some feeling into his legs, and slowly sauntered towards Shiro who had turned to look at him. He noticed Shiro's gaze had fallen to his hips and in between his legs where he could feel the sticky substance run down his thighs and stain the floor, making him smirk inwardly that he's already got him.

The young CEO circled Shiro, his fingers giving feather like touches to areas like Shiro's lips, his perky buds, that still pink scar that he wondered how he had never noticed it, his two round ass cheeks, his thighs and finally his over sensitive member. Shiro had started to pant again, his cock half hard, but he also looked like he was in pain. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he was smirking outside but he was sure that he should be.

"Let's take a shower instead. You're shower seems to be spacious enough." Ulquiorra said, grabbing a hold of Shiro's wrist and leading the dazed man to his bathroom.

"U-Ulquiorra! W-we just-" Shiro tried to reason with him, for the sake of his nether regions not falling off, but Ulquiorra only sent him an impish smile that looked demonic on his usually blank face.

"I know what we just did. You had successfully made me addicted to your sex." Shiro flushed a new shade of red at those words. He was pretty confident about most and nearly all things but Ulquiorra telling him that he wanted his cock 24/7 had embarrassed him to new levels of embarrassment.

They made it to the bathroom, Ulquiorra opened the door and gently urged the blushing Shiro into the room.

"Do not fear Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said slowly, a slight tip of the head and with his legs spread as he used his back to close the door. He locked it, to prevent his prey from escaping, and delighted with the slightly scared look on the albino's face.

With the grin of the Devil, he let out five words that Shiro couldn't believe to be true even for a second;

"I promise to be gentle."

* * *

"Are you by any chance getting old Shiro-chan?" Ulquiorra asked with mock worry. He laid on Shiro's overly soft bed with the stuffed bat that he hadn't noticed before beside his head after the other had changed the sheets as soon as they had finished their second successful shower after four failed attempts because Ulquiorra truly was addicted.

They had sex in the shower three times. The first Shiro was being reluctant so Ulquiorra just bent over and fucked himself on that cock specially made by the gods of sex. The second time Shiro was finally into it, lifting Ulquiorra up and making his superior wrap his legs around Shiro's lovely hips as he fucked him against the shower wall. The third one was when they had finally gotten tired enough to actually take a shower but then the little imp in Ulquiorra decided to cripple Shiro for at least a week. When the albino had tried to leave the shower with a loose red towel on hips, Ulquiorra had dragged him back into the bathroom and ravished the man till both their throats felt more than overused. Shiro had just braced the sink as Ulquiorra practically used his body as his personal dildo, his dick feeling like it would fall off at any moment. After that third time he was seeing stars and he was walking like a cowboy whereas Ulquiorra looked like a satisfied wild cat in Shiro's large black night shirt with the way he had stretched on Shiro's bed after he had made the suffering albino clean the mess they had made previously.

The older Kurosaki brother groaned as he made his way back to the bed and just fell on top of Ulquiorra who huffed in protest. The albino crawled slowly to the left side of the bed, being extra careful with his ill-fated yet at the same time fucking lucky penis, and pulled Ulquiorra close, wrapping both of them in the new sheets. He wanted to spoon, finally doze off and cool down.

Ulquiorra made himself comfortable in Shiro's arms, his head on the other's chest as their legs got tangled though Ulquiorra was extra careful with where his legs moved. He was right about Shiro needing health insurance.

"To answer your question, I am not old. You are just an incubus." Shiro huffed with a pout on his lips as he looked down at Ulquiorra who just looked pretty darn smug.

"That is a compliment to me. Thank you." Ulquiorra said with a small chuckle but his eyes were too focused on something else to look up at Shiro.

He was looking at those scars, ignoring the love marks he had left all over Shiro's torso, the light still on and nothing to distract him they were in plain sight. Shiro's skin camouflaged them almost perfectly meaning that one would actually have to touch him or be as close to him as Ulquiorra was at that moment to be able to even tell that the so called perfect skin had been marred. He slowly raised a hand and used the tip of his fingers to lightly brush over that pink slash mark that seemed to be the only one that fully grabbed his attention.

"Some crazy thugs. One of them had some authentic samurai sword. Wasn't deep enough to hit organs or bones but there was a lot of blood. He had gotten Ichigo too, from the middle of his back to his right hip. Funny thing is I can't even remember how we got out of that one. A lot of our fights are a blur to us both, like the adrenaline maybe takes over our minds or something. I hate fighting, always have but Ichigo...he loved it." Shiro elaborated softly, his arm swung over his raven's hips pulling him close so he could inhale the scent of his mint soap mixed in with something purely Ulquiorra to calm down and reign in his emotions.

"...You mentioned a few things that caught my interest. First being, you had really committed murder?" Ulquiorra asked softly after he had placed a slow and gentle kiss on that noticeable gash. He looked up, his emerald eyes connecting with gold-black ones filled with apprehension and resolve but no guilt. Meaning he did not regret whatever it was he had done but he knew it was bad.

He didn't let the albino answer, already sure of what he would say. "They were planning on harming you, Ichigo-kun or both? Correct?" Ulquiorra asked instead, content when Shiro nodded in affirmative. "Then I truly do not care." Shiro blinked in confusion. "What? I just told you I had killed people, not one person but people and you don't care?...You're not crazy right?" Shiro got a knee poke to his sensitive parts for that one.

"I am glad because if you had not done whatever it was you had to do, Ichigo wouldn't be here to make my baby cousin grin like he used to and you would not be here with me. Holding me, letting me know I am truly human." Shiro wasn't sure he liked how quiet Ulquiorra's voice had gotten at that last statement. "What I am saying is I do not care. Now to the other things that caught my interest, you mentioned your sisters. Records showed that your parents only had you and Ichigo-kun so...that was insensitive wasn't it?" Ulquiorra asked, finally noticing the look of pain on Shiro's face.

The other sighed shakily, not sure why they had to have that kind of conversation just after an amazing night and when he felt tired enough to sleep for a week. "My mum...she was pregnant with twins on the night of the accident. She would've given birth to them exactly a week after that day. May 9th. Ichigo and I pretty much just celebrate the day our parents told us about having two sisters as their birthdays instead. Our parents anniversary would be coming up two weeks from now, December 15th. Five days after our dad's birthday. We...we miss them so much. We smile at all the lovely memories that came with them in our childhood but every time we go there, to their graves, every year, without fail we always end up crying against their graves. It's just the sight of it, the sisters we never knew but were hoping to resting right beside them..." Shiro stopped because he wasn't sure what else to say.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on Shiro's left cheek and just held him. He wasn't sure what else to do and Shiro wasn't one for pity so all he could do was let the other know that he was there for him.

Shiro smiled in thanks, looking slightly worn out from the emotional turmoil that seemed to be his day. "Your parents sound rather lovely." Ulquiorra said, picking up on what Shiro said about the good memories making him happy and his deduction was spot on. Shiro grinned brightly with this gleam in his gold eyes.

"Oh Ulquiorra you should've met my mum. She would've adored you. She as much of a sucker for green eyes as I am. She will forever be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes. Ichigo and I worshiped the ground she walked on, she's our angel and always will be. Her smile would always makes us feel better and she was calm, fair, lovely and funny. Ichigo and I both agreed that if we ever married women they'd be just like her, personality wide anyways and that might sound weird but we were kids. Ichigo looks so much like her too. Same eyes though his are a lot brighter, same shape of face and even similar smiles. I may look like Ichigo but I'm more like my dad if you made us stand side by side. Our dad, old goat face we used to call him because he always had this goatee on his face that he never shaved off, was absolutely crazy. He used to wake us up by jumping into our windows and kicking us in the face. Never thought I would miss those and damn he used to throw the greatest barbecue parties ever! All our friends would join in, there'd be drinks, food, laughter and fireworks that some neighbors would call the police on us for but it was always the grandest of things. Sometimes it'd be cold and outrageously depressing and goat face would just rush down and be like 'PARTY!' and everyone would be so psyched. Dad would play his sax and mum would play the piano and everyone would just go wild. The entire house would be filled up and I can honestly say that Ichigo and I could never keep our smiles off our faces." Shiro had told Ulquiorra animatedly with bright eyes and a big smile that made Ulquiorra give a smile of his own. _His parents sound like true angels. I wish that I had the privilege to have met them._

"Your words alone have made me think so highly of them." Ulquiorra said with a chuckle. Shiro gave him a cute boyish grin with a small blush on his cheeks before he blinked like something finally hit him.

"You know I have been wondering about this for a while now but where are your parents?" Ulquiorra yawned as soon as he finished that sentence, cuddling into Shiro's warm chest.

"That is a story for another day but I do promise to tell you." Ulquiorra told him as he closed his eyes and got ready to sleep at what he was sure was the start of a new day but wasn't really bothered for he did not palm to go to work anyways. Kami I really have changed.

"So not fair." Shiro mumbled but sighed in defeat. He wanted to know but he felt tired himself so he let it go but he would definitely remind Ulquiorra to tell him as soon as possible. For the new day though, he planned to stay in bed all day cuddling his lover. He hoped Ichigo would forgive him if he went on his knees and begged desperately.

"Just know that it holds bad memories, that word parents." Ulquiorra sighed out, nearly purring as he rubbed his cheeks against Shiro's naked chest. So warm, such a lovely lullaby his heart is...sleepy...

"That sounds like something that would piss me off so yeah let's talk about it later. I'm really tired and you being all warm and cuddly ain't helping." Shiro mumbled as he leaned forward to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging them into darkness, making Ulquiorra's shoulders shake with repressed laughter because Shiro sounded drunk when he was truly tired.

"Shiro?" Ulquiorra called out to ask one last thing.

"Mm?" Shiro hummed, his eyes that were closed only opening into slits to look at his lover who was giving him a tired but soft smile.

"Let us have a barbecue party."

Shiro smiled, a wide toothy smile that brightened up his tired looking face.

"Definitely. The grandest barbecue party of all!' Shiro nearly yelled making Ulquiorra chuckle to himself.

"Cake. Velvet cake."

Shiro nodded, dozing off with a smile on his face. Ulquiorra watched him for a while until he started hearing Shiro's quiet snores, then closed his eyes ready to sleep off himself.

A memory, one from his childhood that involved his parents, sprang into his mind and Ulquiorra easily shoo it off.

 _No matter what I went through, it doesn't even compare to what Shiro and Ichigo went through under their own hardships._

Then another image came into his mind, this one making him open his eyes with anger burning in them and radiating off him. Shiro, in his sleep, calmed him down by placing a small yet sloppy kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead. "Ev-everything 's 'kay." He mumbled sleepily before he started snoring again. Ulquiorra smiled, the anger mostly gone but the image didn't leave which also left some rage simmering in him.

He tried closing his eyes to sleep as well, trying to block out the image of a green haired woman making a small boy of three years lick her shoes as she called him all kinds of names.

 _I went through my own ordeals but I will not be pathetic enough to complain for what Shiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone through was far worse_

* * *

Shawlong wasn't sure if he should've let her in or not but then again it wasn't like she gave him that much of an option with the way she just barged in like it was her home.

"Leave us." Chlodwig ordered every servant in the living room from his expensive arm chair, his elbows on his knees and his mouth against his firmly clenched fingers as he kept his gaze on the most shameless woman he had ever come in contact with. He had just been on the phone with his lovesick son who had kept spouting out things upon things about his precious berry, though if Chlodwig was being honest he didn't mind because his baby boy was finally confiding in him about something important in his life, when he had been informed from outside his study that he had a guest.

He had thought it was a business partner he had been expecting a week from then come early. If he had known it was the wretched woman sitting in front of him with a smirk on her face he would've asked his guards to throw her out to the new guard dogs.

The servants left, some shooting the witch glares of their own but the woman didn't even flinch. The sleeping child on the longer couch between them completely ignorant to the tension and hatred going around the suddenly quiet room.

"Well, and here I was thinking you couldn't possibly get any more handsome with age and there you are, proving me wrong. It has been a while, hasn't it Chlod?" She said with a seductive grin playing on her full lips, her wavy, long hair framing her perfectly curvy body that was covered in a red dress with a slit at the side. She had obviously dressed to impress but the powerful man who even oozed importance while in simple sweatpants and band shirt kept his gaze squarely on that face that most would find beautiful but he saw as a disguise to hide the truly ugly creature inside her.

"Why are you here Cassandra?" Chlodwig growled, his longer than what would be considered normal fangs showing as he looked at her with the same look a tiger would give to a threat it could kill. Her confidence seemed to have wavered slightly at the angry look on the man's face but she kept her composure.

"Where is that boy? The one that is your sister's child?" She asked instead of answering his question.

"Listen to me woman, I am not above thoroughly thrashing a female. I will do it and I will do it till your bloody now talk! Why the fuck are you in my house _you bitch?!))"_ He could barely reign in his anger by that point and had insulted her in German, his voice waking up the small girl on his couch but he couldn't give a rat's ass if the tiny bitch was scared or crying because he was letting out his rage. The child wasn't his own in any way, no blood relation whatsoever, so he couldn't be bothered to care.

The beautiful woman clenched her well manicured fingers into fists as her child ran towards her and cried on her expensive red dress. She didn't care because it was her baby girl so it was worth it as long as she was able to let it all out. She eyed Chlod warily, the man would most definitely throw her across the room with just a single swipe of his muscular arm and he would get away with it because he had more power and money than the most men in the world, but she had to keep in her cool otherwise he really would take advantage of the fear she already had of him.

"Why, what a question." She said with a chuckle, placing a hand on her daughter's head and caressed it, loving the way she clung unto her dear mother.

"He didn't come for the two months visit. I missed him." She said with a small pout, lying through her perfect teeth.

"He's over eighteen. He does not need to follow those laws anymore. Why do you even care? We want absolutely nothing to do with you!" Chlodwig growled, his German accent getting through. He wanted her gone, the crazy look in her eyes reminding him why he had made the biggest mistake in his life when he let the disgusting excuse for a human being in his life.

She only chuckled again, her elbow placed on the right arm rest and she placed her chin on the top of her knuckles as she looked at the fine specimen of man in front of her with a fake smile of innocence on her face.

"So harsh Chlod. Of course I care about him. After all, I am Grimmjow's mother."

* * *

 ** _That took for-fucking-ever!_**

 ** _Over 10,000 words here people. You are welcome. I am tired and hungry because I spent my whole day writing this._**

 ** _I seriously am an amateur at smut so forgive me if it just seems so suckish. I just went with the flow. My gay cousin pretty much explained to me how gay sex works or how it works for him anyways so that's pretty much where the sex scene came from._**

 ** _Soooo...I've got this whole dream to live in Japan now. Just watched Gintama and I love the country so much more because they pretty much make me obsessed with the shit they make. No judgement people. Either Japan or Canada. Or Sweden. I'm leaning towards Norway here. Oh or better yet...Greece._**

 ** _So an idea came to me. Hear me out._**

 ** _Luffy x Crocodile._**

 ** _It's weird but it just came to me because I like rare pairings though I am not sure it's all that rare and frankly I mainly pair Luffy with adventure in general or he's just pretty darn asexual to me but damn is Crocodile hot. I know he's like a pretty bad guy but I still think he's majorly badass. This is just to the One Piece fans out there. So yeah Luffy x Crocodile or Luffy x Law. Yeah. Law is tattoo awesomeness._**

 ** _Anyways, please review and tell me what you guys think of this tremendously long update and I'm expecting at least ten reviews here because you guys just have to be able to tell me what you think about this okay? Okay._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**

 ** _P.S: School would probably start early for me and I'd have to be getting ready for college so please do not fault me for maybe not updating more from August onward._**

 ** _P.P.S: My life sucks because I lost my phone._**


	33. Chapter 32: The Crazies

_**Chapter 32: The Crazies.**_

* * *

"Two more days and we can finally say goodbye to this depressing place." Nnoitra said with a wide toothy grin on his face as he laid horizontally on the hospital room's couch, on the laps of Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika but his legs going past the arm rest.

"Must you really place your greasy hair on my expensive jeans?" Yumichika tsked as he pulled on his brother's ear making Nnoitra whine quietly.

"Is it really greasy? Always thought it looked that way." Shuuhei added in his own two cents from the guest chair on Ichigo's right, a cheeky grin on his face. His comment got a laugh out of everyone except Nnoitra who seemed to be pouting.

"It ain't greasy and you know it." Nnoitra whined in annoyance making Ichigo chuckle into his hand, not being used to Nnoitra acting like a child.

It was a Saturday and they were all ganged up in his hospital room except for Grimmjow who left because he apparently needed to pick up something though Ichigo wondered why they didn't have better things to do than to stay with him every day. Grimmjow being the worst of them all because he had pretty much moved into Ichigo's hospital room, not even going to the Kurosaki house anymore. Ichigo frowned at that, wondering what he could do to get rid of this new fear his heroic actions had put upon Grimm.

"Your hair's growing back." Ichigo turned to the room's door to see Grimmjow closing it with his classic scowl on his face and...his hand at his back. He was hiding something but Ichigo quickly forgot about that when he noticed his boyfriend was wearing a sleeveless black jacket on top of a simple light blue shirt and black jeans.

"Grimmjow! It's winter! Dress well or you'll catch a cold you fucking moron." Ichigo chastised in a growl which turned into a glare when his boyfriend glared at him as well.

"It's not cold outside but you wouldn't know now would you?" Grimmjow growled, making even Shuuhei, Renji and Yumichika wince at how insensitive those words were.

Ichigo's glare got even more intense, to the point that Grimmjow gulped silently to himself but stood his ground, and was about to say something but his boyfriend chose that time to lean down and shut him up with a quick press of the lips and sweet words. "I missed you." Ichigo blushed brightly and turned to his side, where Shuuhei had been sitting before he moved away, giving Grimmjow the chance to plant another kiss on his cheek.

"It's too fucking weird. Just too fucking weird." Nnoitra muttered looking both amused and grossed out.

"What is?" Renji asked, his eyes too focused on his hand that Shuuhei had taken in his own when he moved to stand beside him.

"Grimmjow being whipped." The blue haired teenager decided to ignore the others who started laughing their asses off in the room, happy to pretend they never existed to begin with.

"Just got back from your place. I'm scarred for life." Grimmjow sighed as he finally brought out whatever it was he was hiding and handed it to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked, surprised for a whole minute before his lips turned up into a beautiful warm smile that none of them were still quite used to.

He had gotten Ichigo his favorite book. Grimmjow had seen him read it thousands of times, even asking Ichigo to read it out loud for him because he wondered what was so good about the book that his Berry would read it time and time again. Ichigo had told him a week before the accident that he couldn't find it and no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find it anywhere. His Berry had told him that his mother used to read it to him all the time and it made him feel better whenever he was sick, sad or angry and Ichigo had woken up that morning from a nightmare so what did Grimmjow do? Left the room and went all over Karakura looking for the damn English classic. Seriously, some shops need to broaden their horizons. Then he had gone to check on Shiro because he hasn't come to see Ichigo yet and he was usually there before sunrise, only to have his mostly corrupt mind crawl in a corner and rock back and forth repeating 'it didn't happen. It didn't happen' over and over again.

Grimmjow sat on the bed, by Ichigo's right with his arms folded and his usual angry expression on his face as he looked at Ichigo's soft, warm and open expression of gratitude.

"Of Mice and Men? Uh what?" Ikkaku, always articulate, read the title of the book making Ichigo look at him like he was stupid.

"It's a classic you uncultured swine!" Ichigo, Yumichika and Shuuhei growled in annoyance, all being literature enthusiasts and neither even hinting at being surprised that they had said the same sentence word for word at the same time with the same tone.

Ikkaku looked between the three of them with a confused expression that was starting to look panicky from the intensity of the three men's eyes boring into his soul.

"What happened at the Kurosakis?" Nnoitra asked, saving his only friend that he thought had a 50% chance of going straight again. Ikkaku sent him a relieved grin as he wrapped his arm around a curious Yumichika then he sighed. Yeah. So not happening with feather-brow around.

"Ugh. It was the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my entire life." Grimmjow groaned as he leaned against the bedpost, his shoulders touching Ichigo's who was looking at him with curious yet impatient eyes. Grimmjow sighed and laid his head on Ichigo's shoulder, needing some kind of comfort for whatever it was he had walked into.

"Ulquiorra and Shiro were in the kitchen." Grimmjow said like yeah, that was the most terrifying thing history could ever come up with.

"Yeah and?" Shuuhei asked looking adorably confuse, as was everyone else except Nnoitra who really didn't care.

"Ulquiorra was wearing Shiro's shirt. Just Shiro's shirt. Almost every inch of his legs was covered with bite marks and that wasn't the scary part...He was smiling...and humming." Ichigo didn't get it, okay they had made love and Ulquiorra was happy. What was so bad? Apparently he and Shuuhei had missed something because the others looked like they had just walked in on big foot and the Queen of England having tea with the Mad Hatter.

"Oh that's not all. When Shiro came down, he was walking all bow legged, then...then my cousin fucking giggled like a schoolgirl and jumped into his arms. Then proceeded to tongue rape Shiro's mouth in front of my poor eyes. Shiro looked like his life force was being sucked right out of him but I'm going off topic here. Ulquiorra fucking giggled. Like Japanese schoolgirl anime giggle! I can't get it out of my head!" Grimmjow whined with an annoyed sigh leaving his lips.

"It's the apocalypse." Ikkaku stated with a firm nod of his head.

"I always thought we had a little more time. I still have things to do dammit." Renji whined with clenched fists.

"This isn't beautiful at all. Downright mortifying." Yumichika sighed, dread falling over his beautiful features.

"...Ulquiorra's the Devil. Always knew it too. Now he's bringing on our end." Even Nnoitra. Ichigo rolled his eyes while Shuuhei barked out laughing. How melodramatic can a group of guys actually be?

"You're all complete morons." Ichigo said with an irritated click of his tongue before he looked back at the new book with a fond smile on his face. It wasn't his old worn out one but it was a gift from Grimmjow which was just as precious.

"You can just read it whenever you're feeling like shit. Though I still think sex is better than a book you've read over a million times. C'mon, give it a try. I volunteer." Grimmjow mumbled as he snuggled into Ichigo's warm shoulder and trying to act like it was no big deal even though he kept leaning closer for some kind of reward.

"You're such a douche, even when you're trying to be nice." Ichigo said while he opened the book and started reading, his lips curving up slightly when Grimmjow huffed in annoyance and wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, snuggling into him. He went lower until he was lying down on his side with his head practically on Ichigo's lap and his arm still around his waist.

Neither of them really acknowledging the fact that their friends had left but instead being so comfortable with each other's presence. Ichigo used one hand to hold the book and another to run his hand through Grimmjow's lovely and soft blue hair, making Grimmjow doze off bit by bit.

"Shiro...said there's gonna be a...barbecue...for Christmas. That's like...so weird." Grimmjow said with his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of those long, calloused fingers on his scalp.

Ichigo let out a small laugh after hearing the news. "...Just like when we were kids. Our dad...he always randomly had barbecue parties. No matter the season, because in his opinion, barbecues bring friends and family closer." Ichigo said with a wistful look on his face. Grimmjow wanted to see that bright and genuine smile instead but was feeling too drowsy to even sit up.

"You know Berry? I wish I met your parents." Grimmjow said with a yawn but looked up when he felt Ichigo's body stiffen. The younger Kurosaki looked surprised. That was truly unexpected.

"W-Why?" Ichigo asked. He noticed how Grimmjow smiled in a sleepy way then purred, yes purred, when Ichigo ran his fingers through a particular spot on his head.

"You love them so much. Means they're important. I'd just want to meet them to see if they'd like me y'know?" He answered as he leaned into Ichigo's touch like a happy cat. Ichigo chuckled, at both his actions and words.

"I can honestly tell you that dad would've loved you. He's okay with any guy that knows how to defend himself. My mum would probably adopt you. Cute things always did get to her." Ichigo teased making Grimmjow open his eyes to glare at Ichigo.

"Who you calling cute Kurosaki?" He growled but had no idea that he was pouting. Ichigo did and decided not to even comment. He may be the manliest man to ever man but he's still too fucking cute when he was around Ichigo at least.

"Tsk. I'm a man, men aren't cute so no." Grimmjow grumbled after Ichigo didn't say anything and turned back to his book with that infuriating smile of his.

"Hmm. Whatever you say watarashi." Ichigo said not looking up from his book but the tensing up of Grimmjow let him know that he seriously did not like his nickname.

"I hate you sometimes." Grimm muttered against Ichigo's lap with his eyes closed. Ichigo nearly laughed but reigned it in. Instead he kissed his forefinger and placed it on Grimmjow's lips making the other blush and bury his head deeper into Ichigo's lap to avoid being seen.

"I love you always." Ichigo sang and barked out laughing when Grimmjow practically squeaked out the same.

How the hell did we get like this Grimmjow? I had no idea I could even love a person like this. Thanks for letting me know.

* * *

 _"((She's coming Grimmjow.))"_ Chlodwig hissed into the phone and could practically feel his son freeze up.

Grimmjow had woken up about two hours after his boyfriend had traded him till he couldn't be teased anymore to his phone ringing angrily. He was surprised that he had gotten at least forty missed calls in the last thirty minutes alone and called him back, Ichigo watching him with a questioning look in his eyes.

Ichigo could easily tell something bad was about to happen when he saw Grimmjow freeze up. His free hand started shaking and for a split agonizing second, his features turned into one of absolute, horror stricken terror. It was only for a split second for it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared and Ichigo had seen it. What's going on?

 _"((Why? Why is she here? What does she even want with me?!))_ " Grimmjow yelled into the phone in German, his anger and resentment flowing through each word. He was shaking badly, so badly that Ichigo had to get out of his bed. He had been free of his cast for a week and went for physical therapy that week almost immediately and he could walk. His last fourth week in the hospital was just clearance to see how he was doing so Ichigo was pretty much okay but Grimmjow wouldn't agree until they left the hospital.

"Grimmjow. Grimm. You need to calm down." Ichigo said softly as he took Grimmjow's shaking hand into his own. He slowly entwined their fingers, careful not to make his touch seem threatening at all because in moments like that Grimmjow tended to lash out.

 _"((That's Ichigo right? He shouldn't meet her.))"_ Chlodwig spoke again sounding like he had just fought in an underground boxing match. That fucking woman causes him so many problems.

 _"((I do not plan on them meeting. When did she leave our place?))"_ Grimmjow asked, calmer and more in control. He squeezed Ichigo's hand gently, using his Berry as an anchor to keep himself from completely losing it and he let out a relieved sigh when Ichigo squeezed back.

 _"((She left the house around thirty minutes ago. She guessed you'd be at the hospital considering Ichigo's crash was all over the news and left to get you. Her brat's with me and I won't accidentally lock her outside considering you actually care about the shit. I would've told you sooner but I needed to break something after she had stopped filling the air with her poison...Don't let her get to you. You get that kid?!))"_ Grimmjow actually grinned at that. One reason being he always did love his baby sister and the other being his dad was such a softy.

"Got it old man. Don't break your back trying to walk." Grimmjow said before cutting the call to avoid wincing at his dad yelling all kinds of swear words in his ears.

He turned to see Ichigo giving him a worried look and then realized Ichigo was out of bed. "Get back to bed." Grimmjow ordered, not really giving Ichigo time to argue and carried him to bed. He even went as far as pulling up his covers. Ichigo would've teased him about how motherly he was acting at that moment but something told him that Grimmjow was stalling and there was the fact that Grimmjow was speaking in German during the call, meaning he was hiding something.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, noticing Grimmjow was going to leave the room.

He stopped and looked so very tense. "...I-"

"Don't you fucking dare lie to me Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo ground out through clenched teeth as he slammed his fist against the wall beside his bed, a noticeable crack left there. If there was one thing he hated it would be liars.

Grimmjow shivered. Full name and he knew I was going to lie. Why the fuck is he so freaking scary?! Every time he gets angry it's like everyone in the room is suffocating.

He took a deep breath and turned back to face Ichigo, wincing when he saw a rather dark look on his boyfriend's face which eased up when he noticed the wince like a show of weakness made him less angry.

"Someone I don't like is coming here to see me." Well...he wasn't lying.

Ichigo hummed as he looked to the side, thinking it through. "Who is it?" Ichigo asked the question Grimmjow was hoping he wouldn't ask. Grimmjow didn't like lying to Ichigo but he also didn't want them to meet. He wasn't sure how that would go down, all he knew that it would probably be insanely intense and Grimmjow was...more than a little embarrassed and scared. Around her he...he became considerably weak and wasn't sure how to breath. Ichigo had already seen some of the effects of her...upbringing, he didn't want to look anymore pathetic than he probably already does in front of the one person he desperately wants to respect him.

He would never say it out loud but the Kurosakis are the strongest people Grimmjow had ever met, save Ulquiorra, and he admired them immensely for it. They had suffered. Way more than he ever had, but they're still still able to care, smile and live normally. Sure they had their own issues but they dealt with it way better than most people would and it was just so amazing. It was something he admired at the same time envied because he wasn't that strong, mentally anyways. That woman had left a scar on him that hadn't fully healed during the many years they had been apart and it affected Grimmjow greatly. He would act like it was no big deal when in his mind, all he'd want to do was hide in his closet whenever her name was so much as mentioned.

"You can tell me Grimmjow." Ichigo said softly, the pained expression on his boyfriend's face making him tone down his anger because if anything else he was worried about him. It was almost like Grimmjow was...afraid of this person.

Grimmjow would've told him. His mouth had opened to tell Ichigo, but then the door opened and Grimmjow felt all the blood in his body drain as he felt her presence mere steps behind him. When he heard her giggle he had to bite his bottom lip hard to keep himself from whimpering pathetically.

Ichigo looked past his boyfriend and was surprised to see a woman in an expensive looking lime green dress paired with a black coat and her long lime green hair styled in a wavy way with a few grey hairs and there was a long strand highlighted into a bright blue color. She had a gentle smile on her lips and to many people she looked like a beautiful though slightly old model with a kind smile but Ichigo knew better, having met people worse than the woman in front of him. _Her eyes. She has the eyes of a crazy person. One that has lost her grasp with reality on multiple occasions. Who is she?_

"We told you already! You cannot just barge into a patient's room without clearance. I do not give a sh-a hoot who you are or how fuc-freaking important you think you are! You are not immediate family or given clearance so...screw it. Get out of my hospital you snooty bitch." Ryuuken looked so completely done as he yelled at the expensive woman standing in front of the open room door.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked curiously, ignoring Grimmjow's warning look and Ryuuken's rather profound glare.

The woman merely smiled, not bothering to answer Ichigo's question. In fact it was like she brushed off everyone around her except Grimmjow who seemed to desperately not want to turn around.

"Grimmjow.~" She sang his name slowly, Ichigo's polite expression turning into a glare of barely concealed rage when Grimmjow quietly yelped when she said his name.

Ryuuken clicked his tongue in annoyance and left the vicinity of the room, dragging the gawking nurses, doctors and patients away, satisfied at least that Grimmjow seemed to know the woman though his reaction meant it wasn't exactly a positive relationship. Not his problem besides the kid could take care of himself. _Great. More drama. The sooner that kid leaves the sooner I only have to deal with my son's attitude. Seriously. Where the hell did he get it from?_

After the doctor had left, the woman closed the door and locked it. Ichigo placed a hand on the bed's metal railings, ready to rip it off in case the woman dared to test him.

Grimmjow was shaking with his fists clenched, his head was bowed and he was looking at the ground with wide eyes that seemed to seeing something no one else was seeing.

"Grimm." Ichigo called out his name with authority yet at the same time there was warmth there.

The other blinked and slowly looked back up at his boyfriend. Ichigo wasn't surprised to see a shameful look in Grimmjow's eyes because he knew what the other felt about looking weak but they'd talk about that later.

"Who is she?" Ichigo asked, his angry look letting Grimmjow know that he better answer.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to answer but the woman spoke up making Grimmjow quickly move till he was standing beside Ichigo.

"Grimmy. Won't you greet and introduce your dear mother?"

That word alone, 'mother', seemed to have been some trigger for Grimmjow because he whimpered like a pathetic puppy and nearly fell on top of Ichigo.

Ichigo simply analyzed the woman and noted that she enjoyed watching her...son break from simply being around her.

"Grimmjow. Go take a walk. A long walk." Ichigo said gently as he took his boyfriend's hand in his took help him stay calm. Grimmjow looked down at him like he was all levels of crazy but Ichigo had his reasons. Grimmjow hates seeming weak especially in front of him so he wanted Grimmjow to leave before the woman made him crumble anymore.

He got out of the bed and pulled Grimmjow towards the door, making sure he had zero contact with the woman that was giving Ichigo a rather dirty look. He unlocked the door and that was when Grimmjow grasped his wrist and gave him a questioning look that had some fear mixed with it. "I can't leave you with her. She will try to hurt you." Grimmjow said, not caring that she was hearing him. His worry for Ichigo just added to his fear.

Ichigo glanced at the woman who had made herself comfortable on the waiting chair beside Ichigo's bed and looked back at Grimmjow with an evil smile on his face and a mad glint in his eyes. "You sure it's me you should be worried about? I'll be fine. You just go clear your head. I wanna know why she's here and if she's here to hurt you in anyway. If she is I might throw her out the window." Ichigo told him like it was something he did everyday, throwing evil mothers out windows.

Grimmjow was about to argue with him again but Ichigo shut him up with a pointed look that told him not to argue. Grimmjow was conflicted. He wanted to just leave the room and get away from the woman so that he could calm down and think straight but he really shouldn't leave her with Ichigo.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I need you to tell the receptionist that I'll be leaving tomorrow." Ichigo said with a pondering look, like he was coming up with some idea.

Grimmjow frowned at that. Two more days before he was fully cleared so Ichigo shouldn't leave the hospital. "You're not cleared yet and you're not even supposed to be out of bed dammit. Why're you so fucking stubborn?" Grimmjow growled, making Ichigo smile adorably.

"Would you have me any other way?" Ichigo asked cheekily. Grimmjow sighed at that. No, not really.

"...Your brother would kill me."

Ichigo's smile turned into a grin full of mischievous intent. "I won't let him. Scout's honor. Now go." Ichigo ordered before placing a small kiss against Grimmjow's soft lips.

"Bossy bitch." Grimmjow muttered with a pink hue present on both cheeks before he put his still shaky hands in his pockets and left the room.

"Hmm..." Ichigo turned to face the humming woman wearing clothes more expensive than his entire closet as he was simply in a pair of sweats and a large hoodie.

"So...what is it you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked as he walked back towards his bed, not to lie on it but to pick up the novella Grimmjow had gotten from him. He sat on the other guest chair directly in front of the woman with the bed in between them and opened up the page he was on. He folded his legs, placed his elbow on the arm rest and rested his cheek on his knuckles as he went back to the interesting adventures of George and Lennie as he left his ears open.

Cassandra looked at the young man calmly though on the inside she was throwing a tantrum worthy of a clinically insane person. How could a simple peasant, this absolute filth in front of me, obtain the love of my...child?! A human being above him thanks to my genes as well as Chlod's. Why does he look so poised?! So calm and elegant?! Yet powerful and unattainable?! He's a simple teenager! How dare he act like we're equals?!

"What makes you think I have anything to say to you? The person I came all the way to visit has left the room." She said calmly, folding her legs as well and letting the boy know that she was above him with the way she tilted her nose up, as if looking down on him.

"No. You have something to say to me." Ichigo stated simply as he turned the page of the book. He could feel her anger towards him but could hardly care less.

"Oh really? Tell me boy. What gave you that impression?" She asked, saying the word 'boy' with a hint of malice.

"The timing of your visit. Grimmjow had told me that he had avoided you like the plague ever since your divorce which I checked into myself because your actions should've ended with you in jail but you're not. His father seemed to not want his son to be embarrassed so all that happened was that you were divorced and a fake contract was made that Grimmjow would stay with you during holidays which he never did and you were never truly bothered about because you had the girl you always wanted with another man. You are now here because your son has been all over the news and magazines for the last three years, his publicity going through the roof after a car accident that involved how boyfriend. Which was when you decided that you needed to be involved with Grimmjow's life so you could profit from it because the man that you had married, that had given you your daughter, is bankrupt and would be completely broke by the next two and a half years tops. Oh and there's also the fact that he would be inheriting his father's business and with Ulquiorra by his side the amount of wealth they currently have would triple." Ichigo listed off his research to the stunned and horrified woman like it wasn't a huge deal a teenager had easily guessed her motives and uncovered her well hidden past like it was an easy task he found boring if nothing else.

"Where did you get such information and outrageous ideas? Honestly, is it that wrong for a mother to worry about her chi-" She had tried to play dumb, even going as far as to laugh at his 'outrageous' accusations but a chuckle from Ichigo's lips cut her off.

"I have met a lot of people. Thieves, murderers, rapists and psychopaths. All sick in their own right and way but I can honestly tell you that you are probably the worst living being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Ichigo's words made her spine tingle. He...he...HOW DARE HE?!

Ichigo did not give her time to lose her mind around him for he kept on talking, his amused smile turning into one of absolute disgust. "Those people may have been selfish, they may have killed, they may have done things that many would call them demons for but the real monsters are the ones that made them that way. Their mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers...people that they trusted that ultimately destroyed them. Grimmjow's lucky. He has his father whom adores him, a brother that's worried about him, friends that would forever be loyal to him...and a boyfriend who loves him with everything in him. None of us would let him suffer alone that wound you placed on him that would never heal. Tell me whatever it is you want to tell me but let me ask you something before you do so. What kind of mother hates her own child?" Ichigo's question seemed to have made the woman snap for her eyes finally showed the madness that lurked beneath and she snarled like a rabid dog.

"...I do not hate Grimmjow. He's my little princess after all." She said with a crazy grin on her face. Ichigo frowned, wondering why Grimmjow had to subjected to having such a woman as his mother.

He sighed, the sound making Cassandra flinch for it sounded almost like he pitied her.

"You're most definitely going to die alone." Ichigo said like he genuinely sounded sad but he was just feeling like the woman truly is a waste of human life. Countless people deserved the life she was wasting away and it just didn't seem fair in his eyes.

"I am not going to waste my time with the ramblings of an orphaned peasant." She said with a smirk on her lips, her composure back and looking smug. He's not the only one that did some research.

She frowned when Ichigo simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I am here to ask how much it would take for you to leave m-"

"And I'm going to stop you right there. If you finished that sentence I would truly throw you out my window but not until I had broken your skull. Don't look scared. You should've guessed that someone like Grimmjow wouldn't ever seriously date a weak link so you should've expected I would be someone you do not mess with." Ichigo said as he closed the book, the ending making him as sad as always. He spoke like he wasn't the least bit offended by her almost offer.

She was scared. Most definitely scared because even a man as powerful and opposing as Chlodwig had never been able to keep his composure and would start yelling at her, Grimmjow simply crumbled whenever she walked into the room. Strong willed men have not been able to surprise or stun her in years yet here was a simple teenager who looked at her like she was nothing but gum under his shoes. The boy wore grey sweatpants while she had on a tailored dress from Paris yet he looked like he was above her. She hated men like that. Men that tried to suppress her because they knew she was better than them.

"You can't honestly tell me you love that child? Yes he's handsome and has wealth but what else is there but a talentless brat who can't get anything right? I am offering you easy money and a chance to leave his unbearable presence. If you are interested, I could even throw in a night in an extravagant hotel, with me as your company." She still spoke up, unzipping her jacket to reveal a cleavage that would have any man ready to jump her at the get go, trying to finally grave out those parts of most humans that she knew she could appeal to. Greed and lust.

She felt like she had finally caught him when his eyes looked down at her chest but then Ichigo closed his eyes and got off his seat, the book falling from his lap to the ground.

"You're one pathetic woman. I feel bad for that little girl under your care. So what I understand from your visit is that you want me to leave your son. Probably to get more control on him because I wouldn't be there to help him through his trauma or you want to pair him with someone that would do your bidding. I am warning you right now because I cannot just do anything considering you're still a mother of a young child whom I believe you haven't tried to destroy considering she's the little girl you always wanted but you must know that if you try to cause any problems with with Grimmjow I might end up killing you. Might because I tend to lose control on occasion when the people I love are threatened. You have no power and at this moment you seem like a desperate girl whoring herself around for cheap change. Truly pathetic. Now get out of my room before I call security." Ichigo told her simply, him standing up with his arms folded and a bored expression on his handsome face made him seem even more menacing. That ugly scar she had mentioned before just added to his terrifying aura and for the first time a long while, since Chlod had caught her punishing Grimmjow, she had no idea what to do.

"I love him. I love him more than I thought it was possible. From his whining to his douchebag comments, from his glares to his trying to assert his manliness, from his cute smiles to his weird cat like habits. I love every single thing about him. The thought of him makes me so fucking giddy I can't stand it. I hate that it was you but I am grateful that you had brought him into this world. That probably being the only good thing you had done in your entire existence. Thank you for that at least. You're not really even needed anyways. Since you can't give him any love like you're supposed to, I'll just love him more. I'll love him so much that he wouldn't be able to remember a time he wasn't ever loved. So your work is done." Ichigo told her with a genuinely thankful smile. He moved towards the door and opened it, not even the least bit surprised that Grimmjow was standing right there but he did chuckle to see that the brute was giving him one of those cute smiles.

She couldn't handle anymore embarrassment and left the two teenagers that seemed to have even forgotten about her as soon s the door had been closed.

"...You heard? All of it?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. He guessed as much that Grimmjow wouldn't just take a walk like he had asked him to. Nobody could really tell Grimmjow to do whatever he didn't want to do.

Grimmjow nodded, his nose on the crook of Ichigo's neck as he took deep breaths but he was smiling. It sucked. Nobody wanted to hear their own mother call you worthless, or try and bribe the one you love to leave you or the fact that you're famous and wealthy being the only reason she'd want to even acknowledge your existence. It really...really sucked that she couldn't ever love him and he wanted to just act like a scared little kid again and cry about it but he was more happy than sad because Ichigo loved him. Ichigo was willing to go as far as to threaten a person's life just because she had said such horrible things about him. Ichigo had even thanked her just because she had been involved with his creation despite how horrible she is, despite how clear it was Ichigo hated her. He even said Grimmjow made him giddy. Ichigo's words really got to him.

His childhood sucked. His mother sucks. His sanity would forever suck but he was still happy because his life would never really suck.

His dad, Ulquiorra, Renji, Nnoitra, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Shuuhei...

"Don't ever let her get to you. She's nothing but a pathetic creature with nothing to really live for. I'm sorry she couldn't love you though that's her loss. I do not understand how anyone couldn't love an adorable dumbass like you." Ichigo teased, using his fingers to play with the hairs on the nape of Grimmjow's neck, happy he had gotten a small laugh out of his tense boyfriend and feeling happy himself when Grimmjow tightened his arms.

...Ichigo. He had Ichigo.

"I still sometimes can't believe you're mine. How the hell did that happen?" Grimmjow said, his voice full of disbelief. Ichigo pecked his cheek, not really liking Grimmjow's words.

"I am not an angel Grimmjow. Sometimes...sometimes I wonder the same thing about you. Ever since that kiss on your secret base, you've treated me like I'm worth something, like I'm so very important. Not like the scarred delinquent everyone else had seen. I'm not some angel. I just love you so much that it seems almost too much. I don't care what your opinion of it is but I will never let that witch hurt you Grimmjow. Not again, and you can say some bullshit about you not being a damsel in distress, I could care less. Deal the fuck with it." Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo could be quite the romantic.

"Do whatever the fuck you want Kurosaki." Grimmjow said with a click of his tongue, though his smile had only grown.

 _Yeah. My life can never suck. Take that my whore of a mother._

"Another thing. I'm pretty sure I asked you to tell them I'm leaving tomorrow. You didn't did you?" Grimmjow tensed from the tip of his hair to the top of his toes.

 _Well...my not so suckish life might not last that long. Why am I always around the crazies?_

* * *

 ** _Hey there!_**

 ** _So...that update am I right?_**

 ** _I am extremely tired and we are experiencing some freaky heatwave in Ireland so excuse the poorly written content. I'd probably edit this later but right now I'm dying in a puddle of sweat so excuse me._**

 ** _Please review anyways. Again sorry about this poorly written update. I apologize times infinity._**

 ** _That's all folks!_**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	34. Chapter 33: What Else Mattered?

**_Chapter 33: What else mattered?_**

* * *

"I feel so welcomed." Ichigo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes when he had taken in the state of his living room. Grimmjow's angry scowl meant that what they were looking at was supposed to not look the way it did. Shiro laughed, Shinji smiled and Ulquiorra muttered a not-so-quite 'idiots.'

It appeared like they had originally planned a welcoming party for him, a banner on the ceiling which had the words 'WELCOME BACK!' boldly written on it. There was also the balloons, food and his friends were present and it all seemed sweet.

Except the food had already started being ravished by his so called friends before he had come in plus he was greeted by a naturally enthusiastic "Hey Kurosaki. How's life?" from none other than Nnoitra who was happily munching on the chocolate cake that Shiro had probably made for him. At least the guy actually acknowledged his presence. The other made grunting noises and hums as they ate the food and continued watching Die Hard 2 on his TV.

Honestly. He was feeling so much love it was over-fucking-whelming.

"I am going to murder every single one of you." Grimmjow told them with fake cheeriness and a large grin. They had the sense and decency to pause and look scared. Even Nnoitra dropped his plate of cake and sat up straighter on the couch, giving Grimmjow a sheepish smile. Renji stopped, shrugged and went back to the delicious dumplings like what the fuck ever.

"You're scary bro and I enjoy living but I haven't had Ichigo's cooking in over a month and the only person on par with his cooking is his brother so I feel little to no remorse for inhaling it. Suck my perfect ass." Ichigo couldn't even be bothered to stay angry after hearing that, laughing with his brother and Shinji as Grimmjow started shaking Renji, his aim being to watch as his best friend choked on the dumplings.

"Seriously though, welcome back Ichigo. I'm sure you're not going to miss that hospital." Shuuhei said getting off his seat beside Renji on the couch and nearly knocking Ichigo down with his hug. Ichigo hugged him back, squeezing him tightly when he felt the other shaking slightly.

"It wasn't your fault. When are you going to stop thinking that?" Ichigo asked with a fond sigh escaping his lips. His words made everyone quiet down because the mentioning of the accident caused a lot of pain for the group.

"Hah. Probably never but I'll try." Shuuhei said as he pulled himself out of the hug to give Ichigo a pained smile.

Ichigo's reaction was to lovingly pat the top of Shuuhei's head with his fists, only it was hard enough to make the raven fall face first to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK ICHIGO?!" Renji yelled as he got away from Grimmjow's grasp, which had loosened so he could easily laugh his lungs to death. Yumichika laughed with him, finding it so freaking hilarious that Shuuhei didn't look like he was even conscious anymore. Ikkaku snickered while Nnoitra was smart enough to know they might be next so he tried blending with the bean bag he had accommodated just in case he had to receive one of his 'love pats.'

"When are you guys going to get the fuck over it?! I'm alive. Most people aren't that lucky so quit whining. Now you guys better have left me something chocolate related or it would be really hard to get the blood off the walls." Ichigo growled, striking fear into the hearts of the outrageously strong group of teenagers in the living room. Shuuhei was helped up by a worried Renji and Ichigo felt like laughing when Shuuhei looked pretty dizzy and mumbled about seeing his late grandmother after so many years. Maybe he gave the other a concussion, he'd live. Ichigo moved past them, feeling powerful for some reason as they passed him the bags of chocolate as he walked past them to sit beside Grimmjow on the ground and in front of the TV. After a short while, they were all comfortable huddled up together and watching the movie while talking about everything, filling Ichigo on whatever it was that he had missed and asking him how the fuck did he get such high marks in his exams when he had gone through fucking brain surgery, having done the semester's exam from his hospital room with a teacher present. Ichigo laughed and talked animatedly, happy to be out of that white room and around the people he cared about the most.

The grown ups watched with smiles on their faces, Ulquiorra's being more mental than physical, all relieved that Ichigo was alright. The three of them moved to the kitchen, Shiro bringing out two cans of beer for himself and Ulquiorra while Shinji had a can of soda.

"So...what's the deal with Grimmjow's mum?" Shiro asked after a while of just listening to the laughter of his brother.

"Yeah. I had gone to see those two yesterday and Grimmjow was shaking horribly just from seeing her according to Ichigo. What did she do to him?" Shinji asked as he took a seat in front of the counter, right beside Ulquiorra while Shiro stood leaning against the cooker and facing them.

Ulquiorra sighed after taking a small sip of his beer. "I barely know anything about it. Just the small chances I had seen her in the act and was practically threatened not to tell. Grimmjow might even despise me for telling you this much. She abused him. No. I think the right term for it would be torture. Her coming would mean she wants something from Grimmjow. She would be trouble and a probable danger in relations to both Ichigo and Grimmjow. Any ideas on how to deal with it? I would ask my uncle but he can't put off his duties any longer and would be leaving for a meeting in Norway."

"She would be after me. At least for a while." The three of them turned to the entrance to see Ichigo who looked as serious as always, scowl in place. Grimmjow and the others stood behind him with grim expressions.

"What makes you say that Ichi?" Shiro asked, not surprised his brother had eavesdropped.

Ichigo entered the kitchen fully and stood beside his brother, his scowl falling to show an expression of annoyance. Every time his mind conjured up that bitch's face Ichigo could feel his blood boil.

"Ichigo...why would she be after you?" Grimmjow asked as he walked in after Ichigo, the other guys around him watching everyone curiously and with determined eyes. They're there for both Grimmjow and Ichigo till the bitter end. Hopefully that wouldn't be soon, they hadn't even graduated high school yet.

"I had insulted her pride, embarrassed her, threatened her and treated her like she was nothing but phlegm on the sidewalk. A woman like that wouldn't take that lying down. She'll come after me in some way. I'm expecting it to involve some elaborate scheme to get Grimmjow to break up with me. She might even send some goons after me if she really has those connections." Ichigo listed off, sounding like he was in some military style strategy room.

"That's some dangerous shit Ichi. Want me to track her down?" Shinji asked as he whipped out a pocket sized tablet, no not a phone apparently, and started typing on it.

"That'd be a good idea. She may be just a snooty bitch but even a child with a knife is as dangerous as an assassin with poison. If she sends anyone for Ichigo or Grimmjow we need to be ready. It's Winter break so it'd be easier for her to get them whenever they're out. I'm actually kind of excited." Shiro grinned, grabbed a small kitchen knife from the rack behind him and twirled it between his fingers. His psychotic grin making everyone else watching the three uneasy.

"What exactly are you guys?!" Renji asked slightly nervous. They were acting like they were in some secret spy agency.

"Never told them did you?' Shinji asked as he typed on the tablet at warp speed.

Shiro and Ichigo both gave similar sheepish grins with small shrugs.

The blonde sighed. "We used to be in some yakuza back in Tokyo. Trainees but we were good with what we did. The cops caught up to the dumbass we had for a boss and everyone got captured. I used my skills to get us cleared." Shinji explained like them having a past in the crime world was totally normal and they should just shrug it off.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Nnoitra both yelled with surprise.

"...Seriously forget about it. Not a time of our lives we particularly enjoyed." Ichigo tried calming everyone down with a nervous smile on his face.

"Stuff happened. We needed the safety and money so we did what we had to do. Look let's forget about it okay? The only reason I'm telling all of you is because I actually give a shit about all of you. Every single one of us have had shit happen to us so let's forget about all that stuff and get back to the important stuff okay?" Shiro ordered not liking the way Ulquiorra kept quiet and was just staring outside the kitchen window.

"...Whatever. Okay, whatever but why are you guys treating Grimmjow's mum like she's an actual crime lord?" Nnoitra tried suppressing his curiosity and shock so that he could just focus on one thing at a time. They really knew absolutely nothing about their orange headed friend.

Shinji snorted, his lips stretching into a smaller version of Nnoitra's smile. Is it wrong that Nnoitra was thinking he had some long lost relative in front of him?

"She abused her kid because he wasn't a she. She sometimes lapses and thinks he's a girl. She has a superiority complex and is obviously crazy. A possible psychopath that can pretend to be a normal aristocratic woman. Yeah. We've got to be careful with that one. She could do something we don't see coming." Shinji informed them and it all just pissed Grimmjow off. From finding out his mother is truly insane to the fact that Ichigo was still an enigma.

He growled loudly as he slammed his fists against the counter, quietening down the whole room.

"What the actual fuck?! Why does that woman have to ruin my fucking life?! I didn't ask for this! It was her fucking fault I was born!" Grimmjow yelled at himself and it was breaking Ichigo's heart hearing that from him.

He acted fast. Grabbed Grimm by the wrist and started leading him out of the kitchen.

"We're going for a walk. You guys are staying over. Slumber party. Get your make up ready. Bye." Ichigo told them with a nervous smile before leaving the house with Grimmjow.

Once they were on the porch and the door wasn't about to be pried open by their curious group, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow who looked drained, angry and like he wanted to kill something.

"Gri-"

"Just who the fuck are you?!" Grimmjow suddenly yelled, some passersby stared at the two and whispered to each other thinking it was some kind of lovers' quarrel, which it was.

Ichigo sighed, already seeing that coming. "Grimmjow-"

"No. No, no. no. I get it I'm sorry. You have shit you don't want me to know but fuck yakuza? I find that out at the same time I find out my mum could be a serial killer if she wanted to. Just..." He raised his hands up and everything about him screamed frustration. He simply dropped his arms roughly and groaned before turning around, grabbing Ichigo's hand and started their walk.

Grimmjow didn't say anything after that. He scowled harshly towards the pavement and entwined his and Ichigo's fingers. He was pissed and frustrated and confused and scared and...and he couldn't remember feeling so many things at once and his heart felt like it would explode everywhere and he needed to calm down. There were three things that successfully calmed Grimmjow; Ichigo, fighting and walking for long periods of time. Two of those at the same time would bring forth amazing results.

Ichigo didn't say anything either. He held Grimmjow hands gladly and kept his eyes on his boyfriend, letting the other's feet lead them to wherever. He was nervous, scared even, about Grimmjow's thoughts on the yakuza thing. He wouldn't be surprised if the other said they should break up because really yakuza's just a little too far, well to a regular civilian it is, to Ichigo and Shiro there are worse things. Ichigo wasn't sure how to feel about Grimmjow leaving him. Actually what he was feeling would be a first for him. Abandonment. He felt like he would be left behind or something and the emotion made him frown because he wondered if what he felt was similar to what Grimmjow felt towards his mother. He suddenly felt cold when they had gotten to the shopping district in just Grimmjow's large sweater, sweatpants and sneakers, the bald spot on his head wasn't helping much so he shivered badly.

Grimmjow picked up on it. He stopped, grumbling under his breath about everything turning upside down in his life, as he stood in front of Ichigo, pulled out a black beanie from his jacket's pockets and placing it on Ichigo's head. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ichigo's shoulders, not even letting him do the sleeves himself and putting his hands in for him. He then zipped up the jacket, searched his pockets for a scarf and wrapped that around Ichigo's neck, all that with an angry scowl on his face. He didn't mind the weather, frankly feeling warm himself.

Ichigo blushed, suddenly feeling bashful at being mothered even though Grimmjow had been acting that way for months. Grimmjow's hands hadn't left his neck and Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow glaring into his eyes. Feeling threatened, his response was to glare back.

Grimmjow then closed his eyes and sighed, placing his forehead on the crook of Ichigo's neck and wrapping his arms around the orange head's shoulders.

Ichigo responded by wrapping his own arms around Grimmjow's torso and simply held him under the afternoon sun, well clouds considering they were covering the sun. People were whispering, staring and some were recording and taking pictures but Ichigo couldn't think about all that because Grimmjow was kissing his neck.

"...I'm scared. I'm scared of her Ichigo." He whispered into Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo got angry at hearing that. The whole Cassandra thing just pissed him off to new levels.

He pulled away and grabbed Grimmjow, leading him to a secluded area which was a clean alley between a restaurant and shop.

After making sure they weren't being watched, Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow looking at his open palms looking exhausted.

"I can honestly tell you I don't remember much of what she did to me. Doctors said it was a safety mechanism my fucking brain did to help me cope but I don't know. I remember the worse ones though. The worst of them all still haunts me and I can't go near a pool ever again." Grimmjow told Ichigo, his voice cracking.

"I was nine. I think I was nine anyways. Dad had a meeting in this country called Nigeria and we just had the indoor pool built. I had just learned how to swim too so I was extremely excited to be the first to test it out." He started off as he sat on the ground and leaned against the wall of the alley, not caring if he stained his long sleeved white shirt.

Ichigo sat down beside him, making sure they had contact so that Grimmjow could have some form of comfort.

"My...she bought me only girls clothes. I had to pretty much wear them every time she was home or I got into a lot of trouble. I would hide my boy clothes around the house so when I left the house I could change in bushes or something because if I didn't wear the things she bought me I would get into a lot of trouble. That day...I thought that she had gone for one of her parties. I had no idea so I wore my boy trunks to try out the pool. I was just about to jump into it when she came in looking like I had just killed someone, the female swimming trunks in her tightly closed fist." Grimmjow started shaking and Ichigo grabbed his hand and held unto it tightly, placing butterfly kisses on each of his knuckles.

"...I was...a really small kid. I looked six instead of nine and was really weak too. She...she screamed all kinds of things, all I picked up on was the words 'abomination' or 'unwanted demon', 'I should've aborted you' 'No one could love you', 'You're only good for money, sex and power' and my favorite 'I want you to die'. Imagine hearing that when you're a nine year old child that thought your mother was some beautiful goddess, even though you knew she hated you. I worshiped her and it that was what hurt the most, being told those words over and over again as she dunked my head into the chlorine infested water over and over again. She would scream and scream but all I could hear were those words and all I could smell was chlorine. Even when she had finally just thrown me into the pool and I was drowning, me thinking that the last thing I would see was the distorted image of my mother smiling as I died slowly, I could still hear her words and smell the chlorine. It hurt because even though I knew she hated me secretly but she had never told me before. She had punished me to the point that I have scars all over me from them but she had always lied and said she loved me. I knew she was lying but I liked to pretend it was true. To be loved, that was my childhood dream Ichigo. H-How fucking pathetic is that?!" Grimmjow started sobbing uncontrollably. His eyes filled with the salty liquid and he couldn't stop after that. Ichigo's eyes had watered and he climbed Grimmjow's lap, held him close and let the other break bit by bit on his neck.

Grimmjow broke, it was worse than when Ichigo had woken up on that horrible hospital bed. He didn't care if anyone heard and entered to see them the way they were. He couldn't stop. He sobbed loud and hard, his nose was running and his chest was hurting but he couldn't stop. He could smell chlorine. He could see that pool his father had closed off so, so many years ago. He could remember his mother's wide, crazed eyes screaming at him, letting him know that he would never be loved. That he couldn't ever be loved because he was unwanted, a mistake, a monster. An abomination not even his own mother could love.

He could feel Ichigo heaving and could hear his boyfriend's silent sniffles. Ichigo was squeezing his neck tightly and Grimmjow had no idea why Ichigo was crying as much as he was. Even as he calmed down Ichigo was still sobbing quietly, on hand resting on the back of Grimmjow's head and suddenly Grimmjow felt like such a woman. He's been crying and sobbing just too much in the past few months but he felt better and it was just Ichigo so screw it.

He pulled back when Ichigo's crying turned into mere sniffles and stray tears. He stared at Ichigo who had to bite his bottom lip not to sob anymore. Tears still fell from his bright amber eyes which were surrounded by red skin, dried tear tracks stained his flushed cheeks and his nose was red and running slightly.

Grimmjow blinked the remaining tears in his eyes away. Ichigo was so strong. He didn't let life affect him, even with all the inconveniences he had experienced in his life. The strongest and most powerful person Grimmjow had ever met, powerful enough to destroy all his defenses and gain his respect, admiration and unwavering love that increased every blessed moment they spent together. He was crying for him.

Fuck. The only person that had ever done that was his dad.

"I believed her y'know? I really, honestly believed her that I would never be loved. People would just want me for my looks, my money and my power. I am nothing but a moving doll. I believed her my whole life even if I tried to deny it and pretend nothing affected me. Like I was a powerful King but I was still that drowning boy that wanted death so desperately. I was used to it too and then you just had to show up and prove eighteen years of ideals wrong with your orange hair, bright smile and amber eyes. Damn those beautiful amber eyes." Grimmjow whispered after he lifted his hands and placed them on Ichigo's cheeks, smiling when the other choked on a sob and held unto one of his hands with the hand that was on the back of his head.

"You confused me. Everything about you made me wonder what the fuck was going on. You didn't take my bullshit like everyone did. You didn't just fall for me. Hell you had absolutely no idea who I was and I hated it so much. Here was the one person I wanted to notice me, the one person I wanted to actually just tell me they liked me and he didn't even give me the time of day. I couldn't understand it. I ended up being an asshole and making you hate me and I'm so sorry for that, for treating you horribly but not for our deal because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even have remembered me the next day if I hadn't" Ichigo laughed a watery laugh at that even as his tears seemed to increase. He was just too frustrated, sad, angry and deliriously, hopelessly and beyond in love with Grimmjow. His emotions reminded him of his mother's when she was pregnant with his sisters.

"Kami Ichigo you changed everything. I started to think, maybe she was right because I honestly thought you, the only person that had been able to make me fall for him, would never even like me for real because yeah I'm a major douche but then you kissed me that night and I had no idea I...I had no idea I could be that happy. I know that this isn't some emotion that would just go away if someone else treated me the way you did because I can't even find anyone else attractive anymore. I think I worship you. Then you told me you love me. Ichigo you...you had given me everything I had ever wanted with those... those words. I'm never letting you go. Fuck I would not be able to Ichigo. If you left me I would stalk you till you took me back out of guilt or fear." Grimmjow told Ichigo with a cheeky grin, no matter how shaky it was.

Ichigo laughed again and made their foreheads rest against each other, he needed to be closer to Grimmjow, he needed to make sure the other never felt unloved ever again because Ichigo loved him, he would always love the asshole he was sitting on.

"Ichigo...My precious Berry. I don't really care what you were or what you have done. You could've been a murderer and I can honestly say I don't care. I don't care what anyone else says because I know you. I know who you really are and I'm so crazy in love with you. You could tell me right now you're a serial killer and I would still love you. It's fucked up and I possibly need to see a therapist but it's just the truth. Just...just don't leave me and I know I can take on anything. Even my mother. The one monster I could never stop being afraid of." Grimmjow mumbled as he tilted his head up, his eyes soft and open and a kind smile on his handsome face.

Ichigo had to place a hand over his chest and squeeze to try and calm his rapidly beating heart. It was too much. Damn was it too much. Grimmjow loved him more than he thought someone other than Shiro could, fuck Ichigo was close to thinking he even loved him more than his brother did but regretted the thought and threw it out of his mind. Grimmjow placed his free hand against Ichigo's own, over the orange head's beating heart and Ichigo felt like he might lose all semblances of composure if Grimmjow said anything else.

"You told me yesterday that you aren't an angel. That you're not some perfect person that fell from heaven. Ichigo you took away my pain, you gave me love, you let my dreams come true, you forgive me, you wipe my tears away, you're always there beside me when I need you, you pick me up when I'm down, you knock sense right back into me, you let me know when I'm wrong without any fear and...and do not make fun of me for how cheesy this is gonna sound cause I will kill you, and you light up my fucking life Ichigo. If you aren't really an angel then whatever the fuck are you? You said I treat you like you're worth something. Ichigo Kurosaki you're worth everything! Fuck I can't even think of anymore words to describe how much I love you!" Grimmjow growled, genuinely annoyed with himself that he couldn't go on. He was on a roll and who knew the next time he would be able to actually say the right things.

His eyes widened when he felt soft lips against his own. He looked to see Ichigo kissing him tenderly with his eyes closed. He closed his eyes and kissed back.

Ichigo parted his lips, letting Grimmjow do as he pleased. Grimmjow happily let himself get lost in the kiss that he could feel through every part of his body. His tongue and Ichigo's went through an elaborate dance and the sound of Ichigo's gasps were making Grimmjow's hairs stand on end with electrifying excitement.

The orange head's arms were holding his face gently as they made out passionately, Grimmjow wasn't sure what was going on, in an alley of all places, but his body wouldn't really let him stop. He used his left hand to hold the back of Ichigo's head and pull him closer because it just didn't feel like it was enough. His other hand had gone under Ichigo's sweater and he could feel those abs and their scars. He whimpered like a kitten when Ichigo's back arched and he moaned into Grimmjow's mouth.

Then Ichigo pulled back, making Grimmjow whine in annoyance then sigh with relief because he knew he couldn't have done so himself. He opened his eyes and whined again because with the crying and make out session Ichigo looked even more fuckable than usual.

They both panted against their lips and Grimmjow couldn't remove his hand from Ichigo's naked hips. His fingers couldn't stop caressing the flesh either and he found it so fascinating when Ichigo couldn't stop his hips from rocking forward to try and find some kind of friction, the shorter teen closing his eyes and biting his bruised lip to stop himself from making any sound but his body shivered from Grimmjow's touch.

"I love you Grimmjow...I will always love you. We'd fight like crazy...Ah!~" Grimmjow had unconsciously moved his hand to Ichigo's trail when the other had started talking and he gave the panting Ichigo and apologetic look but moved his hand back to Ichigo's hip, not wanting to lose the contact at all.

"We...we'd fight...we'd probably even break up a few times, con-considering who we are but I will always come back to you because I know I won't ever stop loving you." Grimmjow beamed at the other's words and hugged him close, finally releasing Ichigo from the teasing.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Ichigo broke the comfortable silence by getting up and pulling Grimmjow up as well. Both not really caring who saw them coming out of an alley with the way they looked, they walked out and headed back to Ichigo's home, hand in hand.

They walked side by side in silence, both with small smiles on their faces and were leaning against each other.

Ichigo started humming a song Grimmjow knew well. It was the one he had sang to Ichigo back in that music room and Grimmjow's smile widened as he hummed with Ichigo.

They looked absolutely horrible. Both looked like they had been crying for hours, Grimmjow's shirt was covered with brown splotched of dirt on the back as well as the bottom of his and Ichigo's pants, Ichigo's hat looked awkward and everyone could see the scar. Nobody mistook them for the teenage power couple, not even with Grimmjow's noticeable blue hair, they just saw them as two gross wannabe teenagers copying the celebrities.

Grimmjow saw Ichigo as the most attractive and beautiful human being to ever exist and Ichigo thought Grimmjow would forever be as glorious to look at as any king, real or not.

Really, what else mattered?

* * *

 _ **Yo!**_

 _ **Update and Love it! So I'm in love withe the Suicide Squad movie. Who else?!**_

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to update. Mum finally got us a new house to move to so it's taking a lot of work. Sorry if this wasn't all that good but I just watched Hetalia and I'm sad because they're just five minute episodes! Not fucking fair! Give me more Germany!**_

 _ **Sorry for that.**_

 _ **Please review guys! MOTIVATION! I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	35. Chapter 34: Who Gave A Fuck?

_**Chapter 34: Who Gave A Fuck?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I was going through the reviews from past chapters and I actually kinda cried. Well...almost. It's the thought that counts right? XD. You guys really know how to motivate someone. I make a lot of mistakes and I'm so sorry. I started off strong but last year of high school and all. I'll get better when things cool down I promise. I try really hard to get some chapters right mainly because I want to see how it ends myself and also because you guys actually like my stories. I have shitty confidence so y'all kept on boosting my confidence. Great job! Never thought I could actually make it as a writer before I put this story up, though I still got a lot of work ahead of me and this probably sounds way too mushy but mehn, so I just wanted to say thanks guys. You're all like the absolute fucking best. *INSERT MY LARGE SMILEY FACE WITH A HETALIA WORTHY THUMBS UP.***_

 _ **Noooooow...**_

 _ **ONWARD!**_

* * *

Shiro kept his eyes on Ulquiorra who hadn't moved from his spot since Ichigo and Grimmjow had left over forty-five minutes ago. The teenagers were in the living room playing video games and hanging out, well except for the extremely tall one with one eye. Frankly, Shiro always did think he was weird in a smart kind of way. Shinji sat there too, arms folded and legs crossed and his ever critical eyes shifting from Shiro to Ulquiorra. He personally wondered when one of them would address the T-rex in the room.

Shinji sighed, exasperated with the two and annoyed as all hell. Even when they were on uneven ground or were sort of fighting, Shiro still looked at Ulquiorra with that unwavering love of his. Heck even he could feel it pouring out of him. He scowled, wondering why it still had to fucking hurt and why couldn't it just go away and why did the lanky one eyed freak look like some kind of mutated relative of his? Just fucking why? Is there even an answer?

"Look, I just want to make sure those two are safe. As far as I'm concerned that bitch is better off dead than alive but of course that's not how it works. I'm gonna guess here and think you grown ups are gonna come up with something or the other?" Nnoitra finally, _finally_ , broke the silence that was slowly suffocating Shinji.

"It wouldn't be smart to just outright attack her. She needs to be the first one to act. Makes it easy for us to catch her. Hook, line and sinker." Shinji pointed out, his eyes shifting to Ulquiorra for some input. The man's even more intelligent than he is so his opinions are more than valuable. The thought made Shinji sneer because it was just another thing to add to the long list of things Ulquiorra was better than him at.

Ulquiorra merely glanced at him before returning his gaze to the window and Shinji just about as he was about to give his royal highness a piece of his mind Shiro shut him down with a pointed look which just increased his frustration.

"What you said is valid Shinji. I guess that would be our plan for now. Nothing more to discuss." Shiro said with a small nod of the head. He took the last few, warm gulps of his beer, crushed the can with his hand and tossed it into the bin at the corner of the room. Nnoitra nodded as well, before heading back to his friends. He could feel drama coming up and he had his fill of that.

"There's more to discuss and you know it. That woman may not be as powerful as the Jaegerjaquez but she knows people. Dangerous people." Shinji pointed out casually, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he felt the vibrations of his phone in his pockets. That's the fifth call in the last twenty minutes.

"I know that. Ichigo already figured that out when Grimmjow had so much as mentioned her. Plus she's unpredictable. I'm not even fully sure if she would even actually do anything and we're all getting paranoid over nothing." Shiro sighed as he ran a hand through his long locks out of silent frustration.

"Can never be too prepared. Was it Urahara or Yoruichi that always said that?" Shinji asked with a small smile as they remembered the information broker and the arms dealer they had known in Tokyo. Those two slimy assholes that always evaded the law. Shinji personally liked Urahara. Yoruichi though got on his nerves on countless occasions, mostly because they were both sadistic.

Shiro smiled as well, a bright one filled with fond memories. Shinji noted how Ulquiorra stared at his face from the corner as well as his clenched hands and he wondered what could have caused the reaction. Was the raven angry or frustrated? Seriously how come he couldn't get a grasp on the other's emotions when Shiro did so easily?

"Urahara definitely. Remember that one time he even packed like five juice boxes for Ichigo when we were out for surveillance? Men that creepy smile of his got bigger when little Ichi smiled for him." Shiro said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah! Remember that time when he wanted to adopt Ichigo because he just thought he was the cutest thing ever? You kicked him right in the guts! He flew across the room! I laughed so hard I nearly died." Shinji and Shiro both laughed at the fond memories but nearly choked on their laugh when Shinji's phone started ringing again at the exact same time as Ulquiorra got off his seat and left the kitchen.

"Ulquiorra!' Shiro said frantically before following the raven, completely forgetting about the blonde int he kitchen.

Shinji sighed, a tired and sorrowful sound, already used to that pain in his heart that felt as bad as a stab wound though he was sure he was exaggerating. The phone kept on ringing until he couldn't take it anymore and picked up.

 _"Finally! I thought I would have to be here forever!'_ The whining voice of that annoying fox looking subspecies of the human race made Shinji want to bash his head against the wall.

"What do you want assface?" Shinji asked, every word said with enough venom to kill a cow and a moose.

 _"...Ah!~ The time of month I presume?"_ Shinji nearly crushed his phone with his bare hand. Kami he hated the guy.

"I'm gonna hang up in the next five seconds if you don-" Of course, he was rudely cut off.

 _"Aizen-sama requests your presence. Which is code for he wants to go on a date but he wouldn't ever say it like that but since he sent me I will talk however I like. So how about it? You. Aizen. Under the stars. Sharing milkshakes. Doing the swing. Walking on the beach. Under the moonlight. Him bashing you over the head with his club and dragging you by the hair to his man-cave. Whatever you're into."_ Shinji for a moment forgot who he was talking to and actually laughed. Gin's a right bastard but his sense of humor appealed to Shinji in an amazing way. Plus the mental image of him and Aizen sharing milkshakes was enough to send the coldest of men into laughing fits. Honestly. If anything it would be smoothies.

"Aizen wants to go out? With me?" Shinji asked with a mocking laugh escaping his lips. He had honestly expected the other to mention something work related considering he was close to Rangiku and annoyed him during his visits.

 _"I'm just wondering what you did to him? He doesn't really do the whole courting thing. Not even for Ulquiorra."_ Shinji rolled his eyes at that but a smirk played across his lips.

"Let's just simply say that I more than rocked his entire universe." Shinji said teasingly.

He could practically _feel_ the sly fox's smile through the phone and that was just plain creepy.

 _"Oh? Is that a yes?"_ Shinji smiled too, his smile being more of the vicious kind.

"No. Not really. It's more of a go drop dead love-lock. Tell him that. Word for word."

 _"Y'know most people would've jumped at the chance to-"_ It was the fox's turn to be cut off.

"If the love-lock wants another night with me he should damn right fucking ask himself. Considering he couldn't do that he can go fuck himself with a large underground pipe. I'm not one of his bountiful whores. I'm Hirako Shinji and frankly speaking I _know_ I'm too good for him." He stuck out his tongue, displaying the tongue ring not many noticed at first, though the other couldn't see.

And with that he ended the call.

* * *

Shiro had followed Ulquiorra up to their room- smiling like an idiot for a second or two because he had thought of it as their room- and closed the door after him, his eyes on Ulquiorra's lithe figure in front of that window.

"So...Yakuza?" Ulquiorra hummed, sounding more curious than anything, he had the stuffed lizard in his hands, the bat sitting comfortably on Shiro's pillow, and Shiro just wondered how long Ulquiorra's calm front would last.

"Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Bet no one saw that coming to be honest." Shiro sighed as he got closer and stood on Ulquiorra's left. Shiro didn't miss the way the other's hands tightened around the lizard but everything else about him stayed the same. Calm and in control but he really wasn't. He looked really uneasy to Shiro.

"It must be surprising and a bit of a shock and you must be angry that I hadn't told you but seriously I'm so-" Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Oh I am not surprised. Neither am I angry if that was what you were thinking." Shiro looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes showing how stupefied he felt at hearing that. He became confused all together when Ulquiorra chuckled quietly after noticing his astonishment. "Don't look at me like that. I'm an intelligent man and from everything you had informed me about your past and considering you lived in shady parts of Tokyo, you were bound to have come in contact with some form of yakuza, could've even been a couple of goons. It really seemed like a plausible outcome so the news that you were involved with them didn't bother me at all." Shiro was really starting to wonder if Ulquiorra was sane because most sane people didn't just brush off the things Shiro had told the raven about himself like it was just simple things. He shrugged it off though, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Then what's bothering you? Is it Grimmjow's...mother?" Shiro asked as he pulled Ulquiorra closer, his hands around his waist and the raven's head on his chest just below his chin. He sighed into the raven locks as Ulquiorra relaxed against his hold. Kami that moment felt perfect for some reason.

"There's that, I look back and I wonder how I could've turned a blind eye to everything he went through. Wondered why I listened to him when he begged me not to tell or why I didn't just ignore him and do the right thing. I can't even remember what my reasons were for not telling some form of authority during the time, all I remember was that I was afraid I believe. I had my own problems so I cannot lie and say that I was truly bothered with what Grimmjow went through. I honestly did not care. I am...I am a horrible person." Ulquiorra said the last sentence like he had just gone through an epiphany.

"You're human. Simple as that. Human beings are usually horrible at a few points in their lives. Take me for example. I have beaten a defenseless kid to near death because I was itching for a fight. He can't use his right arm anymore." Ulquiorra held unto the lizard even tighter, the only indication that he was surprised.

"You apparently had your own issues to deal with. You're only human and you had been selfish. Plus it's in the past. Make up for your mistakes and everything should be fine. The guilt would numb away after a long while but at least closure right?" Shiro made sense at the same time didn't but Ulquiorra got a grasp on what he was trying to say.

"Right." Ulquiorra muttered, a small smile on his lips as he used one hand to pull Shiro's hands, ordering him to hold him tighter which the albino obliged to happily.

"So? What's the other thing eating on ya?" Ulquiorra tensed at that, wondering how Shiro had guessed there was something else bothering him.

"You said 'There's that'. Meaning there's another reason right? Or am I getting a wrong message here?" Shiro asked, sounding lost.

"...It's not exactly as important." Ulquiorra muttered as he got out of Shiro's comfortable embrace then placed the lizard on his pillow beside the bat.

"It is if it's bothering you. C'mon. Telllll meeee." Shiro whined as he stopped Ulquiorra from trying to escape by standing in front of him and moving with him as the other tried to sidestep him.

Ulquiorra stopped, looked like he was about to groan out of annoyance but defused quickly. Shiro smirked while flipping his hair over his shoulder, proud of being one of the few people that could ruffle the raven's feathers. Noticing his prey had lowered his guard, he pounced. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hips again, pulled him close with a charming smile on his face and started to twirl them around the room to the beat of some unheard song.

"Tell me. Tell meeeee! Ain't stopping till you do. Do we have to make a velvet cake again?" Shiro asked while wiggling his eyebrows and he beamed like he had just discovered Christmas when Ulquiorra actually laughed.

"Would that be our go to if we ever need to talk? Make velvet cake?" Ulquiorra asked sounding amused. Shiro had that effect on him, even if they were having issues Shiro just had to say a few words and Ulquiorra was feeling that bliss he had come to enjoy.

"Sounds like a new tradition! Whenever Ichigo and I fight we make chocolate covered strawberries for each other. If it was Shinji it's miso soup for some reason. That guy was always weird and-huh? Oh...It's something about Shinji ain't it?" Shiro picked up on it when Ulquiorra had tensed up and his smile fell when he had mentioned his best friend.

Ulquiorra sighed, wondering where his knack for hiding all emotions had gone to because he would like it back so that he could avoid humiliating situations.

"...I know your feelings towards me are true, I do but...the fact that he's known you for so long, the fact that he was the first person outside your family that you loved dearly and the fact that he still has feelings for you just...I believe they bother me. What he said was true. The fact that there are things he knows about you that I would probably never know about and I...I am satisfied with this yet I cannot get rid of this sense of being inadequate. Or it could be some form of low self esteem? I am not sure but I feel uneasy and also felt ashamed for feeling this way because I find it...humiliating and could you please stop looking so buoyant?" Ulquiorra's cheeks had turned an interesting shade of pink by the end of his sentence though he had managed to glare at his grinning boyfriend who looked like he had won the lottery and a free trip to some hotel in space.

"I'm sorry. I just think you look really cute right now." His apology was most definitely not sincere. Not even a little bit.

Ulquiorra had an idea at that point. Walk out of the room and not look back, avoid him for a month. He wondered how the albino would like that for messing with him. Then his subconscious pointed out that he would be punishing himself instead of Shiro so he threw that idea in the trash.

His happiness from before returned when he felt soft white lips make contact with his cheek and left several small and quick kisses all over. "I...I don't really know what to do about Shinji's feelings towards me and it's killing me that I'm hurting my best friend like this. I'm a selfish man so I wouldn't really let him get away from me even though I know he needs the space, but I know if I let him just leave he probably wouldn't come back. That actually scares me because I need the blonde in my life. He's my best friend. My second brother. I love him and I always will and he's here to stay Ulquiorra. I'm sorry that you get jealous and hurt but I can't just send him away. I'm also sorry that you feel insecure. That's probably my fault." Shiro said with a small chuckle before capturing Ulquiorra's lips for a surprise kiss.

Shiro went right in for the kill, plunging his tongue in on the first go and making Ulquiorra lightheaded with the way he was sucking all the oxygen out of him.

When the albino pulled back, Ulquiorra panted hard to try and get oxygen back to his lungs. "I was probably off my game that night if you're still feeling insecure." Shiro whispered into Ulquiorra's left ear, trying so hard not to smirk when he felt his partner shiver.

"You're my love Ulqui-bat. Don't forget that. Whenever you're feeling insecure just come find me or call me or text me or even write me. I'll be there to remind you why you, especially are precious to me. Damn L-quiorra I should be the one feeling insecure here." Shiro said with a snicker. So care free, easy going, charming and out going, at least that's what strangers saw. Ulquiorra had gotten to see the bad parts of Shiro, his depression, his self-sacrificing tendencies, his rage, his selfishness, his cruelty even to those dear to him, how scared he seemed sometimes, his breakdowns that seem to take everything out of him, his terrifying past, his blood-lust that Ulquiorra had nearly choked on at some points in time when the albino couldn't hide it properly. So many bad things that one would simply ignore or not notice because they were perfectly disguised in a blinding smile and charm. Shiro was probably bad for him. The man had too much baggage, way more than a human should be able to lift, he had too many issues when it came to the law and Ulquiorra was sure it would come after him someday but the young businessman couldn't find it in him to care enough to walk out the front door. A lot of people would. A lot but he felt like if he did something as rational as that he would regret it for the rest of his life. He wondered if what he, Shiro, felt for him would actually last as long as the other said because forever seemed like such a long time and if Ulquiorra knew anything about human beings it would be that they're fickle creatures if nothing more.

"Next week's Christmas week. How about that barbecue on Christmas Eve? We can all forget about our troubles and enjoy ourselves. I could even play you a song. A sweet and romantic serenade for my number one gal." Shiro teased with a playful wink.

Ulquiorra's blank expression turned into a small scowl at being called a woman but he got over it when he realized how happy and healthy Shiro was starting to look. After their rather exciting night, Ulquiorra had made sure Shiro had a balanced and nutritious meal, which the other whined about none stop, and got some sleep. His skin had returned to it's usual glowing white instead of pasty white and the bags under his eyes were starting to disappear. His smile was also back, that adorable boyish smile that used to get on Ulquiorra's nerves but had missed terribly when it had vanished.

"Do not call me a woman Shiro-chan." Ulquiorra demanded as he flicked Shiro's nose, enjoying the blush that took over the albino's cheeks.

"Stop calling me that!" Shiro whined like an annoyed child and Ulquiorra found it adorable.

"I think it suits you Shiro-chan." If there was one thing he had enjoyed even as a child it would be teasing and Shiro had made it all the more fun with his reactions. He would try to shut Ulquiorra up with kisses which he was doing right at that moment.

He kept placing quick, gentle kisses on Ulquiorra's lips with a cheeky smile on his face but Ulquiorra wasn't really complaining. Even with the worry of Cassandra all around them, it felt so nice for them to relax even for a few minutes.

They were soon greeted with the sounds of Ichigo's and Shuuhei's laughter, making Shiro beam widely at the sound of his brother.

"Ichi's back! C'mon Ulqui! We still gotta have his welcome party!" Shiro exclaimed practically jumping on the spot with Ulquiorra in his arms. The raven just had to laugh, no matter how quiet his laugh seemed to be compared to everyone else's it still had the power to make Shiro stop just to listen.

"You go on ahead. I need to check in with the office. I...haven't been away from work this long in what feels like forever." Ulquiorra told him looking uneasy.

Shiro pouted but his smile came back quickly. "Fine! Just hurry up okay? There's still the ramen I had made from scratch left so hurry up before Renji absorbs it all." He joked with a small chuckle, kissed Ulquiorra on long last time before walking out of the room, the raven watching him leave with a small smile on his usually stoic face.

He brought out his phone from Shiro's sweatpants' pocket and dialed the number he had made sure to put into his photographic memory. He couldn't keep the smile from his face though as he remembered Shiro's reassuring words.

He definitely had absolutely no idea if Shiro could love him as long as he insisted he could and he was even more sure that he should be rational and probably walk away from the Kurosakis with their dangerous past that could possibly affect him in the long run. The entire thought made him grunt mockingly at himself. If Shiro ever did stop loving him, he would deal with it whenever it happened and enjoy his time with the albino to his heart's content, as for rationality? Honestly who gave a fuck?

The line on the other side picked up after the third ring and Ulquiorra's smile actually widened when he heard the person on the other end growl.

 _"What?!"_ The voice snapped obviously agitated and panicking. Perfect. Just what he needed to get things rolling. He felt bad for having lied to Shiro but he would explain it to him if his plan could actually work without any violence being involved.

"We really must catch up Cassandra."

* * *

 _ **Yo! Again not up to speed but cut me some slack. I'm writing this while my mum is driving like a lunatic. Whenever she drives I fear for my life and it's not because I get car sick either. So yes I'm afraid and feel like I'm about to throw up so forgive me.**_

 _ **I meant every word I said on top and more! I love you guys to bits! Oh and could anyone tell me a publishing house that's cool with publishing LGBT books? My car's internet sucks and google won't load.**_

 _ **Also! I have a surprise for all those One Piece fans out there reading this too! Finished the first part of my new fic. Couldn't help myself. I love...LOOOOVE Zoro and Law and Sanii and Luffy. They're amazing and adorkable. Grimmjow still beats them but hey, cloe fourths, fifths, sixths and sevenths**_ _ **. Second and third being Ichigo and Shiro of course.**_

 _ **So please review and you know. Make me happy.**_

 _ **Ciao from,**_

 _ **Grimmjowislife.**_


	36. Chapter 35: Fate's A Bitch

_**Chapter 35: Fate's A Bitch.**_

* * *

"Christmas shopping?" Ichigo and Shiro nearly laughed when they heard Grimmjow and Ulquiorra say those two words like it physically made them ill. Not like they could blame the duo. Shopping in December usually ends up being a drag because of the vast amount of people around.

"Yep! Ichigo and I need to buy a bunch of gifts this year. We haven't celebrated Christmas with this many people in a while and I'm so excited it's killing me! I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra took two steps back when they saw Shiro's aura which was bursting up with flames. So intense.

"Calm down Shiro-nii-san. I'm excited too but you don't see me screaming like a maniac." Ichigo chastised his older brother as he put on his red jacket and Grimmjow's scarf from the other day.

It's been a day since Ichigo had been freed from the white building of pain and suffering as well as it's King and Devil, Ishida Ryuuken, a.k.a the hospital and it's Director. The others had gone home because they're families were getting worried, considering neither of them had the foresight to tell their parents they wouldn't be coming home that night and Shinji had to run to work for some 'fashion emergency', so it was just Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and the Kurosaki brothers left.

Grimmjow had been on edge most of the night, staring at Ichigo's bedroom door, silently waiting for his mother to barge in with her leather belt to punish him. He only slept off because Ichigo had knocked him out with a punch to his head because the orange head was annoyed with his whining. A tired Ichigo is a dangerous Ichigo, and Grimmjow had to wonder if he was in an abusive relationship because every time he did something to annoy Ichigo he'd get way more bruises than he thought was funny.

"And you do not want us to escort you?" Ulquiorra asked slowly as he helped the practically vibrating Shiro into his dark green jacket and gloves as well as tying up his soft and beautiful hair in a neat and high ponytail, the albino too excited to do so himself.

"We're sorry it's just that...We haven't exactly been spending a lot of time together and I miss my aniki, as lame as that sounds." Ichigo informed them with a shy smile and blush on his cheeks as he scratched his chin nervously.

 _So...cute!_ The three other men in the room thought so at the same time. Even Ulquiorra unconsciously thought of hugging the teenager.

"Awww!~ I love my otouto soo much!~" Shiro nearly screeched as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders and rubbed their cheeks together, both of them laughing and not a single person could blame Grimmjow and Ulquiorra for smiling themselves, though not as wide because they really would like their boyfriend's company.

Grimmjow was still shaken about his mother and he was sure he would be for a while and Ichigo helped take some of that fear and uneasiness away with his smiles and caring nature.

Ulquiorra wanted Shiro around...because his talk with Cassandra the other day had been emotionally and physically draining. He had called to make some sort of deal so that she could leave Grimmjow and the Kurosakis alone, mentioning how Grimmjow could request from his father to pay her a particular sum of money every month to pay for Neliel's expenses until she can get back on her feet, though it would only last until Nel was sixteen because even Ulquiorra knew about Chlodwig's hatred for the green haired girl and wouldn't wait until she was an adult even for Grimmjow's sake. The witch decided to play hardball because Ichigo had 'insulted' her and when Ulquiorra had mentioned that in the kind of situation she was in, the debt and money needed to keep her luxurious lifestyle, she couldn't search for a better option, she had mentioned Ulquiorra's Achilles heel. His parents, and that was when he had cut the call, but the damage was done. She had talked about memories he would've loved to have remained hidden and they all just kept flashing in his mind over and over again. He needed Shiro, even at that moment his hands were shaking behind him, but his lover looked so happy that he didn't have the courage to be selfish at that moment.

"Well we better get going. It's already past noon so there's bound to be a lot of people there already. Don't you worry Ulqui! I'm gonna get you the best Christmas present ever! It's gonna like blow your fucking mind-"Shiro stopped his tirade when he noticed the slight quiver on Ulquiorra's elbow. The other tried to pull his arm even further behind his back when he saw how Shiro's eyes had zeroed in on it. _Damn. He saw. Eyes of a hawk._

Shiro frowned, not sure what was going on, he looked back up into Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes and looked for anything that could give away what was making his love shake and try to hide it from him. He saw mostly nothing then he sensed the other's...restlessness? Unease?

"C'mon Shiro-nii! We still need to get a tree and everything!" Ichigo called to Shiro as he left the living the room, headed for the front door, with Grimmjow behind him.

"...You should go. Have fun with your brother Shiro." Ulquiorra said calmly, already knowing that Shiro knew something was up but decided to still pretend that the albino had no clue.

Shiro scowled and Ulquiorra was missing that passionate, enthusiastic and intense smile from before.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, he sounded and looked conflicted. On one hand he had his brother whom was in a car accident and he hadn't spent a lot of time with in months, the car crash giving Shiro a wake up call that his brother could be lost to him at any moment, making him want to be around Ichigo always. Even though that's impractical; then on the other hand, there was his troubled lover who was visibly shaking and was obviously uneasy and nervous about something. Wha...How can anyone choose between that? Maybe they should come with them.

"Don't start thinking unnecessary thoughts Shiro-chan. Go have fun with your brother. I'm sure I can survive without your company for an hour or two." Ulquiorra chided him after giving him a soft, still hard though, bonk on his head.

"Ow! Sorry for worrying! And quit it with the chan!" Shiro yelled, looking vaguely embarrassed and it made Ulquiorra smile. He leaned up on his toes and planted a quick kiss on Shiro's lips before stepping back and pushing him out towards the front door.

"You have to get me the best Christmas present ever remember?" Ulquiorra reminded him as they got to Ichigo and Grimmjow who were outside the open door.

"-all me if you need me here ya got that? Don't give me that macho shit and just do it. I'll be here in a flash before you know it." They heard Ichigo order Grimmjow as he violently poked the other's exposed chest.

"Would you stop doing that?! Your nails are sharper than a man's should be!" Grimmjow yelled after swatting Ichigo's hand away and examining the red spot on the middle of his pecs.

"Seriously though. You guys call us if you need us here. You're...both very important to us." Shiro informed the both of them with a smile as he stood beside his grinning brother.

Grimmjow mumbled a 'whatever' as he looked at his naked feet instead of his boyfriend, while Ulquiorra smiled at his.

"We'll be fine. Stop acting like we're mentally disturbed children." Ulquiorra said with a roll of his eyes.

"Right. Sorry. I guess we can't help but worry." Shiro apologized with a shy smile almost the exact replica of Ichigo's. Ulquiorra placed another quick kiss on Shiro's lips and smiled a little wider when the other kissed back. The raven went back into the house, feeling cold even in Shiro's large hoodie, and Shiro headed for the car...skipping. Ulquiorra decided that he wasn't going to be so clingy and needy, never really liking that role on himself or anyone else. Since Shiro wasn't around, he would spend his free day working on the Christmas Gala that his Department was in charge off that year. His form of relaxation, after Shiro of course, would forever be work.

"Don't destroy the house shit-for-brains." Ichigo ordered Grimmjow and the taller boy had to laugh if only a little because only his boyfriend could say that and still sound loving.

"Don't get hit by any cars dumbass." Ichigo obviously didn't like that one and it made Grimmjow snicker when he looked up and saw his boyfriend's left eyebrow twitch like mad.

"I'm an asshole. We already know this." Grimmjow informed him with an easy shrug. He joked about the accident like he didn't still have nightmares about the thing because that was how Grimmjow coped. He was waiting for it to actually work for once in his life.

"Ain't that the truth..." Ichigo said with a sigh and folded his arms but didn't turn around and enter the car that was waiting for him.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, looking confused with a raised eyebrow.

"You better fucking call me if you're having any attacks at all. I'm serious Grimmjow...I need to know not just because of you but because of me too." Ichigo ordered with a fierce glare that nearly made Grimmjow go into fight mode. He would be there for those he loved even if it killed him, no repetitions of the past, he's strong enough now.

"What are you talking about? I won't have any panic attacks okay? I was shaken up before but I'm no weakling." Grimmjow growled, annoyed with himself for ruining Ichigo's impression of him. How could someone like Ichigo stay in a relationship with such a fucking wuss?

"Don't give me that bullshit you fucker. I have panic attacks when I so much as hear a bang on a table so I know what I'm talking about...Just...just call me okay?" Grimmjow blinked, both out of surprise and the sudden impact of guilt that came with the memory of the whole gun-rabbit thing.

"I'll call you." Grimmjow promised the other, smiling when Ichigo smiled with relief. "Thank you. Have fun with Ulquiorra-san." Ichigo said with a small chuckle as before he planted a kiss on Grimmjow's right cheek and headed for the car as well.

Grimmjow stared at the car until he couldn't see it anymore, leaning against the doorpost with his arms folded and not even a little bit cold, not caring that there were some fangirls taking pictures of his shirtless and contemplative form. He bit his bottom lip, hoping that Ichigo came back quickly.

He scoffed at himself, a self-depreciating smile on his face.

 _Since when was I the clingy one in a relationship?_

* * *

"These trees are all so perfect! I can't decide on which one to choose from!~" Ichigo laughed at his brother's excited antics, touching each and everything he was allowed to get his hands on.

"Ichigo!~ SQUIRRELS IN SANTA SUITS! GAHHH!~' Shiro placed a hand to his chest to look like he was shot. "Calm down Shiro-nii-san before they kick us out." Ichigo scolded but was still laughing as he watched his brother hug a stuffed squirrel.

"But Ichiiiii!~ Look at the little guy! Tell me he doesn't just make you feel like the happiest kid in the world!~" Shiro gushed as he pressed the squirrel to Ichigo's cheek then pulled his adorably laughing little brother into a one armed hug, both of them grinning and laughing like they always did around each other.

"So should we get him too then?" Ichigo asked with an amused chuckle as his brother nodded frantically. Taking a look at them, one would have to wonder who as the older one.

"Let's order the tree instead Shiro-nii. Knowing you, you'd buy a tree too big for our house and we won't be able to get it on the car." Ichigo said as he pushed the cart away from the row of trees. Shiro quickly got ahead of his brother so that he could jump in the cart and be pushed around like a noble in a chariot.

"Full speed ahead! Mush and whatever!" Shiro exclaimed after adjusting everything so that he didn't break all the decorations they had picked out and pointed forward like hew as charging to battle. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he headed for the section that had Christmas lights and ornaments.

"You're such a child." Ichigo grumbled as he pushed his brother around, not noticing the stares and whispers targeted towards them. Shiro noticed but ignored them and tried to keep his younger brother from noticing because knowing Ichigo he would get irritated after a few minutes of trying to ignore it and punch someone in the face. He brother wasn't as enthusiastic as he was and Shiro would admit Ichigo could be even more mature than he was but when his temper's involved all bets are off and Shiro can't do a damn thing until he has cooled off.

"Hey...what do you think Grimmjow would want for Christmas?" Ichigo suddenly asked him, making Shiro tilt his head back to get a good look at his younger brother who was biting his lower lip in thought.

"...A collar and a leash." Shiro said with a serious expression and a nod of finality but laughed loudly when Ichigo lightly smacked his head.

"I thought you two were getting along now." Ichigo said with a raised eyebrow out of confusion, the confusion growing when Shiro genuinely scowled, even looking irritated.

"I actually am okay with the guy. He's like me in many ways but...honestly how can I be fully comfortable with some brute taking my baby brother from me?" Shiro hadn't wanted to voice that out any time soon, or ever, but Ichigo's relationship with Grimmjow was serious, anyone could tell. It was a forever serious and it still worried Shiro. Ichigo's his precious and lovable baby brother that he had protected with his very hands for most of their lives. How could he trust anyone else with his most precious brother? With the only reason he had lived for so long?

Ichigo frowned, understanding fully what Shiro was saying. He hid it well but he had felt the same way at first about he and Ulquiorra's relationship. It was...strange and mostly made both of them want to close off everything else. Through out their lives there was always a distance between them and the rest of the world, it was how they had always been to avoid trouble and they had only had each other because it had been enough.

When had it stopped being enough? When did they actually start wanting more?

Shiro then remembered Ulquiorra's lit up expression when he had tried cotton candy for the first time, just as Ichigo remembered how Grimmjow would purr every time Ichigo played with his hair and they realized there wasn't really much they could've done to prevent the change.

"...You must understand I will never leave my aniki okay? You and me till the end. Everyone else might leave but we have each other. I'm still the little brother that loves you more than life itself." Ichigo reassured Shiro by before placing a soft kiss on top of Shiro's head, not missing the small smile that graced his brother's features.

"I know! It's just nice to hear it once in a while! My otouto is so cold sometimes.~" Shiro said with a cheeky grin which brought a small laugh out of Ichigo.

Everything would be fine. They'll be fine.

"Now a gift for Grimmjow...What exactly does he like?' Shiro asked, going back to his brother's former question as they stopped to inspect what kind of lights they wanted. Shiro simply picked the ones that played annoying Christmas carols none stop. He planned on driving Shinji insane.

"Fighting." Ichigo answered automatically as he grabbed the quiet but brightly colored lights, buying it to replace the musical ones his brother picked so as to avoid Shinji breaking someone's neck.

"...You're dating a brute." Shiro evaluated with a click of his tongue.

Ichigo laughed. "He also likes food, mostly foreign food though. He basically likes trying out new types of food. He plays the guitar but he said he hasn't played it in forever. He tries to pretend that cats aren't his weakness. He likes warm things too. Anything warm he can get his hands on. He's also a game nerd but would fight me if I ever said that out loud. He also likes lemon soda more than any other drink and he likes shirts with funny prints on them. It's cute when he secretly laughs when he see some of those. He's a total weirdo that likes putting mayonnaise in his rice. Gross and the amount he puts cannot be healthy...Basically he likes food, fighting and weirdly funny things." Ichigo went on and on about the things he noticed Grimmjow liked with a lovestruck smile on his face as they moved on, not noticing how Shiro was staring at him with a small smile on his face.

"You really are in love aren't you my little Ichi?" Shiro asked softly as they stopped in the ugly Christmas sweaters aisle. Ichigo blushed brightly but still kept up his boyish smile.

"I'm not the only one here nii-san." Ichigo told him as he got out of the cart. It wouldn't be Christmas without the ugliest sweaters they could find, like their mother always said.

"Ain't that the truth. Honestly speaking the first time I met Ulqui I hated the guy on the spot. Cold, cruel and with no concern about the other human beings around him. It's...strange how I was able to easily look past that though." Shiro said with a nostalgic smile as he inspected a bright red and white jumper with several reindeer heads all over it. Has it really been only a few months? It feels like years.

"You've always had that skill. Seeing what everyone else is trying to hide so desperately. When we were younger I used to think it was your eyes that gave you some kind of special all knowing power." Ichigo teased making Shiro laugh. "I remember that. You'd run to mum and ask her why you didn't have eyes like aniki. I felt so loved and revered!~" Shiro gushed making Ichigo roll his eyes but smiled even wider. He always felt lucky and blessed to have a brother like Shiro, someone that loved him so much unconditionally.

"Hey. Should we get sweaters for them? We're obviously getting Shinji one otherwise he'd twist our heads upside down but what do you think? Would Grimmjow and Ulquiorra want in on our holiday tradition?" Ichigo asked as he inspected probably the ugliest neon green sweater he had ever laid his eyes on. Like what the fuck and who came up with these things?

"DEFINITELY!~" Shiro yelled bringing on a lot more attention to the brothers."Oh my precious Ulqui-bat would look so angelic in an oversize Christmas jumper with nothing under it and all hot and bothered from too much eggnog and-" His perverted train of thought was interrupted by Ichigo placing a love pat to the top of his head.

"Stop being such a pervert!" Ichigo yelled with fire in his amber eyes as Shiro winced after poking the steaming bump on his head. "I was kidding...maybe...probably not but we should get them one. Oh and about Grimmjow's present, just get whatever feels right. If I tell you then it wouldn't really be that personal. I'm getting him a teddy bear. And he better fucking like it." Shiro informed Ichigo before moving around the aisle like a hyperactive bunny on crack.

Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head. His brother would never change and thank Kami for that.

He put two jumpers in the cart and followed Shiro around while he said small greetings to the girls that passed by and recognized him as the one dating their superstar, Grimmjow.

 _Something personal huh? Buying gifts for someone's so hard._

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra paused all their movements when they heard the doorbell.

"Back already? They haven't even been gone for a full hour yet." Grimmjow said with a yawn as he snuggled into his cousin's lap.

Ulquiorra hummed with agreement, remembering when the Kurosakis had informed them they would be back around three in the afternoon. It was merely eleven in the morning, them having left around ten so it couldn't be them. Grimmjow's rowdy friends were spending the day with their own families, Chlodwig was in Russia and Hal as well as everyone else Ulquiorra knew, including Shinji, was at work so he dubbed it as some kids trying to prank them and went back to using Grimmjow as his table as he looked over some documents that needed signing.

The doorbell rang again and was followed up by an insistent knocking. "You want me to scare them off?" Grimmjow asked, sounding sleepy. Ulquiorra sighed, annoyed beyond all belief because he was almost done and would've been able to rest just like Grimmjow had been doing on his lap.

"No. I will. You must be exhausted." Grimmjow blinked, still not used to having his brother care so much about his well being. "Besides. I want to meet our guest and teach them about having the courtesy to call first before visiting." Grimmjow sweatdropped. Of course. Ulquiorra just wants to kick the ass of the person that disturbed him.

His eyes widened though out of surprise when Ulquiorra gently lifted his head, got up and gently placed it on the couch, even ruffled his hair before heading for the front door. It was strange for the both of them, Ulquiorra having done the actions without much thought, but they had both liked the feeling, the feeling of closeness, that closeness being what kept both of them sane without their boyfriends around to help comfort them.

They hadn't even really spoken to each other since both Kurosakis had left, neither used to even talking more than necessary. Grimmjow had silently made them breakfast, terrified of trying Ulquiorra's cooking ever again, they had stayed in the living room together and Ulquiorra had let Grimmjow use his lap as a pillow while the other used his back as a table. Nothing really needed to be said between the two.

Grimmjow smiled, happy with the way things had changed so much in his life...though he could've done without that car accident. His smile dropped and he sighed, another trauma to add to the list.

"...What exactly are you doing here?" Ulquiorra inquired from the person standing in front of him on the Kurosakis' porch with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I came to speak with my son. Honestly Ulquiorra you're supposed to be some genius aren't you? Now please step aside." She asked sweetly but there was an underlying threat in the way she spoke.

"I do not live here so therefore I have no right to let you in. Please leave before I call the authorities." Ulquiorra said calmly, irking the fuming woman in front of him. Her poker face was a disgrace.

"Oh really? What if I inform those authorities that you're harboring my son and won't let me see him?" She countered and thought she had won until Ulquiorra sighed, the action making it look like he felt sorry for her.

"That would've worked if Grimmjow wasn't eighteen and therefore a legal adult that can live without his parents as well as me being his adoptive brother and not the woman that had been divorced from his father many years ago and let's not forget that uncle had informed the police department to not take any of your words seriously and they should think of any calls from your phone as a joke." She was surprised obviously, she had no idea that any of them would've been prepared for anything she could think off.

"You must understand that you are the person in this charade of a fight who is weaker. Stop disturbing Grimmjow. If you had taken my offer yesterday you would've been able to live your life for a few more years. Now I am done bargaining or even dealing with trash like you. You have been a thorn in everyone's side for years. Your simple existence means nothing in a larger scale of things and I pray everyday that some vehicle would trample you over and finally free us from your disgusting stench. Leave before I get violent. I am at my wits end with you woman." He hit her with everything he's got, cool and calm and his blank expression never changing but the hate in his eyes could make any creature quiver in fear for it was the most potent kind of hate that any would have ever seen.

Cassandra gulped, feeling like she really must flee because she knew Jaegerjaquez men, they would destroy anyone that crossed them. Man, woman or child, it means nothing, they're nothing but trash that must be disposed off and even though she found Chlodwig intense, she knew Ulquiorra was the one everyone should be weary off the most because he did not only have strength, he had an intellect to rival even Japan's top scientists. He was cruel, relentless and to many, the Devil incarnate with no weakness.

Then it hit her. Maybe he didn't have a weakness at some point but he had at that moment. Two in fact.

"Always so cold. The one thing you had in common with your father." She grinned when Ulquiorra visibly flinched. Got him.

"Where is he by the way? Has he been released from prison yet?" Ulquiorra took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm himself to the best of his ability.

"Oh yes. I remember. He's in there for life. Considering what he had done to his wife. His wife that had kept the biggest secret from him for so many years." Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Ulquiorra just wanted her to stop it. He was too immersed with his flashing memories to even think about slamming the door on her face and ending their pointless conversation.

"You know? The fact that you're not really his son? Finding that out really brought a laugh out of me because how could the fool not see it? You had absolutely no resemblance to him whatsoever and neither of your parents had black hair or green eyes. Pathetic." She was enjoying the look in the raven's eyes, loving the way he was unconsciously moving back, oh how she felt so great when she saw that beautiful pain show through the once untouchable, superior being. What a rush.

"Oh and let's not forget that love of yours. Shiro was it?" Ulquiorra came back at the sound of his lover's name, looking up at the woman with wider eyes than usual. What does she know about Shiro?

"That man's what most would call an angelic beauty. From his hair to his glowing white skin to his charming smile. That doesn't really change the fact that he's a freak. A freak that has a very interesting history. Parents murdered, and then no one hears about him or his brother for years? How incompetent the police can be. Then there's the whole yakuza bit. I'm sure the press and authorities would like to hear that one. I can just picture that orange headed retard in cuffs being dragged into a police car screaming for mercy an-" She stopped when she suddenly felt fingers around her throat. She wasn't paying attention and had no idea when Grimmjow had joined them. The other was looking at her with so much murderous intent it was more suffocating than the fingers squeezing her throat.

"Cassandra. What do you think you are?" Her eyes turned to the left to see Ulquiorra, now back to his calm and poised self. Hearing someone threaten his love lit some kind of fire in him, screw his parents, Shiro in trouble is way more important.

"Grimmjow let her go. People are watching." Ulquiorra ordered when he saw someone bringing out a phone to probably call the police. Grimmjow did as he was told, dropping the woman on her ass, feeling some kind of sick satisfaction when he saw her gasping for air. He had no idea what had come over him. He had gone to check on Ulquiorra because he was taking too long and cowered in a corner when he had seen his mother. She was grinning and he could hear her words from when she had started talking about Shiro, his feet moved without his knowledge and he felt pure rage when she had called the albino a freak and the rage increased with every word that came out of her filthy, disease ridden mouth and he pretty much snapped when she threatened to send both the Kurosakis to jail. He had never laid a hand on his mother, not having a real reason to and he was too scared to go against her but fuck was he tired of it. So very tired. He could make a bet that once she left he would run into the bathroom and cry over the time when his mother had choked him till he was unconscious when he was four years old and blamed it on bullies but at that moment he was filled with enough rage to finally, _finally,_ beat the living shit out of the witch.

"You haven't answered my question. _What_ exactly do you think you are? Do you think you're a woman with power? Someone that can actually lay down some kind of threat? Most of society has even forgotten who you are, the remainder being a select few who watch your soap operas in Spain at four am in the morning. Not a single reporter would take your words for facts, or even say anything for fear of losing their jobs to the power of this family which you are no longer a part of. You are a washed up actress, with more debt than you can handle and children that you do not deserve. So answer me this because I just can't wrap my head around it, what do you think you are?" Ulquiorra asked again, feeling more confident with Grimmjow around. If his cousin could actually step up to his mum, even for a little while, then he can ignore his past involving his parents. if only for a while.

"Y...you...Gr...Grimmjow...How...How dare you hurt your mother?!" She growled, after getting her voice back. Grimmjow flinched and his fists were shaking but his glare never wavered. His rage kept increasing as images of his mother sending Ichigo to jail kept flashing in his head, he kept them going with other images of his mother doing the things she had done to him to his Berry and he was seconds away from killing her there and then.

"I suggest you leave. He looks ready to explode." Ulquiorra advised, nearly smiling even because he figured out that his cousin's rage was what was driving him. The blue headed moron always had the scariest temper, it sometimes looked like he lost his mind.

She stood up and shakily headed for a silver, sleek car that Ulquiorra was sure if she sold she could've at least paid off some of her debt, but she still turned around to say something.

Ulquiorra glared when he saw that smile of hers. It was the same one she had on her face when he had caught her trying to pierce Grimmjow's skin with the broken shard of a vase the younger boy had accidentally crashed into. If Ulquiorra wasn't there, he was sure that his cousin wouldn't have a left hand anymore.

"Remember Grimmjow, mummy loves her little princess." She said and left, the damage done.

The rage in Grimmjow visibly vanished and was replaced with a look Ulquiorra was used to. That same expression of total fear whenever Grimmjow had heard his mother say those words because to Grimmjow it was what she said before he received one of her punishments, one of those cruel acts of psychotic rage that Grimmjow had to endure for most of his childhood. Grimmjow's eyes widened, his breathing quickened and he couldn't stop wheezing.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as his cousin ran into the house, probably headed for either a bathroom or Ichigo's room to cry and cry that his mother should leave him alone and that he doesn't want her to say that when he knew it was a lie. Ulquiorra watched the car as it drove away, not missing the way the woman was laughing maniacally in the car.

Once he was sure it was gone, Ulquiorra entered the house, closed the door, locked it and looked for his brave but scarred cousin.

He knocked on Ichigo's door first, and wasn't surprised when he opened it and it was empty. Even as a child, Grimmjow's place of escape was a bathroom because it seemed to be the only place back in their mansion that had locks.

So he entered the younger Kurosaki's room, and knocked on Ichigo's bathroom's door and was greeted with a sniffle. He tried to open it but wasn't surprised that it was locked. Ulquiorra sighed, used to the routine because he was the one that usually comforted Grimmjow whenever something like this had happened.

He leaned his back against his side of the door and slid down to the floor, one led propped up as he rested his head against the wooden door with his eyes closed, on the other side Grimmjow was also on the floor but with his face hidden in his legs as he tried to stop crying. The images and memories had stopped overflowing in his kind but he still couldn't stop crying. Damn that woman. Damn her to darkest pits of hell.

"You finally stood up to her." He let out a shaky laugh at the slightly muffled sound of his cousin's voice. "Yeah...Then started crying like a weak woman. I'm so pathetic." Grimmjow sighed as he raised his head and rubbed the remnants of tears from his eyes.

"Hmm. If something like that made you pathetic then I am no different." Grimmjow snorted at his cousins words, not believing them for a second.

"Don't give me that. Everyone is afraid to even so much as bump into you. Hell even the Italian mafia sends you fruit baskets. You're literally the strongest guy I know and I wish I could even have half of that strength. Dammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?!" Grimmjow yelled out of frustration because he was still crying.

"...I am not as strong as you think Grimmjow. I had even let Cassandra get the best of me twice. If you hadn't been there at the right moment I might've lost my cool. I, as much as I despise to admit it, am simply another human. I have weaknesses and I'm not all powerful." Grimmjow sniffled, as he stared at his naked feet. He knew that but he couldn't ever forget his older cousin, his older brother, that would stand in front of Grimmjow and actually threaten his mother to leave him alone. He just looked so powerful at those moments and he even listened to Grimmjow when he begged the other not to tell anyone about what his mother did to him. Ulquiorra just seemed so...unreachable, above everyone else to the child Grimmjow was.

"I do not know or understand how to comfort people Grimmjow and I'm sure neither do you. All I can do is sit here with you for as long as you need. Would that be enough?" Grimmjow smiled. It was probably all the events that had happened and the emotions swirling all around him but he couldn't keep himself from saying it.

"I love ya. You know that?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened, because he had only heard Shiro say those words to him. No family member had ever said that. Not Chlodwig. Not his 'father'. Not even his mother. Knowing none could see him and not sure if he could've kept it in even if there were people present, a tear escaped his right eye and he smiled, full and bright.

"And I you...otouto." Grimmjow's grin widened and he believed those words he knew he wouldn't have ever heard if neither of them had met the Kurosakis. Those brothers having taught them how to actually feel again, after so long of shutting down their emotions to avoid those pain filled memories that had etched themselves to their souls. Ulquiorra remembered the first time he had met Shiro, how he had thought of the man as handsome yet brash and rude yet bright and so full of life, fully expecting Shiro to dislike someone like him that was his exact opposite, and he was grateful that for once in his life he was wrong. Grimmjow remembered the first time he had seen Ichigo and couldn't help but laugh to himslef. The orange headed teenager didn't take his bullshit, was harsh and downright terrifying when pissed off. They were so similar, one would think they would've repelled and yet that wasn't the case. If anything, Grimmjow wanted to be around Ichigo all the damn time.

Maybe fate wasn't a cold-hearted bitch after all, maybe she actually knew what the fuck she's doing.

"I wonder if Ichigo-kun would be angry that you had let the cats into his room. Ichi-cat is taking a dump in the corner." Ulquiorra's words made Grimmjow pale. He could imagine the beating he would receive and knew he might die.

Fate's a bitch. Grimmjow could practically hear her laughter as he scurried out of the bathroom screaming for a shit packer.

* * *

 ** _Yo! Been gone for a while and would be gone for longer maybe. Depending on if I can finish the next chapter before the end of August because that's when school, starts and I would be busy._**

 ** _Question: Who else here in unsatisfied with how Bleach ended? Is it just me? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO GRIMMJOW AND URAHARA?!_**

 ** _I am so pissed I'm surprised I finished this without throwing my laptop away. SO MANY UNANSWERED QUESTIONS! As far as I'm concerned, Bleach ended when Ichigo defeated Aizen._**

 ** _Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. It's past five am here and I haven't slept so excuse the probable massive amounts of typos. I am too tired to care about editing atm._**

 ** _Love to Grimmjow people._**

 ** _Again, Reviews are appreciated and they make my day._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


	37. Chapter 36: Jealous Enough To Kill

_**Chapter 36: Jealous Enough To Kill.**_

* * *

"Take that there! People this is a the Jaegerjaquez Christmas Ball! If this isn't perfect Ulqui-chan would never let me in one of his parties ever again! The drinks he gets are to die for! So show off your beauty like you never have before ladies and gents!" Rangiku yelled to the models wearing some of her winter line's outfit. She's supposed to host a catwalk in the beginning of the Ball so as to liven up the crowd and display her fashion to the world in literally one of the most anticipated events of the year. Ulquiorra actually allowed her for once, much convincing from Shiro but she doesn't need to know that, and she would be damned if she ruined this opportunity.

Shinji watched the whole thing with a serious frown on his face, taking down the things he would need to change about the model's stances or make up and if they needed to exchange an outfit on one with another on a notepad. He was so focused that he didn't even sense a sly fox's presence.

"My. My. My.~ Aren't you a hard worker?" The voice of Gin surprised him but he didn't let it show, making a humming spud of affirmation before looking back up at one of his own models. He was given charge over a few of these big named people's wardrobe and makeup and it made Shinji flattered that Rangiku trusted him so much.

"Isn't that Fredrick? Rangiku's been gushing about him for weeks! The oh so charming, handsome and suave gentleman from France with beautiful, curly light brown hair and an adorable dimple when he smiles. I don't see the appeal." Gin murmured to himself as he glared at the figure Shinji had set his eyes on, making the blonde smile, smirk more like it.

"Jealous Snake-eyes?" He couldn't help but tease, he thought Gin's only emotion was amusement. This though, this is interesting.

"Yes. I can be very charming too. And I know I'm handsome." Shinji blinked at the comment. Then again. And again. He laughed at the oddly ridiculous man until he had cramps, he looked up to see a pouting Gin and then he laughed again, falling into Gin's side because he couldn't stand anymore.

"Fucking hell Snake-eyes. Never…do that…Again." Shinji breathed out, a few giggles coming out here and there and Gin's smile returned, though smaller and more real. He wouldn't admit it, not even to Rangiku or Aizen, but Shinji's really a good guy, and Gin wouldn't mind being his friend. It's a breath of fresh air being in the world of the wealthy for so very long.

"Seriously Gin. Don't worry about anyone stealing your precious Ran. She's too into you and Fredrick's definitely gay." Shinji calmed down and patted the sly fox's shoulder before he headed for the backstage to deal with all the models before they snapped due to Rangiku's increasingly rude attitude.

"She is? And how do you know he's gay?" Gin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shinji looked back, not having walked that far away from Gin to begin with and rose an eyebrow of his own.

"The way a lot of people find out. We had sex."

 _Oh. Ohhhhh. Shit. Aizen-sama isn't going to like that._

* * *

 _"_ Sooooo Shinji…You wouldn't possibly want to go out for a drink or two...would you?" It truly amazed him how he could turn such powerful and confident men into nervous schoolboys. I'm not that good at sex, am I?

"Not now. Too much work then I need to go home to check on my family." Shinji pressed his lips into a fine line at that word. Shiro's…just a friend now, a brother. Nothing else and why the fuck isn't he over this already?! It hurts. It hurts so much and that angered him because his hurting makes Shiro have that annoyingly sad, puppy dog look of guilt on his handsome face.

"Oh…okay." Fredrick sighed, instead of his runway costume, he wore a pair of acid-washed denims jeans, black running shoes and a navy turtleneck shirt that looked very cozy to wear.

They were all done for the day, Shinji and Fredrick being last to leave the practice room, Shinji to go over everything they had gathered from the preparations and Fredrick just to ask out his recent crush.

"Another time." Shinji assured him with a smile, chuckling when the younger man's cheeks dusted pink. He's younger but taller and more muscular than Shinji, even with his bright blue eyes and baby face.

"Y-yes. Okay. Uhm. H-how about n-next week?" He stuttered, cursing himself under his breath for being a complete spaz but Shinji chuckled. It was oddly cute though the adorable way Fredrick acted made Shinji feel like either a cougar or a pedophile. Never mind that it's only a two year difference.

"Su-"

"Hmm. So this is what you're into Hirako-san?" That voice. That deep, chocolate smooth and velvety voice that sent shivers down Shinji's back. He hadn't heard that voice in months and it was suddenly coming from behind him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Fredrick asked, glaring at the taller and admittedly, gorgeous brunette in a well tailored and expensive grey suit. He leaned against the backstage door with one hand in his pocket and the other on his smiling lips. His eyes remained on Shinji's unmoving form and never strayed.

"That slimy little bastard." Fredrick looked surprised at Shinji's hateful words and was even more surprised when he was pulled down for a rough but still pleasing kiss from the blonde that reminded him of a tornado.

Shinji forced his mouth open and did that 'thing' with his pierced tongue and Fredrick became a moaning mess, letting Shinji have his way with him.

The blonde opened a narrow eye, glaring at the brunette who had stopped smiling as he practically fucked the model's mouth with his tongue.

The kiss had barely lasted a minute when Shinji pulled away, amused with Fredrick's dazed expression.

"Go home Freddie. I have…a meeting with this guy." Shinji's amused look turned into one if annoyance as he looked back at Aizen who glared right back.

Fredrick nodded, still in a trance, before leaving through the curtains.

And then there were two.

"What do you want Sousuke?" Shinji asked first, sharply turning to the man with clenched fists.

Aizen didn't respond. He dropped his other hand from his lips to place in his pockets as he leaned off the door and slowly walked towards Shinji. The one man to ever surprise him, to make him feel unbalanced, to turn his world upside down with a simple kiss.

He stopped when he was only a foot away from Shinji. His eyes moving all over Shinji's form with a calculating look burning in his eyes and like before, the look made the blonde feel like he's being violated or like he's naked.

"What is it already?! What is up with you?! Why won't you leave me alone?! That night we had sex was a mistake. I told you that so can we please move on!? I don't want to date you or be with you or anything at all to do with you! You're literally stalking me y'know?! I mean c'mon! You can have people way better than me so just…just let me be!" Shinji snapped after weeks, upon weeks, of calls and texts and Gin asking him to go out with 'Aizen-sama' and he's just done.

His eyes widened comically when Aizen placed a warm, tender, hand on his right cheek and used a thumb to caress his cheekbone. A small smile on his face.

"It is good to see you are doing well Hirako-san." Aizen wasn't exactly sure what was going on. All he knew was that he missed the fiery blonde that never wasted time to tell him to get lost yet could still have the most lovely demeanor Aizen has ever encountered. Everything about Shinji's just so honest and out there, the complete opposite to Aizen.

Shinji was speechless. Dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. He. Was. Lost.

Aizen? Being gentle? He looks so sincere too. Like he genuinely means what he had said, but…Aizen. He's the lord of deceit and Shinji could always tell but…if that were true then Shinji could also tell that Aizen wasn't lying.

"Anyway, the reason for my visit was to pick up Gin. Why would I stalk you? I am nothing but a gentleman Hirako-san." Shinji rose an eyebrow at that, making Aizen chuckle and take a step back. The urge to kiss away that other's lips from the blonde's was increasing so he needed to make some space.

"Then why can't you take no for an answer?" Shinji sighed out as he rubbed the side of his head with two fingers. A very stressful day.

"I am a gentleman but I am also what one would call a warrior. I do not give up until I've either win or died. Also, I genuinely like you Hirako-san." Shinji's eyes widened again. What is with him?! Coming in here and declaring shit like that! Why's my fucking heart beating like that? Why are his eyes suddenly deeper than before? Why, oh tell me why, the fuck are my cheeks warmer than the rest of my fucking body?! What the fuck is going on?!

"Well. That is all I believe. I won't be bothering you while you work any further Hirako-san. Good day." Aizen said with a small and respectful bow of his head before turning away.

Shinji opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He jumped a little when Aizen stopped, turned and marched back towards him with an irritated expression on his face.

Next thing Shinji knew, his back was against the wall at the end of the stage and Aizen's warm and demanding lips were tearing out whimpers and yelps from Shinji.

Shinji took handfuls of Aizen's suit jacket as the man grazed his lower lip with his teeth, making the blonde shiver and gasp. Aizen slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped his tongue around Shinji's and sucked, drawing out a deep moan from the blonde. He licked, sucked and groaned into every corner of Shinji's mouth without remorse, both hands on Shinji's face and being so gentle at the same time so intense. And when he slowly tugged on the blond's tongue piercing, the sounds that escaped Shinji's lips nearly undid Aizen.

Shinji felt like a fog had replaced his mind because he was allowing Aizen to do such beautiful things to him. He cleared as much of his mind as he could and decided that he would at least get one moan out of him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around Aizen's strong shoulders and tried to pull him even closer, then sucked on his lower lip. The way the brunette moaned with potent need into Shinji's mouth nearly made the rude blonde lose his composure there and then.

Aizen's moved to Shinji's hips, not wondering but instead rubbing circles on the skin after he had placed his hands under the shirt.

Aizen slowly pulled away, not stopping the movement of his thumbs, and watched Shinji who rested his head against Aizen's chest, breathing heavily as well as gasping and moaning from the ministrations his hips were receiving. They're two of his sweet spots, his hips, and Aizen knew this.

Who knew one night of sex could tell someone so much about a person?

Shinji looked up, shaking with so much need and gasping not for breath but for more. He saw how Aizen was breathing heavily as well and those swollen lips and Shinji was ready to take him somewhere and have his way with the confusing man who was holding him with care Shinji didn't think he could have.

"I apologize Hirako-san…but…I couldn't leave…without getting rid…of the other's taste." Aizen apologized, trying to calm down because as much as he couldn't believe it himself, he didn't want to have sex with Shinji. Not yet. He didn't feel like being called a mistake again.

Shinji let out a breath of a laugh, at both the comment and himself. His mind started to clear up and he couldn't believe how ready he was to just go out with Aizen and have long, hard and very passionate sex. What was this man doing to him?

"Jealous Aizen?" Shinji asked breathlessly as he looked at Aizen's slightly troubled face with a tired smirk.

Sousuke hummed at the back of his throat before leaning down and pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to Shinji's swollen lips, smiling at the sound of Shinji sighing into the kiss, and spoke with his lips still feathery touching Shinji's.

"Yes. Jealous enough to kill." Aizen was sure those were words he had never said or felt in his entire life.

* * *

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Have some Shinji/Aizen. This is taking longer than I thought ti would be and I'm sorry if the updates ae taking forever. Just bear with me I swear I'll try to keep updating. I'm just too stressed with so much and yeah._**

 ** _Please review and tell me what you think._**

 ** _Ciao from,_**

 ** _Grimmjowislife._**


End file.
